The Knight Tamers
by Tamer of the Zero Unit
Summary: AU A knight, a princess, and a archer. They are thrown onto a path that their chocies lead them. Will they survive this adventure. Bad Summary, Rukato
1. Prolouge

**A/N Sorry for the long wait would have updated last night, but computer was stupid. I was able to add things to the prolouge and chapter one so read and review**

**One's Beginning **

For every story, there is many ways for it to be told. There is also many ways it actions would take; one's life, friends, meetings of friends, roles, sometimes family, and relationships.

This world's story shall start near one's birth.

"What should we name him?" asked a woman holding a sleeping baby on the main bed not a couple hours after the little one's birth

"My queen. His name shall mean something great." Said the man kneeling by the two.

"Then let it be Takato." The Queen stated

"Takato." Said the king letting the name sink in. "Takato, yes a most exalted name indeed. Welcome to our world Takato."

This world was a world filled with humans and digimon together. These two worlds merged sometime near the beginning. The world split into self into many different kingdoms around the world. A secluded valley surrounded by volcanoes held one such kingdom: The Dramon Valley. This secret valley was the only home to dragon digimon although other types resided with them under their 4 great dragons. Unfortunately one of these dragons will change everything for them.

"My sire we got trouble we need to get away from the palace and the city immediately!" cried a Knightmon

"What happen!" cried the king

"The Great Megidramon is on a rampage and heading this way. We need to get you guys out of the kingdom now."

"Takehiro?" asked the worried queen still holding onto the baby. She walked over to them to get closer.

"How far away is he?" he asked void of emotion. He pondered over if he had time to save his subjects of kingdom, _if _there anything he could do.

"He can be here any minuet we need to get all of you out of here. NOW" emprises the digimon.

"No. Take my queen and my son. Have the citizens evacuated yet?" He walked a ways to a balcony and looked out to see all run around some making it out. _How? How didn't I know?_

"Many are in a state of fear. Some have and some are trying. My men and the army are trying to prepare to defend against him."

"You must protect my family get them away now."

"My king." The king turned to see the queen's face "I shall stay with you. Maybe… Maybe we can reason with him to spare the kingdom."She said in a shaking voice.

The king knew he couldn't convince her to leave no matter how hard he can try, but he needed to convince her on another matter now. "Knightmon… take my son and escape out now."

"NO! He can't take him. He can't take _**my**_ baby. Not a chance. NO!" The queen protested in anger.

"Yoshie… If we can't survive this, he must. I know he will be a great man someday. He needs to live on and carry our kingdom's name on." The queen was now in tears. The boy was only born a few hours ago and already he must leave. She knew why he didn't add king to her son. This kingdom will fall and his name would mean nothing to the other kingdoms he would be just another boy, not a prince, for their kingdom was hidden since the area was suited by the Dramon tribe. She couldn't do it, but she must for he would be their last kin till he found those who escaped. **If** her son will look for the ones that have escaped. She looked down and the boy was now awake and giggling as if saying he had the greatest dream in the world. This only made it harder for the parents as she handed the her baby and the king gave a blanket, a baby basket, and a note to the Knightmon.,

"Please *sniff* take good care of him." Asked the queen and turn away to cry

"Is _it _ready?"The king asked

"No. It still won't choose a rider to awaken it yet. I can't take it."

"Then take the entrance from there, I will see you out."

They traveled down to the secret hanger. The king looked at **it** with disgust._ Why. Why won't you wake? You could help now._ The king got no response. He finished the note and handed everything to Kinghtmon.

The king saw the knight out carrying his only son, on horseback, to somewhere safe. He then went back to the balcony were he saw his wife waiting and still crying. They then shared an embrace as all they could do was wait. In the distant a great red dragon was destroying everything below him as he neared the castle. His chest piece glowing a dangerous red on his symbol.

xxx

"_Megidramon! Megidramon! What is the meaning of this. How did we anger you great dragon"_ The dragon looked around and came to a conclusion. He was being spoken through a link only accessible by a certain blood line. Powers that can communicate with the dramon even in a state like right know.

"ROARRRRRRRR" He cried in a chaotic rage and headed for the castle.

xxx

"Ahh" cried the king as he fell.

"What happen?" asked the queen as she helped him up.

"I… I don't know it's like he is just rampaging. There was something else too, but I don't know."

xxx

Megidramon flew steadily making sure he was destroying everything in his sights.

"MEN ATTACK!"

He looked down at the pitiful attempt to stop him. Launching catapults, attacks, whatever they had. _These fools. They do not deserve to be in our presence. None of them or these digimon._ **"Megiddo Flame"** He unleashed a deadly flame killing all of the men while the digimon burst into data. Satisfied with his work he charged at those who called him.

xxx

"Here he is." Stated the King

The great dragon was just floating there staring at them. _"So you called."_ He mocked in the link

_"What did we do?"_ he asked again

_"You can say that I have taken on my true potential."_

"Why are destroying our kingdom." He said feeling the link was useless

_"You don't deserve to be king. You humans are useless. We great dragons are absolute."_

"Please can we talk to him together?" asked the queen

The king took hold of her hand. If he focused enough he is able to share the link with another.

_"Great Megidramon please spare this kingdom." _Begged the queen.

_"YOU DARE mock the link."_

_"NO we are trying to talk to you. To understand why?" asked the King_

_"Enough talk I shall destroy this place." _**"HELL HOWLLING"**

The end came quick to the castle as it crumbeld with nothing else from the howl. He was about to turn to the rest of the world. It was then the remaining dragons arrived.

"What is the meaning of this Megidramon?"

"Why did you take these lives?"

"Megidramon… Why"

Three other dragons appeared too late to save the kingdom. Megidramon just stared at his brethren. He felt great; he had the power he wanted. Power in which he gained through help from another. He grinned and began to attack the other three. Although he had the power, he was aiming violently at nothing and everything **"Megiddo Flame"**

"Goldramon we must destroy our brother. We need to save the rest of the world." Azulongmon said

"I don't like this, but we must stop him." Magnadramon said.

Goldramon began to realize that he must take out one of his own. Something change and he couldn't control himself anymore. _I wish there was another way._ "Yes we must."

"**Aurora Force**" Cried Azulongmon as he summoned blue thunder.

"**Apocalypse**" Magnadramon summoned her energy bolts of light.

"I'm sorry… **Gold Flame**" Goldramon then seemed to explode as flames erupted from him.

One of these attacks a, digimon of his caliber would be able to survive and walk away. Together… Together not a single being will hope to survive this at any rate.

_"NO! This can't be the end."_

_"Heh heh"_ a small giggle could be heard in Megidramon's mind

_"What?" _A link was formed with a human. He didn't know how he thought he killed them, but no matter, a new kin,_ "Maybe I can use him."_ Megidramon then started to manipulate his data, a skill that can be done from many powerful beings of the world. He sent a stream to a secluded part of the ruins in the form of an egg. The other stream headed to a small child. The three dragons miss the streams and only looked at the area one of their own was. There were thoughts in their mind, but they all had one in common: Why?

xxx

Knightmon rode and was far from the wreckage, but felt bad that he left. _My brothers forgive me. _He was too focused on where he was going ahead to not notice a red beam heading towards them. "Gahh" The beam went through him and into the child.

The baby proceeded to cry from possibly the pain and a mark formed on his hand. Four triangles connected on the edges with the middle surrounded by a thin circle. The symbol glowed a bright red before settling to black.

Knightmon had suffered a great wound from the beam. There now a hole through his chest with data bits leaking out of him. He kept fighting the pain till he came to a small village. Without looking around too much he found an orphanage and place the crying baby in the basket with a note.

He pounded the door and left to hide.

xxx

*Pound, Pound, Pound*

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Stated a very tired woman. She walked out to see no one there. "Very funny." As she turned the baby started to cry. "Ohh are you okay there there."

She found the note and read it aloud: "This is our son: Takato Matsuki. Please, whoever is reading, this take good care of him. Tell him we should have done more."

She took the boy in shock he was left alone.

With his mission early complete he let his horse run while he laid by a tree, waiting for the end.

_I did it. Now the boy will live. I don't know what happen to me, but I can rest with my brothers. _He closed his eyes and burst into data bits that floated away. Knightmon thought the boy would be safe there. He thought that he would stay there, but fate took its course.

**So there you have it. Some feedback would be nice although save more harsher comments to chapter 2 **


	2. A Boy to Knight

**A/N: Revision to chapter one also up**

**Disclamer:I don't own digimon**

**A Boy to Knight**

The small years that followed were horrible on poor Takato. By the time the boy turned four, the village were heavily taxed and raided. Nearly all there were killed and he had to leave. Time would past again and his only friends were killed on their travels as well. Each time anger filled him and the mark and he was able to survive. Wither it would be a small group of them saved in a corner of a burning building to waking up alone after being taken from his dead friends.

That memory was completely drilled into his mind.

_Flashback:_

_The small group traveled on a dirt path to anywhere._

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"No. Not yet." Said a tired old lady._

_"Try not to bother her David." Said a small girl_

_"Jeri you we are tired." David responded._

_"Are you tired Takato?" Jeri asked_

_Takato found the ground very interesting at the moment. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm tired." Jeri smiled as Takato was brought back to their small group of five and one adult. Things however didn't last long._

_A group of riders on Cerberumon started to circle the group causing many to grow scared. _

_"Please we are very tired and don't have money. You don't need us." Pleaded the women._

_"To bad for you we need some of you. The ones we don't need well," The leader of the group and his men laughed "Let's just say night night." He then grabbed Jeri over his shoulder. "Get the others we need. See you." And the leader left._

_"Jeri!" Takato yelled. He turned and two others left with two kids. He ran after them, but was stopped. They put the others together and had Takato watch._

_**"Emerald Blaze"**__ yelled the digimon shooting flames at the small group. The man told Takato something, but he blacked out._

_He woke up some time later to see many bodies on the ground and no sign of the digimon._

_End Flashback_

He was all alone till he found another kingdom. At the age of eight things finally looked his way.

xxx

"Ahh! I'm bored." Whined a little girl with red hair tied up in its usual spikes. She paced around in her room restlessly

A small little yellow digimon was seen sleeping on the girl's bed. Obviously opposite of her partner .

"Hey Rika. How's my little sister doing." A tall boy walked in. He had long spiked red hair and usual clothing.

"I'm bored today. Can we do something fun please." Pleaded the girl.

"Rika you know you're the princess and can't leave yet."

It was true. They were the prince and princess of the kingdom they live in. This kingdom was known as beast forest. The boy was now spending the time as a knight in training.

"Why don't you play with Viximon?" he asked

"She's no fun. All she does is sleep all day."

The girl still kept pouting which worked on her brother.

"But, I do have to take my knight's horse out to clean him. Why don't we sneak you out to see the town?"

"Thank you Axel I owe you one."

_I got played didn't I? _"Change and I'll be back for you. **Don't **look like royalty."

"K. Viximon, don't tell anyone I'm gone." The fox woke up, yawned, and went back to sleep.

"Gabumon _you'll _cover for us?"

"Of course Axel."

xxx

"Ahh man I'm hungry." An eight year old Takato walked down the streets of the town near the castle looking at all the merchants. _Maybe if I'm fast enough I could… No Kumiko always said "Never steal. Do good things and life will do good things for you" Karma right? _*Grumble* his stomach protested. "If only 'Karma' would feed me first." He said to himself.

"Ruki come on we need to get to the lake soon." Axel called to "Ruki"

"Coming Axel." Ruki said to Axel. Ruki was clad in a brown cloak to hide who she was.

_Lake huh. This place has a lake, cool. Time to find some food. _He thought to himself as he continued to wonder the streets.

xxx

It was decided at the castle that Rika take a different name to not be notice by the citizens. Although she seemed different there were those who took notice.

The lake was clear as could be in such a great open area. Rika couldn't help but to rush and play in the water. She spotted a few Gomaman and tried to play with them.

Axel decide to leave her be and started to wash his knight's horse.

"That's her isn't it?" asked one guy

"Of course it's her prince Axel will never take anyone with him. Not even Gabumon."

"Now's the time lets grab her." The two have been staking out the area for a while waiting for something like this to happen.

The two (shall we say) goons creped out and were about to grab her when…

"**Marching Fishes**" The Gomamon yelled summoning rainbow colored fish at the two.

"Argh." Cried the two as they were drenched with the fish.

"Huh? RIKA!" Axel turned and grabbed his sword and charge at the two.

"You get her. I'll deal with him."

Rika was paralyzed with fear as the man pulled out a dagger and scooped her up.

"Let her go!" He altered his course toward Rika.

"Not so fast. We need money. So step back you squire." He said as he pulled out his own sword.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY."

xxx

"Come on please."

"No money no food."

"This is all I have." Takato said holding a coin equivalent to a penny.

"No money no food." Repeated a Veggiemon

"This _is_ money."

"Not _enough_ money. No go kid."

"Fine." Takato said and walked away. Feeling he seen enough of the town he decided to walk to the lake he heard about.

"Let go of me!" screamed Rika.

"Huh?" Takato turned to see a man running holding a girl. Memories of a similar incident filled his mind. _I can't let it happen again. _Without thinking much he ran and tackled the man knocking the girl into the nearby river.

"Oww. You brat, you'll pay for that." He yelled as he pulled a dagger out.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER." Takato put power into every word and his mark resonated with his anger.

"Hey I know you. You're the brat that got away. You will die instead of my co-workers." He said as he charged at the boy.

Takato then dogged the attack and rushed around him taking his dagger in a swift move. "You will leave her alone now." Rika was now out of the river with Takato in front of her guarding her.

Laughter filled the man "Go ahead kid. Kill me. I know you want to. Show me what killed my mates."

Takato rage flared and would of succumbed to it if was not for other knights coming to the scene.

"Silence you. You are under arrest for trying to kidnap the princess." The knight said as he and another knight pick him up and dragged him away.

"Rika!" Axel was now seen running towards them. When he got close to Rika, Takato position himself between them and growled still in his rage. The mark reacted again.

"It… It's okay. That's my brother." Rika explained

Takato loosened up and dropped the dagger. As he calmed the mark faded to black on his hand. "Sorry. I didn't know." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Princess Rika, are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine."

"I expected more from you Axel. If your mother didn't check on her who knows what would have happened."

"I might." Takato mumbled to himself as he rubbed his hand.

"They could have gotten away."

"Yes, Yamaki. It won't happen again."

"Just be thankful that she's okay. Also your master would be proud of the sword practice you got."

"So young man. You have a name?"

Takato looked between the three of them a little scared, but answered. "My name is Takato sir."

"Where are your parents? They must be very worried about you."

Takato stiffened. He always got by from saying they were at home. Now, now he was going have to tell them the truth. Truth he had hidden even from himself. He lost the ideal of his resolved from his life and to have to tell the full truth now. Tears escaped his eyes before he could respond. He didn't bring himself to whimper loudly, but to get on his knees and let the tears fall. Rika and Axel both kneeled by him and tried to calm him down.

"Yamaki. Let's take him back to the castle."

With a nod they left the river side.

xxx

The queen paced around the grand hall nervously waiting for news. "She hasn't come back yet. Ohh haven't where are they. Please they have to be back."

"My queen I assure you. She is fine. Axel is with her."

To the kings regret the first people who enter were…

"Quit your struggling. You will be sent to prison now move."

"Come on let me go. You don't know why I need the money. Heck you would have taken the princess like what me and my partner tried."

"Be quiet." Said the knights as they dragged him across the halls to the prison area.

_Damn it. Got to order them to make a new route. _

The queen started to hyperventilate and quicken her pace. "Kidnapped. Two of them. Oh no no no. Did the other take her. No no no."

Another group entered in revealing Yamaki, Axel, Rika, and Takato. The queen ran straight to Rika to make sure she was all right.

"Mom I'm fine," whined Rika.

"Captain Yamaki, thank you for saving our daughter." The king congratulated. He turned to his son. "Axel. You know only you could leave the grounds unsupervised."

Axel merely looked down from his father.

The king shifted his gaze to the new figure to his castle.

"My king this is Takato. He's the one who stopped the kidnappers."

Takato lifted his hand in a small wave. The king eyes drifted to Takato's hand toward the mark and subconsciously touch the back of _his _hand. He didn't know why, but he felt that he must be wary of the mark.

"Mind telling us your story boy?" Yamaki asked and Takato simply nodded. Of course some parts are best left out.

xxx

"So child you don't have parents and you were alone for a long time." asked the king from his throne.

"Yes… sir."

"You were alone _yet_ you decided to help my daughter. You could have seen them leave. Were you not afraid?"

"Something similar happen to my friend before. I didn't want to let that happen again." He spoke with much maturity from his harsh years.

"Okay then Takato Matsuki I hereby dub ye page. You shall learn the ways of knight hood. I'm sure you will be a very important man one day. Yamaki, would you mind to house the boy for awhile?"

Yamaki did not enjoy the idea of housing a child, but hearing the kid's story made him feel bad. So he simple nodded.

Takato lighten up he would have a home. He also gained a purpose. Takato Matsuki would become a knight.

**A/N:There you go. Added a flashback extra conversation and more explanation on why I made Takato cry. Feedback is nice, still hold harsher comments till the next chapter.**


	3. The Visitor

**A/N: So the true chapter 2 is here. Also if you haven't yet I added things to the prolouge and the first chapter. Well hope you like it.**

**The Visitor**

Years have passed now for Takato. Ten long years, he would say, that have been better for his life. Time has given him new friends and a teacher. Although, as always, life decides take its own turns.

"Takato get up already!" Yelled Yamaki.

Takato got out of bed and ran downstairs to his mentor. "Armor today?"

"No. You might be a knight now and squires use armor, but we both know you still need training." Takato nodded. They exited their home to a field a way off.

Dawn just sprouted across the horizon leaving the landscape in array of reddish purple light covering the land. They stood away from each other, bowed, and set to a ready stance. Yamaki took the first move drawing his training sword [basically a stick in a shape of a sword] and took a strike at Takato. Drawing his own he rolled away and slashed. Yamaki was quicker, tilting his sword he stopped the attack before made contact. Jumping back Takato charged again. Instead Yamaki took his sword and tripped him. This provided to irritate Takato as he got back up. He charged again and jumped to strike, but Yamaki was able to dodge it and strike to mess up the landing.

To others who could fine this spot in the middle of their training would think one was doing their best to annoy the other. Although they would be right.

Takato's mark was now starting to glow now as he charged again. Yamaki was able to strike and landed many hits before Takato fell. Now the mark fully glowed red on his hand and got off the ground. Flames now surrounded his wooden blade and not burn it to ashes.

"TAKATO can you hear me!" Yamaki shouted

No answer, except a grunt, as Takato spun once holding his sword out. Flames left the sword as the circle completed hitting everything, but Yamaki stepped back and ducked away from the flames… A fatal mistake.

When he was about to get off the ground Takato put his foot on his chest and held the now flaming sword tip at him. _No!_

He stepped back, dropped the sword, and crumpled to the ground. The mark fading to black as Yamaki got up.

"I'm sorry."

"No Takato, you're improving. You are starting to see in that state," He smirked "I thought without a real sword you would do less damage and you show me you can do more." Pointing to the small fires around their area.

"I don't know what happen."

"Just keep training Takato you'll figure this out. I'm sure of it."

"WHOA! Who invited the Demimeramon?"

"Terriermon."

"Momentai will ya Henry."

Tow beings came walking up looking at the battle field. One rabbit-dog creature perched on the shoulder of the blue haired boy with a quiver on his back and a bow in his hand.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"I was getting in some morning practice." He answered his friend holding his bow up for reference. "How's the training going?"

"He's getting better. He at least knows how to stop himself now, plus learn a new trick." Yamaki said

"You're kidding. Takato couldn't stop himself even when… mmmgh" Terriermon's remark was cut off by his partner hand.

Takato merely sighed from his spot.

"Glad you did. Hey if you weren't making progress, I don't know if we would have made it in time."

"Grahhh!" Yelled Takato as he threw the wooden weapon down and walked back to the house.

"Geez Henry. That was worse then what I would say."

"Thanks Terriermon." Sighed Henry

"Any time."

_And I was just teaching him tact_

xxx

Takato made his way to his room for the past years. He sat and looked at the back of his hand. There staring back was the same symbol not giving back anything else.

The mark was on him ever since he could remember. Not knowing any more information from any where he checked for it. Yet… was there more he should know?

That mark was something he only shared with a few people; Yamaki, Henry, Terriermon, _Not much of a choice_ he smirked, and the king. He had debated to tell Axel and Rika, but their father was enough. It was clear in his mind when he showed the king the mark, the look of horror on the man's face did not send a good message to him, that it was not a good mark.

He was here because he nearly killed his mentor… again. Although, he _was_ getting better. He decided that it was enough sulking and he a job he needed to do. _I am a knight after all._ Before he left he wrapped his hand in a tight cloth to hide the mark. He went down stairs to see Yamaki waiting. He was sitting down taking a drink and looked up at him. The two shared a silent conversation before the two left. Henry was waiting for them outside with Terriermon.

"Hey. Look Takato-"

"It's fine Henry. I got carried away." Takato replied as the two shook hands. The four of them then went to the castle.

xxx

Rika sighed as she was sitting on her balcony looking out on the field of the kingdom.

"Is something wrong Rika?" asked Renamon phasing behind Rika. With look of concern on her face.

Rika took a few seconds looking out still around the area. "I have this bad feeling today. I don't know why?"

"Don't worry Rika."

"I would feel better if you digivolved again."

Renamon simply nodded to this rude remark and phased back out.

"Hey Rika!" Axel called walking in to the room with Gabumon trailing behind.

"Hello Renamon." Gabumon said to nothingness in one direction.

"You did always know where I was." Said Renamon coming back to view in the room.

Renamon and Gabumon had more of a brother sister relationship. One that was far more friendly then their partners' usual teasing.

"What is it Axel?"

"Just wanted to tell you your _lover boy_ arrived not too long ago." He teased

She groaned as she teased her again for the hundredth time. This has gone on since Takato began his training after the incident of when they all meet.

"That numbskull."

"Ha. You see that's why you're my sister. Most little girls would have fallen head over heels of her_ hero_." He said making puppy eyes.

She smirked. If she had any say, it would be all that day brought was to teach her to be tougher to not show weakness _And a friend._ She thought.

If she said that he wasn't her friend, she would be lying. He was the only one, besides Renamon, she could talk to about anything or her mother's attempt to make her do many things she rather not do. Although he would usually take her parents side for not having ones of his own, but she felt they could talk with him.

Axel also was good friends with Takato. They were even sparring partners. Takato was also the source of his teasing holding an incident over the two. He was able to get him to a knight faster with his help.

"Sometimes Rika I think you could be an ice queen."

"What makes you say that?" She asked

"You hardly show any emotion anymore. Like an ice barrier that. The emotionless princess." He teased again

This was somewhat true. After she got back from that day she wanted to be stronger. Her mother became over protective which started to push them apart. Harding up her and her partner trained during the night till she digivolved one day. They still trained not getting any more progress since that day and kept pushing Renamon every time. Keeping her feeling inside was the main reason Axel kept teasing her.

"And you are the most immature king ever."

"Hey I try. Well let's go."

"Bye you two." Gabumon said while leaving.

"Whatever." Rika replied turning to her balcony. _What are those two doing? There's not much else to do here. _She thought watching the three before dozing off.

xxx

Takato, Henry, and Terriermon were at the training area practicing their trade. Takato was now trying a technique of close range battle with a shield and lance.

"Takato why are using a lance?" asked the digimon

"Yeah, I seen you do better with a sword than a lance."

"And I see you do better at Tai Chi then your bow."

"Touche."

"I don't know just feels right."

"Since when do you ever 'feel right'?"

"Terriermon. Please don't tell me what you're thinking." Henry grained. This made the little digimon giggle.

Takato laughed at his two friends. He then got the feeling someone was watching them. Looking up he saw Rika looking down at them.

"Hey don't look now, but Takato's girlfriend is checking us out."

"Terriermon."

"Momentai Henry. You know she only has eyes for her hero." Mocked Terriermon.

"I swear you let him spend too much time with Axel."

"Yeah I don't know what to do with him. I lost the threat."

"Thank goodness she finally grew up." perked up the little digimon

The two continued to argue as Takato couldn't shake the felling someone else was watching them.

xxx

"How is the training coming?" Asked the king from his throne.

"He was able to restrain himself from finishing me of." Yamaki answered

The king gaze fell. "Ten years and all we have to show is restraint."

"Not necessarily, my king, Takato does have more fighting capabilities and battle grace when the mark glows. Before, he would go after anything that moved."

"I hope you're right. I don't know why, but I sense something is going to happen soon and that boy's power will be needed," The king then grabbed his left hand "And I don't know who's going to use it."

"I assure you that we will figure out his unique powers." Yamaki said as he got up to leave.

"I hope you will."

Yamaki left leaving the king to his thoughts. _Damn it!_ He roared in his mind as he slammed his fist down._ That boy has a unique power that makes his strength grow, but gets chaotic. Was it wise to let him stay?_ He glanced at his hand. Pulling his glove off, reveling _his _mark. On his hand rest four triangles; three small ones facing up around the sides of one big one that was upside down. They were all black while the middle one was faded.

He couldn't remember well on how he got the mark. Also he still didn't truly know its power, but had an assumption. His power was along the lines of seeing the future. Though it was not true fortunes, as small glimpse of it. _Feelings_ he played in his mind. It was easier to tell when a digimon will digivolve than true future.

The day they found out about Takato's power he saw it was going to happen earlier in the day before it happen. He admit he was scared of it, the fear of such power, all lead him to find that the boy was just as scared as he was by his own powers within him. _Could it be..._

"My lord."

Losing his train of thoughts he answered "Yes," looking toward the entrance "What is it?"

"You have a visitor." The messenger stated looking down.

"See him in then."

The messenger retracted back and a figure in a black cloak walked in. "Hello Beast forest king."

xxx

"Ahh!" Takato yelled dropping his weapons and falling to the ground clutching his hand as it glowed lightly.

"Takato!" cried Henry and Terriermon in unison. They rushed to his side trying to pick him up off the ground.

xxx

"AHHHH!," Cried the King in pain, "Why? Why we have a treaty with the Dark Area. Gahh what's the meaning of this."

There the king sat on his throne with the visitor still shrouded in his cloak. His hand through the king's chest in the area of the heart, **but** no blood was visible anywhere. No sign of a weapon piercing the chest, no nothing. The hand was surrounded by a black cloud through the chest seemingly like a portal of darkness allowing access for entry.

Taking in a deep breath before he answered the king "Ah yes. We do have that silly agreement. We do. Although looking back on it you weren't truthful with all of your secrets, like that mark on your hand," the king shocked grew at his words, "Yes that mark. You humans don't deserve this power. Nor those lesser digimon. Only **I **should have this power **I** was sent to rule the Dark Area **I **am one of the most powerful digimon there are. Now relinquish your power!" A surge of power was visible as the dark cloud was moving into the cloaked being.

"AHHHHHH!"

He looked down to see his mark slowly disappear. Looking to his attacker the mark reappeared the same way in a now purple hue. Was he fading? The mark was a part of him for so long he felt he nearly lost himself, but the being kept draining. If he wasn't dead from the power leaving him he will be dead soon enough. _No I failed my kingdom_ he thought as his remaining life force was being washed away.

"FATHER!"

The humanoid digimon looked back to see who called to the dying king. There stood in armor was Axel with Gabumon at his side ready to attack. Axel waited no longer as he charged and drawing his sword.

_Fool_ Throwing the king a few feet away he flew at the prince. Axel tried to slash, but was stop short with a quick grab of to his hand. Axel was about to move to free his hand to only be punched and flown a few feet away crashing into the wall. Gabumon saw enough and charged with a faint blue glow emanating from him and shinning brighter as he ran.

The familiar change in his body took hold of him, data flowing into him growing and morphing. A blue light blinded all in there as a metallic wolf flown and tackled the humanoid.

**"DIVINE FEET" **

The metal wolf was then kicked to the ceiling smashing through the roof.

"MetalGarurumon!" Axel cried. He looked at the humanoid shredding the back of his cloak reveling eight angel wings on his back. Picking himself and his sword up, he was able to charge.

The humanoid notice too late. Preparing to launch himself to escape, he felt a sharp pain from his back. Although he got in the air he saw Axel was able to cut a part from his bigger wings. "You bastard. You will pay for that mark me," he then summoned ten spheres of light **"GRAND CR-" **

**"Garuru Tomahawk"** A big missile struck the humanoid nearly freezing him.

"Gah. So you're back. HAH!"

xxx

"Takato are you alright?" Henry asked his crippled friend.

Takato laid there clutching his hand. The pain stopped, but not the burning. Was it telling him something was wrong? What could it be? A surge pasted through Takato and a feeling of something in the sky.

"Henry… get our bow and get as high as you can."

"What?"

"Great he lost it. Let's go find his marbles."

"Terriermon."

"Stop! Henry, just get ready!" Takato ordered.

xxx

The fight between the visitor and MetalGarurumon was taken to the skies. MetalGarurumon dragged the visitor out till he was kicked again flying a couple feet away.

_Damn. Without most of my wings I can't fly for long. I need to end this soon._ **"Grand Cross"** ten orbs of light then appeared in a cross that fired at MetalGarurumon.

**"Metal Wolf Claw"** Dozen of missiles fired out of MetalGarurumon at the cross causing a frost explosion.

xxx

Henry made it to his post noticing other archers also getting there from the noise of the explosion. _Okay maybe Takato's not crazy_. He thought to himself.

**"Garuru Tomohawk"**

**"Gran Cross"**

Another explosion happen causing Henry and the other archers to look up.

Drawing his bow holding it close to his head for a better aim. It was going to be tough for the young archer for the other archers began shooting and the fight moved from a far distance to close quarters. Although it was going to be tough he was thrilled for the challenge to test his accuracy. Fully studying the area, the fight, the wind, and everything he could. Making the final adjustment he let it fire.

xxx

The fight was wearing on the injured digimon forcing him to change the fight to hand to hand combat. Prolonged distance fighting would only provide an opening to his enemy. He didn't bother dealing with the human attempts to shot him down; no one would be able to hit him. Seeing a false movement in his enemy, he was able to punch MetalGarurumon back a ways from charging energy in his now marked hand.

The mark glowing a dangerous purple. He felt great and a thought past through him, he should just destroy this place, but he needed to be sure of one thing first.

"Gahh" He looked down to his side where bits of yellow lights glittering out with an arrow sticking out of him. Glancing back at the castle looking for the one who was successful for hitting him he couldn't place the one.

xxx

"Damn." Henry cursed _I just missed his heart_.

xxx

How could he let himself get hit? That a mere human planed it out to get the shot and succeeds. Anger filled him and started to gather energy till he saw MetalGarurumon charging back to him. _Another time then_. Raising his right hand forcing energy to the mark and muttering a few words, the mark let out a huge light leaving no trace of him anywhere in sight.

xxx

His life was fading. No strength remained in him. All was left in him was gone, taken, stolen by a trusted ruler. A trust that needed to be overlook.

"Father." Axle kneeled next to his dying father. His dad who was there for him. For his mother, sister, old partner. Now there he was lying down awaiting death.

"Son." He coughed

"I'm sorry Father. I wasn't strong enough I-I…"

"No. I have failed you all… I was supposed to safeguard _it_… I know that for sure."

"What?"

"No… need to… just protect CHOUGHCHOUGH the hazard it's with…" The king never got to finish his statement. Memories rushed before him, as it does with death, but didn't have the time to explain his warning from his revelation.

Axel was left holding his father. Taking his hands he closed his dad's still open eyes. Grief was overwhelming for the man. Could have gotten there sooner? Would have that made a difference? Unfortunately he didn't have any answer. Only a couple thoughts filled his mind. One more than others: Revenge.

**A/N: Alright be honest what did you think. As for me I felt I could have done better. I had the beggining good, I felt, then I don't know didin't really flow great for me (Maybe it was the fighting scene), but I can't figure out how I should fix it. Question, comments, or feedback is greatly appreciated. Even things you think I could improve.**


	4. At a Loss

**A/N: First I would like to say I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter for I was busy with school work and helping a friend with something. I'am also sorry for this chapter is a little shorter than usual. Well heres chapter 3**

**At a Loss**

To lose someone in one's life is always hard. Now nearly everyone's life felt the loss of a great man to them; their leader, their commander, their king. Of course the royal family was hit the most from the lost.

Most of the guards blamed each other for what happen. Fear was plagued through the guards that lead to brawls that were sorted by Takato, Henry, Axel, the digimon, or other guards that didn't feel the spread.

Many rumors as to who attacked them were endless. Most settled on a high level digimon. Many thought that it was a little biased, but the digimon who witnessed the battle didn't see it as that.

Now was the day for the burial ceremony for the king. For all royalty in the Beast forest they were walked to spiritual clearing behind the regular burial site. The clearing was open with rays of sun glimmering down upon the resting sites of kings of old. Why would he have to join them now? No one knew the answer.

Each member of the family took turns to say their part he had on their lives. Next would be the knights in higher order. Takato was the exception basically thanking the king for him taking him in.

Many wondered why his partner wasn't at the ceremony. Some wondered where the partnered disappeared to time ago and no sign of him here. So many spectators were surprise not to see his presence or the no mention at all.

The ceremony ended many subjects left. All the lives gathered to honor their leader now left with sadness, maybe even more than when they entered. Yamaki and Takato took their turn to leave as well, but something caught the mentor's eye. "Takato, go back without me I got to catch up with someone." Takato didn't ask as he walked back without him.

Moving out of the cemetery to a secluded part of the forest Yamaki stood. Without turning he took note of the man behind him and silently acknowledged him. "Yamaki, we both know we need to speed things up. It's for the best for everyone."

"I can't. Not now."

"You think you're the only one who feels for him. He was a good friend to all of us there. We gave you both time for that boy, you been gone for too long, now we need you."

"For a research project? Hardly a reason for me to return. Besides didn't I report back just before he got attack?" Yamaki questioned

"Unfortunate timing. Besides you and I know who it was. Also there is more to be done now."

"I don't know."

"Take your time. Hopefully we'll see each other again… T.K."

Yamaki made a slight turn to see his companion was gone after saying a title he used to be known as. Having little left to do he turned and headed back to the castle.

xxx

Takato was back at the castle heading to the knight chambers, he notice Axel talking to Rika and her not looking back at him. In all their talk could be Takato had made the assumption near to after she yelled "Just leave me alone!" and storming up the stairs.

Walking slowly towards Axel he asked "What was that about?"

Axel sighed before answering "She seems more down because of what happen. Tried to get her to talk, but no luck." He turned to Takato "Look, I got stuff I need to take care of, so don't come crying to me after your talk with her."

"Wha?" Takato asked confused

"It's in your eyes you want to help her. Just don't expect help from me right now." Axle said turning with his partner by his side.

Axel was right. Takato felt he needed to help his friend out even though her rage was not something that any sane person willingly walked up to. Although he was not one to leave a friend in a state like this. He made his way up the stairs to her chambers where he had a feeling she would be in.

Takato cautiously made his way to the door and knock on it. No answer.

Letting out a sigh he was about to open it…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Takato nearly jumped to see Renamon had appeared behind him. "I…I came here to check on Rika" he let out a nervous laugh.

"I see. I doubt that this is a good time to do that. You should leave." Renamon said before disappearing.

_Sooo was that a no?_ He thought. Seeing as the digimon had left him there he decided to press his luck. Opening the door he notice Rika was at the far side of her room staring out of the balcony.

Her room was bigger than his with the bed at least twice the size of a normal one. A mirror hung against the walls over what appeared to be a dresser within the circular room that was placed in one of the towers. Takato casually made his way beside her and took a seat. She didn't stir, which made him question whether or not she was aware of his presence.

Of course was never a lucky soul for Rika knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up. Yet she didn't understand why a part of her wanted him here in the first place? "Why are you here Takato?" She asked in a harsh tone fully aware of why he was here.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." He responded leaving it at that.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know?" He answered honestly "It could be very hard for you right now. Or you are dealing with it and don't like people telling you how to feel right now."

She only nodded still not making eye contact. Truth be told Rika couldn't place her feelings. She was sad for her father's death, she was mad at the one who took him, she was annoyed that her family kept trying to force her how to feel right now, she was guilty that she had fallen asleep before what transpired. All these emotions and more kept spiraling in her head that she didn't know what to feel.

So Rika had to do the one thing she's been doing: lock them away. Most of them went hidden, but still couldn't lock the feeling of lost.

Takato was surprised to feel himself being crushed by Rika's sudden hug. He slowly returned it once regaining his senses.

Rika let tears fall as she crushed Takato in the hug before she realized what she was doing. Upon regaining her senses she violently pushed him away making the knight land on his back.

"You tell anyone about this I will make you a distant memory GOT IT" She threaten

He nodded nervously and made his way out.

"And Takato."

"Ummm… Yeah?" He slowly turned to see her looking at her feet.

"Thanks… for being a good friend." She said softly

He only nodded and left without a word.

xxx

Yamaki sat done on his bed looking at a piece of armor. The armor was a full chest piece in all black with silver rim along the side with a strange insignia in the middle.

A piece of his old life. Though it was still present as ever. He took time to train Takato, but it was too slow for the higher ups apparently. They wanted results quick which made him wonder: _What is he planning?_ He asked himself. If they needed him this soon something _is_ wrong and they _do_ need him. Still is it wise just to leave now at a time like this?

"Well only one way to find out." Yamaki then proceeded to gather things he needed. Most of the things they would provide so he packed less. He ready a message and sent it stating he will return to find out what's going on.

Instantly he got a reply. _Figures they stay by_ he joked to himself. Their note stated they would send someone in the morning to guide him to their location.

Hearing the door open he found Takato down stairs.

"You going somewhere?" Takato asked surprised

"Yeah something came up."

"How long?"

"Don't know yet. Think you can handle yourself while I'm gone?"

"I'll manage" Takato said as he rubbed his mark hand

Yamaki took note of this too "Let's see. I leave on the morning so you can relax tonight."

xxx

It would be an understatement if one said that night was quiet. Not long after most of the castle residence went to sleep Rika and Renamon decided to sneak out.

"Where to Rika?" asked Renamon

"Within the woods. Some digimon will hopefully be on a rampage."

This was their nightly ritual. The duo would sneak out at night to go searching for fights for Renamon to win and be able to digivolve. Tonight was no exception.

They were lucky for they saw within a clearing a rampaging… fire.

They got closer and saw it was a digimon that resembled a large cat that was on fire with three claws on all fours.

"A Lynxmon. Renamon you know what to do." Rika step out of the way to allow the battle to start. The Lynxmon went straight after Renamon and got her pinned down.

"Ohhh. This one has some speed Rika." Renamon said in a non-concerned voice.

"Hmph. Fine." Rika closed her eyes andput her hands together "Digi-Cast: Speed" A faint aura form around her and soon Renamon.

Breaking one arm free Renamon made a move to hit the Lynxmon, but disappeared and appeared above him **"Diamond Storm"** Crossing her arms, then releasing them white stones summoned began to rain upon the target till there was nothing left, but red bits which she gladly absorbed.

"Let's head back Renamon." Rika said and soon she was picked up and rushed home. Both without knowledge they were being watched.

"Hmmm… very interesting."

**A/N: So did you like it? Would have added more, but decided to stop it there. Please leave reviews,comments, and suggestions. Oh and "Digi-Cast" name came from Natio Writer thanks again. Omegalus some of your ideas might show up too.**

**To Anon: No he has not yet and sort of, but thanks for the review.**


	5. Meeting Ablaze

**A/N: Here chapter four for you guys. Sorry I was late I was also working on another story and wanted to finish another chapter for it. Also you might notice some things I add form LOZ like the spin attack, but with fire.**

**Meeting Ablaze**

Revenge: the need to gain vengeance on the one who wronged you. Hatred: hostility towards something. Grudges: To hold against someone. These three stated are sprouted by one thing: Anger. Anger one of the most powerful emotions, also the most dangerous. It could blind those who are consumed by its power. Takato knew this. The mark was the thing that took hold of his anger. Anger would consume him, feeding his mark. Yamaki was there to help him when he got out of hand, but now Yamaki was leaving to leave the poor young knight to question whether he will keep his cool for...

_'How long again?'_ He question, _'Aww nuts.'_

Morning came to quick for Takato. Yamaki was already downstairs sitting with someone. It was a woman near Yamaki's age with long red hair.

"Takato, this is Riley. I am going to be her escort for awhile." Yamaki explained

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello." Greeted the young knight.

The trio stayed for most of the morning. Throughout the time Takato tried to figure out where they were going, but each of his questions were dodge with every attempt.

"I suppose it's time for us to be going." Yamaki said.

Takato watched as they mounted their horses. There were still questions for this sudden trip and the small supplies they pack didn't seem they were going anywhere far, but the way Yamaki spoke seemed they were going for awhile. They soon left along the trail leaving young knight to go to the castle.

xxx

"Any reason you didn't tell the boy?" Riley asked

They have been riding for some time leaving them in an open field following a dirt path. While she lead the way to their location.

"The boy has enough to deal with," He responded "Knowing that more people know of his power, watching him, is not something he needs."

"You don't have to tell him everything."

"He is too curious."

"Then do you believe he'll be safe at the castle for the time being?"

"Yeah the worst is over. No one should be after them."

She only nodded as they rode on their path.

xxx

Within the armory a certain archer and his partner waited.

"Henry, what's taking Takato so long?" Asked Terriermon in a whining voice.

The archer had to been wondering why considering that his friend's training should have been today. He shrugged "Don't know, but he will be here soon."

"Well, well, the lone archer praises us with his presence today."

Terriermon made a low grunt. Henry just looked away "What do you want now, Will?"

"That's William to you." William was a fellow castle archer with medium blond hair and a small scar on his cheek. Though for him to be friendly to the other archers was not part of his motto.

"Just get to the point." Barked Terriermon

"Control your pet."

"You leave him alone!" Henry shouted standing up.

"Whatever. Besides I hear that you shot the attacker the other day."

_'Shit.' _Henry thought losing a little bit of his cool.

"This is strange considering… _I _was the one who shot him." He said turning away. "Now tell me, Henry, how could the word be so different?" he ask sarcastically

"Look I didn't tell anyone."

"Oh good, because you remember our **promise** right?"

Henry looked away. "Yeah."

"Great, see you later lone archer ha." He joked as he walked off.

"Tell me again how we got into this?" The rabbit digimon said as he crossed his arms.

"I would also like to know." Takato said walking into the barracks to his friends.

"It's nothing Takato."

"You sure? Because that didn't sound like not-"

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!" Shouted Henry causing Takato to flinch. "Argh… I'll be back." He stomped out from the armory grabbing his bow and quiver to the training grounds.

"Whoa. What happen?" The knight asked to the small digimon.

Terriermon sighed "It's more Henry's problem so I can't say much;" He jumped down from his spot and went to go look for his partner "BUUUUT that jerk will is just jealous."

It was not uncommon for Henry to succumb to resentment from the other archers. They were, after all, castle archers. What this meant was that they were prided on their speed and quantity, not their accuracy. Henry found himself to be more calculating and patient to his trade and found extra time to train on the quality of his work. His absences, though, made him a target from the others. That has gotten him to his situation.

Henry made his way to the shooting range, but couldn't find it in him to practice. Words were still ringing in his ears.

_["So we got a deal right?"]_

"…Yeah."

_["Good. Remember…"]_

"I get it!" Henry shouted at the memory.

"Get what?" Henry turned to see Terriermon followed by Takato who asked the question. "Come on Henry what's going on?"

Henry sighed. Should he tell him? His friend deserves to know, but should he tell him all of it? "_William_ is asking of me to give him credit for all the shots I get," Takato just stared back confused. "If I don't he will send me and Terriermon away."

"I don't get it; he doesn't have that kind-"

"His dad is the leader of the archers. So I'm pretty sure he does."

"You can't stand for this Henry." Takato said balling his fists.

"Look, Takato, don't get into this," Henry took up his bow and shot it at the target in front, "Just a few more weeks of it anyways." The target was impaled in a straight bull's eye.

xxx

"Rika aren't you tired?" Renamon asked

Rika was tired from staying up the night before. It was not in her show weakness to anyone around. She could always sleep later anyway. Besides Rika had better things to do right now, well in her mind. They were in the library and Rika was looking at a book she found years ago that contained special spells that she learned to use.

"We still need a little more than the basic spells in here and I'm trying to see if it has a reference to other spells or books."

As she kept looking she noticed her brother and Gabumon enter. They didn't seem to notice anyone else was there as they made their way to the maps.

"Seems like this is the best path Gabumon." Axel said pointing to the map.

"Yeah, but are you sure about this?" he asked worryingly

"Of course, we have to do this…"

"All right Axel. Let's get everything then."

Upon their leave Rika and Renamon looked at each other wondering what to do.

xxx

"Terriermon!" Henry groaned.

"Come on Henry. His house is open, and I'm just saying tha-"

"I'm not doing anything to Yamaki's house. I still need to show respect."

Terriermon began looking for a way to lighten the mood and tension in the air caused by his partner and friend. Upon hearing that Takato was going to be the only one in the house he suggested a few 'minor' suggestions. None that sat well with the two humans.

"Oh momentai you two." Terriermon turned "Ah!"

Renamon appeared behind startling the young digimon. Henry and Takato also jumped a little.

"Rika has something to ask of you Takato."

"Uh-What?"

"She wants you to keep an eye of Axel and Gabumon they been acting strange lately." Renamon continued past Takato's comment. She then left the three leaving them alone.

"She could have said 'please'" Terriermon complained.

"We work the castle. We only get orders, sorry buddy."

"Hey! Who says we're helping? Rika only asked for Takato."

"Terriermon!"

"Sheesh."

Takato only stood there._ 'If Axel was acting strange it couldn't be good.'s_

Slowly he rested his hand on his mark.

xxx

Hours past as the trio waited outside the stables on both sides thinking that they would catch them if they decide to leave.

"They're not coming." Terriermon yawned "Oh well time to go home."

Henry then pounded his partner on the head as he sighed. It's been a long time and no one should up and he too was thinking of calling it a quits as well. _'No, Takato doesn't want to quit. So I won't.'_

xxx

_'Well there not coming better get the others to go home.'_ Takato thought lazily. Once he got up from his seat he notice Axel and Gabumon ride off from the stables.

"Takato." Henry came up behind him with Terriermon. "I believe you saw them. What's the plan?"

"I think you two should go home. It'll be easier if there are less of us." He ran inside and mounted his horse and took off to follow.

He tried to keep distance as his horse rode on. The moon shone brightly on this night illuminating the darkness. Axel seemed to be going deeper in the woods, passing tree after tree as they go off the path. The odds were against Takato; Axel had better experience riding and knew how to navigate better.

Just as he tried to get closer he lost him. "Damn it." He looked around and notices something "I'm lost."

Takato was to focus on Axel he lost his grounds. Getting of his horse he pondered on what to do next. What would be a better plan: give up, continue, or go get more loss. He walked the horse over to find a spot to sit down and found a river. Letting the horse drink up the knight splashed water in his face to keep himself awake. Faint breathing was heard next to him. He turned slightly to be stared down a snout.

"Hi."

"Ahh!" He jumped at the sudden presence. Takato looked over the newcomer to see a red dinosaur with bat like ears and black markings over his body. What caught the young knight's eye was the mark on the creature's body; on his white stomach were three black triangles connecting to on a larger triangle surrounded by a thin circle. The same symbol as his mark on his hand. "Uh… Hello."

"My name is Guilmon." The dino said happily.

_'Oh a digimon.'_ "Hi my name is Takato."

"Ta-ka-to-mon? You left off the last part." Guilmon said with a very confuse look?

"No. I'm not a digimon. So that's why your name is Guilmon and mine is Takato."

"Takatomon." The dinosaur said happily.

_'Aww nuts.' _Takato soon gave up not feeling like he will get him to understand and tried to refocus on why he was here. "Hey Guilmon."

"Hmm?"

"Did you see anyone else pass by here? Like someone riding horse with another digimon on the back?"

The red digimon put one claw to his mouth to try and regain his memory if someone had passed by "Yeah they went… uhhhh." He then started to sniff the air "That way." He pointed to a direction pass some trees.

Although he got a direction the young knight felt he would get loss… again. "Hey you can smell them right?" Guilmon nodded "Then can you lead the way to them. They're my friends and I'm worried."

"Okay" Guilmon said not giving it a second thought.

Along their small tread Takato had some questions for his new companion. "Uh Guilmon."

"Yes." He responded with a smile.

"Are in this forest by yourself?"

"No."

"Oh so you have friends."

"Yup all the squirrels are my friends. We play tag a lot. I'm always it."

Takato left out a nervous laugh "You don't know anyone outside this forest?"

"I guess not."

"Hey I have idea."

"We get to eat now!" Guilmon said excitedly.

"Uh… I was going to say I'll be your first outside friend."

"Oh that sounds great to, hey look is that your friend?"

Across from them stood Axel and Gabumon leaning against a tree nearing the other side of the clearing. Takato got off, handed the horse to Guilmon, and walked towards them. The tension began to grow and Guilmon instinctively went and took the horse off to the side.

"I was beginning to wonder, Takato, of when you were going to show up."

"You knew I was following you?"

"You weren't that sneaky. So why are you here?"

"I think you should answer that question first."

Axel smirked "You wouldn't understand. I need to do this."

"Do what?"

"I need to avenge my father. So I'm heading for the Dark Area. The guards strongly suggest that the murderer is there. So just head back."

Takato wasn't completely shocked by this, but he couldn't let his friend put himself in danger "Axel… Doing this won't bring him back. You know," No response "You can't go charging in without a plan like this."

"I need to do this, Takato."

"No. We need you at your castle. Your mom, Rika, grandma, and Heck the Kingdom need you there."

"You don't understand."

Takato was getting irritated with his friends choices of words, "You think I don't," He looked down finding his feet interesting "I know how it feels to lose your parents. I lived without them all my life. So I know how you feel."

Axel looked away "I'm sorry Takato… but… you don't understand." Takato looked up in surprise and Axel walked past him "All you know is life without parents, but you don't know what it feels like to lose everything about them. All the love they shared with you since you were born just taken away from you by one person for no good reason. To not apologize for things you're truly sorry for to them, to not share anymore experience with them. So you _don't_ know."

Clenching his fist Takato tried to find words "But Axel…"

"But What! You think you lost your parents? What if they didn't die like the lies told you huh? Your parents probably never wanted you."

"Take… That … Back" He hissed

Axel continued pretending not to hear him, "For all you know your mother was kno-"

"Enough!" Takato charged at him and Axel dodge out of the way.

"So, settle this like knights it is." He commented drawing his sword.

Takato drew his as well. Unnoticed to Axel was the faint red glow on Takato's right hand.

The fight started off. Takato charged again and began striking Axel who parried his blows with minor difficultly. All Axel needed was a small opening, because the odds were against Takato; He was wearing his armor while Takato was wearing his normal tunic. Although the odds would only count on normal circumstances. The blows started to get harder to block and predict. The mark began fueling Takato and a little more and Takato will succumb to the power, but that wasn't on his mind. The same thing as Axel's: The fight at hand.

A good dodge in one blow and Axel spun out of the knight's path and was around him. "Honestly, Takato, what do you hope from this? That if you win you'll drag me back. You know you were never able to win against me." To prove his point he kept dodging all the strikes Takato made. Unfortunately the mark only grew brighter.

Each step the two made only furthered fuel the mark. Anger was consuming Takato till finally the mark took hold. The mark shone a bright red in the night blinding Axel, who was very shocked at this. Takato was now fully submerged in the power now as flames surrounded his blade. "Haaaa!" In a swept swoop Takato spun around twice as the flames left his sword in a circle. Axel ducked and back away at what happened. Although Takato was not going to give him chance to think.

* * *

><p>Gabumon who was watching the fight grew fearful for his partner to see the power the knight they knew had. Turning he looked over to the knight's new companion who seemed a little scared at what was going on. Guilmon was scared, but he didn't know why? Was it the battle, the change in his new friend, the same mark he had glowing on his friend, or the fact he forgot to eat something earlier? Though something else crossed him as he smelled something "Something's coming." Guilmon sniffed and lowered his head growled.<p>

Gabumon turned and thought he say the red dino's eyes shrink, but he played it off for the night light.

**"Pyro Sphere"** Guilmon then shout out a red sphere and launched it into the forest.

"What are you-" Gabumon then felt a surge through him. A presence he was never going to forget. "Axel!"

* * *

><p>Takato and Axel's fight continued with Axel tiring as the enraged knight wouldn't let off his assault. Soon the prince was on the ground by a miss step with Takato over him. Takato raised his blade, but held it there, fighting not to kill his friend.<p>

"And you call yourself a knight." Axel said as he got up. "A true knight would finish it without worrying about who the opponent is"

"I could say the same about you, dear prince. But, sadly I must end you."

The two turned to see a hooded figure with Guilmon and Gabumon knocked out behind him. He raised his hand with energy flowing around it. Axel stood their frozen; he couldn't, move not even a blink._ 'I cant move.'_

"Such a shame, you should've stayed, but this saves me killing you later. You were a liability. Also thanks for bringing exactly what I needed." The beam shot at him.

"NOOOOO!" Roared Takato raising his glowing hand and moving himself between the beam and Axel.

To their surprise the two marks produced holographic like images of them creating a felid of energy clashing with each other: one red and one purple. Soon the buildup of energy erupted sending everyone across from each other.

The hooded figure was the first to awaken, for he had had worst blast than the _mere_ explosion that transpired. He noticed them not to far from his spot. "Figures they were more trouble than I thought." He made his way towards them. _'Still how could that boy have that power? Plus that digimon, he too had it. What __**did**__ happen?'_ He thought.

_Fhoooooowshhhhh_ Flames erupted around the clearing forcing the being to jump back. The flames died down instantly leaving no trace of it forming or the knights, horses, and digimon.

He laughed "Lucky Bastards."

**A/N: So what did you think? I felt I had it but was on the verge of loseing it. Tell me what you think please or ask questions. Ha Guilmon is finally in.**


	6. A Trick of the Mind

**A/N: ... Yeah I took too long getting this up. Heh well hope you like it.**

**A Trick of the Mind**

One's mind tends to play tricks when unconscious. Not realizing when awake or dreaming. Sense of time goes from long days that pass the eye to hours away in a blink. Takato's time was filled with many questions, for he tried many time to wake.

"You were lucky you lived…. Hmm? What's this?" asked a voice Takato heard before blanking out again.

He felt someone grab his hand the second time he came to. "I see… Trying to find safety with your brother." Takato struggled again, but having no strength feel back to sleep.

The final time he opened his eyes to a tune. The melody was calm and surprisingly soothing. He was into the song he forgot he didn't know where he was. Getting up he regretted it for pain shot throughout his body and he winced.

The melody stopped. Looking up Takato saw a knight staring at him from a chair against the other side of the room he couldn't make out his face but he was wearing red with silver armor pieces with gold trim on his hands and feet, each piece holding a blue orb. He wore a purple pointed hat and cape. The knight picked up something and placed on his face while placing a small object on the table: an ocarina.

"Ahh. My guest, you're awake."

"Where am I?" Takato asked holding his head.

"You are in my home." Takato looked around and noticed a lot of bookshelves along the walls. He noticed he was on a bench near a table with a small cauldron and many different colored elixirs. This seemed to only be one of the rooms for there were two doors on each side of the room. "Forgive me, I don't usually get guest out here so I don't have any extra beds. Hope you don't mind that I gave the bed to your friend. He seemed more hurt at the time.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies Takato, My name is Mistymon."

"You're a digimon! Wait how do you know my name?"

"Ah your digimon friends told me who you were. They have insisted on looking out for your attacker even though I said not to, they should be back soon."

"Okay." Takato then tried to retrace his steps. Unfortunately the night involved him with an outbreak causing him to forget what happen after he fought Axel. "How'd we get here? It's all fuzzy."

"I helped you and your friends when you all passed out. Luckily he didn't see me. He was attracted to your fight. In fact the amount of energy you produce also caught my attention."

"Oh." Takato said rubbing his hand. _'Wait.' _"Aw Nuts." He looked at his hand reveling hand bare with no bandage letting his mark stare back at him.

"I assume that this is what you are looking for." Mistymon said handing him his bandage.

"Thanks." Takato then proceed to wrap his hand. "What did you mean by brother?"

Mistymon fell silent and took a seat. "Forgive me I held some information before. I used my powers to find out who you two were. When I searched your memories, your energy spiked from the mark on your hand there."He pointed "I didn't know you would recover early, but what the 'brother' I was referring to is that mark's brother."

"Wha?"

"Do you remember? You were alone for a long time right? Did it ever occur to you if you truly made a decision in picking direction?"

Takato thought about it. There were times he found crossroads during his time, but each he would give it a second look. He would go a direction and by the time he thought about it he was already far off. "Yeah."

"The mark sense you needed help and it needed to be protected. It went to the only thing it could think of."

"What _is_ the mark then?"

One of the doors opened. "We're back Mistymon. How are they?" Asked Gabumon

"Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled as he jumped on Takato.

"Ah… It's... good to see you too." Struggled Takato as he tried sit back up.

"Guilmon, could you let your friend sit up?" Mistymon asked

"Please."

"Sorry." Guilmon said getting off Takato

"Is Axel up yet?" Gabumon asked hopefully

"Not as of yet." He got up and began walking to the front door "Takato, Guilmon would you care to join me outside."

They looked at each other in confusion.

"Gabumon will you stay and watch Axel. I fear that this could get dangerous."

He exited the room with the two soon following behind while Gabumon went to his partner.

Outside they seemed to be in a clearing with only his house and tons of trees. Takato and Axel's horses were also held near the house waiting patiently.

"You still want that answer?"

Takato nodded causing Guilmon to tilt his head in confusion.

Mistymon sighed and waved his hand to produce two holograms one being a black triangle in a circle connected by three other black triangles on the corners. The other was a red inverted triangle surrounded by three other black triangles, "The mark on your hand and the one on your friend here," Guilmon looked down to his stomach, "Is called: The Digital Hazard a dangerous form of power. As you seen, Takato, the mark has power. For you it is awaken when you are angry, but you don't remember your time in those states because the powers weren't made for human use thus you inability to control it. Its brother or counterpart is called: The Zero Unit a power that gives and shows. Not much is needed to activate the power as it comes to the owner, but like its brother there are drawbacks to human host. One is the inability to sense the flow and too to not be able to read the energy clearly. Still these two have more powers than I know of." Mistymon turned and walked a few steps "Your attacker is looking for these two powers to use them together to become stronger than he already is. From what I saw last night he has one already."

Takato face fell. "Yeah. He killed Axel's father for it."

"That's all I know about the marks and the attacker. He will be after you for it, I'm sure."

"Me too?" Guilmon asked

"That remains to be seen my friend. Now seems like a good time to move on to why I brought you two here." He then summoned his sword.

Takato drew his sword and got ready while Guilmon lowered and growled.

"Good you got a good stance. Both of you, but Guilmon would stay back. I need to train Takato and would like if you are strong and prepared to make sure I survive." Guilmon calmed down and walked a few steps away.

"How do you think you'll train me?" Mistymon then snapped his fingers and his sword was then surrounded by flames. _'Aww nuts.' _Takato thought.

"I think I know a thing or two you could learn."

xxx

Henry woke up the next morning early as usual to train. He still lived with his family with his partner Terriermon. His family was a big one compared to others, but it was his family.

Terriermon hung onto his shoulders tiredly still not liking to get up early. It wasn't too far to Henry's training area being an unusual set of trees organized differently. Most would see the area as a waste of space, but not Henry. He saw it as a great shooting range. The trees were tall and had many branches at different areas served as target points. The strange wind patterns helped with reading the winds and predicting where the arrow would hit.

He spent his time for a good while and retrieves his arrows. Terriermon was awake by now and waited for his friend. The duo made their way to the barracks.

Henry was troubled. Takato wasn't back yet. Axel and Gabumon left and with Takato following to find out and bring them back. That was hours ago.

"Hey, Henry momentai. I'm mean sure Takato is less trained then Axel. Gabumon will help out more and Takato can't track to save his life, but get rid of all that and they'll be back anytime now."

Henry sometimes wonders if his partner was helping him or wanting to make his life worse. He decided to relax and went to the outside shooting range. Making his way toward the range just added complications when he fell on to the floor with a loud thump. Laughter could be heard from behind him.

"Ha. Laying on the job again are we."

William was standing in the hall way where he tripped Henry laughing.

"What's the big idea?" Terriermon yelled, Henry got up with an irritated look on his face.

"Just came by to see my two favorite people. Well person and rabbit." He looked around, "Where's your knight friend? He finally realized you're a loser and ditch you."

"Takato's just-"

"Terriermon."

"Right."

"Whatever." He stepped out and looked in the direction Henry was heading, "Seriously more training?"

"You should try it sometime. Maybe in a couple years you can actually hit the target."

Henry didn't stop him. Their deal agreed he couldn't talk back to him, but it was never said Terriermon wasn't supposed to and he made sure to remind him of that. The only time he intervenes is when he thinks Terriermon is truly threatened.

"What did you say you little rabbit?"

"Geez I knew you had bad eyesight, but you're deaf too." He responded laughing

"Terriermon lets go." Henry said

"Go ahead run." William smirked

Terriermon turned on Henry's and gave Will one final jester.

xxx

Rika was pacing around her room worried. _'Where are they? They should have been here by now.'_ She thought. Normally she wouldn't care, but with the loss of a family member it's too soon to lose another one. Especially with Axel's

Renamon appeared in the room.

"Well?"

Renamon shook her head "They are nowhere in the immediate area."

Rika was at first irritated until she thought over it, "Renamon, looks like we got to take over."

xxx

"I don't care Terriermon, that was still extremely rude."

"Come on Henry I didn't do anything. It wasn't like I attacked him." Terriermon stiffened and looked up.

There he saw up the tower was Renamon holding onto something. This was strange to him since Renamon never showed much power like this during the day. The next thing she did was jump and disappeared from view.

"What's wrong Terriermon?" Henry asked full of concern

"Uhh? Nothing." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon."

"Heh" Terriermon then explained

Henry knew that they also believed they should have been back now. Scooping up Terriermon and checking his quiver he made his way to the stables.

"Let's hope they are all right."

"If you asked me; I say that all of you should momentai."

xxx

Takato found himself short of breath. Sweat beating down rapidly, hair slightly singed, his muscles also ached holding his blade. Guilmon watched him worryingly.

Mistymon was also tired, but showed less of it. The field they were in was nearly burnt to the dirt. Many parts were burned in a straight line and others were big circles. Their horses were agitated by the scene. Sending his sword away and standing straight up. "Hmm I saw we made progress Takato, with minor damage to say the least. Now we can't leave this place like this? Can we?" He then summoned a small ball of light which he dropped to the ground.

Light grew from the spot, expanding, and covering the area. Soon the burned marks were green and the horses calm. Takato looked and all damage to Mistymon was healed. He noticed he didn't feel as tired and his clothes were fine.

"Wh… what?" he said speechless

"It's a special spell I know. I tried it before on you two, but you didn't fully heal." Guilmon then began sniffing the spot where the light sunken into. Wondering how something would just disappear without saying hi. Takato then just took a seat to take his lesson all in. Mistymon then looked at the blade Takato was using, "Pardon me Takato, but dose your sword have a name?"

Takato then looked at his blade "No." Why would it? It was just another blade forged for the castle knights no need to name a generic weapon.

"You should look into it. I hear it gives weapons power."

Gabumon then rushed outside, "Mistymon, Takato, Axel is awake!"

xxx

Inside Axel was sitting up with difficulty. _'What happened last night? What was with Takato? Was that… fire?'_ Questions formed in his head. Waking up in a different area didn't help him ether.

"Axel!"

"Gabumon! Argh." Axel replied in pain. Following Gabumon was the knight, Takato, and a red dinosaur. _'What the hell?'_

"Ah. My guest you are finally awake. My name is Mistymon." Mistymon then looked over him. "That won't do. Here take some of this." He said handing him a bottle. "My apologize for the smell."

Axel drank it. The foul smell was match by its taste, but he could feel his body regain his strength returning. He shifted his gaze to Takato who felt the stare and looked away.

"Hi."

Axel nearly jumped not expecting the red dino to get close to him. "Uh… Hello."

"I'm Guilmon." He said happily

"Axel."

"Axel? Okay."

"How come you can call him Axel, but call me 'Takatomon'?"

"Because your Takatomon ." Guilmon said simply as it would explain everything.

"Glad everyone is well. I shall be in the other room while you four discuss your plans." Mistymon said leaving the room.

Silence filled the air. Nether human wanted to speak and wanted the other to explain.

Axel broke the silence "Looked it seems you don't want to talk about what you did last night and you know why I left. So let's leave it at that."

Takato was grateful he didn't have to explain… yet. He knows he will have to tell them about it. "What about you? Are you going to the dark area still?"

"Are you kidding? In my condition? I need to rest. We'll head back for now, with your new friend" Axel said half jokingly and pointing to Guilmon, "But I will still be going."

"You want to join us Guilmon?"

"Okay." He said happily

xxx

The four packed up their items and a few supplies that Mistymon provided for them and were on their horses. Guilmon on the side of them for he was too heavy for the horses.

"Thanks Mistymon for everything." Axel said

"You're welcome young ones. Oh, Takato before you go, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure."

Mistymon then summoned a small orb. "Can you carry this for me?"

"Okay. Uhh. What is it?"

"Something useful. With this orb I can contact you and vice-versa. I'm afraid I don't get a chance or reason to leave often."

"Okay, sure will use it."

"Guys time to go." Axel calling.

"Alright." Takato turned back to Mistymon, "Will come visit sometime if that's alright."

Mistymon looked back to his house before responding "Tell me before hand. I'm sure you'll find my house hard to locate."

Takato gave him a confused look before riding off to catch up with Axel. He couldn't help but go over the events that happen during the early morning and how helpful their new friend was. Looking back he noticed that the house was getting harder and harder to recognize and to see. Once the house was gone from view Takato realized something: Why was he so trusting? They woke up in a strange house after a fight and yet they didn't question him as much. He looked over at Axel and Gabumon where he saw Axel holding his head and Gabumon looking back.

_'Them to.'_

They were like him right now. Wondering, asking why? All of them should have thought this beforehand not now. Now their heads were mixed with thoughts with the one who helped them. Was Mistymon truly a friend or these suppressed thoughts proved he was a foe?

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Oh and question to any readers out there: What do you think of my pace in the story, do yoou want it faster or slower or keep as is? Only story pace I can control no promises for the updates. And remeber to review.**


	7. Simple Misunderstanding

**A/N: Sorry took awhile. Not much to say just it's late I'm tired so... enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclamer: Last I check I own nothing of trademark.**

**Simple Misunderstanding**

What makes one's reaction? What causes assumptions to take hold? It goes down to one small factor: their perspective. When one sees or hears something in accordance to their perspective they react. The angle seen, the words heard, all the details taken in makes them act in the seconds that follow.

"Takatomoooon."

"Guilmon what is it?" Takato asked in annoyance.

The group had been traveling back for awhile to the castle from Mistymon's home. Axel has been leading the way back retracing their steps. They had found themselves in a deeper part in the forest, for they found the spot where they had fought the night before. Takato traveled in the back, with Guilmon following him, not wanting to speak to the prince or to give directions.

"I'm hungrrrrrrry."

"Here I should have some… What… I thought…" Takato stammered as he searched his bag he had packed with food from Mistymon.

"Takato I already ate that."

"What! Guilmon!"

"Sorry." He said lowering his ears.

Takato sighed "Fine just ask Axel-"

"I ate his too." Guilmon said innocently

Takato grunted and had his horse sped up to catch Axel.

* * *

><p>Gabumon was worried right now. His partner had started to look tired and was trying hard not to breathe heavily, but not hard enough.<p>

"Axel, do you need a break?"

Axel turned back surprised "No I'm… I'm fine."

"Hey Axel."

"What is it Takato?"

"I think we should take a break."

"You guys don't have to worry! I'm fine!" He yelled in anger.

Takato flinched "Uhh It's just Guilmon ate all of our food."

"What?" He checked the bad he had that held nothing in it. "Yeah lets… lets…" With energy spent the prince toppled over and fell off his horse.

"Axel!" cried Gabumon and Takato in unison.

xxx

They gathered in a small clearing placing Axel at the base of a tree.

"I guess he didn't rest enough." Takato stated

"He is always the one to act first."

"Takatomon I'm still hungry."

Takato looked around. The clearing was open without much food bearing plants with only a small river being the only water source available.

"Fine. Gabumon want to help find some food?"

The small wolf nodded

"What should I do?"

"Guilmon, could you watch Axel till we get back?"

"Ok."

Takato and Gabumon headed off to a deeper section of the forest leaving Guilmon.

"Ughh I'm so hungry." The red dinosaur then turned to Axel "Uhh are you just going to sleep there? Well we could be doing other things… like eating."

xxx

Gabumon was able to find a spot that held many eatable berries.

Takato was picking some, but one thought never left his mind: Who was Mistymon? The one who saved them. The one who let them in his home. The same one Takato couldn't figure out why they trusted so much. "Hey Gabumon."

"Yes?"

"Did you notice anything strange when we left Mistymon's house?"

Gabumon recalled what happened when they left. He could sense the power that Mistymon held and an eerie feeling like the wizard was hiding something. "It was strange I felt his power when we left." He shook his head at the thought. "By the way what was that power you used?"

"I rather not talk about that." Takato voice growing lower.

Gabumon only looked at him and caught Takato glancing at his hand.

xxx

Guilmon had been pacing around impatiently for his friend to come back with food. He was pacing around the clearing always looking back at Axel like he would move if he wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>All was calm in the clearing, but only on the outside. Inside the mind of Axel was a dead zone. Axel has been running to no end. He must keep running. Stopping would only mean death. The hooded figure just kept growing covering the sky as he followed the poor prince. His luck then ran out when a wall of flame sprouted before him blocking his path.<p>

He stopped and backed away from the wall. The flames began forming a human figure. A messy brown haired human with a red tunic with a matching red aura began to walk forward: Takato. He then drew out his sword and slashed an arc towards the prince.

* * *

><p>Guilmon just looked at Axel worryingly. He began thrashing around for awhile causing the poor red dino to worry. He made his way over to him to check on him. He took a step, but something stopped him. He turned, his eyes dilated, he lowered himself, and began to growl.<p>

Unfortunately the blow came too quick. He was knocked into tree which almost made it break in two. Guilmon was dazed, but quickly got up and looked at the one who attacked him. He saw a figure standing not too far from. It was a yellow humanoid fox.

"Stay away from him!" cried a girl farther behind the yellow foxes direction.

"Got any last words?" The fox asked

A long growl was the only response.

"Renamon."

The fox jumped up and crossed her arms **"Diamond Storm!"** Renamon then released her arms showered the dinosaur with the attack.

Dust began to pick up around Guilmon and Renamon backed flip figuring the battle was over, but Guilmon poked his head out of the dust cloud.

**"Pyro Sphere"** He launched the red ball at the tree branch Renamon barley landed on.

Renamon quickly launched herself at the dino with one thought on her mind _'Who is this guy?'_

Rika was also confused. The digimon took Renamon's attack at full force and yet still walk off without a scratch. It wouldn't matter if he was any other level, but he was clearly a rookie. She know many digimon in the kingdom, but this one was a mystery to her.

xxx

Takato dropped to his knees grabbing his head in pain.

"Takato!" Gabumon came up to him to see what happen.

_"What's going on?"_ Takato thought

_"You stay away from Axel"_

_"Guilmon?"_ Takato was lost. Was he hearing Guilmon's thoughts?

_"Takatomon said to watch him!"_

"Gabumon we need to go back."

The small digimon just looked at him confused.

"Just trust me."

xxx

The battle had grown into a wrestling match with Guilmon biting on Renamon's arm and Renamon struggling to get the dino's weight off her.

"This is pathetic Renamon." Rika then clasped her hands together and focused.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the fighters, the spectator, and the unconscious prince something moved in one of the bags. It soon moved till it was completely out of its small prison. The object rolled and soon picked itself up in the air and moved to find a better view of the battle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Digi-Summon: Pressure Gauntlet"<p>

A metallic gauntlet then appeared on Renamon's free hand. She then moved it to Guilmon's face.

_"Guilmon hold on''_

_"Hmm… Takatomon?"_

Guilmon returned to normal and got off Renamon, who wasn't expecting it and released the blast at nothing sending _her_ back from the blast into a tree.

He looked around, but didn't find the one he was looking for. "Takatomooonnn! Where are you? Do you have my food yet?"

xxx

Takato's head was throbbing. He couldn't explain it, but it was like… something was entering his mind. Was it Guilmon? Was he in trouble? More growl sounds enter his head and caused him to wince in pain.

"Are you okay?" Gabumon asked again

"I… I don't know."

_"You need to let it come."_

"What?" Takato said aloud

"I didn't say anything."

_"You need to let it flow child. __**This**__ power is in your blood. Blocking it will only harm you."_ This voice was wasn't Guilmon's, but the voice was deeper and raspier tone. Also unlike Guilmon's thoughts these weren't forcing their way in.

Takato relaxed his mind and let the thoughts in. The thoughts weren't in words though, but grunts and a low growl. _"Guilmon hold on."_ Takato turned to Gabumon. "Let's go."

xxx

The odd sounding name didn't go unnoticed by Rika. Could it have been a coincidence? She looked around there were two horses and multiple bags which couldn't belong just to her brother. Also Gabumon was missing, he wouldn't leave Axel alone. Renamon on the other hand was in no mood to take a look around when she was made a fool of by a clueless digimon. She jumped up and charged at the digimon.

"Renamon stop!" Rika ordered

Reluctantly Renamon stopped and just looked at Rika. Guilmon paid no mind to what the others were doing and tried to find where Takato was.

"Where'd you go?" Guilmon said to no one.

"Where did who go?" Rika asked the digimon

"My friend." He said vaguely

"And that is…" Renamon started

"Guilmon!"

"Takato!" Guilmon then ran and tackled Takato to the ground forgetting all that took place before.

"Uggh… Good to see you to."

"Takato?"

Finally getting up Takato turned and saw Rika and Renamon, who still had the gauntlet on. "Uhh Hi… What are you guys doing here?"

"See I told you we'll be late."

"Terriermon!" Henry said to Terriermon. They were on Henry's horse not too far off from them.

"Hey Henry." Takato called to his friend.

"Uhh Hey."

"Ugggh." They all turned find Axel struggling to stand up with the help from Gabumon. He looked around while looking at everyone. "OK what happen."

**A/N: Well what did you think? Sorry it was short, but I felt a little rambly at the end for awhile. So I ended it there. Tell me what you think.**

**P.S.: Might be running out of strange, indepth (I call indepth) opeing paragraphs to correspond to chapters soon. So if anyone likes them well... sorry they're harder to come up with than you might think.**


	8. A Secret Told

**A/N: A new chapter. Hehh felt I could've done better in the intro paragrah, but ideas are slowly slipping away.**

**To Natio Writer: Thanks for an paragrah idea, but will come in later (Hopefully)**

**A Secret Told **

Certain secrets are meant to be kept. Secrets meant to protect, secrets of sacred power, secrets of destruction. If a secret surfaces to soon the results are never planned. Although what of the secrets that are kept that holds pain? The pain will be sealed, kept away to hide from anyone on the outside. Thought it will grow and become unbearable to the one holding the pain within them, unless they chose to speak and allow others to help them heal.

Axel looked at everyone impatiently, who were just as shocked as he was. No one made a move to speak up of what transpired and it annoyed the prince. He knew why Rika was here; his sister would worry about him. Though there was Renamon who was holding a strange gauntlet. _'Wait.'_ he looked back at Renamon's hand: It wasn't there.

Rika was the first to speak "What happened? What happened! You leave in the middle of the night without an explanation and you want me to explain what happened to _you_!"

_'Aww sisterly love.'_

"Alright then I'll speak first." Axel began to tell the events of what happened the night before. He told them his reason for why he and Gabumon left and how he and Takato fought when he caught up to him. Takato was almost hectic at this part. He pleaded to Axel silently looking him in the eye that said: _don't_. Axel caught a shocked look of Henry who seemed to know that there was more in the fight then he actually told. Rika and Renamon were shocked to hear that they passed out when the attacker could have gotten them.

Takato took over when the part of Mistymon came to play. Henry gave that look again which bothered Axel greatly since this was the same story Takato told him, he hoped he was just being paranoid. Takato even added how he met Guilmon who was smiling and adding random comments of what happen, making Takato jumped and try to keep his companion's mouth shut. The act only furthered Axel's suspicions and brought confusion to the girls.

Henry took the next turned and only explained his side of the story. It wasn't as eventful as the others, but he had his share of troubles trying to keep his partner from going overboard on their explanation.

Rika and Renamon were last to explain their reasons. Same as Herny's they had no great explanation needed. Although when it came to the battle Rika remained silent to the weapon Renamon used. Unfortunately the red dino digimon had his curiosity to fulfill.

"What about the weapon you used?" Guilmon asked pointing a Renamon

"What weapon?" Renamon asked nonchalantly

"You know…. That uhhhh…. ," Guilmon started with his hand on his head in a thinking position, "You know the umm…. Metal hand thing. Yeah the one that made you fly"

Renamon grew annoyed by this, "There was nothing there."

"Then why is that tree like that." Guilmon said pointing at the tree Renamon hit from the misfire.

"Busted!" Terriermon chimed giggling to himself

This caught the group's attention as they were also wondering about it, but shrugged it off before the matter. Rika remained firmed and wasn't going to spill her secrets to the others of the spells she found.

"There was no weapon." Rika stated.

"Oh there was."

The group looked around confused as to none of them had said it.

"My apologies," The voice said causing the group to look up to see a small orb.

Takato immediately knew what it was: Mistymon's orb, "Mistymon?" He said finally recognizing the voice

"Yup, I told you I don't get out much and wanted you to take this so I can keep contact." The orb then flew and positioned itself in front of Rika and Renamon. "What a truly magnificent battle. How long did it take you to learn how to properly use that spell my dear? I always thought those arts where long forgotten. Even if it's mandatory to learn them where you're from you probably don't have much to go on. _Do_ you need to learn them? Who taught you?" The questions just kept coming and coming from Mistymon.

He didn't even give time for Rika to answer any of them, which grew on Rika's nerves. Renamon was the one to swat the orb away with the back of her paw.

The orb only came back in front of them, "Forgive me. I tend to get carried away at times."

"So what are these spells?" Henry asked

"They are truly magnificent. The human will call upon power or weapons and the power is transferred to the digimon. Watch." Mistymon then showed a screen to them showing the battle. "I have my own collections of spells I have no use for." He added half way through the battle.

Rika got up with anger. Her secret was reveled. She couldn't let this get to her mother or anyone else, "Renamon were going. Axel, Gabumon you too."

"Rika?" Takato called worryingly

"Fine, let me get my stuff." Axel said with Gabumon helping him up.

"I guess I should take my leave as well." Mistymon said making the orb fall to the ground which Takato picked up.

* * *

><p>The others got up as well. Guilmon made his way over to Renamon and began sniffing.<p>

"What are you doing?" Renamon asked glaring at him

"You smell very nice." He said bluntly, "I had fun fighting with you. Maybe we can play again sometime." Renamon just stared at the digimon with confusion, "Well do ya?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to play again?"

'_Again?'_ "Maybe." She answered.

Her response made the rookie happy which brought a small smirk to her lips as he walked away back to Takato.

* * *

><p>Rika took her leave with, Renamon, Gabumon, and Axel, leaving Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon. Guilmon and Terriermon soon became fast friends and began playing with each other. Henry suggested that they stay awhile which only meant he wanted the full story of what happen.<p>

Takato was sitting watching the two have fun. Henry just stood crossing his arms. "So what really happened?"

Takato sighed and explained. Seems that's what they all did day when they regrouped. He explained the true fight where his powers were unleashed. The strange blast that knocked them out. Mistymon's knowledge of the power and his lesson. Takato also added his strange experience with hearing voices in his head.

"You WHAT!" Henry nearly lost it. His friend could've killed the prince. He nearly could have been killed from the blast and the great trust he put in Mistymon.

"I know, I know."

Henry sighed, "At least no one was killed."

"Yeah."

"It is strange though." Henry leaned on the tree. Takato turned from the playing digimon waiting for Henry to continue, "None of us hardly question Mistymon's appearance on his orb. Like we knew him all along and we could trust him."

"It's like he has some sort of aura or something." Takato guessed.

"Wouldn't put it pass him as he's is a magic user. Do you think it's a wise choice to keep that orb?"

Takato looked down. He had no idea what to do with it. If he got rid of it Mistymon won't be watching them. Was there a reason to keep it? What could he gain from keeping it? With all the reasons to get rid of it Takato just couldn't. "I'm not sure right now. Besides he activated it on his own. I don't want him getting angry at me." Henry just shook his head at his friend's decision. Takato felt relieved that he didn't need to push his choice further. He then remembered something, something he needed to know from Henry. "Your turn." Takato stated.

"What?"

"To fully explain."

"Explain what?"

"That thing with Will."

Henry just turned and stated, "It's a long story."

"We got time."

Henry really didn't want to tell him the story, but what else could he do? "Do you remember when you and Yamaki went to that tournament a year ago?"

"Yeah."

xxx

_"You didn't hear about it because of the timing, but some incidents where happening to some archers and bowmen. Most weren't seen again or were found dead."_

Henry readied his arrow looking down at the target and fired. Bull's-eye.

"Not that this isn't fun Henry, but let's go do something." Terriermon complained.

Henry only smirked as his little friend's boredom.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

They turned to see two archers talking and going into the barracks.

"Whoa. What was that all about?" Terriermon asked.

"I have no idea." Henry responded.

"You mean you don't know?" They turned to see William.

"Know what?"

"Some archers and bowman are missing or dead. Some of the dead ones are not so lucky."

"Man. Like where they torn limb from limb, were their heads cut off or disintegrated or, or, or-"

"Terriermon!"

It wasn't any surprise to Henry that he didn't know about the incidents or knew people have died. He was a tactical archer who happens to be in the castle archers. His dad was in it and so he was able to get in, but he was one to plan. His pride in his aim made all the other arches jealous and so they shunned him.

"Many were like that. They don't know who or what is doing it. Best stay inside unless you feel like dying." William then left the two alone.

"You know what we got to do now Henry." Terriermon said climbing onto his shoulders "Eh,Eh,Eh,Eh" The digimon said while repeatedly nudging the archer.

"Why would we search for something like that?"

"Because you won't get all that bs they give you? Besides I'm bored"

"Terriermon I don't even want to know where you learned that."

"Come on Henry. One day, and maybe a night. Then we quite. Let's go."

Henry only sighed before packing his things that he needed. He couldn't say no, he was curious as well of the incidents. What got him perplex was why were only archers targeted?

They spend time around town asking about any leads. What they found out that most of the sightings were not too far off from town. It was a small patch of forest near the city were most of the bodies were found.

"Aww where is it?" Terriermon whined, "I'm tired."

"You're on my shoulder. There's no way you're tired the one tired."

"AHHHHHH!" A voice screamed

"Finally, some action." Terriermon said as he held on when Henry took off.

What they found was an archer on the ground under a white furred ape. On his right arm was a cannon which was connected to his shoulder.

"Terriermon!"

"On it," He said jumping off his shoulders **"Bunny Blast!"** He created a small green energy and shot it out of his mouth at the ape.

The ape turned and charged Terriermon. Henry made his way over to the injured archer. "Get out of here."

"You don't need to tell me twice." He said as he ran off.

Henry turned and took aim. The ape was busy trashing wildly at Terriermon who was dodging each move. He looked at the surroundings. They were in a crowded part of the forest many trees covered most of the landscape the wind blowing from the east. With a quick snap of the bow and the arrow launched and impacted into the ape's free shoulder. The ape cried out in pain. It looked at Henry and charged.

"Henry!" Terriermon body glowed in a bright light. _**"Terriermon digivolve too!"**_ The light faded revealing Terriermon had grown larger than before wearing a pair of pants. His hands now had Gatling Arm gauntlets and kept an ammo strap across his chest. _**"Gargomon!"**_

"Terriermon?" Henry said in shock. He heard that digimon digivolve at certain points, under certain circumstances, but he never seen Terriermon digivolve.

**"Gargo Laser"** He said as he began shooting the ape repeatedly. The ape cried in pain and ran off, but Gargomon wasn't finish. The gunslinger chased after the ape constantly shooting the ape, while laughing wildly.

Henry only watched in horror to see his friend went wild against the enemy. His friend the practical wise cracking little digimon, now a wild ammo wielding maniac. _**Snap**_. He dropped to the ground; an arrow. Henry looked up and noticed an arrow not too far from him. _'I have no time for this!'_ He thought as he ran to find his friend.

Henry wasn't too far off from his friend who was still shooting the ape. What could he do? How does he stop something like that?

"Gorillamon!"

Henry turned to the owner of the voice. _'Will?'_

"No mercy." Gorillamon seemed very happy at this command. Gargomon soon ran out of bullets and he gave a confused look as he reloaded his guns. It raised its cannon and began shooting at Gargomon full force. Gargomon couldn't take it and fell transforming back to Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" Henry ran and pick up the little digimon, "Will, what's going on?" he asked in anger.

"Ahhh, The lone archer. I began to wonder when _you _would fall into my trap." He walked around to Gorillamon "You see as the archer leader's son, I'm supposed to be a prodigy and I can't be a prodigy with many archers showing me up now can I?"

"You… You Lazy…son…" Terriermon started as he struggled to wake.

"Lazy? You call me taming this digimon lazy?" William spat in anger at the little digimon. Terriermon could only pull off a smirk as he was still weak. Gorillamon began pounding his chest with anxiety. "What you want another piece of me?" Terriemon said getting out of Henry's grip.

"Terriermon. What are you doing?" Henry question.

"I got this Henry." Terriermon fell on one knee.

"Terriermon."

"Heh… Momentai."

Gorillamon charged at the two wanting to destroy the little digimon that caused him so much trouble this day. Henry picked up Terriermon and dodge the ape digimon. Gorillamon began pounding his chest in anger.

Terriermon jumped out of his partners grasp and just nodded to him. Henry was confused at first, but understood by drawing an arrow as Terriermon ran towards Gorrilamon weakly.

The ape digimon turned to Terriermon and was about to fire his cannon. "Arghh!" Another arrow pierced him.

Terriermon took advantage of the digimon's momentary confusion **"Terrier tornado!"** The little digimon spun at top speed and created a small vortex which he sent to Gorillamon.

They watch as the ape yelled as he was sent flying in the sky. The vortex soon dissipated dropping the ape with a hard thud. Henry and Terriermon were shocked by the fact that the ape got up from the drop and began charging his cannon.

"That is one tough monkey." Terriermon said sarcastically _'Dosen't he know when to quit?' _, **"Bunny blast!"** He then shot three shots into the cannon.

The cannon imploded making Gorillamon erupt in a cloud of data. The small rabbit-dog digimon collapsed in exhaustion while Henry let out a sigh, while unknowing that he had made a crucial mistake that no archer must ever do: he took his eye off the target. The realization hit him too late. A cold metal tip was touching the back of his head.

"Move and you die." Will said holding an readied arrow to his head. Terriermon turned and ran towards them, "Stop! Or else this goes through his head."

"Terriermon… Momentai." Terriermon stopped. Henry tried to remain calm in his appearance, but it wasn't working from the look on his friend.

"You two caused me to much trouble," Will spat, "But I'll let you two live. Only if I get credit from all the shots you pull of and you don't give me much crap for a full year till this all blows over."

"Now why would I do that?" Henry asked sarcastically.

Unfortunately the archer "_prodigy_" misunderstood, "Why? Here are some reasons why: You and your pet killed my weapon, you, a lone archer who had been hazed by other archers, will be blamed for those archers I killed so far, and also not to mention that I could kill you right now."

Will's ignorance and stupidity was something to admire. Henry could only sigh as he was trapped in this and couldn't find a way out, "Fine." He finally let out.

The cool tip was removed from the back of Henry's head and William backed away smirking. "Good we have a deal then. Don't even think about telling your knight friend or anyone. Remember it will be your word against mine."Henry nodded, "See you at _my_ next shot." He said walking away laughing.

Henry picked up Terriermon and walked away. He was stuck now in a worse situation than ever before. Terriermon was feeling worse than his partner, not only did his choice to find some action made him lose control he got his friend into a horrible situation they didn't know how to get out of.

**A/N: Would've updated when I finished some chapters for other stories, buuuttt been busy and this was done for a while...**

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Could've been better? Tell me what you think.**

**P.S.: I couldn't resist the small RenaGuil in this chapter. XD Also to Rukato fans: I know this is stated as a Rukato fic and moments WILL come, but in small amounts at first and once everything is set...(Like this chapter had Henry)... Which will hopefully kick up in a chapter or two. THEN and only then will more moments appear.**


	9. A Plan Unfolds

**A/N:...Hello... I guess all I can say up here is that I got really busy and it was hard for me to write this chapter. Well here it is. Oh and aet: Yes well no matter how hard I try I only get cliffhangers to put out. But hey it keeps people to stay to find out what happens. NOTE To all: This chapter seems to be my longest to me.**

**A Plan Unfolds**

At times plans are needed. They assure that certain details are taken care of. Plans help people stay focus and help realize a goal. Although most plans go astray. Unknown variables reveal themselves. Contingences change faster than one can counter. A plan will hardly be exact or fall on the planner.

The hooded figure made his way through the forest. He wasn't affected by the surroundings. The one he was looking for enjoyed the type of climate he generated. Taking one step he realizes he was close enough. He needed to float to avoid the ice on the ground. Taking a look around, he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him.

"Why hello." It greets, "What brings the great dark ruler to my humble abode?"

"Skip the formalities IceDevimon."

"As you wish, Lucemon" IceDevimon said stepping out from his space into view. He stands as a tall skinny humanoid with tons of bands on his body. He had two horns on the side of his head and tattered wings. Except for the symbol on his chest, his skin was white.

"I have something I need your help with."

"I highly doubt that _you _would need my help."

"If I was doing it the normal way then I wouldn't, but there are some people I would like to deal with first. Besides there someone there I know you'll like to meet." Lucemon said with a smile.

"You got my attention." IceDevimon said stroking his chin. "What do you have planned?"

xxx

Takato couldn't believe what his friend told him. Henry has lost most of his freedom by the jerk William. He didn't know what to do. How could he help him? If he did anything Henry could lose his position as an archer.

"We got to do something about this." He said

"Like what? Takato there's nothing we can do"

"We can figure something out." Takato said crossing his arms. "I know! Let's get Rika and Axel to help."

"But the final decision goes down to Will's father."

"Arghh! Why is this so hard?"

"Because thinking's not your strong suit Takato." Terriermon said giggling as he and Guilmon rejoined them.

"You're not helping Terriermon." Henry said

Guilmon just stood there confused as to what was going on. He made his way to Takato where he noticed something. "Takato."

"What is it Guilmon?"

"That ball is glowing again."

They all turned to the crystal that was flying by them. It showed Mistymon there walking around in his room looking at books on his shelves. "Now I just had it right now where- Aww there it is."

The four just looked at it with confusion as to what was going on. Takato was the first to speak, "Umm Mistymon."

"Aww yes. My apologies I thought I was ready, but I got something to show you guys." He said flipping through the book, "You see this is a spell book holding those spells I mention before. Would you guys care to learn some of these spells? I'm sure they will come in handy."

"Sweet. I want to have some weapons too. Come on wizard man, lay them on me."

"Terriermon."

"Come on Henry don't you think it will be fun to use those."

"Well what should we do Henry?" Takato asked

The archer began thinking. Was listening to the digimon a good thing? Although it would mean they would get a power up. _'Rika can use them though.'_ Does that mean they were safe to us? Could they risk it? "Alright. Will try it. Then we should get back." Was Mistymon influencing them at this moment?

"Come on what could happen?" Terriermon asked

"Excellent. Now Lesson one:…"

xxx

IceDevimon stood not too far from the castle. He knew what he had to do. It was simple really; Freeze nearly everyone in the castle, gain their attention, and he gets what he wants. Right now he was waiting. What he wanted wasn't here so there was no need to attack yet. Soon some figures appeared near one of the towers and enter. "Ahh… finally. Well time to get to work." He made his way to the castle.

"Halt! Stay where you are!" Ordered one of the guards

**"Tundra Freeze"** He then released a cold wave from his eyes at the guards freezing them in ice. He let out a laugh, "This is going to be easy."

xxx

Rika had Renamon get them to her room without having any of the guards. "Renamon take Axel to the infirmary."

"Yes Rika."

"Look guys I'm fine." The prince received glares from the others in the room. "Buuuut I guess a checkup would be alright." He followed Renamon and Gabumon out of the room leaving Rika alone.

She stood by her window. How could she be so carless? She spent her time studying those hidden spells in the library, keeping them a secret from everyone. Now it was in the open. The others might tell what they saw. That could hurt her if her mother found out. She didn't need the attention. She doesn't need them or anyone. "This is not my day."

xxx

William was in the armory with his fellow archers. He was boasting about the shot he did to the intruder. "I saw the fight take off to the skies. As you know we all had to get that guy down, by any means. So I got up as high I could, drew my bow and fired at him. The only thing that sucked was that I didn't kill him, but next time will be the last."

**"Tundra Freeze"** The other archers turned and tried to defend themselves, but they were ineffective against the freezing blast. All were frozen… except for William. "Hmmmmm….. I missed one. No matter." He looked at William. **"Tundra Fr-"**

"Wait." Lucemon said entering the armory, "He's the one."

"Really?" He looked at William. "He doesn't look like the prince." He added with sarcasm

"You idiot, that's the archer."

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone then." IceDevimon said as he phased through the wall.

William readied his bow. His arms shaking in fear, or the ice incased armory, as he raised his bow to aim. He was right there, right in front of him. He could take him out right now. All he had to do was take the shot. The intruder is in his sight down his line of fire. All he needed was _to let go_.

Then it all went wrong; Lucemon turned and stared at him. William let out a yelp and let the arrow fly off in a random direction. _'Wait a second.'_ Lucemon looked where the arrow landed then back at the shivering archer. "Who are you?"

Will tried to protect the small dignity he had left, but the fear and the temperature wasn't helping his case. "MMyyyy… My nammme is… Williammmmm…."

"I do not care for your name maggot. Your name has no importance here. You are not the archer that shot me."

"IIIIIII'm the head arrrchhhers son. I diiiiid shoootttt yooou."

Will was then pushed up the side of the wall, knocking down weapons on the way, with Lucemon staring him down, "You are not the person who shot me. You would dare lie to me." Lucemon then slammed Will into the icy wall, hard, "A lowly human trying to show false pride in the face of death." He slammed him again "You humans have no honor."

Will suddenly found his voice, "Wait, wait… I can tell you who shot you. I know who he is. His name is-" He was slammed again.

"Will." Lucemon slammed him again, "Will," again, "Will," again. He shook his head, "How can I trust you Will? You lie to everyone else. You even lied to me. Now give me one good reason why I should believe you." William remained silent. "That's a shame. I wanted you to lie to me again, but you're don't have the nerve." He let him down. Once Will was on the ground, Lucemon punched him in the face.

Thanks to the ice coated ground, Will slid a few feet away. He looked back at Lucemon, "Please, Please don't kill me."

"Awww," he responded with sarcasm, "But where's the fun of hearing you scream?" He picked up the arrow that William shot.

"No No…"

"You know, this is where you should aim and how to kill someone quick with an arrow." With great speed he threw the arrow and stood calmly as it pierced William between the eyes and exited landing on the ground. "Well this was waste of time. I guess I should find the prince."

xxx

"That takes cares of every one so far." IceDevimon said looking around the throne room which was now frozen. From across the room guards stood around the queen all in frozen statues. Some of them with shocked expressions others with a sense of duty. Many servants didn't see it and had neutral expressions. The knights tried to put up a fight and IceDevimon would've fought back, but he needed to save his energy. He moved to a hallway he left untouched, "Well up till the infirmary, but the prince is there right now." He looked at the ceiling. "Guess I should get ready then." IceDevimon took off through the top.

xxx

"Well it seems you four have gotten the hang of the spells I taught you." Mistymon said from his orb

"That was really fun Takatomon." Guilmon said running up to the two with Terriermon on his back.

"Yeah, but Henry please don't use the last one again. When would we have to use that?"

"You never know my friend. Life is full of unknowns." Mistymon answered

Henry shrugged to his friend. How were they suppose to know who made the spells and why. If they were made years ago and lost, no reason to try and figure it out. Mistymon then left them alone as he let the orb fall. They soon packed up their supplies and made their way back to the castle. Takato was the first to speak.

"We trusted him again didn't we?"

Henry groaned at the comment. Although Mistymon had been helpful to them the entire time they known him, his presence makes it extremely easy to trust him. "I guess we did." Another thought passed through the archer's mind, "Wait. Wasn't the spell book bigger than the number of spells we learned?"

"Huh… I think it was." He turned to Guilmon walking besides him, "Did you see it too Guilmon?"

"I don't know."

"What made you think the dinosaur would notice."

"Terriermon!"

"I'm not a dinosaur." Guilmon said calmly. The others just turned to him in confusion. "I'm a digimon."

The others let out a nervous laugh. "Guilmon…. We meant the type of digimon you are." Takato said

"Like how Terriermon is a beast digimon." Henry added

"Most digimon where I'm from are beast digimon."

"But I'm not a dinosaur."

"Then what type are you?"

"I don't know Takatomon."

The conversation was dropped as they neared the town. It was a very long day for them and were glad to be back. Guilmon was excited to be in a new place than his forest he stayed in and was busy sniffing and exploring the town. Takato had to restrain him on more than a couple of times. They made their way back to the castle stables so they could finally let the day fade away. With the castle in sight the crimson digimon a low growl.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked concerned. The digimon didn't respond as he ran ahead of them. "Wait!" Takato chased after him making Henry follow as well.

"Whoa!" Terriermon yelled

"What is it?" Henry asked

"I just felt a strong presence."

_'This is bad.'_ Digimon could usually tell when another digimon is around. This was something that confused the humans. Digimon either felt them based on power, but that was only if the digimon was strong or higher level and if they weren't trained to hide their power. A more natural way was Guilmon's method; tracking. "What the…?"

The sight before them was surprising. The castle was the same. It was still there, still standing, but now…now nearly every post, guard, tower, was frozen. What had happen here? To the one castle they were supposed to protect.

Takato got off the horse and handed Henry the reins. "Guilmon went in. I'm going after him, go put the horses away and check for anybody." Henry nodded and Takato ran off while Henry and Terriermon rode on to the stables.

The stables were still standing and unfrozen. The stalls of horses remained and the horses waiting patiently. "Guess whoever did this was only interested in the castle." Henry stated letting the horses in.

"Come on, Come on. We got to go Henry."

"Right," He nodded, "The armory is nearby. We can go in through there."

The doors were shut tight, frozen solid. "Terriermon, could you?"

**"Bunny Blast"** The small rabbit digimon fired off multiple shots at the door. It left small cracks on the generating from the spot. Henry kicked it and the door swung open.

"Thanks, let's go." Henry said running into the armory. He found himself sliding on the floor and almost fell. He regained his balance and took a look around. The entire room was covered in ice, the floor, weapons, armor, and people. Faces of other archers and knights he had train with were in solid blocks of ice. They made their way slowly to not fall. What could have done this to their castle?

"Oh man." Terriermon said. This caused Henry to turn to where his small friend was looking. The scene made him stop and stare in surprise. There, on the ground lying was none other than William. He was the only one in the room not frozen, but dead with the arrow sticking out of his head.

_'Why?'_ Henry thought. He went to the body and bent down to remove the arrow. They were too late. Closing the eyes of the body Henry got up and continued. "Let's go."

Terriermon looked back at the body, "I think you are too nice sometimes Henry."

xxx

Guilmon found his way to the throne room. He continued sniffing around, searching. _'Where? Where is it?'_ He paid no mind to the frozen ground or the frozen beings.

"Guilmon!"

The red digimon hardly noticed the call and continued looking. Only when he turned around he snapped out of his trance. "Takatomon!" He ran over to the knight. "There's a digimon here."

"I figured." He said looking around at area.

"No." he said shaking his head "HERE."

Guilmon's answer shocked Takato causing the knight to draw his blade. He glanced around the room, but there was no movement. Everything was frozen, but Guilmon kept searching. _'Is there a digimon still here?'_

* * *

><p><em>'Damn.'<em> Lucemon cursed. He had entered the throne room to try to find the prince. He took a moment to see IceDevimon's work. The demon was extensive, but he got the job done, but stopped when the red dinosaur entered. He was too good at tracking. Lucemon had to hide near the ceiling out of its sight. He wanted to wait till he could sneak up on the digimon, if the human didn't show up.

Lucemon was no fool. He knew that blast was caused by the marks they possessed. If he attacks now it couldn't turn out the same way. The blast was a defensive side effect, what would an offensive side effect become? _'What the?'_ a small patch of ceiling, a goldish hue fading into white surrounded by a small mist. _'That idiot'_ He shook his head. His gaze stopped at another person and a small digimon entered the room. The person paused at the shock of the room's condition then headed to the knight. _'Another archer?'_ the archer hung his head low while the knight shook his head. Lucemon couldn't hear the conversation, but saw that they ran to one of the hallways.

"Finally." He sighed as he landed. He looked down the hallway they ran through and saw it lead through to stairs. He figured he should check that part last. More hallways were around the room meaning the prince could be anywhere. Suddenly the mark on his hand glowed in a faded light. Images of a yellow fox with nine tails appeared in his mind. It was too sudden and causing him to grab his head. He made his way behind a frozen human and rested. Turning he caught a small glimpse of a yellow blur past him. Another lucky break. This meant he was close to the prince and his revenge will go smoothly.

* * *

><p>Takato just kept looking around the room. There was no digimon. So why did he still feels tense? A sound tipped him off and he turned. It wasn't a digimon. Henry came through the doors and was shocked by the state the room was in. "Henry!"<p>

"Takato did you find Guilmon?" He asked running up to him. Takato pointed to where Guilmon was.

"You won't believe this Takato, but-" Terriermon started

"Will is dead." Henry finished hanging his head. "An arrow stuck him some time ago in the armory. He wasn't frozen."

Takato couldn't understand. They were too late to save them. Why was Will not frozen? If he wasn't frozen, who else was in his state? A single thought passed through the knight's mind. _'Rika.' _He took a look down a hall to the stairs. "Henry we need to check up stairs. Now!"

"Ahhh Takato is worried about-"

"NOT NOW TERRIERMON!" Yelled the two in unison. Guilmon snapped his head to the three and watched in confusion.

"Momentai will ya. Now let's go." He said pointing in to the hall. The others nodded and headed off to the hall. Guilmon followed them but turned, he didn't like it. The digimon was still there, still hiding, and still deadly. Taking a turned he ran back to find his friends.

xxx

"And… done." IceDevimon said looking at his handy work. "Now time to get the guest of honor." He lowered himself through the floor.

* * *

><p>Rika was getting tired of waiting. <em>'I should've been told something by now.'<em> She got up and headed to her door to demand what was going on. Stopping at the door she turned around. "Who's there?" She asked shaking. There was no answer. Taking a cautious step out of her room she looked around the area. From the corner of her eye she spotted movement and without hesitation she ran after it. She stopped, there was nothing there. "I saw you. You creep." Catching her breath she leaned on the wall for support. Where was everyone? There should've been guards around by now. _'What's going on?'_ Two arms appeared around her, covering her mouth muffling her screams and pulled the princess through the wall.

* * *

><p>Rika found herself in a dark room. "It's so cold." She said hugging herself for warmth. Unknown to her IceDevimon phased up from the ground behind her. He wrapped his wings around her, shocking her. "Huh?"<p>

He smirked "Welcome to my humble abode."

"You're a digimon aren't you?" She said in a slight stupor.

"Yes."

"So… you disabled the guards. That's why you got so far in the castle."

IceDevimon laughed, "I did. Do you like my work?"

"Why would I like it?" she asked

"It suits you perfectly." He answered

"How you treat people, how you think, cold as ice, you have no time for warm weak relationships. Well… not anymore."

"Yes…"

"You always expect perfection from yourself and others, you demand it." Rika just nodded. "I'm the only one that understands you Princess Rika. That is why we are destined become partners. Me with my powers and you heart with your spells."

"Partners… us?"

"Yes."

"I already have a partner… Renamon."

xxx

Renamon was sitting in the infirmary disgusted. She brought Axel there to get help and the nurse is nowhere to be seen. She knew the castle should was better than this type of treatment.

"Renamon relax." Axel said from his bed, "Something must've come up."

"I still don't like this." Renamon said. She looked over at Gabumon who was pacing around the room. "Would you sit down?"

He looked at her surprised, "Sorry. I just hate it here. I can't stand it."

"Gabumon. The infirmary was made so restless digimon like you won't go out of their way to fight."

"I still hate it here."

Renamon just sighed. She stayed because she knew the prince would try to escape again without resting a bit.

"Renamon."

The fox digimon jumped. She knew how to focus on Rika whenever she needed here and now… something was wrong. "Rika."

"Huh?" Axel and Gabumon looked at her in confusion.

"You two stay. I need to help Rika." With that she dashed out of the room.

"Okay then."

xxx

"I want to show you something." IceDevimon stated.

"What is it?"

"Thanks to my powers I can showcase a little show and tell for you so you could see why we are meant to be partners. As well for you to see my power." He spread his wings and the area lit up. All around in stalactites and stalagmites were frozen digimon with looks of fear in their faces. "For years I've hunted hundreds of digimon and absorbed their data. They were friends to some, maybe even partners."

The last comment awoken the princess from her stupor and took her first glance at the room. It was solid ice with all the digimon frozen solid.

"Don't worry. They are no longer alive. They're just mere reflections of what used to be."

"You monster."

"Ahh… that hurt my feelings." He mocked

She broke free of his grip and asked him, "What do you want, you freak?"

"Were you not listening? The spells you posses will make me grow stronger and with you by my side, you to will become stronger."

"In your dreams."

He grabbed her arm again and she began to struggle. "Don't resist. I will take you farther than that old fox could."

**"Pyro Sphere"**

"Haaaaa!"

The two turned to see flames shoot out from the floor creating an opening. Guilmon and Takato were the first to enter followed by Henry and Terriermon.

_'Huh? Is that flames around Takato's sword.'_ Rika thought noticing Takato.

"Hey! Let her go now."

"And here I thought you didn't have any friends."

"Who is this guy?" Henry asked

Terriermon and Guilmon just looked at him. They sensed his power and were ready for a fight. Soon Mistymon's orb was floating next to the archer and knight. His voiced was more serious instead of his calm and casual tone, "That's IceDevimon. It's a champion fallen angel digimon and he will be a tuff opponent for you to face right now."

"Guilmon go get him."

The red digimon nodded, "Go." He said charging at him.

"You two Terriermon."

"About time."

"Haaa!" Takato cried charging with them.

"Goddie Goddie time to fight." He said turning to them. **"Tundra Freeze"**

"Guys look out." Henry called. Takato jumped out of the way, but for the two digimon it was too late. They were frozen. "Terriermon."

"Guilmon."

Henry and Takato both rushed to their solid partners. Takato began slashing at it hoping it would crack the ice.

"I hear one becomes quite warm just before freezing."

"You're so twisted it's scary." Henry said. He then took a deep breath and held his bow out. If there was a time to use Mistymon's teachings, now seemed like a good one. "Digi-Summon!" Rika was shocked that Henry was using a spell, let alone knew one. "Meramon's Heat!" a small red aura appeared around Terriemon's body, but it quicky went out. "What?"

"You think that a small amount of heat can break my attack." He turned to Rika and let her go. "You must embrace the future I offer you."

She turned away, "Renamon."

Another explosion came from the top of the room. That is where Renamon stood looking at them.

"Ah… The infamous Renamon. I loved to sit and chat, but I have to destroy you."

**"Dimond St-Argh" **A cool wind washed over her as IceDevimon lunged at her mid attack and caught her with his claw.

**"Frozen Claw!"** He then threw her to the ground.

She go up and saw he was coming after her. **"Diamond Storm"**

**"Frozen Claw"** He struck her again knocking her out.

"Renamon!" Rika yelled

"Why do you care about this pathetic creature?" IceDevimon asked pointing at Renamon.

"She's my friend." Rika answered

At the comment a light surrounded Renamon. _**"Renamon Digivolve to!"**_ Her form changed. She was now on all fours, her tail split into nine with a fur like flame on each tip, she gains a white mane with a bow like around her neck, and the yin-yang symbol on her forehead and front shoulders. _**"Kyubimon!" **_

"She digivolved." Rika said in shock

"Interesting." Mistymon said from his orb

"**Fox Tail Inferno"** Spreading her nine tails the flames came to life on the tips. Soon flames appeared around IceDevimon corresponding to the tails. Seeing this he took off leaving a blue fire from where he was standing. "Where ya going frosty?" She said chasing him **"Dragon Wheel"** She then spun and sent a blue flame that formed a dragon at him.

"**Tundra Freeze"** He yelled freezing the attack causing it to shatter. **"Avalanche Claw"** Flapping his wings he sent ice spikes hitting Kyubimon.

"We got to do something." Takato said still slashing at their frozen friends.

What could they do? The spell didn't work. They were useless. "Wait. I got it."

"What?

"I have an idea. Stand back." He took a deep breath again "Digi-Cast: Expansion"

Terriermon then turned a darker color and slowly…expand. The ice began to crack each time Terriermon grew in size till the two were free.

"Hey it worked."

"Terriermon turned back to normal size. "Well what do you know? That spell did come in handy."

"Yeah." Henry said scratching the back of his head.

"Alright guys it's our turn." Takato said taking a stance

"I don't think so boy."

Kyubimon weakly lifted a tail **"Fox Tail Inferno"** She launched a single flame at him which he easily dodged.

"Kyubimon!" Rika said running to her fallen friend.

"You two make me sick." IceDevimon said in disgust.

"Rika…Look out." Kyubimon warned, but it was too late. Rika screamed

IceDevimon grabbed her "Frozen Curse!" Rika screams were silenced as her eyes lost color and her skin became pale. IceDevimon tossed her to the side on top of Kyubimon "You should've became my partner when I gave you the chance."

"RIKA!" Takato's emotion's flared. The mark on his hand responded by glowing red with his rage. "Are you ready Guilmon?" Guilmon just nodded and charged IceDevimon. "Let's go." He took a deep breath and thought of the spell he wanted. "Digi-Cast: Speed"

Guilmon's movements picked up and he went after IceDevimon **"Pyro Sphere"** Guilmon launched the flame from his mouth at IceDevimon. He dodge it aonly to be slashed by Takato that ended up behind him

"Arghh" he said in pain as he took to the air **"Frozen Claw"** he lunged his claw at Guilmon who caught it and was holding it back.

"Digi-Summon: Hyper Wings!" Takato shouted

Guilmon then gain six wings on his back. He tackled IceDevimon taking him higher in the room.

"Let go!" IceDevimon pleaded

The newly winged digimon didn't listen to the plea as he rammed the ice digimon's head into the ceiling. Falling back to the ground Guilmon sent out a finale attack **"Pyro Sphere"** The attack made direct contact.

"Nooo!" IceDevimon yelled as he burst to data bits which Guilmon absorbed.

To their surprise the room disappeared revealing the battle site was none other than the roof of the castle. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon rushed over to Rika and Kyubimon.

"Rika, Rika. Come on Rika wake up." Takato said trying to shake her awake.

"You okay?" Guilmon asked to Kyubimon tilting his head

The kyubbi fox smirked "Yes."

"She doesn't look to good." Henry pointed out

"Oh man! She's been curse. Quick Takato you have to KISS HER NOW before midnight."

"TERRIERMON YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Takato, Henry, and Kyubimon yelled at the poor rabbit-dog digimon.

"Uhh… Mistymon?" Guilmon said to the floating orb "What's wrong with her?"

Mistymon was silent. The orb just flew around Rika. "This is bad."

"How bad?" Takato to asked, but before Mistymon could respond the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Henry shouted

xxx

Lucemon made his way to the infirmary. He needed time from the vision he saw. He knew the mark he gain had useful power, but he didn't account for how weak he felt from mere visions. _'How did the king even survived?'_ He found the room he wanted and made his way in.

Axel still laid in bed waiting while Gabumon was finally sitting down. When the door open he didn't suspect any threat. "Hey Renamon, you're back or are you the nurse."

"Neither."

Axel jumped as well Gabumon remembering the voice. "Get out."

Lucemon smirked, "I am not here on ill intention prince. At least, not to you or Gabumon."

"Liar!" Axel shouted

Lucemon now wasn't lying. His plans were shot and required some re-planning and the prince. The prince was the perfect first phase. "I can see the look in your eyes, both of yours. Your prides have been hurt."

Axel lowered his defense and looked down. "You don't know that."

"I do."

"Stop it!" Gabumon shouted

"Why? You are the prince here right? You lost to the young orphan you helped train. He can beat you; he thinks he can tell you what to do. He has powers you can't dream of having. Also he can do one thing that you know you should be doing: Protecting your sister."

Axel snapped his head at it, but knew he was right. The first time they met Takato saved Rika. Takato even got Rika to talk when she needed someone. "What are you saying?"

Gabumon couldn't believe this. His friend and partner was listening to this digimon, but he couldn't do anything. Like he was forced not to.

"I have a proposition for you." Lucemon began "You join me. I will train you to fight the boy to regain your pride. All I ask is that you listen to me at all times." He then stuck out his hand.

"Okay." Axel said without hesitation. He shook the hand and soon the mark began to glow.

"We have a deal then." The mark grew brighter, "Oh and I'll be borrowing the castle and the inhabitants if that's okay."

Soon the ground began to shake.

xxx

"We need to get Rika out of here!" Takato shouted

"We don't have time. This place could collapse any second." Henry said

"Everyone huddle together!" Mistymon shouted from his orb. They did as they were told and got around Kyubimon. "Hold on."

The orb grew brighter and brighter surrounding the small group. When the light faded they were all… gone.

**A/N: Okay so what did you think? Right now I mean what you REALLY think of this chapter because I don't know what to think of it. I really need your reviews for this one. I don't like this for whatever reason and yet I think I did good enough. BUT I didn't want good ennough for this chapter. So based on your reviews for this chapter I might redo it. So please review.**


	10. Question of Trust

**A/N: Yes I'm finally back into the swing of things and got not one, but TWO chapters here for you guys. I know I took long, but it was something after another and couldn't find time. Not to mention the time it took to write the chapters. So Without further things Here is chapter nine**

**Disclamer: I own notheing but plot**

**Question of Trust**

Trust. It something that is earn and given. One must prove that they deserve it and others decide whether to give it or not. There is no set way people can prove their trust or to give it. It is up to them to choose how to give it and how to earn it.

Mistymon moved his glowing hands slowly above Rika. He didn't like the results he was getting. She remained in the bed shivering, skin pale as ice, and her temperature kept dropping. Removing his hands away he went to his bookshelf. Flipping through the contents hoping it wasn't what he thought it was, he found the page and let out a groan. "So… it is what I feared." Closing the book he took another look at the princess and scanned her over again, "Hopefully there's still time." He left the room to go tell the others of what he learned.

xxx

Henry leaned against the wall resting. He peeked and found Takato lying on the floor with Guilmon nearby and Terriermon on top of him. Henry assumed Renamon was nearby, though he couldn't see her. As soon as the earthquake started Mistymon transported them back to his home. They were able to heal Renamon's injury quickly, but Rika was another story. Waiting only made things worse.

The door open and everyone jumped at Mistymon waiting for an answer. He was surprise at their reaction and didn't respond as he kept his look at the floor. "I'm afraid… I have grave news."

"We Know we know she's curse. I already said it just let Takato-"

"Terriermon!" Everyone yelled.

"I afraid, my little friend, that it is not that simple. IceDevimon has the power to lock people away within their minds."

"What?" Takato asked

"It more like he freezes them internally slowly and if we don't do something she could die."

"Wouldn't she still be alive if frozen?" Guilmon asked

"Normally if he used his attack then it would be a simple flame spell, but this is a constant freezing of the mind and if the mind goes she will die. From the looks of it we may have a few days."

"Can't you do anything?" Renamon demanded appearing in the room."

"I'm… not sure. I have to go somewhere for the answer for another way." Mistymon realized in that instant he said the wrong thing _'Damn. Slip of the tongue.'_

"Wait… You said another way. That means that there was a way. What aren't you telling us!" Henry yelled

Mistymon let out a sigh, "There is a certain spell I can use, but I'm missing a key ingredient and I doubt it can be found."

"What is it?" Takato shouted grabbing Mistymon.

"Chrome Digizoid."

"Really we can go ask-"

"Again, Terriermon, it's not that simple. I need a chrome digizoid used by the dramon species."

Takato cooled down and let Mistymon go, "What? What's a dramon?"

"Dramon?" Guilmon whispered to himself moving his claw to his mouth. Did that word mean anything to him?

"They are a lost species of digimon. They went into hiding and never made contact with the outside world. They were digimon that took the forms of dragons hence their species name dramon."

"Why is it so special about it? Aren't all chrome digizoid the same?" Henry asked changing the subject back

Mistymon began explaining, "No. All digimon use chrome digizoid because of how powerful the material is, that much is true, but nearly all digimon enhance it to give it a more… unique quality for their species or themselves. Some digimon species, like the dramon species, enhance it entirely to their kind."

"Soooooo... what does it do?" Terriermon asked

"It can generate a flame th-"

"If it can generate a flame why can't you or Takato do it?" Henry interrupted

"No. My flame is a different spell and those spells can't clash, but if I could use it, it would be the same with Takato's flame where it will die out before the spell would finish. Dramon chrome digizoid is a good conductor for fire where it won't die out easily and it's resistance to heat will allow it survive the process."

"Can't we find it anywhere?" Takato asked

"I don't think it's possible."

"Will this 'other way' work?" Henry asked

"I don't know yet."

"Would the Ranmyaku blade work?" Renamon asked

"The Ranmyaku blade?" Asked the confused knight

"The Ranmayaku blade… the Ranmyaku blade. Maybe, maybe." Mistymon pondered turning from the group to his bookshelf looking through it. "Tell me Renamon, where did you hear of it?" He asked not turning from the shelf.

"Rika and I came across it looking for more of those spells. Though we passed it since it wasn't what we were looking for."

"Hmmm…" Mistymon lifted his hand and a book shot out from across the room which the group nearly dodged. Mistymon caught the book. It was a deep red thick book with black lines weaving like vines. In the center was a circle with an image of a dragon. Filliping through the pages he stopped at the image of large sword.

"What is the Ranmamakey blade?" Guilmon asked

"The Ranmayaku blade was a weapon given to a hero of the dramon kingdom. It was one of the first weapons that digimon every given to humans that was made out of chrome digizoid. The hero used it to defeat the dramon kingdom's enemies in battle in their time of need. He and the blade became legends and were known throughout the realm."

"What happen to the hero and the blade?" Takato asked

Mistymon turned the page and seemed to grieve under his mask, "As always with great power if left unchecked corruption will follow. The hero was challenged to battle after battle for his strength. Though with all the battles he went into he felt unchallenged and went after the only thing he saw as a challenge: The dramon themselves."

"What!" The group yelled in astonishment

"Talk about ungrateful." Terriermon added

"He went from hero of the kingdom to the dragon slayer. He killed thousands of dramon and obsessed with power. Only the first king with his partner and the four great dragons were able to stop him. The revoked the blade they given him and sealed it away. This seems like our missing ingredient."

"So this is what we need. Well let's go get it." Takato said

"That's if it still exists."

"Doesn't matter!" Takato stated, "This could be our only chance to save Rika in case your 'other method' isn't real."

"… All right." Mistymon turned to Renamon, "If you would, could you stay here?"

"Of course."

"You four need to prepare. I can teleport you to its location, but you must find it yourself."

They nodded. _'Hold on Rika. We'll cure you.'_

xxx

The group was ready and stood outside of Mistymon's home. The blade was their only chance of the chrome digizoid they needed. Takato couldn't care what he had to do all that mattered was saving Rika. Guilmon was a different story. He had a strange feeling about all this news he received, yet it seemed so far away from him. Could going on this trip help him learn the truth? Henry waited with Terriermon still unconvinced that Mistymon knew all this, but what else could he do? Mistymon came out with a bag and pulled out his sword. "Are you prepared?" The group nodded. Mistymon struck the earth unleashing a dome of fire around them that seemed to melt the scenery away replacing the meadow to a rocky mountain range with a cave opening.

"So, I'm guessing that's where we have to go. Why aren't any of these things ever in a gift shop?"

"Terriermon"

"What?"

"You'll find the blade in there. Be careful and contact me if you're in trouble." Mistymon lobbed the crystal ball that Takato nearly dropped. "I can't teleport you inside, but with that I can get you out. I must be going, I'm late." Striking the ground again he disappeared.

"Okay. Let's go." Takato said

"I'll say. Guilmon is already inside." Terriermon pointed out

Henry and Takato turned to see the red digimon was gone. "Great." They said and ran inside.

"Momentai!"

xxx

Renamon looked at the shivering Rika. "Hold on Rika."

She left the room and looked around. Something seemed off, but she couldn't place it. Seeing the book, she took it and began looking through it. Stopping on the Ranmayaku blade section. The story seemed to follow what Mistymon told them before, but there was still something missing. What is it? "Wait." She scan the section again and again and found what she was looking for, or what was missing. "This doesn't have location of the blade." She checked one more time, _'If the location isn't in here, then how does Mistymon know? This doesn't feel right.'_

xxx

Mistymon pulled his sword out of the ground and looked around. He was alone. His surroundings were covered in a deep fog. Moving forward he stopped at a lake. Mistymon grab a small ball of light from the bag and tossed it into the lake and knelled. "I sent him to the blade, but there are others with him."

The light shone brighter in response.

"I know, I know, but they would become more suspicious."

The light dimmed a little.

"Yes he's with him already, before I sent him to the blade."

The light turned to a blue hue.

"I'm not too sure yet, but he could be close to finding out. What's our next move?"

The light grew brighter again keeping the blue hue.

"No, the castle has been taken by him with the prince. The king has been dead."

The color change to red.

"I understand. I will send the six on it when they comeback. Should I reveal everything?"

The light remained the same.

"Understood. Still, _is_ there another way to cure the princess?"

The light change to green and hoped back out of the lake which he caught.

"A simple no would have sufficed."

xxx

Inside the cave the air became humid. The trio couldn't understand why as they knew they were higher up and had barely entered the cave. They knew they had to find the blade and Guilmon who went without them. Why he did this action left them in confusion and assumptions began forming in Henry's mind.

"Hey Takato."

Takato turned back but kept going forward, "What's up Henry?"

"How much do we know about Guilmon?"

"Huh?"

"What if he's some evil digimon trying to eat you?" Terriermon added making an eating jester with many sound effects.

"Terriermon." Henry groaned "Still… how can we trust him or even Mistymon for that matter?"

"What?" Takato asked in disbelief, "Come on Mistymon proved many times that we can trust him and I promised Guilmon I'd be his friend."

"What if it's all an act Takato, by the both of them?"

"I don't think they both are acting together."

"I'm not saying they're working together, but have different motives. I mean think about it Takato did that book even have the location to this place."

"Yeah Takatomon, they don't go around stamping books and say 'Come one Come all to this great treasure'."

"Henry," He sighed "This could be the only way to save Rika and I think we can trust him. We can trust Guilmon too. He might not be very smart, but he wouldn't hurt us."

"But think about it Takato. Mistymon had us under a spell **SO **we can trust him. He's hiding something."

"Maybe he was scared we wouldn't let him help us."

"Come on Takato none of this makes any sense. Just think for a minute."

"I am thinking!" Takato yelled, the mark faintly glowing, "And right know I think that finding that blade is the only way to save Rika and you wasting my time."

"Well Mistymon did say we have a few days." Terriermon chimed.

"I'm going on ahead." He said as he turned moving forward.

"Great. I'm just trying to be realistic."

"Momentai Henry."

"Yeah." He looked at the direction his friend took. "Momentai."

xxx

Mistymon's flames subsided and he pulled his sword from the ground. He found himself in front of his home again and sighed. He hoped he would've returned with better news to hold Renamon over, but he had no such luck. All he could do now was reassure her that everything was fine. Making his way to his home he twitch. Something was off he was sure of it and he needed to be careful.

Once inside he went to check on Rika. She still laid on the bed freezing and shaking. They need that blade soon. It was their only chance to save her. Still something was wrong.

"Mistymon." Renamon said appeared in the room

"Ah Renamon. I am sorry to say that I couldn't find another way to cure her." He informed nonchalantly

"There was no other way was there?"

"Now don't say that."

"There isn't a way at all. The blade is a fake isn't it."

Mistymon knew this was what was off. He could try to make her trust him, but that would make things more complicated. "That blade is our only chance to save her or do you wish to not save the princess?"

She quickly thrust him forward against the wall, "Don't you even dare to think that. Her safety is my priority" She raised her fist, "Now tell me exactly what you're making us do?" Mistymon just stared back without fear. "You got three seconds. Three." No change, "Two" She pulled back and her paw got surrounded in a blue flame.

"One." A hand was placed on her shoulder and she felt her body give out and she was on the floor. Before she could try to get up again a melody filled her ears and she knocked out. Mistymon looked up to none other than… himself. The Mistymon with the ocarina nodded to the one by the wall. The other nodded his and his form rippled till it faded away. Mistymon knew it would be unwise to enter without a plan. _'Good thing I made a copy. Now'_ he looked over to the sleeping Renamon _'I apologize, but you can't know yet.'_

xxx

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled down the cave. "Guilmon! Where are you?"

"Takatomon?"

"Guilmon where are you?"

"Over here Takatomon. Look at this."

Running to catch up Takato found Guilmon waving both his arms to signal him over. Once he caught up Takato's attention was diverted to the wall on the side. "What is this?"

"I don't know."

The wall had a carving of many figures. In the higher portion was four figures of dragons and the in middle was a human with a sword that was locked in the claws of a humanoid digimon that Takato thought to be another dramon. On the side of the humanoid dragon was another human that had a strange symbol above his head. Takato was completely mesmerized by it, till he remembered why he was there. "Guilmon, why did you leave us behind out there?"

"Sorry Takatomon, but I just moved."

Takato sighed "Could you go down and see if Henry and Terriermon are still here and bring them down to see this."

"Okay Takato." He said running back down the path.

Takato knew he wasn't the smartest person, but if he knew anything it was that going straight down the cave wouldn't get them to the blade. Going to the carving he held it in his gaze again. Was this the battle between the fallen hero and the Dramon. He lifted his hand and touched the carving.

_"If the blade is what you seek. Then I shall open it for you."_

Takato knew he heard that voice before, but couldn't place it. The mark glowed brightly and carving broke in half and separated revealing a hidden room.

"Whoa. I got to go tell the others."

xxx

What he found wasn't what he expected. On the ground was Henry and Terriermon badly injured with Guilmon viral. "Guilmon?"

Guilmon turned and he turn normal again, "Oh Takatomon."

"Did you do this?" He asked kneeling beside Henry

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun fighting."

_'Henry was right.'_ He should've believed his friend. "Get away." Takato mumbled

"Huh?" Guilmon asked confused

"Leave now! I've had it. I trusted you and you do this."

"But Takato."

"Leave Guilmon."

xxx

Guilmon turned and heading deeper in the cave. He dropped his ears, "What did I do wrong?" He needed to show him he was good, but how was the question. "Wait the Ranuya… Ranyok… the blade thing."

xxx

"Henry, Terriermon get up." Takato nudge the two

"Uggh" Henry groaned

"Ohhh… Where's Guilmon?" Terriermon asked looking around weakly

"He's gone."

"Ugh… it got him?" Henry asked getting up.

"What?"

"We were ambushed by a strange digimon. Some small black lizard I think." Henry started

"It got the jump on us."

"But Guilmon came by and fought it."

"Then we knocked out."

Takato couldn't believe it. He was wrong and he sent his new friend away. "I should've trusted him. I got to go find him." He got up and ran down the cave to find his friend.

"Oh sure leave us behind! It's not like we are hurt over here."

"Terriermon… for once I agree with you."

xxx

Guilmon found his way back to the carving to find it was open. Somehow it didn't shock him. He was on a mission to gain Takato's trust back and getting the sword was the only way. He entered and found the room was bigger than the cave they have been in. He began sniffing the ground and growled. There was something in there with him. He looked up at the ceiling, **"Pyro Sphere"** sending the ball a dark figure slapped it away.

"Who dares enter the chamber of the Ranmayaku Blade?" it asked. It flew down from its post. The figure was a giant black dragon with four wings on its back, a couple holes scattered in the wings. On his left shoulder was a white skull and a brown bandage on his right wrist. It sharpened his red claws and focused his four red eyes on the intruder.

"I'm Guilmon and I need the Rannmaly blade."

The dark dragon got confused by demand. "I am Devidramon. The guardian of the Ranmayaku blade. Prove you are worthy to claim it." Devidramon taunted flying over Guilmon landing a few meters away.

**"Pyro Sphere"** Devidramon swatted it away disintegrating it taking flight again. **"Pyro Sphere"**

Devidramon used his wings as shields taking the impact. "I don't know how you entered here, but you'll need to do better than that." He charged Guilmon and slapped him causing him to fly to the wall. "Still… there is something familiar about you. Though you couldn't possibly be him."

"I don't get it." Guilmon said getting up, "But I have to get the blade for Takatomon."

"Takatomon? Never heard of him." He slashed Guilmon with his tail. Devidramon stood over the downed digimon. "Had enough rookie?" He started to repeatedly punch.

"Leave him alone!"

Devidramon turned to the entrance to see Takato with his sword ready.

"A human has entered. Interesting." He turned his attention to Takato. "I've always thought humans were forbidden from entering the chamber. Even so, you must prove your worth!" he flew at Takato with his claws out **"Crimson Claw"**

Takato's mark lit up as his sword was surrounded by flames. He lifted his sword and caught it in Devidramon's claws. Takato skidded till they both stopped. "Think a puny blade you have could stop me?" He twisted his hand and broke Takato's sword in half.

"Uh-oh"

"Takato!" Henry called at the entrance "Let's go Terriermon!"

"Right." Henry tried to move in, but the chamber's entrance became blocked with a wall of flame.

"What?"

"Good luck getting through that"

"Terriermon!"

Takato just stared at the entrance. "What happened?"

"They are not permitted into this chamber. Why you two were is beyond me."

**"Pyro Sphere"** The sphere hit Devidramon in the back.

"Argh. You'll pay for that." He said turning around **"Crimson Claw" **

Guilmon caught the claws and the two struggled to get the upper hand.

Takato looked at the two. He had to help him, but his only weapon was gone. He turned to the entrance, Henry and Terriermon were out and he couldn't help them. He looked again and found the Ranmayaku blade upside down in a pillar. _'How did I miss that?'_ He needed to ack. Getting up he ran to the blade. All he needed to do was pull it out right? Grabbing the handle Takato froze.

"Takato! What are you doing?" Henry called out

"Your supposed to use the blade not stare at it."

Takato was no longer in control. He tried to move, but he was stuck.

_"Why do you want the blade?"_ A voice asked

Takato tried to respond, but he lost his voice.

_"I asked you a question!"_

_"Uh… I want this to save my friends!"_

_"… What will become of the blade when you are finished?"_

_"I uh… didn't think that far ahead."_

_"I see… maybe you are the one that can redeem the blade and clear its conscience and maybe… my own. I deem you worthy on behalf of my power, but only you could use it to its full potential."_

The blade slid out of the pedestal easily and Takato gain his strength back. Holding the blade it glowed in a deep red light and changed shape. It was no longer a large dual handed weapon, but turned to a smaller size single edge weapon that Takato found weightless. He noticed the handle seemed that of a dragon the wings as the sides and the end a dragon's head. "Okay. Let's go."

The battle change now Guilmon was against a wall with Devidramon using his tail to hold him down.

_"You got to get up Guilmon."_

_"Takato? I am… trying."_

_"Try harder. I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend now."_

_"I'm your best friend? You're not mad?"_

_"I can't stay mad. Espcially when I found the truth. It was my fault for not trusting you."_

_"You trust me?"_

"Haaaa!" Takato sliced the end of Devidramon's tail.

"You'll pay fo… The BLADE!" He lifted his claw **"CRIMSON CLAW!"**

"Takato!" Guilmon soon glowed in a red light. _**"Guilmon digivolve to!" **_Once the light faded he looked the same though he was now bigger and gain white hair and two horns on his head. _**"Growlmon!"**_

"Whoa he digivolved!" Terriermon yelled

"Yeah."

**"Pyro Blaster"** An enhanced blast barely missed the Devidramon

"That was close. You may have the blade, but you must defeat me to leave."

"But I don't want to use the blade to kill you." Takato said looking at the blade, "I just wanted to save Guilmon and Rika. The blade took too many of your kind."

"I'll handle this Takatomon." Growlmon charged Devidramon **"DRAGON SLASH!"** His hand retracted a claw that glowed and a blue light and slashed Devidramon.

"Argh. Fine." He grabbed Growlmon from his shoulders "Going up." He dropped Growlmon down when they were high enough. "Time to finish this!" He started to dive bomb.

Growlmon got up and looked at Devidramon **"Pyro Blaster!"** He let out a huge blast straight up that Devidramon knew he couldn't escape as he kept falling into the blast as he disintegrated into data. Absorbing the data Growlmon passed out from exhaustion and reverted back to Guilmon.

The flames subsided and Henry came to them. "Well that was something."

"Yeah. I think we should go." Takato said pulling out the orb "Mistymon we got the blade." The orb didn't change. "Mistymon?"

"BREAK THE BALL!"

"I wouldn't do that Terriermon." Mistymon said from the orb

"Can we get out of here then?"

"You retrieved the blade?"

"We got it Mistymon."

"Okay stay together." The orb began to glow and surrounded the four. When the light faded they were gone.

**A/N: So what did you think. Yet again I was face with another long tough chapter (Not to mention it's been awhile)and would like some feedback. So read and review. Don't forget I got another chapter for you.**


	11. Glimpse of Past Events

**A/N: WARNING For all those that just pressed the skip to latest chapter this is only the SECOND Updated I did. Yup my gift to you readers for my long absence. Here is chapter 10**

**Disclamer: I own nothing, but plot**

**Glimpse of Past Events**

Everything is set. The pieces have all gathered. Plans have been set in motion. All that's left is the final push and the mission, but is anything ever ready? Sometimes a last minute explanation is needed to see everything is known. The last minute explanation soon comes in at the right time.

Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon found themselves falling a foot to the ground when they returned to Mistymon's home. They let out a huge groan from the extra pain they received.

Mistymon stood by his door and watch them. "Good, you have returned. You have the blade?"

Takato showed him The Ranmayaku blade, "Here you go Mistymon."

Mistymon couldn't believe what he was looking at. _'Is this the same blade? It looks… different.'_

"Uhhh… Mistymon?"

"Huh? Oh yes." He said regaining his focus. "Let's get the blade inside and start the spell."

"Umm Mistymon?"

"Yes Guilmon?"

"Where's Renamon?"

"She took a nap when I returned." He answered walking back inside.

Guilmon followed suit, but the remaining three knew something was up. They knew Renamon would **never** let someone else watch over Rika when she was able to. Something was up, but they needed to heal Rika first.

Once inside they all made their way to the room were Rika was resting. Guilmon found Renamon 'resting' over by the wall on the other side of the room "Man she looks real bad." Terriermon commented

"Then let's not waste time then." Mistymon said pulling out different containers. "Takato, if you may?"

"Alright." He set the blade on the ground next to the bed

"Good. You may want to stand back." Mistymon warned. He unscrewed the containers sprinkling leaves, dirt and a liquid on the blade. Mistymon said a word in an unidentifiable language and the blade erupted in a white flame. Pulling out his ocarina Mistymon played a fast tune and the flame grew and made a stream that was still connected to the blade. The stream entered Rika's chest and she slowly regain color. Finishing the song the flames died out by another strange word and Takato instinctively picked it up.

At that moment Rika slowly woke up holding her head groaning. "Wha- What happen?" she looked around "Where the hell am I?"

"Rika! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, Takato. Now where am I?"

"We're at Mistymon's home."

"Finally, thanks brainiac."

"Yup she's alright now." Terriermon said

"Now that's settled, can someone tell me what happened?"

Takato and Henry took turns explaining the events that followed IceDevimon's attack. They told her about the curse she was plagued with and what they had to do in order to save her. At first Rika was skeptical by the explanation, but seeing the blade and the fight they were in made her think differently. They all waited till everything set in, but the group turned to see a familiar digimon slowly waking up.

"Arghh…" Renamon groaned getting up

"You're awake!" Guilmon said happily

"You!" She jumped on Mistymon pinning him to the ground.

"Renamon!" Everyone yelled

Renamon looked up and found Rika awake, _'She's awake, but I still need to know who this digimon is.' _Mistymon remained silent and waited. Renamon spoke first, "Who are you. What do you want from us! You attacked me from behind like a coward." She said letting the others know what had happen

"What!"

Takato took the blade and got into stance. Henry readied his bow. Guilmon and Terriermon both growled at the digimon.

"You got three seconds." Henry threatened

"I suppose it's time. If I could get up please?"

"Fine, but make one wrong move…" Renamon eased up allowing both to stand.

"I understand…" Mistymon looked at all of them, _'Where to start?'_ "First off I apologize Renamon, but it was for this reason I knocked you out, so you could all hear what I had to say. Now what do you guys want to know first?"

"How did you know the blade's location?" Renamon asked

"Because… I was one of the few that sealed it." He waited till the others calmed down, "I was a mage for the Dramon Kingdom before I left. That was years ago and I left to go learn and get peace. When Rika was cursed I was hoping I wouldn't need to retrieve it, but there was no other way."

"Another thing, where did you go to find another way?" It was Henry who asked this time.

"A mage's library. There was no text that gave me another way."

The group nodded. "Now that that's out of the way could we go back to the castle?" Rika asked not wanting to bother with the issue.

"I'm afraid, Princess, that your castle is gone."

"What does that mean?" Guilmon asked

"How could a big castle be… gone?" Takato asked confused

"The attacker used his new powers somehow take the castle… and everyone in it."

"This can't be." Rika gasped

"How… why?" Takato asked

"His true intentions are unclear, but from what I've seen. The attacker was after you." He pointed directly at Henry

"Me? Why me?"

"Maybe it was because you landed a hit on him!" Terriermon yelled into his ear.

They stayed silent for awhile till Takato asked, "What now?"

"What can we do?" Henry asked

Rika just couldn't believe it. She lost her farther and now her mom and brother. Not to mention everyone in the castle.

"That depends… If you're willing to fight?" Mistymon said grabbing a book

"Fight?" Guilmon asked

"Are you willing to fight that digimon who took your castle?"

Takato, Rika, and Henry looked at each other then their digimon. Everyone knew they had to fight back. Everyone nodded their answer.

"Now. How's your history on our world?"

Takato and Henry both looked guilty as they have never really taken interest in history.

Rika rolled her eyes. "You two are hopeless. The history of our world started with the seven heroes and the eight realm kingdoms."

"Good to know one of you is educated, but as always history is always rewritten. There were eight heroes and there are, well were nine realms." He opened the book so all could see a map of their world. "As I'm sure you all now we are in the Beast Forest."

"Yeah that's our kingdom." Rika then pointed at the map at many different locations around the map, "The Bird Mountains, Insect Swamp, Plant Jungle, Marine Ocean, Holy Plains, and the Dark Area."

"That's only… seven." Guilmon said counting his claws, "Where's the eighth and ninth?"

"The eight kingdom in actually another plane of existence that only high powerful digimon can access and the ninth is the Dramon kingdom."

"You said that before." Rika stated, "But what exactly is this 'kingdom' and why have I never heard of it."

"Originally when this world was just starting out humans saw digimon as monsters and digimon saw humans as inferior beings and they separated. In the years that passed an evil digimon wanted to rule over both and was going to do it. When seven kids each secretly met with young digimon, they didn't view like how people did. They became friends and learned from one another. Once they heard of the evil digimon they found they were destined to defeat him. They traveled and unlocked power within themselves, added another to their rank, and found eight guardians to defeat him."

"Yeah, and the humans and the digimon made peace with each other." Rika added

"That is true, but not all digimon liked the idea. It was not because of the humans, but the spices they were with. The heroes saw they needed to split the spices up so they took the places that fit the most and started the kingdoms. Of course all digimon are welcomed to the other kingdoms, though not all feel the same." Mistymon sighed "Now the dramon never really like the other kingdoms, because of their proud nature. Things defiantly didn't help when the first owner of the Ranmayaku Blade was an outsider and killed most of them off. I left shortly after the blade's sealing, but when I returned for a visit everything was gone. They left no traces and the other kingdoms decided against mentioning them again."

"I see, but what does this lesson have to do with us?" Henry asked.

"Remember when I said how they found power within themselves and found guardians?"

They nodded

"More than likely the attacker is from here." He pointed at the map. "The Dark Area Kingdom, but it seems altered somehow and there is a veil not allowing anything in. Still in nearly each of these kingdoms are temples that hold the heroes power. If you collect them you can have a shot of getting into the Dark Area."

"Wait!" Rika interjected "You said nearly all the kingdoms. What do you mean?"

"The Dramon Kingdom never made a temple; even if they did it would be after I left. Also your kingdom never did either. Which would explain why you don't know about them."

"So that means we are already down two powers." Henry said crossing his arms

"Aww nuts." Takato groaned

"So we are supposed to gather these powers, burst through the Dark Area, and take back a castle."

"That seems to be the plan Terriermon." Renamon answered

"_Great_." Terriermon groaned

"It's not that bad." Guilmon said

"I suggest you plan tonight and rest then head out in the morning." Mistymon said

"Right." They said letting it all set in

xxx

It was dawn and the group was ready to start their quest. They wanted to head to the closest kingdom which was the Bird Mountain Kingdom. They needed to pack light and without their horses they had to. Mistymon came out with packs and wrapped items.

"What are those Mistymon?" Takato asked gaining the attention of the group

"Gifts. You'll need them." He took a long wrapped item and held it out, "This is yours Takato."

"Sweet!" He quickly unwrapped it revealing a scabbard which he quickly put on across his back and stored the Ranmayaku blade. The blade fit perfectly in the black scabbard with red lines crossing around. "Thanks."

"This for you Henry."

Henry opened his to find a quiver full of arrows, "Uhh Thanks I guess?"

"I charmed it. You won't run out of arrows now. Which will help your groups spending."

"Yeah arrows aren't cheap Henry." Terriermon said.

"And for Rika."

She opened it to find thin books which she was familiar with. "More spell books."

"From my own collection. Hopefully it will turn the tides in any battle. Oh and one more thing get close together."

They looked at each other confused, but did so. Mistymon took out his sword and slashed a flame at them causing the three to flinch. However they received no pain. Once they looked at themselves for damage they found their clothes had change. Takato had a hooded red tunic of light chain mail armor and grey pants and undershirt. His hands and feet gain brown leather gauntlets and boots. Henry had a green tunic and grey bowmen gloves. He gain black pants and same brown boots. Rika dramatically change being she was in royal clothing. She had a no sleeve blue tunic, two purple gloves that could match Renamon's and dark blue pants and black boots.

"Talk about a makeover." Terriermon commented

"Well looks like we're ready guys." Takato told everyone and took a pact. "Thanks for everything Mistymon."

"Good luck to you."

They waved goodbye and headed for the their first destination.

**A/N: I know I know it's a filler, but you get to know something about this AU Setting right?... Yeah... you can complain to me in a review...**


	12. A Few Friends

**A/N: Not much to say right now except this seemed longer than I originally inteded... so... heres a new chapter**

**Disclamer: I only own the plot and any minor ocs**

**A Few Friends**

How do you know you have a true friend? Are they the type to have your back? The ones you have full trust in from the beginning? The ones that can hold your secrets forever? How long do they last? Would they still be your friends if years go by without contact? A true friend could be measured in many ways and claimed. Whether they remain friends is the true question.

The sky had gained an orange hue as the group made their way to the Bird Mountain Kingdom. They had left the forest a couple hours before, though trees were still apparent, and were in a rocky plain following only a trading trail. Although they haven't met any trouble on their way the trek and the time spent made the group more than a little irritable.

"Are we there yeeetttttt?" Terriermon whined

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME: WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" Rika yelled

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Henry defended

"Did you raise you voice at me?"

"Why do you care?" Terriermon asked "You not a princess at the moment with the castle gone!"

"I hold your tongue rabbit!" Renamon joined in

The yelling between the four continued while Takato and Guilmon walked ahead of them. Of course they were tired as well just like their friends, but they didn't see a reason for arguing. Besides Takato was paying little attention to his surroundings and his friends. It was luck that Rika and Renamon hadn't asked him about the fire his first sword produced when he fought IceDevimon. Now with the Ranmayaku Blade he can hide that part of the power the mark, but he got too angry… He shook his head. _'No I can't think about that part.'_ Still he will need to tell Rika and Renamon about it. How would they react? Would they believe him? Maybe he shouldn't tell them. _'What should I do? Or_ _will it be like Henry, Axel, and the others?'_

"Umm… Takato."

Snapping back to reality Takato turned to Guilmon, "Huh? What's up?"

"Can you tell them to stop yelling please?" He said pointing to the others who had stopped walking altogether to focus on their fighting.

"Aww nuts." He said rushing to them with Guilmon following along.

"Tell me that again rabbit!"

"You heard me!"

"Hey, hey!" Takato yelled, "We there's no reason to fight with each other right now."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at once

Holding his hands up in defense, "Look we are just tired. We traveled a lot today anyway. Let's set up camp."

"Fine!" They said crossing their arms. They each left and started making camp from the small supplies they had and whatever they can find.

Takato sighed. "Hey Guilmon, do you think you can watch these guys while I collect fire wood."

"Okay Takatomon." He said happily as he turned to the others.

A good thirty minutes passed and Henry, Rika, Renamon, and Terriermon had finished setting camp and made three separate makeshift shelters. Guilmon had long since passed out and curled up in a ball murmuring many strange things from squirrels stealing his ears to stop pushing him into the tree in the sky. Terriermon found entertainment by repeatedly poking the sleeping saurian.

"Terriermon, stop that." Henry groaned

"Aww, but it's funny. Watch." He poked him again

Guilmon's tail lashed and mumbled, "No more bananas for fire."

Terriermon started giggling, "See."

"Speaking of fire, where is Takato with the fire wood?"

"He has been gone awhile." He turned, "Terriermon I told you to stop."

"Come on Henry." He poked him again, but the tail hit him and sent him flying landing on a tree branch dizzy.

The three started to laugh at the poor little digimon's expense. "I warned you."

"That was pretty funny." Rika said

"Indeed." Renamon said. The group had been unaware their previous argument had happened.

"Can someone get me down from here?"

Henry stopped laughing to get his friend down as Rika and Renamon left to go look at the new spells she had gotten. Unknown was they were being watch. A jagged blade crept closely to Renamon leaving a small gap away from the vixen's back. Retracting slowly it rose an inch reading itself.

In a flash Guilmon pulled the blade flipping the holder with great force over the two shocking them both. Letting out a low growl Guilmon walked past the two and stared at the attacker.

It struggled to get up. Finally standing up it roared raising its claws. It was a tall white boney digimon with a tail with a metal jagged blade. "Rika. Stand behind me."

"What is that?"

Her answer came from a floating orb that made its way too them followed by Henry and Terriermon. "That. Is a SkullScorpiomon. It is known as a desert assassin because how it can sneak up on its prey with its tail which poisoned tip is so deadly that you will be dead before you ever realized you been stabbed." Mistymon said, "Strange… You shouldn't be near the desert yet."

SkullScorpiomon roared again which was met by an arrow and Terriermon's attack. "Lucky Guilmon ran here or else we would've been late." Henry said not taking his eyes off the digimon.

"How?" Renamon asked looking at the red digimon as it charged at the tail, "I couldn't sense his presence."

"Neither could I." Terriermon added, "He just woke up and ran here saying 'I smell it.' It was pretty funny."

"Enough talking we need to-" Rika started

"ATTACK!" Someone yelled

**"Guardian Barrage!" **Two small missiles hit SkullScorpiomon square in the chest.

Four figures appeared from behind. Two digimon entered first one was huge metal contraption holding its arms out was followed by a small pink thing with wings, a gold collar, and a red heart on its chest. The other two were humans the smaller one had black hair and glasses on his face wielding an ax. He was wearing a heave set of armor with a strange symbol on the chest plate. The taller one had tall brown hair wearing a light version of the armor with the same symbol wielding a spear. The taller one ran up to the four and looked a Rika, "We got this babe." He said with a wink.

Rika turned with a humph.

"Not now Kazu." The one with glasses said

"Fine, let's go Guardromon." He yelled charging throwing his spear into one of SkullScorpionmon's eye.

Guilmon was still holding back the tail. He was struggling to keep the tip away from him. "Kazu! I got the tail with that digimon. Distract it with the others." The one with glasses called out as he circled around.

"On it Kenta!" Kazu called back as he was launched in the air by his mechanical digimon. Grabbing his impaled spear he used his momentum to spin on it he pulled it out and landed on the skull digimon's head holding onto a horn. "Hey you with the bow! Know how to use that?"

Henry got over the initial surprise and focused and shot the arrow into another one of SkullScorpiomon's eye.

"Nice Henry." Terriermon said running up to the bigger digimon. **"Bunny Blast!"**

**"Guardian Barrage!"** Guardromon also sent out his missiles too and the blast both hit causing the digimon to stumble back.

"YAHOOO!" Kazu yelled still holding onto the horn

"He's a basket case." Henry commented

"AHHHHH!" Kent yelled swing his ax cutting off the tail

"They both are idiots." Rika said with disgust

Guilmon dropped it and fired at it destroying it.

"Our turn Renamon." Rika said

"Yes Rika." She took off and jumped into the air

Clasping her hands together and closing her eyes Rika concentrated. _"Digi-Cast: Figimon's Subzero Ice Punch."_

**"Subzero Ice Punch!"** Renamon's paw became covered in ice as she went through SkullScorpiomon.

Slowly the digimon was getting turned into an ice cube. Pulling his spear off SkullScorpiomon's head Kazu jumped and was caught by Guardromon. "Anytime now Kenta!"

"MarineAngemon! You're yup."

**"Kahuna Waves."** The tiny pink digimon launched dozens of hearts at the freezing digimon which caused SkullScopriomon to crack and break apart bursting into data bits.

"All yours buddy." Kazu said patting Guardromon's back. The digimon then proceeded to absorb the data. Walking over to Rika he brushed a hand through his hair before wrapping his arm around, "How did you like that babe. No need to thank us. All in a day's work."He said nonchalantly

Suppressing the urge to throw up Rika elbowed Kazu in the gut that his armor couldn't protect. He released his arm and clutched his gut, but Rika wasn't finish. The poor warrior couldn't defend from the next blow that left him gasping for air on the ground causing the other two males to wince from the sight of the blow and leaving Terriermon holding his stomach gasping for air from laughter. "That should teach to show some respect."

Kenta turned to Henry, "Sorry about my friend. I try to warn him before that this would happen."

"His first mistake was getting near her." Henry joked

"I'm Kenta." He said holding out his hand, "My buddy on the ground is Kazu."

"Henry," He responded shaking his hand, "The angry girl over there is Rika."

"Phoo,"

"Oh yeah, this is MarineAngemon." Kenta said nodding over to the small pink digimon.

"That's Terriermon over there." He said pointing to the still laughing digimon

Kazu slowly got up with the help of Guardromon. "That… wasn't my best moment."

"Not your best moment." Guardromon copied

"Not… now."

Kenta started to move towards his friend when he stopped staring straight at Guilmon. Though he wasn't staring at the digimon itself, but at the black symbol on his chest. Kazu noticed this and turned and saw what his friend was looking at. They had seen this before and they thought they would never see it again and were at a loss for words. Before either of them could say anything. The red digimon ran past them jumping onto a new comer who dropped all the sticks he was carrying.

"Ack! Guilmon!"

"Sorry Takatomon." Guilmon said apologizing, "But, we had a lot of fun fighting."

"What?" Takato said getting up.

"Takatomon?" Kenta repeated

"Wait Takatomon? Takato…" Kazu said letting the name sink in. In that moment he realize who the new comer was, "CHUMLEY!"

"Huh?" Takato question looking at the two people trying to place them.

"Come on Chumley. Don't you remember us?"

"Yeah Takato."

"Wait…" Takato said looking between the two as they got closer, "No way… Kazu? Kenta?" The two nodded, "KAZU! KENTA!" the three then proceeded to do a series of hand movements ending with a double high five.

"Uhh… What's going on here?" Henry asked

"I think we all need an explanation." Rika said crossing her arms

xxx

The group sat around the camp fire they had set up and explained what happened. Takato was surprise to hear that they were attacked. When asked what happened to him Takato sheepishly rubbed the back of his head saying he got lost on the way back. That earned him groans and snickers from the group. Takato explained to Rika and Henry that Kazu and Kenta were his old friends from when they were orphans.

"You guys were separated on **that** day huh?" Rika asked know it was the day Takato became alone.

Gazing at the fire he answered, "Yeah." He turned to the two, "I thought they got you."

"They did…" Kenta started

"But we the guys who got us got separated from the other one… with-" Kenta elbowed Kazu stopping him

"Oh…" Takato said. Rika only stared at him wonder what he was thinking. Hoping Henry had an answer she turned to him, but didn't get any he just sat there with a stone expression, "What happened after?"

"That's when Guardromon here saved us… Well to the best of his abilities."

"I tired."

"That's when the Wild Hunters saved us." Kenta said pointing to his chest which held a symbol of two blades on it with a mountain behind it.

"Who?" Terriermon asked

"The Wild Hunters are elite guild group that hunt wild digimon." Kenta explained, "They saved us from those people with Cerberumon. Seeing us as orphans they took us in and trained us."

"What happened today was someone dared an idiot to bring back a SkullScorpiomon and well… He did it." Kazu sighed, "It got away so they sent us to destroy it."

"We're surprised that you didn't get stabbed. They are an assassin class where they are nearly impossible to detect."

"We didn't know it was near us." Rika said

"It was Guilmon who stopped it from striking us." Renamon said looking at the digimon who was curled up beside Takato

"Really?" Takato said looking at his friend and petting his head

"Yeah he was sleeping then he just shot up and ran without warning." Henry said

"He was screaming 'I smell it.'" Terrerimon said in a mocking tone

"Takato said to watch you. So I did."

"But you fell asleep." Terriermon said

"But I still listened to Takato." Guilmon said like he never took his eyes off them.

"By the way Rika." Kenta said

"What?" She asked flatly

"What was that light show with Renamon just now?"

"Uhh…"

"You can tell them." Takato said reassuring her

"It was a spell."

"Really?"

"Yes she truly is a prodigy mastering that spell in no time at all." Mistymon said joining in from his orb

"Dude the orb just talked." Kazu said "That is so cool!"

"I am Mistymon, though I am not here now."

"Where did you learn those spells?" Kenta asked

"From a book." She said with no interest

"Doubt Kazu here could stay awake past the first word." This caused the group to laugh

"Hey!" Though he was mad at his friends joke. The comment left him open to ask what has been on his mind ever since he saw Guilmon and Takato. "Anyways… Since we're on the subject of sleep. What about you Takato do you still sleep with the light on?"

The laughter died a little from everyone except Rika and a silent snicker from Renamon. Henry was the first to speak, "Sometimes. Though, we're working on him."

"He sometimes lies awake though" Terriermon said and laughed at it followed by the others though it was a small amount of uneasiness

Rika calmed down from laughing at the information, "I didn't know you were afraid of the dark Takato."

Takato blushed embarrassed at this conversation. Kazu saw this and looked at Kenta and nodded over to the firewood. Kenta woke MaineAngemon and pointed at the wood a few quiet blasts destroyed the sticks without alerting anyone. They continued the conversation until the fire became low. "Hey the fire's dying." Kazu said poking at the fire, "Also you guys are out of wood. Do you mind going to get fire wood for us Rika?"

"Why should I go?" She asked angrily

"Well _normally_ I wouldn't dare send a pretty lady such as you on a task like this." He said waving his hand "Nut you want respect and so I'm showing you that you are independent enough to do this on your own. Besides Takato will get lost again, Henry here can't control that rabbit, and Kenta well…He's Kenta"

"Hey!" Kenta and Terriermon shouted

"Fine." She said getting up, "Let's go Renamon."

Renamon nodded and followed Rika. Once they were a ways away she asked concerned, "Is something wrong Rika?"

"No nothing's wrong." She said not turning back

"You sure? Because you didn't seem to be enjoying their company even before the fight."

Rika let out a sigh, "I don't know it's just… it seems like I'm missing something." Even before they encountered Kazu and Kenta, before they left Mistymon, before… well up till she and Renamon met Guilmon. It seemed like Takato was hiding something from her. That was something she wasn't use too. She would tell Takato everything whenever something was on her mind and she thought he would to. Granted she never told him of her training outings or the spells she knew before, but that was because she had Renamon to use them and, at the time, he didn't have a digimon with him. It was so he wouldn't be jealous. Now she felt out of the loop and she already lost so much; Her father, Mother, Brother, and kingdom. If she lost his friendship and Renamon… she couldn't think about it.

Renamon nodded and fell silent as they went on their small search.

xxx

Keeping an eye on the two Kazu made sure they were out of ear shot before speaking. "Alright Chumely. Let's see it."

Takato sighed removing his glove and the bandage underneath to show the same four black triangles and circle imprinted on his hand. "Here."

Kazu and Kenta took a good look at it, "Had to make sure it was still there."

"Yeah. When I first saw Guilmon I thought for a second that was you and the full effects of that thing."

"Takato become a digimon? That'll be the day." Terriermon laughed

"Say all you want. I still have nightmares about that thing."

"Enough Kenta." Kazu said, "We still had times that weren't so bad. So Enough."

"Enough."

"Guardromon." Kazu said hitting his friend, "Glad you kept the code."

"I never forgot it." Takato said, "I'm glad you guys did."

"I'm glad Takato even told us." Henry said, "Still couldn't it be something more clever than 'Sleeping with the light on'?"

"Hey! I worked hard on creating this system!" Exclaimed Kenta

"Back then Henry we thought it was the cleverest thing ever." Takato said laughing

"We were kids. Can you blame us?" Kazu said crossing his arms behind his head

"Well before Henry, Kumiko didn't want us to talk about Takato's mark in front of the other kids so since Takato blacked from it so much we, well I, came up with it." Kenta said proudly, "Takato would ask if he 'slept with the light on' We would answer yes or no then we would say 'that was your "ex-amount of times" you did that' signaling how long he was out and that we had new kids with us so he would say anything or we finish with 'you should stop it' meaning that everyone knew."

"What's the point of the last line?" Terriermon asked

"To ease the tension." Kazu said flatly

"So wait…" Kenta began, "You're learning how to control it?"

Takato was fixing his glove back on, but answered "Have been for years. Ever since I was taken in by the castle in the Beast Forest Kingdom." He then pointed to the orb. "Mistymon then helped filled in the gaps."

"I merely showed him the small percentage he can access without passing out and remain in control."

"Yeah Takato can cover his sword in fire." Guilmon said

"I shall be going. I got some things to work on." Mistymon's orb then fell to the ground losing its glow

Kazu nodded "So where are you guys heading?"

"Before we talk about that let's finish up before Rika get's back." Henry said crossing his arms

"Speaking of Rika," Kazu turned to Takato "Why haven't you told her?"

"Uhh…"

"Yeah Takato." Kenta said, "Not be rude you know, but I doubt you told Henry before you blacked out."

"He nearly killed us!" Terriermon

Henry sighed and knuckled Terriermon's head into the ground, "We accidentally walk in when Takato was practicing. I was going after a misfired arrow."

"That was years ago… It almost hit me."

The others nodded knowing that what set him off. "Phoo phoo pho." MarineAngemon chimed

"Yeah, we don't want to do that to Rika." Kenta translated

Kazu still couldn't believe that Kent could understand the small digimon, "They got a point."

"If she's going to travel with us Takato you need to tell her sooner than later." Henry said

"I know…" Takato said looking at his hand that was visible by the small embers still in the pit.

"If not sooner than hope she's around for later." Terriermon added

"Takatomon." Guilmon said staring at his friend

"There back." Guardromon stated.

They all turned to see the two females returned with the fire wood. After setting up the fire again they cooked a small dinner for themselves and began talking again about anything. Kazu change the subject. "So where did you say you guys are going again?"

"To the Bird Mountain Kingdom." Henry said

"Really? Damn." Kazu cursed

"What?" Rika asked

"Kazu is banned from entering the kingdom." Kenta said

"How was I supposed to know she was the princess?"

"What could- You know what I don't even want to know." Takato said shaking his head wiping the image from his mind.

"Well, the nights still young and there is no way an old friend of mine is going to stay out here." Kazu said getting off the ground "Come on pack your bags. We'll guide you to a great inn we know."

"But-"

"None of that Chumely it's our treat. It's not too far"

"You'll love it." Kenta reassured

"Phoo phoo!" Exclaimed the excited little pink digimon.

Takato looked at his two other friends and digimon. They all shrugged leaving the decision up to him. He figured it couldn't hurt. They packed up the little supplies and headed off. Even though Rika didn't mind she felt the atmosphere around the group changed. They sent her to collect fire wood, but now they were heading away. She knew they were hiding something from her and she needed to find out. Keeping to the back she notice they were whispering to Takato and stealing glances to her while Takato kept shaking his head.

Along the way they told Kazu and Kenta about their predicament. It was after a discussion between the six to tell them what they been through. This eased Rika a bit as there was a secret that Takato and Henry kept between them instead of the other way around. The other four were surprised at what they told them and offered help if they ever needed it. Though, as long as it was out of the range of the Bird Mountain Kingdom for Kazu's sake.

It took a little to an hour before they entered a small town. The town wasn't that much, but held a small charm. Nearly all the town was dark in each wooden building. Many were two-story houses and some one-story. There were a couple houses still lit. A ways in they found one of the taller buildings and entered. Inside they were greeted by a blast of music, betting, and fighting. The first floor was where the bar was and there were many tables filled with people and digimon or empty or turned over. Near the back there was a stage with some dancing girls on it and a band in the corner.

"You brought us to a tavern?" Henry asked in shock

"It is also an inn. So not really the correct word for here" Kazu said trying to defend it

"It's better than it looks." Kenta added

"I think it only applies to food." Terriermon said

"No it's fine, but some rules: 1 these guys are fine they like to act tough so don't kill them even if they're sober."

"They're fun to talk to drunk though." Guardromon said causing Kazu to sigh

"Huh?"

At that the group all turned to Rika with a look that made her feel stupid. "Anyways… 2 only girls on floors one and two can be talked too, girls on stage and from any other floors are not to be talked to."

"Why." Renamon was now meet by stares of disbelief while Guilmon was just as lost as the two.

"3 don't enter any of the other floors for their sake." Kazu said pointing to Rika and Renamon

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rika said in anger

Letting out a nervous laugh Kazu continued "Heh… Heh… 4 we're treating you to the rooms so don't destroy them." He put a hand to his chin and looked at Kenta "Am I missing anything?"

"Umm… OH! 5 Don't accept any drinks from anyone except the bartender."

Rika and Renamon held their tongues this time. The others truly felt bad for them for not knowing where they were. Kazu was feeling worse for suggesting they come here. They wanted to let them know, but that leave them in the most awkward conversation ever for the males. Henry had been to a place like this for his older brother's bachelor party and Takato had been in many from many knights party.

On their way to the bar they were met by many shrills screaming "KENTAAA!" Kenta was tackled by many girls around him while the group just stared.

Kenta then began moving the crowd away with MarineAngemon saying "One at a time ladies one at a time."

They looked at him in disbelief than at Kazu for an explanation. He just shrugged, "I still don't know how he does it."

Finally reaching the bar they saw a big muscular bald man. He had many tattoos on his dark brown skin and was cleaning a glass. Kazu had Guardromon on the bar causing the man to jerk, "Who's the wise-… Hey Kazu, back already?"

"Sup Jim. Yeah it was easy. These are my good friends." He said introducing Takato and the others "Do you think you can set these guys up with rooms."

"I see. Anything for you guys. Kenta's probably swarmed isn't he?"

"You know the guy."

"Yup." Jim said shaking his head pulling out a book and pen, "So that three double deluxe rooms for your friends."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Jim. I said these guys are my _good_ friends and it's just for the night."

"I see." He said scratching out what was written "Three joint deluxe rooms with a wake call at…"

"Seven." Henry said

"Seven it is."

"Really Henry." Terriermon whined

"Wait why can't we get the double deluxe rooms?" Rika said in annoyance

Jim raised an eyebrow and looked at Kazu who whisper in his ear. Hearing the explanation he nodded and ignored her comment. "Well here are your keys." He said handing them the keys, "I'm sure you'll show them to their rooms Kazu?"

"On it Jim and thanks."

"Oh and be careful kid."

Kazu gulped knowing that Jim's warnings always are true. Leading them up to the second floor Kazu started looking around franticly.

"Kazu calm down." Henry said

"Yeah you're right."

"Kazu!" A female with short black hair came up to him and slapped him across the face and walked off.

"Oww I don't think I deserve that."

"Are you sure Kazu?" Guardromon asked

Soon another one with blond hair came up slapped him as well. "Oww… Okay maybe I deserved that one." They continued and gave everyone their keys. "Okay here you guys are. There are other doors inside that connect your rooms together. That's what the second key is for."

They thanked Kazu again and went inside their rooms. Kazu and Henry gave one last look at Takato reassure him to tell Rika. He was about to go down stairs to look for Kenta when another voice stopped him. "Kazu!"

"Uh-oh." He turned flinching for another hit, but was meet by a pair of lips

"I missed you."

_'Ahh… now this is how it's supposed to be.'_ He thought wrapping his arm around her

xxx

The rooms weren't much, but the beds they found comfortable. Even if they were comfortable Takato couldn't sleep. He was debating whether or not to tell Rika about the mark. After mulling it over for awhile restlessly he got up and went to the door to Rika's room stopping before opening. Could he do it? Could he tell her about it?

"Takatomon?" Guilmon said getting up

It shocked Takato, "Ack! Guilmon."

"Are you going to tell Rika?"

"Maybe…"

"Can I come?" He asked hopefully

"No… I got to do this." He swallowed and reached for the handle and pulled it.

He was surprised to see Rika standing on the other side of the door when he opened it. She was shocked as well. She figured she was going to ask Takato what had been going on if he wasn't going to tell her. "Hey."

"Uh… Hey. Can I talk to you?" He looked back at Guilmon "Privately."

"Sure. Renamon."

"Yes Rika?"

"Keep Guilmon company." Renamon nodded and went into the room with Guilmon while Takato went with Rika.

He didn't notice before, but Rika's hair was down. The way it fell naturally past her shoulders… It took him awhile to snap back to reality he began rubbing the back of his head. "So… just like old times huh?"

"Yeah."

Before, when they were in the castle, they would have meetings like this to vent. Most of the time he would be the one too listen whenever Renamon would take him to see Rika from whenever she was angry. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess." She said brushing hair away from her eyes. "It has been…. a rough couple of days."

"Yeah" Moving his hand from his head he went to his mark and rubbed it, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Takato."

"Still it must be different than living in castle."

"I do miss my bed and not traveling, but we do need to do this." She then turned looking away, "It's tough not knowing things like you guys apparently know."

"Oh uh yeah… It's okay not knowing what this place really is."

"Really? This place is not an inn?" She asked impatiently

'_Aww nuts.'_ "Nonono. It's an inn." He said waving his hands and shaking his head. "Just."

"Just what?"

"Well… it offers other… specialties."

"That's involved in the double deluxe rooms."

"Yeah…" He said feeling the sweat pouring down his neck thankful that it was dark in the room

"What is it then?"

'_Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking'_ he repeated over and over in his head. Hewas getting off topic then he originally intended it to go and onto an even more touchy subject. "They give…. Massages!" He said excitedly coming up with an answer

"Massages?"

"Yeah." He said nodding his head for enfaces.

"And we couldn't get them because…" She said waving her hand for him to continue.

"They say they weren't good massages."

"Fine." Another thought passed through her head, "What is drunk and sober?"

'_This is going to be a long night'_ Takato sighed knowing full well that he missed his chance to tell her about the mark. _'Maybe it's best if they don't know'_

xxx

Morning came and went. They were at a mountain path that Kazu and Kenta had lead them to when they left the inn. The two had said that it was the quickest way to the Bird Mountains, but of course couldn't follow.

"Thanks guys it was great seeing you again." Takato said

"Any time Chumely." Said Kazu patting his back

"Good luck you guys." Kenta said "If you ever need any help let us know."

"As long as you're allowed into a kingdom." Rika said mockingly

"We don't get into that much trouble." Kenta said

"And yet you are banished from the mountains." Terriermon commented

"Come on we got to get going." Henry said heading off followed by Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon.

"Oh before I forget." Kazu then tossed a coin to Takato.

"What's this?"

"In case you run into trouble there."

Confused Takato just placed it in his pocket and jogged to catch the others.

xxx

Upon a nearby ridge a two clocked figures stood looking out at the six.

"You seem eager to want to attack now." One commented

"Not now, but before they get the seal." The other answered "It could ruin what you have plan."

"Mere keys don't frighten me. You still need more training."

"This seems like a good training session then."

"If you must."

**A/N: Well... I did my best with this. It took me a while to get this up here been busy than ran into a wall on this one. Well leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	13. The Bird Kingdom

**A/N: Well... ummm... yeah. I have been gone awhile, but it was one thing after another. Got hit with the dreaded writers block, got busy and lost all free time. I was hoping this was going to get this out ealier. So without further ado...**

**The Bird Kingdom**

A plan could be set. An agreement can be made. Mistakes will appear. Adaption can be planned. Still… if the parties involve don't work together everything can fall apart. Yet, if the friendship is strong enough it will always succeed in the end.

The group had made it the heart of the Mountains where they found the kingdoms castle and main town literally the mountain itself. Although they had stop on a ridge overlooking the kingdom so they could plan.

"Well what do we do now?" Terriermon asked

"Aren't we getting the power here?" Guilmon asked as well

"We need to know where the temple is first." Henry said

"Try asking Mistymon." Rika said with annoyance not really thrilled they still needed the digimon's help.

Takato searched through his pack and found the orb. Although he just stared at it. "What's wrong Takato?"

He turned to Guilmon and the others in embarrassment "Uhh… I never had to call him before. He always pops up randomly." This let out a group groan.

"Let me see it." Henry said reaching for it, but before he could take it Terriermon grabbed it.

"I got it Henry."

"Give that back Terriermon!"

"Momentai." He said turning over the orb. The little digimon was busy looking at the orb that he didn't noticed that Guilmon behind him reaching for the orb. Accidentally bumping into the red digimon the orb fell and rolled. The group tried to catch it, but were two late as it fell off the ridge into the chasm below.

"TERRIERMON!" They yelled

"Heh heh…" They all surrounded the digimon preventing him from escape. "Can't we talk about this?"

"No!"

"There are easier ways to contact me then throwing my orb off a cliff."

Turning they noticed the orb was now facing them with "Mistymon!"

"What seems to be the problem?" The orb turned and took noticed of the castle. He understood the question that they hadn't asked. "If memory serves… The temple is under the castle."

Realization hit the group on how much harder the task became. It was one thing that they had to find a sacred hidden temple, but when the location is inside the castle that they had no way of entering. Takato moved towards the end of the ridge and stared at the castle. What could they do? Would the castle believe their story? How could…

"Huh?" Takato asked confused squinting at the castle. There seemed to be small specks moving fast above the town and the castle. _'Could it be?'_ he thought.

"What is it Takato?" Henry asked coming up to him

"Mistymon."

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can show us what's going on over there?"

Mistymon didn't say anything as the orb moved in front of them and produced a large image of the town and the castle. The town seemed to be lively and watching flying digimon perform in the sky while many knights and digimon paraded down the streets. This was great.

"A tournament!" Takato exclaimed

The news seemed to lift Rika and Renamon's mood knowing exactly what a tournament brings. Although Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon not understanding what the tournament meant for them in their current situation.

"Can someone clue us in here?"

Takato turned to Henry, "When there is a tournament; during the beginning and end of there is a banquet to introduce the competitors or congratulate them. If we plan this right we can get into the castle."

"But we aren't in the tournament." Henry pointed out

"Not exactly." Rika said "But members of nobility and _royalty _are allowed to join the banquet with proof."

"_But_… Isn't that only count for you Rika?" Terriermon asked

"Takato can go as well."

"I have the title of knight and if I am escorting Rika they'll let me in."

"Alright." Henry sighed "What's the plan?"

xxx

Night had fallen and the streets died down as if the festivities never happened. Still the castle was lit with many lights and guards patrolled the grounds. At the gate two guards stood checking in the last few guest in. It wasn't the most glamorous position, but important none the less.

"Name please." One of the two asked in a bored tone

"Rika Nonaka. And guest"

"Nonaka?"

"Didn't know the Beast Kingdom would show. Proof please." They had seen guest from many places, but the Beast Kingdom all but stop making appearances outside the kingdom. Sure it was surprising, but not unheard of. Checking the amulet the princess showed them, it was a bronze amulet with an image of a lion and a wolf head under a moon and sun. The symbol of royalty in the Beast Kingdom. "Everything checks out." The guard said letting the two in.

"Wait!" The other guard ordered. Takato felt sweat roll down the back of his neck as he turned, "Escort, bodyguard, or knight all weapons must be left in the chamber here or back at your camp."

"Yes of course." Takato said laughing nervously taking off the sword from his back, "Forgot I even had this." Placing it into the room that held some scattered weapons he and Rika continued to the main room. Unknown to the guards a figure appeared into the room, picked up the blade and vanished.

xxx

"How did you forget about the blade?" Rika whispered angrily

"When Mistymon made the illusion for our cloths I thought it would cover the blade." He whispered back

Indeed they had "changed" clothes by Mistymon again, but unlike before this was a mere illusion for their search. They now don more formal clothing from Rika's descriptions on gowns from the Beast Kingdom. The idea of illusions intrigued Rika and made her part of the mission more bearable.

Voices bounced off the walls of the main room all trying to be heard. Rika and Takato found a secluded area in the room and stood off trying not to draw attention. Of course with Rika there it was hard for them. Nearly everyone came up to her with questions of various categories. To Rika's dismay Takato went off to a quieter place.

_'Okay, okay… I can do this.'_ Bringing a hand to his temple and taking a deep breath he called out to Guilmon. _"Guilmon, you there?"_

_ "Takatomon? HI!"_

Even though it was a mental conversation Guilmon still manage to make Takato's ears pound. _"Hi Guilmon. Wh-"_

_ "I have the blade Takatomon."_

_ "What? How I left it at the entrance."_

_ "Renamon got it and gave it to me."_

_ "Okay good. Now are you guys by the wall yet?"_

_ "Yes Takato. Henry said to wait." _

_ "Good. I'll give you the signal."_ Takato then ended the conversation. He was surprised that the _'Nuts…. What do I even call this?'_ Whatever he will call it, he was surprised it worked at all. It was harder when he first used it accidentally back when he first left Mistymon's home with Guilmon. He somehow used it again against Devidramon, but that was in battle and he had adrenalin pumping. In other words. This was the first time he used it that didn't cause pain. Was this another effect of his mark? What was it that voice said… He shook his head. He needed to stay focus there is no need to worry about it now.

xxx

"Where is that idiot?" Rika whispered under her breath. Even though it was their plan to get into the castle this way, she was still uncomfortable. Yes she was a princess, yes she was familiar with tournament etiquette, and yes she knew she could fake all of it, but she never truly was at a tournament. Of course that is untrue; just she couldn't remember the last time she was at one.

After awhile the Beast Kingdom seemed to stop going or holding a tournament. Yamaki still went to smaller ones, but never any huge ones like this in years. Yet she still won't enjoy this one. She was here on a mission _and_ had to cover up her kingdom's absence. _'You better be around here Takato.'_ Finding her target she punched him on the arm.

"Oww."

"You left me alone." She spat, "Why are you over here?"

"I needed… to think."

"You needed to _think?_ To THINK!" She remained quiet enough not to be notice, but still get her point across. "I had to cover everything regarding to my reason being here, where my family was, and why you are here with me."

Takato was feeling really guilty right now. He just left her alone again. This was becoming a pattern; a pattern he didn't want to continue. Leaving her in the dark about his mark was the start, now he's even planning their moves behind everyone's back not just Rika's. He's hiding too much, "I'm sorry. The thing is-" The sounds of horns stopped him for continuing as everyone went to the center of the room.

The king thanked his guests for their presence and wished for a good clean tournament. Cheers were made and the musicians began playing. Bowing Takato took Rika's hand and the moved with the music. They tried not to get to close, not out of status issue, but fear that the illusion would be noticed if it didn't move like real fabric. For some reason Rika found it hard to look directly at Takato. How long has it been for them where they were in this situation? The close proximity, the activity, and the uneasiness. Of course, Takato finally gotten better at dancing and they were no longer just practicing in front of his teachers or her mother as two embarrassed kids. So why was her heart pounding? This was just part of the plan. It doesn't mean anything. There was nothing between them right? She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

This did not go unnoticed. Takato immediately regretted this part of the plan. Terriermon and Axel had always teased them and they would deny it. Though after recent events could he deny it forever? It took all his control not to rampage when IceDevimon attacked the castle. He nearly chocked out Mistymon when he wouldn't talk about Rika's condition. Could he have feelings for her? _'No'_ he couldn't. It is forbidden. He is not of royal blood, or a lord, or anything that would allow it. He was a knight and she was his friend. Nothing more he serves her kingdom. He looked their exit was coming up, the song was ending and the banquet would begin. Moving to the corridor the two left unseen and split up with the illusion fading running down opposite halls knowing the plan. _"Now Guilmon."_

xxx

Clutching the Ranmayaku Blade Guilmon waited patiently with the others just outside the castle. They were to enter through a blind spot in the castle, but it required timing and importantly: Rika letting them in. Getting past the guards is the easy part, but getting in can only be done inside or with a key. Fighting with the guards wasn't something they were here for.

_"Now Guilmon."_

_"Okay Takato."_ Without saying anything Guilmon headed for the castle.

"Guilmon?" Henry said noticing his movement. _'I hope you're right Takato.'_

_ Flashback_

_ "So we're ready?" Henry asked as the two were now in "formal" clothing. They had gotten much closer to the castle now and the sun was setting._

_ "We are brainiac." Rika answered, "Just be sure you guys are at the right door when I get there."She stated to walk off to the castle._

_ "I won't be there because I'll be scouting ahead for anything unusual that could be the entrance to the temple."_

"_Got it, but how will we know when you two are ready?" Henry asked_

"_Just follow Guilmon when he's ready." This gave Takato and uneasy look from his friend, "Trust me Henry."_

"_How could you be so sure?"_

"_I'm just am." He then followed Rika to the castle._

_Henry just looked out at them uneasy. They only had one chance at this. There is no room for error. So why is Takato taking a chance like this right now?_

_End Flashback_

Getting up the castle wall was easy for Henry. Climbing trees with his brother actually came in handy even with Terriermon asking him to go faster. Renamon had to help Guilmon up the wall as he couldn't climb up the wall. Making their way around the guards they spotted a door cracked open slightly. That was their way in. Unfortunately on the other side was a very unhappy princess.

"You're late." She said with her arms crossed

"Sorry there were more guards than expected."

"And Henry wouldn't climb the wall fast enough." Terriermon teased. Shaking his head Henry ignored him and the group took off to find Takato and the temple.

xxx

"How hard can it be to find a stupid temple entrance?" He asked sarcastically to no one. The inside of the castle was vastly different than the one in the beast kingdom as it looked like the ceiling was raised high up with many rafters. Was this because it was the bird digimon lived here? He continued running down hall after hall. Nothing… nothing out of place.

**"Midnight Clutch!"** In a second something tackled Takato to the ground skidding to a stop knocking a small coin causing it to roll off. "Whooo… Who are yoooou?"

Takato groaned in response. His captor looked like a brown owl with a white mask and a strange purple symbol representing a heart. "Looks like he's not talking Aurumon." Looking up he noticed the owner of the new voice. It was a she in a very formal dress with dark blond hair with a smirk on her face. "This should teach you about sneaking around the Bird Castle."

"Wait!"

"Toooo… Too late!" Aurumon eyes glowed red, **"Infrared..."** The light illuminated the hall.

Something shined in the hall and the teen noticed, "Wait, Aurumon!"

"Yes Princess."

Picking up the small object she took a closer look at it. It wasn't anything rare, just a small coin with a bird's wing on it, but on the back was a scratch "K". _'What! A K!"_ Turning back to Takato she asked, "You know Kazu?"

'_What?'_ Was this what Kazu meant when he gave him that coin? "Yeah he's my friend."

"Aurumon let him go."

"Of course princess." Aurumon flew to her side allowing Takato to get up and dust himself off.

"Forgive me. I am Princess Ayaka of the Bird Kingdom and you know my friend Aurumon."

"I'm Takato."

"So Takato, what are you doing sneaking around the castle during a tournament hmm?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Takato was still debating whether to tell her or not. Would she believe him? Could he turst her? Would she- "Hey! No spacing out here right now. Kazu apparently trust you so you must have a good reason for being here in the first place."

"Uhh… Yeah well you see…" Takato beagan as he explained all the event leading to this. How he needed to find the sacred temple which holds a power needed to rescue the Beast Kingdom from the Dark Area.

"I see… I think I can help you guys with that."

"Really? That would be great." Takato said excitedly "Wait we should find my friends first."

xxx

"I knew you shouldn't have led."

"Well, it's not like you knew the castle better Rika."

"Please could you two stop fighting we need to find Takatomon!" Guilmon whined waving the sword between the two. They were at another dead end following Henry through the castle looking for Takato. They had no time to waste arguing with each other. _Sniff, Sniff_…

"Yeah you're right Guilmon." Henry sighed

_Sniff, Sniff…_

Rika grunted, "Fine, let's just get going."

"Grrr…" Guilmon growled lowering his head and turning (What Terriermon calls) viral.

"Hey Dino Boy, we stopped fighting." Rika stated

"Momentai Guilmon." Terriermon said backing away.

_'He's here… but where?'_ He kept turning and headed down the hall with the others on his tail.

Renamon appeared in front of him, "Guilmon stop!"

He merely went around her and continued, _'Here… Where! I smell him!'_

_"Hey Guilmon."_

Guilmon stopped recognizing the voice, _"Takatomon, HI!"_

_ "Stay there we are almost there."_

_ "Okay."_

"Finally you stopped." Terriermon said panting

"Why are you panting rabbit? You didn't even run." Renamon asked

"Hey."

"What's up Guilmon?" Henry asked

"Takato said to wait."

"What? Where is he?" Rika said looking around

"I don't know."

"But you just said-"

Flapping could be heard not too far off and they noticed of three figures coming towards them. One was Takato, but who were the other two? Why was one of them a girl and why is Rika mad at this? "Took you long enough Takato. Who is she?"

Takato introduced the group to Ayaka and explained their meeting. "Wait so you're the reason Kazu can't enter the kingdom!" Henry exclaimed

"More or less." She said shrugging, "It was just a miss understanding when I decided to leave the castle for a day. And what a day it was…" She said dreamily

"Okay I do not need that image in my head. Can we just do what we came here for?" Rika said disgusted

"Oh right. Follow me."

Princess Ayaka took the group further into the castle and brought them a few feet down a stair case. Things were a little awkward as Aurumon kept twitching his head every now and then. Renamon couldn't help but notice Guilmon kept looking around as if searching for something than his usual curiosity. Why was it that a digimon so innocent can change drastically in one second and return in the next? Sure digimon were fighters at heart, but not in a case such as his. Rika kept shifting her gaze between Takato and Ayaka. Why was this bothering her so much?

"We're here." Ayaka said stopping at a stone wall. "If you please Aurumon."

Nodding his head he looked at the wall, **"Infrared Eyes"** His eyes glowed red shining on the wall revealing a small heart, the same symbol on his head resonated in a faint light. Ayaka pressed the symbol and the wall opened up.

"I think this is what you're looking for, this is far as we go for whatever reason the door at the end won't open for us. Besides I've been gone too long."

"Goood… Good luck." Aurumon said following the princess back up to the main hall.

Entering the temple the wall closed behind them. "Well… looks like we are stuck now."

"Thank you Terriermon." Mocked Takato

_'Huh?'_ Rika shivered. Something was different here. She looked at Renamon and noticed she knew what shee was feeling. This temple… it was calling to her. It was fain and seemed to be further in.

"Rika are you okay?" Takato asked placing a hand on her shoulder

Snapping back to reality she noticed her and Renamon were already halfway through the new door that was on the other side of the room. "How did we get here?"

"I DON"T CARE HOW YOU GOT HERE! BUT YOU MUST LEAVE!" A voice boomed, **"Tempest Wing!" **A tornado appeared and created a huge gust.

"Takato! Rika!" Henry called to them, but it was too late. Guilmon and Renamon tried to react, yet the four ended up on the other side.

"NO! THEY MUST NOT ENTER!" The attacker bellowed, "FIRST I MUST DEAL WITH YOU TWO."

"Aww nuts." Henry groaned reading his bow.

"Looks like we get to play Henry."

"Terriermon."

xxx

Takato and Rika ended up in the new room in an uncomfortable position. Rika holding on to him as he had his arms around her. Quickly they untangled themselves and took a few steps away from each other. Renamon was back at the door trying to open while Guilmon was wondering around the new room. This room seemed smaller than the last one and more circular. "Look at this." Guilmon called. Moving to the wall there was many carvings that looked like seven humans and seven digimon. "It looks like a story."

"This is the one about the original heroes, but…" Rika said looking at all the carvings on the walls, "It's fragmented like…"

"It is only showing part of one's story." Renamon said joining the others giving up on the door.

Takato found himself following the wall's story getting mesmerized on one part. It showed of two heroes one seemed to be falling and the other trying to catch them. The next scene showed one of the digimon much bigger with a small strange symbol over their heads.

Rika and Renamon had we're in their own trance once again. Again it was calling them in more. They stood at a scene much like Takato's but the digimon seemed extremely different, but the symbol was much larger and it was a heart. Not long the heart glowed pulling the two in.

"Huh?" Guilmon said looking at the two. "Umm… Takato… Grrrr…"

"Guilmon?" He asked removing his gaze from the wall. "Wait! Where's Rika and Renamon!" He yelled pulling out his blade

"And here I thought you would protect her."

"Wait? You're…"

xxx

Rika and Renamon came too and found themselves in an all white room on the ground. "Where are we Renamon?"

"I don't know." She closed her eyes, "I can't sense the others anymore."

_"You have so much to learn,"_ an adult female voice echoed

_ "And so little time."_ Another female voice joined

"What are you talking about?"

_"About testing your love. If you would Biyomon."_

_ "Right,"_ A small pink bird appeared a few feet away from them in a pink light. As soon as it appeared it enveloped in a bright light with a symbol of a heart, _**"Biyomon Digivolve too…"**_

**A/N: How was my first chapter back? Reviews are welcome here. In all honesty I wasn't going to update this chapter yet, but... With me takeing so long to come back I figured that I should post, so sorry for the (not 1, not 2, but) 3 cliffhangers (That's right I just did that... heh... I'm stupid) Besides even though this is shorter than the last chapter I found I was almost rambaling for whatever reason. **

**P.S: If you can guess the identites of Henry's and Takato's opponent you get... I don't know... 5... 10...15 kudos points? good for a written pat on the back? **


	14. The First Crest

**A/N: Anctual early time update for me. Still late on an early update though. I got really busy really fast. Where here is the battle conclusions.**

**The First Crest**

Love… arguably the most powerful emotion and force known. Love also the most fragile and diverse of all the emotions. It's not an emotion that should be taken lightheartedly as it is, in fact, connected to the heart. There is love for family, love for friends, and love for love. To know the difference and know the signs is the key to love.

"Look out Terriermon!" Henry warned as he shot an arrow at the attacker as it swooped at his friend. The attacker stopped its current pursuit as it got struck on its side. Its new path… Henry. Jumping out of the way he tumbled to safety. _'That was close.'_

"What's the big idea?!" Terriermon yelled at the attacker.

It landed and glared at them. It was a red griffin with a silver mask with wings that carried a heart symbol on it. The same symbol as on the door. "I am Halsemon, the wings of love!"

Terriermon began a laughing fit, "Wings of love?... Whooo! What a stupid name." He started laughing harder

"I am the guardian of this temple and you are trespassing!" Halsemon took off again, **"Mach Impulse"** Halsemon then slashed his head and blades of wind at Terriermon which sent him flying into the wall.

"Terriermon." Henry groaned

"Yeahhhh?" He asked dazed

"Please don't antagonize him." He readied another arrow, _'You guys better be having a better time than us.'_

xxx

"…Axel" Takato said stunned. The prince was safe. He wasn't dead. He was here. Wait… the prince was _here_! "How?"

Axel started walking slowly around Takato and Guilmon. "It's funny really. How are you here? Or should I say, specifically, how _did_ you get _in_ here?"

Takato was shocked. Why is he asking this? What is he saying? "Takatomon." Guilmon growled snapping Takato back into reality.

"Were you attacked? Or did you wander into this room?" He laughed.

Did he know? Wait, but how? There was no possible way he knew they were attacked. Still, he was here right now smiling like it was some sort of joke. _'This isn't like him. What's wrong?'_

He had no chance to ask, **"Fox Fire"** A dark blue flame headed straight at him. In a flash Guilmon came to his aid and tackled him to the ground. He felt the heat and was sure if he'd been hit he would be barbequed; if he wasn't then… he rather not think about that.

"AXEL! What was that?!" He yelled

"What? You don't remember him?" Axel asked. From out of nowhere Garurumon appeared. Yet it wasn't Garurumon. It looked like him, yes, the same giant wolf digimon, but now it was midnight black instead of blue.

"They're gone Takatomon…" Guilmon growled, "Gone… Defend… now."

"Get up Takato." He then drew out a blade that was black as well. "Show me that power you carry."

xxx

This was all a cruel prank caused by Mistymon. It had to be. There was no way this could be real. It wasn't the giant bird digimon that stared them down, it was the fact they were sucked into a wall to and forced to fight.

"Rika get behind me." Renamon said ready for the fight. She stared directly at the digimon. How was she supposed to fight the digimon? First it was just a small rookie, but automatically it digivolved twice. No it stood on two legs but could be still known as a bird. It had a pair of wings on its back and claws and talons.

"I am Garudamon." It spoke to them. It smiled at them. It wasn't a malicious, but a kind smile. What does this all mean? Was this a trap?

_"Garudamon, if you please? We kind of pressed for time here."_ Said the female voice in the room

**"Wing Blade"** Garudamon surrounded itself in a blazing aura and sent it at Renamon and Rika in a form of a bird.

Quickly Renamon picked up Rika and moved her out of the way. "Renamon… Go."

"Yes Rika." She ran back to Garudamon **"Diamond Storm"**

xxx

_'This is getting ridicules.'_ Henry thought as he fired off another arrow at Halsemon. The fight was just them going back and forth with shots.

"Henry!" Terriermon yelled dodging Halsemon again. "I think I need to do it!"

"No Terriermon!" Henry snapped. Not again. He didn't want Terriermon to lose control again.

**"Eagle Eye"** Halsemon fired two red beams from his eyes at Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled. Terriermon got up and gave him a thumbs up weakly. Relieved he took a deep breath and held out his bow. _"Digi-Cast: Hyper Sonic Crash"_

Terriermon then ran straight at Halsemon and headbutt him which sent them both back from the force.

"Arghh… you fool." Halsemon yelled in anger.

"Listen, we don't want to fight." Henry now tried to reason with the guardian, "We just need the power the temple has because-"

"Don't try to lie to me!" Halsemon bellowed, "I was warned of your arrival. You can't trick me!"

"Henry! I need to digivolve NOW!"

"No!"

"Don't you trust me?"

Henry just stared at Terriermon. Why can't he see it? He doesn't want Terriermon to lose control again. Not because of him. If something bad happened to him because of Henry; he wouldn't forgive himself. They just have to wait for the others if they are all right. "Terriermon…"

**"Tempest Wing"** Another red tornado sent Terriermon flying into a wall.

"No!"

"Henry! I can handle it I promise!"

Can he? Halsemon was more skilled than Terriermon and if he lost control Halsemon would gain the upper hand. He noticed that Halsemon lost interest in him and went after Terriermon. _'Terriermon!'_ This was bad, should he take the risk? He has no time to wait. Besides… He can trust Terriermon. "Terriermon, Finish this!"

"Finally!" Terriermon got up and started to glow. _**"Terriermon Digivolve too…."**_ He grew bigger and gain some type of weapon that Henry still couldn't place. Gaining pants and a sash he finished the evolution _**"Gargomon!"**_ He laughed at the surprised look on Halsemon's face. **"Bunny Pummel"** he then charged his weapon and uppercut Halsemon.

"You… You digivolved?"

"That's right." Gargomon now aimed his weapons at Halsemon ** "Gargo Lasers"** He unleashed a furry of his attack on Halsemon.

He took off again **"Mach Impulse"** Halsemon sent out his pressurized blades, but Gargomon was ready. He jumped out of the way and climbed up and landed on Halsemon.

"Henry!"

"GET OFF!"

He nodded and took another deep breath and held out his bow _"Digi-Cast: Strength"_

**"Bunny Pummel"** With the added boost the punched knocked out Halsemon out and they both fell to the ground.

"Gargomon!"

Groaning he got up and rubbed his head, "Told ya I got this Henry."

Henry chocked back a sob and was just glad that his friend was okay. Then Halsemon tried to get up weakly, but collapsed. "Go ahead… Finish me."

"We told we didn't want to fight you." Henry said, "We just needed the power this temple holds to save our kingdom."

"What do you mean?"

xxx

Why? Why was Axel acting like this? What happened to Garrurumon? These were all questions Takato asked as he blocked another strike that Axel took. He's been on the defensive, not taking a chance to strike. He looked over at their digimon and saw that Guilmon was now trying to hold on as BlackGarurumon tried to shake him off. This wasn't right. How could he fight now?

"What's wrong Takato?" Axel asked with a sneer. "What don't you use the power of that mark? The power of the hazard?"

Takato's was shocked, "How-"

"I know all about that mark and the power you carry." He took another slash, "It's an evil and destructive power. You can produce and manipulate flames. You will destroy what's ever in your path when you succumb to its power with regard for whoever's around you. Even Rika."

Takato took a couple steps back right to a wall with the picture of the same strange symbol he was looking at before. But he didn't noticed, how could Axel know all this. "Who told you?"

"Obviously not you." He spat "I am here to make sure your power doesn't harm my sister."

"Axel you know I wouldn't harm Rika."

"You right now won't, but who's to say that power doesn't?" He then tripped Takato and put a foot to his chest. "So I'm gaoing to make sure that doesn't happen." Axel's blade seemed to gain a dark purple aura as he pulled up over his head, "Good bye Takato!"  
><strong>"Rock Breaker"<strong> Guilmon slashed at Axel knocking him into the wall and off Takato. Guilmon turned back to BlackGarurumon, **"Pyro Sphere"** He launched a fire ball and knocked out him out. Giving a hand he helped Takato to his feet. "You okay Takato?"

"Yeah… Thanks Guilmon."

Axel got to his feet as well. "You'll pay for that" He said charging at them. This time Takato attacked back. He needed to take the offensive if he wants to live. Axel might have been a better swordsman, but the Ranmayaku blade seemed to have responded to Takato's want to fight back. The blade seemed to guide his movements to counter anything Axel threw at him. Seeing an opening Takato used his blade's hilt he pushed Axel to the ground.

"Enough Axel!" Takato said not noticing the faint glow of his mark.

Axel just shook his head, "The blade of Chaos… A perfect fit for you." Getting on one knee Axel plunged his blade into the ground. A dark energy started spiraling towards Takato and Guilmon. Takato was shocked and frozen. _'Aww nuts… How did is he doing this? More importantly… How do I stop it?'_

While he freaked out Guilmon stood behind him smirking. Not concerned for his own safety or his friend as it was already decided. The prince made a horrible move, he didn't know yet. "Fool…"

All at once the walls erupted in a massive light. It blinded everyone in there and woke up BlackGarurumon, but it was too late. The lights focused on Axel and BlackGarurumon and they cried in pain. "Axel! Garrurumon!"

"AHHHH!" Axel cried out. Takato tried to help him, but the light pushed him back. The next thing they knew the two were gone leaving Takato and Guilmon alone.

xxx

Axel and Garurumon dropped onto the ground still crawling in pain. They looked up to Lucemon. "You had to pick the _hall_ to test your power?"

"Whaa?" Axel asked weakly

Lucemon sighed, "The Hall of… Which temple where you at again… never mind, but the hall is a place where a destined's story is preserved. You can't use powers that threatenes the integrity of the hall."

"Now you tell me."

"Whatever, I still got a plan to accomplish. Get yourself up."

xxx

"Renamon." Rika said in annoyance. The battle wasn't going smoothly in their favor. Renamon was too busy dodging not enough attacking for Rika. They needed to get out of here and the only way was to get past Garudamon. "Pick up the pace Renamon!"

"_Do you believe that she isn't?"_ Said the female voice

Rika grunted, "She's not attacking. We need to get out of here."

"_She seems to be doing the best she can right now. Given the circumstance."_

Renamon was now jumping back from the assault of Garudamon's fists. Rika had enough, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together she concentrated, _"Digi-Cast:Power"_

Noticing the power shift Renamon jumped up again, **"Power Paw"** She then punched Garudamon with her blue flamed paws. Unfortunately… it didn't faze Garudamon.

"**Crimson Claw"** Garudamon set her own claw ablaze and struck Renamon to the ground.

"Renamon!" Rika caught herself from running and stayed put.

"_Why have you stopped?"_ The voice asked, but didn't wait for an answer, _"It is not weakness for you to show your love for your partner. Love is just as important as strength. In fact both rely on each other."_

What was the voice saying? Show her love? No… she couldn't. No one would take her seriously or see her as the strong person she was if she didn't. _'Besides… my own mother doesn't love who I am.'_ She surprised herself. Where had that come from? Sure her mother always tried to change her to something she wasn't. She hadn't thought about it since her castle was gone.

Once again the voice knew exactly what she was thinking, _"Ahh… I remember my own problems with my own mother, but like you need too, I realized she only acted they way she did was because she loved me." _The voice waited for a response, but Rika didn't want too. _"Just find your own way to love."_

"What?" Then Renamon was thrown by Garudamon, "No…"

"_You see love as a weakness because of your mother, but that's how she shows it. For you to love you need to find your own way to show it."_

The next thing she knew she was off to where Renamon had landed. "Are you okay Renamon?"

"Rika?" That hit must have done more damage than she thought. "Get back."

"No…" Rika just stared at her. She couldn't lose someone else again. "Come on get up." She said as she always done, but there was something else in her words.

"Yes Rika."

"Come on you can beat her."

Renamon then erupted in a bright light, _**"Renamon Digivolve too…."**_ She gain nine tails each with a blue flame at each tip and was now on all fours. _**"Kyubimon!"**_ She charged at Garudamon and jumped **"Dragon Wheel"** she became covered in a blue flame and sent it at Garudamon in the form of a dragon. The attack hit and actually did some damage. **"Fox Tail Inferno"** Lighting all her tails she launched them at Garudamon.

Garudamon took the hit and was about to counter when the voice interrupted, _"That's enough Garudamon. Our time is almost up."_

"Right." She said landing on the ground

"What?" Kyubimon and Rika said in unison.

"_I know, but we said we're only here for a limited time. Fortunately you learned enough to carry my power." _In front of Rika a small orb appeared and in it was the same symbol of a heart they have been seeing. _"This was what you needed right? Carry it proudly. It is my crest of Love."_ The orb then went into Rika and she felt a warm comforting feeling, _"I wish we could've taught you more. Before we go: Rika someone will need your love for them one day to not lose himself." _

Rika instantly blushed as a face appeared in her head of the possible person. Was this because of the crest? Was it affecting her that much already? "Wait… not lose himself?"

Garudamon turned to Kubimon, "Kyubimon, I know that it's something we digimon hardly know, but be patient, because his love for you will be the key he needs to know who he is."

"What does that mean?"

"_Garudamon… if you please."_

Garudamon then started to glow and the room brightened blinding Rika and Kuybimon found themselves back at the temple. Kyubimon then de-digivolve back to Renamon and they found Takato staring at them in shocked.

"Where did you go?" Takato asked surprised.

Seeing him with his blade out got her suspicious. Before she could ask the door opened and Henry and Terriermon entered with Halsemon following them. Taking a quick look Terriermon groaned, "Great… More explaining. Can't we have **one **outing together?!"

**A/N: So... What did you guys think? I really tried on this chapter, but still couldn't feel it. So Reviews are welcome.**


	15. Questions

**A/N:... Yeah... You know what just one word: life. That's it. Without further ado the next chapter:**

**Questions**

Patterns… tend to repeat. From simple cycles to actions of people they repeat. Some patterns grow longer, but still end up repeating. Still, there will be small hiccups along the way causing the pattern to break making way for a new encounter.

It was a simple. A few orders and just a bunch of people talking nothing out of the norm. It was too simple though. That's what he hated about it. Orders are orders, Yamaki knew that, but when the orders and conversations don't answer his questions he can't shake the uneasiness. Unfortunately the feeling didn't settle on his return.

They allow him to go back before he set out to check up on the boy. He gladly accepted to get away from them. He needed to make sure everything was all right, to make sure everyone was alive and Takato's power was in check. However it seemed that fate wasn't on his side.

He returned to nothing. Not a single guard, horse, digimon, or even a piece of rubble greeted him. All that was left was a humungous hole in the ground. How did this happen? No sign of anything. The town seemed to be abandon. He couldn't process this. As he headed out to get away only one name came off his lips. "Takato…"

xxx

"Once again, I am truly sorry for my actions." Halse mon apologized to the group again.

"Hey it's all right helmet head." Terriermon reassured, "If someone came to me and said 'hey these people are going to destroy your stuff' I would've overeacted too."

Henry groaned, "Anyways… who could've known we were coming and tried to stop us?"

"Axel." Guilmon answered innocently to Takato's dismay

Everyone all turned to Takato. He was really hoping to let it slide and get away with it. "Yes… his name was Axel." Halsemon said, "Although he left before you got here."

Takato shook his head. "He was here, but…" He turned to Rika, "He's not himself."

"What do you mean?"

"They're gone, both of them." Guilmon said.

"He and Garurumon attacked us."

"Then it started glowing and they disappeared."

"What."

"Yes, the hall needs to preserve the integrity of the destineds' story." Halsemon explained.

"So this is the story of the bearer of love right?" Herny asked going around the room

"Yes Sora Takenouchi and her partner Biyomon were the original bearers, but it seems that it has been passed on to you, for your quest."

Rika held her chest. The power was still radiating within her. "Yes, I believed I met them as well."

"How? Aren't they you know… DEAD!" Terriermon stated

"Yes, but just like me. A part of their spirit remains."

"Just like you." Renamon asked

"I am but a protector. There will be others like me in the temples."

"If they all attack us I rather not meet them."

"You will." Halsemon said, "You got what you needed, now _**BEGONE!**_" The wind grew violent and they found themselves at back at the entrance.

"Well that was nice of him."

"There you guys are!" They all turned to find Ayaka calling to them followed by Aurumon. "What took you guys so long!?"

"We got into a little trouble." Henry said getting up.

"Whatever the party is almost over. Luckily we don't check people leaving and we know of a secret exit."

Aurumon nodded and flew off. Following the owl digimon they were out of the castle. It looked as though they were on the other side of the mountain where the castle was perched. "Man, you sure know a lot of secrets about this place." Terriermon said.

"So where too next?" Henry asked

"What's the closest kingdom from here?" Takato asked Ayaka

"Hmm…" She put a hand to her chin to think "Ah! The ocean is just a small ways away. I'm sure you can find a way to the Marine Ocean Kingdom." She said with a laugh.

"Goooo… Good luck." Aurumon said.

xxx

It was late. The sky was filled with stars and it was peaceful. They set up camp and were restless. They gained one crest and need to get the other five, with the exception of two. Rika felt even more restless with Sora's words.

[_"Before we go: Rika someone will need your love for them one day to not lose himself."_]

Did that mean her brother? Takato and Guilmon faced him back at the hall and said that he and Gabumon weren't themselves. Why? Why would attack Takato? Why isn't he with them? Shaking her head she took a deep breath. The crest must be affecting her more than she thought.

She turned to see Guilmon curled in a ball by Takato who was staring into the fire. There wasn't any emotion in his eyes. Did the fight with Axel cause it? Henry and Terriermon seemed to already be out, but she wasn't sure. She should sleep too. Her's and Renamon's night shift would be after Henry's. She just needed to close her eyes.

Takato just couldn't shake the fact that Axel knew more about the mark. It seemed to only bring trouble. What could he do? "Ahhh huhhh" He yawned

"Want to switch?"

He turned over to see Henry beside him. "No, I can still be up for awhile." He forced a grin, "Can't sleep?"

"Just thinking." He said taking his turn staring into the fire. He wanted to ask about the fight, but he couldn't with Rika and Renamon nearby. "Do you think will get lucky again at the next temple?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I doubt there will be a tournament we can sneak into at the next kingdom and who's to say that any royalty would help us again."

Takato hadn't really thought about that. "Well… we'll just have to think of something when the time comes. We will be able to get these crests."

"DOWN!" Guilmon said knocking down the two with his tail. He turned to grab a sword about to strike them.

"Interesting." Said the attacker as he jumped back.

Takato looked at him. He was in full black armor with a strange symbol on his chest. He was too tall to be Axel. "Who are you?" Takato said pulling out the Ranmayaku Blade.

"Where did you get that blade?!" The attacker asked surprised.

"Answer the question!" Takato snapped

"You are in no position to command me."

"We'll see."

Takato rushed at him, but he was too fast even with the armor. He tried again and was met with same result. The attacker then took the initiative and struck. Takato was ready as he turned and parried the attack. He was good. He was an experienced fighter and Takato doubted he would win.

_Whoose_

An arrow flung at the attacker. He quickly turned so the arrow would hit his chest. "Aiming at my shoulder was a good idea. Just be careful who you aim those things at kid."

Henry grunted. "Nice try Henry." Terriermon said patting him.

"Takato!"

They turned to see Rika shouting at them with Renamon nearby. There was something about that girl that seemed… off. The attacker saw it too. She seemed to radiate an aura unlike before. If she unleashed it… "No." he said to himself. Making his way over to Rika quickly forgetting his opponent stuning Takato.

"Rika! Look out!"

Renamon rushed at the knight. She underestimated his speed. In one motion he took her hand and threw her out of his way and continued after Rika. With this shock Rika's aura seemed to disappear as he grabbed her. "Rika!" Renamon called as she got herself up.

The man's grip was tight. He had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. Though, that wasn't going to stop her from squirming to get away. This only led to him to hold onto her tighter. "You have a crest in you."

"Let her go!" Takato yelled unknowing his mark was blinking to life.

"Why do you seek the crests?!"

"Like we tell you!" Henry said already taking aim again

The attacker just looked at each of them. He needed answers. He wasn't going to get it from them; they would fight even if it could get them killed. Already he put them in danger and their digimon will soon answer the danger. Rookies he can handle, he be the fool to attack the champions. He let Rika go roughly back to the group. "Be careful what you say and what you are after. You could gain powerful enimies."

"What does that mean?" Terriermon asked

"You'll see soon enough." He said taking off

"Wait!" Takato demanded, but he kept running. As he was about to follow him he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He was about to strike till he notice it was Henry.

"Relax." He glared at Takato

Returning the glare he shook off his hand and sheathed his sword and went back to the fire. Guilmon fallowed and resumed his ball form. Rika was about to go to him when she noticed Renamon shaking her head.

She didn't know why, but Renamon felt as if it wasn't wise to be near ether of the two at the moment. Something was off almost like Rika was when she called out for Takato. Whatever it was the aura she was emitting seemed… purer than Takato's at the moment. It is miniscule and faint, but ever since they gain the crest everything felt a little different.

xxx

"You better have a good reason for waking me up."

"I do my lord." The knight in black told the king of Bird Kingdom of his encounter that night.

"Hardly a reason for your intrusion." He said annoyed

"But my lord she gained-"

"Yes, you told me." He said waving it off

"Why don't you want me to retrieve it then?"

"It has my ancestor's blessing." He said looking out the window. "There's been a change in the wind… Can't you feel it?"

"Um… my lord?"

"I know you want answers. I'd be happy to tell you, but I know as much as you."

"You're a king. Surely you-"

The Bird King interrupted again, "Sometimes, for the sake of our kingdoms, we know less or more than the other members." He began walking back to his room, "This could be one of the 'less' times, but I fear we need to know more." He turned back to the knight, "I have a tournament to attend to tomorrow… I'm guessing you won't be staying, but get some rest. You'll find your answers, I'm sure you will… T.K."

**A/N: ...Sorry... heh... I really need to work on balancing... Hell it's 2013, hopefully I'll get better... Welp, hope you review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Potential

**A/N: Hello! As promised an earlier post than the last chapter (Right... Please say right) Anyway... this has a surprise in this chapter... okay only a small one that .31 should know. I did my best with this chapter hope you like it.**

**Potential**

What determines your strength? Is it your muscles? Is it your brains? Or is it your heart? Whatever the form you chose and accept know you must follow it. If you falter and lose sight of what it is… you leave yourself open and weak.

Rika felt… weak. Not sick weak or tired weak just… weak. The attack the night before put things in perspective. Takato had his magic sword and Henry had his bow. Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon were digimon and now had access to champion level. What did she have? A spell book full of spells that only amplified Renamon. Now she didn't even have that now that Takato and Henry can use them. The crest is only suppose to be a key and held no helpful aspect for her.

She hates feeling weak. That's was what the spells were for. For her not to be weak, but when she was held by that attacker all the hidden realities reappeared.

"Rika?"

"Huh?" She awoke from her daze to see a concern Renamon looking at her as she and her were in the back of the group. "I'm fine Renamon. Don't worry." She forced a smile.

Renamon nodded. She sensed her partner had a lot of things on her mind, just like her. Renamon felt as if she failed. She let her enemy get to Rika… something she swore wouldn't happen again. How could she not protect her? How could she let herself fail?

"Are you okay?"

Renamon turned surprised to find Guilmon beside her.

"Are ya?" He asked again titling his head playfully.

She only nodded which brought great joy to the little the saurian. Ever since the night before, she had grown more cautious around him and Takato. The faint spike she sensed during mid battle held something dangerous that was the same for the two of them. _'What could it be?'_

"Hey, Henry?"

"What wrong Takato?" Henry said turning to his friend

"Is it me or have Rika and Renamon have been acting strangely recently." He looked back and noticed that Guilmon had joined them in the back.

Henry didn't bother turning, "Maybe, although you nearly lost it yesterday."

"Yeah Takato." Terriermon joined in, "How dumb do you think they are?"

"Terriermon's right Takato." Henry said shocking his friend and partner.

"I'm trying." He replied

"Yeah, but you still can't control it and you can't train with it because you _haven't_ told them about it yet. Of course they could be getting more suspicious."

"What you got to lose?" Terriermon asked, "Well besides her friendship, trust, and-"

"Not helping Terriermon."

"Worth a shot."

"Speaking of which…" Herny said trailing off

"Huh?"

"You left Guilmon with us and two times he was able to know what you wanted at the exact moments that we needed."

Takato grew silent. Honestly… he didn't really know what it was. Ever since he met Guilmon something was different. He was able to connect with him more than any other digimon he had ever met. Even so, being able to read and communicate with each other through their minds was unexpected. Still… it did not take anger or stress to activate the power like what his mark reacted to. "I… don't know how," Takato lifted his head to look back at Guilmon, "but I can communicate with Guilmon with my thoughts."

"Really?"

"No way."

"Takatomon." Guilmon came running over back up to them. "I'm hungry Takatomon!" He said grabbing his stomach, "Can we eat now?"

The plan was to get as far as they could that day. With the mention of food their bodies finally began to protest all at once. They all looked at each other and the tension in the air was loosen as they all began laughing. Creating their camp they found they were running out of supplies soon.

"Well… looks like lunch will be on us." Henry said getting up and readying his bow.

"Do we have to?" Terriermon whined getting on Henry's shoulder anyway. He was used to this and he knew Henry needed the extra practice anyway.

The others stayed behind although they hardly spoke. Takato was restless and decided to put in some training done. Although he can't shake the uneasiness around the two. It could be best not to try to use his power at the moment, not that he was going to be too far from the incident the night before.

Renamon was watching Takato carefully. Maybe she could get a glimpse of what she senesced before. Although, Takato was just using basic movements, nothing special and not what she's looking for. She would see about Guilmon, but the digimon had found more interest in chasing after a little insect that was buzzing around and somehow forgotten his hunger. Rika was occupying herself with her spell book. _'Rika…'_ She wasn't forcing on the book at all. Renamon wished she could help her out more, but how?

xxx

Three hours… three hours had passed since Henry and Terriermon had left. Something was wrong. Rika might have been new to this whole hunting thing, but should it have taken less time. "Takato!" She called annoyed. He turned to her with a confused and tired expression. "Where's Brainiac?"

Shocked washed over him. "He's not back?" He looked around camp to find that there was no sign of his friend or Terriermon anywhere. This wasn't right. "I'll go look for them."

"Can I go too Takatomon?"

"No, stay here Guilmon."

"Takato, wouldn't Guilmon be more helpful with you?" Rika asked unsure why he wasn't taking the digimon.

Takato paused, "No I'll be fine." He stated as he headed off in the direction of his friend. _"Guilmon."_

"_Yes Takatomon?"_

"_Make sure they're safe. I'll tell you if we need help."_

"_Okay."_

xxx

Mistymon was at his table studying over his books. _'By now they would have gotten the first crest and onto the next. Although they need to get a move on. With the attention it would bring, things might get worse for them.'_ Turning thought of contacting them and get a report. _Bleep, Bleep, Bleep_. His orb started glowing a black color. "No… not her."

xxx

He must have gone a fair amount of way. There was still no sign of Henry or Terriermon._ "Aw Nuts.'_ Where could they have gone? Or worse, what could have happened to them? Maybe they got- _'Stop.'_ He scolded himself and shaking the negative thoughts out of his head. They got to be around somewhere right? He looked up and caught a glimpse of something. It stuck into a higher part of a tree. It was an arrow.

Finally he got a clue. Well, at least a sign of him going into the right direction. That was good enough for Takato. Not long he found more arrows scattered across the way. They were scattered together or facing wrong directions some near burnt parts of trees. They were in a fight. Whatever they were fighting liked to be high up in the trees. _Squissshhh…_

"Aw gross." He began shaking off a stick silk-like substance from his foot. Then he noticed… the substance was everywhere. It all looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he seen something like it before. A little ways away was a small indentations in the dirt. Like something was pulled. "On no." He followed the new trail until it stopped. _'NO!'_ He lost it. No sign of his friends at the end of it and no indication of where to go. "Argh!" His anger was rising now the mark blinking with rage.

"TAKATO!" Someone screamed

"WE'RE UP HERE YOU IDIOT," Another yelled, "Sheesh, you would think he would've yelled with his eyes open and all the cobwebs everywhere huh?"

"What?" He looked up to see Henry and Terriermon alive, "Guys? You're alive! And you're in…. a spider web?"

Indeed they were. They were outstretched and stuck to a high web unable to move. "Yes, yes, we're stuck." Terriermon said, "Now get us down before they come back!"

"They?"

"TAKTO LOOK OUT!" Henry yelled

"**POISEN THREAD!"** tons of webs shot out towards Takato.

Snapping back he allowed the mark to glow and set his blade on fire and disintegrated the attack before it could ensnare him.

"Feisty isn't he?"

"We can still take him."

"Then, soups on."

Takato took noticed that his attackers were all the same. All were big black spiders with a skull and cross bones on their abdomen. Half of their faces were covered with their eyes and a yellow helmet with spikes sticking out and orange hair. Each had eight legs and red claws. "Great…" Takato groaned

"We are the Dokugumon and you are trespassing in our territory!"

"We're sorry, but I'm going to be taking my friends and get going." He stated raising his blade.

"**Poison-"**

"Hold it." A female voice called making the Dokugumons stop their attack and move back, "Forgive them, they only think with their stomachs." The female seemed tall and skinny and unnaturally pale. She wore a long black dress and had long white hair down her back and carried a staff.

"I doubt it…" Takato mumbled, "Who are you and why did you capture my friends?" raising his blade

"Be careful where you point the Ranmayaku little boy." She said shocking Takato, "As for me just call me the Sorceress." She looked up to Henry and Terriermon, "As for them, they were merely trespassing."

"It was just a misunderstanding!" Terriermon yelled

"So now that you know, if you please let us go." Takto pleaded

"Unfortunately you have some things I need." She said pointing at Takato, "The dramon digizoid and your hazard will come in handy."

"Why would you want those?" Henry asked

The Sorceress merely pulled back her hair reveling a black thorn tattoo that on her neck. Takato soon realized that the tattoo was slowly growing and was spreading. "Oh just to expunge a simple curse on me."

Takato still was skeptical, "So you'll let my friends go after?"

"Unfortunately… no" She said slowly walking towards Takato, "You see to remove your mark completely you will parish and the spell needs a living human and digimon."

"Not going to happen."

The Sorceress spoke something uncomprehendible and Takato felt his strength failing, "You see, it will happen. Dokugumon."

"**Posien Thred"** The spider digimon returned and began shoting their webs at Takato.

"Argh!" Flames erupted around Takato disintegrating the flames.

The Sorceress sighed, "Digi-Cast: Strength."

The webs soon began to strengthen and were bypassing the flames wrapping around Takato. "Takato!"

"As with flames, no oxygen no strength." The webs soon completely wrapped Takato and snuffed out the flames cutting off the oxygen to burn.

"_GUILMON!"_

xxx

"_GUILMON!"_

Guilmon shot up and looked around, _"Takatomon?"_

"_HELP!"_

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted looking around and sniffing

"Guilmon?" Rika gave the digimon a confused look

"Calm down. Takato is fine." Renamon said reassuring the frantic digimon

"NO! He's in trouble!" He said heading off in the direction of Takato.

"Well let's go after him." Rika sighed

"Stop!" Came a voice from a floating orb that halted them in their tracks.

"Mistymon? What do you want?" Rika asked annoyed at the orb.

"You are not ready to face your opponent. You have yet to accept your crest and unlock your potential."

"What?" Renamon asked confused

"We have accepted the crest."

"You **understand** the crest, but you have yet to fully **accept **your crest." Mistymon stated angrily, the orb began shaking and illuminated the area blinding the two.

The area seemed to lose all color and there was no wind or sound. "What is this?" Rika asked looking around

"Forgive me, but we are pressed for time." Mistymon stated from the orb, "Now I need you two to meditate for me."

"Why?" They both asked

"The crests are like keys."

"We get that. That's why we want to collect them to get to the dark area."

"I know… have you ever considered what they were to the original heroes?" They grew silent, "They were the keys to unlock the power within themselves and their digimon. I believe if you accept the crest as it has accepted you it could unlock a potential hidden within you."

"I could digivolve again?" Renamon asked intrigued

"Umm… I don't believe so, but it will still come in handy. So meditate."

The two sighed and sat on the ground and began meditating. At first nothing was happening, but then the crest reacted and a soft glow began from Rika's chest. It soon enveloped them and memories began surging between them. For Rika; all the times her mom forced her to do something and stop her whenever she wanted to do something dangerous replayed in front of her. All the negativity began to fade as the crest of loved showed her the truth of her mother's actions.

For Renamon she experienced something similar. All the memories of Rika and her were brightened. All the times they spent and the battles she faced with her. Even the times that were less than desirable they were brightened by the crest. They finally accepted the crest as it has accepted them. Opening their eyes they noticed that a faint blue glow had enveloped Rika. "What… What is this?"

"This… is your potential." Mistymon said

xxx

The Sorceress began collecting ingredients from the Dokugumon that she asked for. She only needed a few more and she would finally be free of the curse.

"So uhh… how exactly do we fit into this?" Terriermon asked

"Terriermon."

"I supposed you should know." She said rolling her eyes, "You will be part of the spell and for you little rabbit thing, you will be disintegrated into data and clear my curse."

"Uh…"

"As for you my archer, your living blood will sustain me and shift your youth into me so the curse won't have a chance to reappear."

"Can't you just use one of your Dokugumon?" Terriermon pleaded

"They hold too many viruses for that will just feed the curse."

"You keep saying curse, but what is it?" Henry asked hoping to stall for time

"The curse holds me down into this section of the forest and slowly eats away at me. My spells kept it at bay, but I can only hold out for so long."

"Who did this to you?"

"You want to know?"

"Uh sure…"

"I was promised power for information, I was betrayed."

"Get onnn with it!" Terriermon yelled

"Please Terriermon."

"Excuse me, but I was talking here!" The Sorceress said annoyed, "I gave him the information of their locations, it wasn't my fault they were moved. Although, he will be first on my list. Luce-"

"Excuse me," A Dokugumon interrupted

"What!?"

"We got another intruder coming this way."

"Then let's give the intruder a welcome."

"Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled tracking down his friends sent.

"Guilmon!" Henry yelled trying to get attention of the digimon, "Get out of here!"

"We're doomed!" Terriermon yelled

"MMUMMHH!" Takato yelled regaining conciseness in his cocoon and was moving franticly

"Grrr…" Guilmon had gone viral at the smell of the Dokugumon approaching

"You?" The Sorceress took notice of Guilmon, "Weren't you d-"

"**Pyro-"** Guilmon began charging his attack when webs soon attached to him

"**Poison Thread!" **The Dokugumon all started covering Guilmon stopping him

"Interesting." The Sorceress said examining the cocooned Guilmon

"Let Him Go!" Renamon said **"Diamond Storm"** She released white stones that were sent flying at the Sorceress.

"_Refleer" _The Sorceress waved her hand and sent the attack solely at Guilmon. Although it only served to free the saurian digimon to her surprise.

"Oh Sureee… Save Guilmon first. It's not like we were daggling up here longer than him or anything." Terriermon whinned

"I'm on it." Rika said closing her eyes allowing the aura to brighten, _"Untalle"_

The webs untangled themselves freeing the three. "Thanks Rika." Henry said

"She still took too long." Terriermon said

Takato although was gasping for air to thank his friend.

"Rika!" Renamon called as he was struggling from the webs around her.

"_DIGI-SUMMON: Snimon's Twin Sickles"_

Soon blue bits surrounded Renamon's hands replacing them with scythes. Cutting herself free she fumbled in the air. **"Twin Sickles"** She slashed the air and lunched two energy blades at the Dokugumon.

It only caused slight damage to one. "HAA!"

"**Pyro Sphere!" **Guilmon launched his attack at one destroying it into bits.

"Thanks Guilmon."

"Renamon."

"Right Rika." Soon her body began to glow, _**"Renamon Digivolve to!"**_ Her form changed. She was now on all fours, her tail split into nine with a fur like flame on each tip, she gains a white mane with a bow like around her neck, and the yin-yang symbol on her forehead and front shoulders. _**"Kyubimon!"**_

"She can digivolve." The Sorceress seemed annoyed _"Re-"_

"_Prten"_ Rika sensed it and stopped the spell before it can reach Kybimon

"**Fox Tail Inferno"** Kyubimon spread her tails and launched nine fire balls at the webs forcing the Dokugumon into one spot. **"Dragon Wheel"** Kyubimon stated spinning and was engulfed in a blue flame and sent a dragon shaped fire at the Dokugumon deleting them and absorbing their data.

"No!" The Sorceress yelled. She raised her staff _"Thutin"_ Soon lightning headed at them from her staff.

"_Refleer"_ Rika held her hands up and sent the bolt back.

"Ahhh!" The Sorceress fell from the attack, "No… I just wanted to lift my curse."

"I believe we all know you were after more. Reyona."

"Mistymon!?" She looked up to fine a small orb in front of her

"Good Bye" Flames erupted destroying Reyona completely. "I'm sorry you have to see that. Be more careful on your journey from now on." The orb then fell to the ground inactive.

"Takatomon…"

"Yeah Guilmon?"

"Can we eat now?"

**A/N: Sooo... What did you think? Good, bad, horriable? Leave a review. And if you have any random spell names let me know. As you can see... I'm not that very creative.**


	17. The Second Crest

**A/N: Welp... This took longer than expected, but it's done. Don't have much else to say but, here's chapter 16.**

**The Second Crest**

Reliability and Honesty, both different in their own right and somehow similar. Reliability is measured by one's commitments to others. They gain another's trust through reliability. Honesty is measured on one's trust to another of things they hold. Their trust is tested on others. Still on can't truly be reliable without their honesty and one cannot be honest without being reliable. And their honesty is proven by their reliability.

So far… Henry hasn't felt a true representation of either. How reliable has he been lately? He was helpless with the attacker and was caught in the Sorceress Reyona's trap. As far as his honesty goes…

"Henry?"

"Huh?" He looked to his shoulder to find Terriermon looking at him worryingly. "I'm fine Terriermon." He said forcing a smile. Looking to his other friends he saw Takato and Rika talking.

"Are you sure you should keep that?" Takato asked pointing at the staff in her hands.

The staff was a simple twisted piece of wood that had a blue gem on the top. It was originally owned and the only thing left by Reyona in her place. "I'm sure." Rika stated not wanting to argue for her to keep the item. Getting the message Takato backed away not wanting to upset her. Still, the staff might not have been a good item to claim. "What's that?" She asked sniffing the air. The others followed suit.

There was something different in the air. It was filled with something potent. So potent the taste was close. So… salty and… fishy. "THE SEA!" Guilmon exclaimed happily as he took off.

"Guilmon wait!" They took off after the rookie as he lead them to a cliff. "Woah!" It was unlike anything as Takato ever seen. It was blue… REALLY blue. The ocean was also calm and steady as the water reflected the sun in its magnificent.

"Really Takato? Haven't you seen the ocean before?" Terriermon teased

"No…" Takato said dryly

"Terriermon." Henry then grinded his knuckles into his partner.

"Hey! Hey! Quit it already! Momentai for crying out loud!" Whined the little digimon.

"Are we close then?" Renemon asked wanting to truly know.

"That's right!" Takato realizing where they were. "Isn't this the Marine Ocean?"

"It is, but…" Rika began.

"But what?" Henry asked concerned

"The Kingdom itself is actually underwater and… might be moving."

"What do you mean _might_ be _moving_?" Henry wanted it clarify.

"I've never been there, but apparently the entire castle is on a moving digimon that only **sometimes** resurfaces."

"So only water digimon live there?" Takato asked

"No." Rika said shaking her head, "It has a barrier that has a livable space."

The weight of the information fell on the others. They had come all this way. All for one purpose and one goal. Was it all for nothing? Unless…

Takato then searched through his pack and pulled out the Mistymon's crystal ball, "Hey Mistymon?"

The orb sprang to life and started to glow and float around. "Yes?"

"We need help getting to the Marine Ocean Kingdom, any ideas?"

"Hmm…" Mistymon paused "I'll be back." The orb then shot with blinding speed off the cliff and into the water below.

"WHAT!" Terriermon yelled, "After all the times I want to throw that ball off something the **ONE** time I don't mention it he goes and does it himself!"

"Just let it go Terriermon." Renamon groaned

Guilmon how ever followed the orb from his spot on the cliff until it hit the water. Looking back to the others who weren't looking he turned his head back and shot a ball of energy farther than the orb. _'There…'_

"Guilmon."

Guilmon snapped backed to reality surprised at the fact he was still staring at the sea for so long. "Hi Takatomon!"

Henry noticed that Takato went over to Guilmon. Sometimes he couldn't understand that digimon's motive. He acts like a childish and naïve baby with a bottomless bit. (He had to hunt for two days straight just to keep a stock) But in combat, when he enters his "viral state" he becomes a total different being. He will be focused, confident and merciless. "What is he?"

"Huh?" Rika questioned

Henry was now embarrassed that he blurted out his thought, "Nothing…"

"Come on Henry." Terriermon said poking him constantly

"Just stop Terriermon."

"Come on, Momentai." Terriermon said lowering his tone. He was worried about his partner. Sure he has always been worried and serious most of the time, that's why he was there to get him to… well… Momentai.

"GUYS!" Takato called sounding surprised, "You should really come see this."

Meeting up with Takato they saw a huge wave with something riding it. Taking a good few steps back they missed the wave as it crashed against the cliff. Somehow the water didn't recede or fall below the cliff. Then something surfaced from the top of the water. First a jagged metal spear surfaced followed by the rest of the body. It looked like a medium size metal whale that was mostly silver and purple and had a strange open space on his head. "You called?"

"Who are you?" Renamon asked guarded at the new digimon's arrival.

"Excuse me; I'm Submarimon." The digimon answered

"Did Mistymon send you?" Takato asked

"Yes he did." Submarimon

Henry didn't buy this. There was something different about this digimon. Something that wasn't right. "If Mistymon sent you, where's the orb?"

Submarimon liked this one's skepticism, but he was ready for it, "He still down there. The place you're looking for isn't on the city, but its own location. I can track the orb to your desired location."

Henry still didn't like this. Terriermon patted Herny's head. "Momentai Henry."

"How do you think we are all going to fit in that?" Rika asked looking at the empty room the Submarimon back; it was just a small room that could only fit just one person.

"Got it cover little lady." The digimon chuckled as his eyes glowed and the water started to surround them. Yet it didn't touch them. No, it surrounded, yes, but it left enough room. They were in a bubble! Soon following there cocooning four water chains shot out and wrapped around Submarimon. Once they were fastened Submarimon jumped off his wave pulling the bubble with him and entered the water.

Not long after the group entered the water a small orb resurfaced and headed to the cliff. "Now, I got some bad news. I could not give you a ride to the… Wait." Mistymon began searching where he had left them. "This can't be good…"

xxx

This was fantastic to the six. They were underwater! The reef nearby provided a huge assortment of colors and with the way the sun reflected from above creating a beautiful pattern on the floor. They even had other water digimon and fishes wave at them. Yet… Henry was still uneasy. This was magnificence yes, but the farther they went the antsier he got. What did this mean? The last time he felt like this was when…

"Henry?"

Henry snapped back to see Takato looking worried at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head Heny turned away looking at the ocean before them. Submarimon took noticed of this. Was this the one he was sent to look for? It had to be. The other was not meant to come here based on the signal and the girl had already been chosen by the others so the archer was the only one left. Still he didn't have any part of royalty in him. Then again… "I believe that your destination is coming up."

They all turned to see that a structure was coming up. It seemed small and had a strange symbol on it. It almost looked like a "t" or cross with four slanted triangles around it. Henry and Terriermon froze upon laying their eyes on the symbol. "So that's where we are going." Renamon spoke.

"Yes." Submarimon stated, "Although not all of you are allowed in!" The connections around their small bubble broke and Submarimon turned. He charged at the bubble at full speed. Guilmon instinctively shoved Takato, Rika, and Renamon out of the way and leaving Henry and Terriermon dazed. They woke up to late as Submarimon grabbed them in his small capsule.

"Henry! Terriermon!"

xxx

"Hen….a. " Nothing was getting to him. Everything hurt. This was upsetting Terriermon. "HENRY!" He yelled at the top of lungs as he jumped on his friend's stomach. This resulted in Henry coughing up a little water and waking up. "You're alive!"

Struggling for breath he sent a small thankful glance at Terriermon. He looked around and saw they seemed to be in a cave. It didn't seem all that big and there was only a water opening on the floor which seemed like their only way out. There was an opening, but how they were underwater before the opening was only to go deeper. The water began to ripple and appeared Submarimon.

"Submarimon! Where are my friends?!" Henry yelled

"Dragging us down here was not cool!"

Submarimon smirked, "In the ocean, alive for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"Without my connection the air they have is depleting and they don't have much time. The true question is what are you going to do?" Henry was stunned and confused by the question. "You could attack me and follow and force me to take you and your friends back up now or…"

"Get the crest first and come back and get you take us back to the surface…" Henry finished

"I won't be making a return trip… You decide." Subamrimon taunted, "Tick-Tock."

xxx

Slowly… very slowly they were losing air. Takato was feeling this. He didn't know how much time they had left, but that wasn't the main problem. Henry and Terriermon were taken to the temple by Submarimon or at least he hoped that's what their guide wanted. Looking over to Rika he saw her and Renamon sitting down looking through her spellbook for a way out of this. Guilmon had taken the liberty of "lookout" waiting for their guide tto come back.

Rika grunted, "This is hopless." She turned to Takato and lowered her voice "There's no way out of this, is there?"

Takato just stared back at her. What could he say? What should he say? He can't just give up now. "No, we just have to trust in Henry and Terriermon."

"Brainiac and the Rabbit?" Rika asked unconvinced.

"I believe that they can get us out of this." He said trying to reassure her. On any other day he would believe himself to keep faith in Henry, but he seemed to be hiding something. Rika just nodded knowing she was just going to have to trust them as well.

xxx

Henry had to keep moving. He had to keep running. His friends were relying on him right now. He had to find the crest now. Terriermon needed to just hold on to his position. It almost seemed they were going in circles, which was impossible. They were running down a straight hall! Yet, it seemed like two hours had pass going this direction. Henry stopped to gather his breath and let out a yell.

"Henry!"

"Sorry Terriermon."

"Momentai." Terriermon urged, "We can make it."

He wanted to believe his partner. He really did, but he just couldn't. Sliding against the wall Henry sat down and held his head. This was bad he just wasted precious time running nowhere.

"Henry!" Terriermon got the attention of his partner, "Don't give up now. We can do this."

Seeing the look in his little partners eyes showed that he believed in him that they could redeem themselves, letting out a laugh Henry got up, "You're right Terriermon. They need us at our best." A light shone beneath them and the floor began to shake.

"Can't we catch a small break?" Terriermon asked as a hole appeared dropping them to a lower floor.

They didn't fall very far it still caused some pain. Now, they were in a smaller circular room. Henry's been here before. No… he's been in _one_ before. They were in this temple's hall. But which hall was this one? Like the last one this hall had carvings all around walls and just like the last one it was fragmented of a hero's story. Soon they found themselves staring at one scene. It was two of the heroes as one seemed to be drowning and a digimon above them with the same symbol as the one on top of the temple. Not long after they stood there the symbol glowed and pulled the two into the wall.

xxx

Henry groaned getting up. Terriermon followed as they looked around. Where ever they were it was completely white. "Where are we Terriermon?"

"Please tell me we're not dead." Terriermon whined

"_Nope, we are."_ A voice joked at their predicament

"_Gomamon we don't have time for this. I wasn't even expecting to go next. I didn't plan for this." _An older male voice added

"_Guess we are just going to need to wing it!"_

"What do you mean?" Henry asked

"_We need to test your reliability."_ The male voice said, _"You're up Gomamon."_

"'_Bout time."_ A small white seal with purple patterns appeared a little ways away from them in a dull grey light. Soon the creature was enveloped in a bright with the cross symbol that they been seeing appeared above him. _**"Gomamon digivolve to…"**_

xxx

"Huh?" Rika gasped, but regretted as soon as she did. They were nearing the end of their air soon and already Guilmon and Renamon were feeling it more. Takato looked over to wonder what happen to cause her to gasp. She just shrugged. When she thought about it, it was almost like a surge sparked through her from somewhere else. Then it hit her. The crest was responding to something! Not wanting to waste more air she pointed to the temple.

Takato nodded. Something must be going on with Henry and Terriermon. Did they get pulled in to the wall like Rika and Renamon before? Still, he believed in them. Takato was sure his friends were going to come back safe and sound.

xxx

"Terriermon…"

"Yes Henry….?"

"I could really use a momentai right now." Not only did their friends get caught in a trap, but now here they were with no idea where they are up against a digimon that had digivolved **twice**! What stood before them now wore a green spike shell on its back and had a jagged horn on his head. It also had saber teeth with and blue skin and orange hair and was holding a metal hammer.

"I am the great Zudomon!" It told them with a laugh. A kind laugh.

'_What?'_ This confused Henry. It was acting friendly, why?

"Henry…." Terriermon didn't like this. His fears were realized when the digimon raised his hammer. "Move!"

"**Vulcan's Hammer"** The hammer struck the ground and sent out a shock wave at them. Henry and Terrermon managed to escape the attack.

"Okay you big turtle thing, you are going to have to face me now!" Terriermon then charged the extremely tall digimon. **"Bunny Blast"** Terriermon then shot green energy blast at the digimon, but proved ineffective.

Zudomon then swung his hammer and struck the power rookie away. "Terriermon!" Quickly Henry refocused and took a deep breath and held out his hand, _"Digi-Cast: Speed"_ Terriermon quickly got up and charged at Zudomon again, this time, however, he was easily able to dodge the strike and run up his shoulder to fire a direct blast to the face.

"_Very good."_ The voice said to Henry, _"You were able to stay focused and regroup and be there to help out when he needed you."_

Terriermon then got swatted away again. "So far I'm not seeing it that way." Henry said looking down, _"Digi-Cast: Strength"_ Terriermon felt a surge of energy and went back to the fight.

"Okay now I'm mad!" Terriermon then was surrounded in a bright light _**"Terriermon Digivolve too…."**_ He grew bigger and gain some type of weapon that Henry **still** couldn't place. Gaining pants and a sash he finished the evolution _**"Gargomon!"**_

"So the little digimon can digivolve. Aren't you a little young kid?" Zudomon joked

"Aren't you a little old to be lifting any weights?" Gargomon joked. **"Gargo Laser" **Gargomon then started firing at Zudomon.

"**Hammer Boomarang"** He then threw his hammer that missed Terriermon completely

"Ha! You missed!"

"Three…Two….One" The Hammer returned and knocked Gargomon down and returned back to Zudomon.

"Gargomon!"

"_So you had a few mistakes along the way, but you are here and able to get back up again."_

"But getting back up does nothing if I'm not useful." He said grabbing his bow.

"_Don't!"_

"Henry! I got this!" Gargomon said getting up

"What?"

"Trust me Henry" He then ran up to Zudomon **"Bunny Pummble"** His fist glowed as he punched Zudomon.

"_You're partner get's it." _The voice said

"Get's what?"

"_You could still be helpful no matter how you act. Just don't let a few failed attempts stop you from being you." _The voice reassured, _"Just be honest with yourself and be there for your friends."_

The voice was right. Henry had let his past failures get to him. He wasn't able to help against Reyona, he couldn't fight against the mysterious knight, and not to mention his frailer at the cave… He shook his head. No. He will let them go. He is an archer. He will make sure he's always there to back his friends up. Right now he needs to help Gargomon. _"Digi-Cast: Accuracy"_

"**Gargo Laser" **Gargomon now let out most of his power in a continuous stream as he no longer needed to take the time to aim.

When Gargomon stopped to reload Zudomon laughed, "Very good."

"_Zudomon that's enough."_

"Right Joe."

"_I was really hoping to be more prepared, but you are ready for my crest."_ A small grey orb appeared in front of Henry with the same symbol of the temple. _"This is my crest of Reliability. Hope it proves useful for your quest"_ The orb went inside Henry leaving a calm feeling in him, _"I'm sorry you really caught me off guard I don't know what else to say, but remember to always be there for your friends."_

Henry nodded, "I will."

"And Gargomon. Don't ever change and remember; Momentai."

"That's my line!"

"Oh and sorry for the temple design. I added my own idea for the long hallway."

"_Zudomon… are time's up."_

Zudomon started glowing blinding them until they found themselves back at the temple entrance looking at Submarimon.

"'Bout time." He said as he opened his hatch and allowed the two to get in. "We got some friends you need to see."

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry on how it turned out if it wasn't up to par... Leave a review.**


	18. Honor Lost

**A/N: Um... Hi... I am very very very VERY sorry I never updated this in a long while. Life sortof took a me for a ride and grauduating HS and all. Also it happend when I was losing momentum on this fic so that took longer to get back on track. So without further delay...**

**Honor Lost**

Do you give up when you're down? Do you falter when you are pushed against the wall? Sometimes that is what's necessary to survive. Survival for self-preservation is key, but what of a warrior? A warrior can't afford the shame. The mere thought of this to give up is out of the question! Honor must remain and survive even when the life can't.

So Takato couldn't give up right here, right now. Just… where is "here" right now? For one he was standing, at least it felt like he was standing. "Okay think Takato…" He told himself. "Oh who am I kidding?! I don't know where I am!" It was dark all around, but he was sure he was standing on some sort of ground. Still he needed to retrace his steps, wasn't he just in a bubble under the ocean running out of air with "Wait! Guys! Guys! Where are you?! Guilmon! Rika! Renamon!" No answer. His mind began to race. Was he dead? Were his friends dead? How could he know? Where is he? All these questions of worry soon turned into anger.

He was angry at Submarimon for trapping them in the sphere losing air. He was angry at his current predicament. He was angry he couldn't get answers. He was… glowing? No… _he_ wasn't glowing, his mark was. It got brighter and began to burn, but he didn't care. Actually he was beginning to lose himself and was blacking out. Just before her lost himself something appeared in front of him… not something… an-

'_Takato!'_

xxx

"Takatomon!"

"Wake up man!"

"Takato!"

Voices… not just any voices… his friends. Slowly he was able to open his eyes to meet the worry faces of them. Guilmon got excited that he finally woke up, Henry seemed relieved, Terriermon was able to take a breath, Renamon sighed, and Rika… Wait had she been-

"Takatomon!" Guilmon then decided to jump on his friend nearly crushing his ribs.

"I'm okay boy! Please get off…"

"Sorry Takatomon." Guilmon apologized getting off his friend. Slowly Takato followed and was taking a few breaths. Wait… way was his chest bruised?

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh great more explaining!" Terriermon complained, "I told you to wait till we woke him up."

"Terriermon." Henry groaned before he began. He explained how Submarimon was the guardian of the temple and wanted him and Terriermon only to retrieve the crest, but the test required them endangered as they met the original bearers of the crest of Reliability. Once he got the crest Submarimon allowed them to return and brought them all back to the surface. Guilmon and Renamon were up fast, but Rika took a little longer to wake up. An hour past, but Takato didn't wake up.

"So you thought pounding on my chest was a good idea to wake me up?"

"Hey, blame Guilmon for that idea." Terriermon whined

"I believed it was you that decided to help him rabbit." Renamon commented

"Heh heh…"

"Well, we got what we came for. We should get moving." Takato said getting up

"Now?" Henry asked, "Don't you want to rest first?"

"I'm fine," Takato stated gathering his things. He took a long look at the blade before strapping it on his back. "Well? We got to move." He took off with Guilmon quickly following him. Henry gave a puzzled look to Rika who just returned a shrugged. Whatever was wrong with Takato they will just need to find out along the way.

xxx

Axel took a minute to admire his work. Not much remained in the room he was in. The floor was cracked starting from where he was standing and continued across the walls. His sword seemed to be smoking with the dark energy he released and whatever was left were slowly disintegrating onto data. Turning to his partner he took note of the amount of data he absorbed. He was still Gabumon, but his forms were different than before. This didn't matter though. All that matter was regaining his pride. _'Speaking of which.'_ He thought. He still needed to have a word with Lucemon. The two left the training room and went off to find the Dark Ruler.

"So, are we clear?"

"As long as you pay the extra fee, I'm sure we gots a deal."

"Just be glad I'm not expecting him anytime soon."

"Seems like these lil' maggots are causing you trouble."

"Getting competent help when I'm busy is my problem, now leave." Lucemon demanded to his visitor. The visitor only gave a smirk before leaving.

"Lucemon!"

The dark ruler groaned. "Yes Axel?"

"Why are you keeping me here? Send me back out there!"

"I would love nothing more than you getting your revenge, really" Lucemon said exhausted "But based on your last performance, you are just not ready."

"I am ready!"

In a flash Gabumon was out and Axel was up in the air while Lucemon held him by his neck. "Use your opponent's anger against him, not yours! You need to be ready. It will be a waste for you to die to soon." He then tossed him aside next to his partner, "I got some preparations to set up."

xxx

No matter what he could do Takato couldn't shake the feeling he had. The feeling that something was off. Well, that and that weird vision he had. It was so real and still very clear in his head. He gave a mental shake to try to refocus. They all needed to be focused. So far they only had two crest, they needed all of them just to enter the dark area. Not to mention he needed _**his**_ mind clear and not agitated to excite the mark.

"_Takatomon…"_

Takato jumped a little before he realized it was just Guilmon contacting him. Did Guilmon know that he wanted to keep his actions secret from the rest of the group? _"Yeah Guilmon?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

That snapped Takato back into his vision.

xxx

He didn't know what freaked him out more. The fact that a giant pair of eyes appeared in front of him or the fact that it had started talking and knew his name!

"What? How do you know my name?"

"I know many things. You, I know more about you than you even do." The eyes replied

"What do you mean?"

"That is not the matter at this point. You are drawing to much danger to yourself with how careless you control your mark of the Digital Hazard." Takato looked down in defeat. "You must realize the mark is a part of you. No matter where your physical body goes or your mind, it will be with you."

"Wha?"

The eyes rolled as a growl could be heard, "You are even a more hazard to yourself in your mind that when you are consciousness."

Takato couldn't believe what the being was telling him. Could the mark even a danger to him even when he wasn't awake? Does this mean that he will never be safe from the mark? That he has to be in check no matter what? This was just not fair! Slowly the mark began to glow. "Argh! So am I not safe no matter what I do!?"

"If you continue to act like that!" Takato then realize the mark was slowly taking over and tried to relax. "Maybe that blade you carry might need to redeem you."

"Sorry… I'll be better at controlling it."

"Are you sure?" Then the area glowed brightly and he was back and hearing the voices of his concerned friends.

xxx

"Takato?"

Again Takato jumped, awaken from his day dream. This time he turned to see Rika. "Oh, hey Rika."

"Henry been saying we should stop and decide where to go next. Also I think that our partners are in need of some rest." Rika said.

Takato took note of how she seemed worried. Worried of what, he didn't know. He looked back and found Terriermon asleep on Henry's head, Guilmon walking around dizzily, and Renamon… Well she just looked tired. "Yeah… let's rest."

They had set up a small spot and gathered their supplies. They had a long day so far and didn't seem to be ending. The digimon quickly took to sleeping and Henry pulled out some maps. After looking them over he turned to Takato. "Think you could call Mistymon?"

Takato nodded and fumbled through his pack and pulled out Mistymon's orb and shook it. Within seconds the orb sprang to life and started to float around. "Hey Mistymon we need some help."

"How may I be of assistance?" He said as the orb moved closer to the map.

"You see we are here and I'm wondering where the closest temple is."

"Hmm… Give me a moment…" The orb then return lifeless and fell to the ground.

"Great… He sure was helpful." Rika said sarcastically.

"Seems like you six are lost." Quickly they turned and readied themselves at the voice. "Good, you still have some reflexes." Again in front of them was the same dark knight from before and again he had his blade ready like them.

"What do you want?!" Takato shouted.

"I see you have gathered another crest… Mind telling me why you are after them before you get in trouble?"

"Yes… I do." Takato said raising the Ranmayaku blade

The dark knight let out a sigh "I suppose there is only one way for me to get my information…"

In a quick motion he separated the three and single out Takato. Takato was ready and parried the blow. He then tried to knock the Knight off balance, but was blocked and pushed back. Again they were going after each other blow for blow. Blocking each with precision and timing. _'Almost like…'_ Takato began in his mind to figure something out.

Although, Henry couldn't leave Takato by himself. Especially not after he gained the crest because something was different, like his senses were heighted. He was way more aware of his surrounding in the fight than usual. Not to mention he felt that no matter what he had to help. Well there is only one way to be reliable right now. Pulling the arrow back he let out a deep breath, something was different but he let it flow and relied on his weapon in order to help his friend. Releasing the arrow it flew faster than ever and shifted to its intended target and struck the knight in the joint of the arm. The knight turned in surprised as his arm was struck, but he forgotten about Takato who had tapped into the mark and with his blade on fire and taking many swings at the knight.

"_Aquosorus!"_ A big orb of water smashed into the knight sending him a few feet away. Henry and Takato looked in confusion at the knight and then turned their heads to the source and found Rika holding out her new staff and giving a slight smirk.

"Heh…Heheheh!" The knight began laughing from his spot where he landed.

"Uh… Did I miss something?" Takato asked

"Maybe Rika hit him a little too hard?" Henry comented

"Unlike you two did any damage!"

"Grrrrr."

"Guilmon?" Takato turned to see Guilmon in his viral state and shifting his head around franticly. "What's wrong?"

Soon Terriermon and Renamon woke with a start. "Whoa! Did you feel that!?" Terriermon asked

"That power… it's strong."

"What is it?" Rika asked

"Is it your reinforcements?!" Takato demanded from the knight.

Slowly he got up and looked around. "I work alone…"

"That's an understatement T.K." Everyone turned to see the newcomer walking towards them. He was tall digimon from the three eyes he has and the long tail. He was wearing a foreign getup that confused most of them as well a red bandana on his arm. Before he was close to them he pulled out two strange weapons and pointed it at the group. "Now all I need is the archer over there's and we can all walk away from this easily and painless."

"Beelzemon…" T.K. was shocked. What had these kids gotten themselves into?

"Unfortunately… we can't afford to lose him or his annoying partner right now." Rika said

"Hey!"

"Let's get this guy Renamon."

Renamon was hesitant at first, but she trusted Rika and hoped that she would be able to protect Rika. She charged at Beelzemon and jumped up in the air. **"Diamond Storm"** She relapsed the diamond energy at him which seemed to leave him unimpressed. He put away his weapons and used his tail to block the attack.

"Sorry Foxface. You need to be better than that."

"Renamon!"

"Right!" She then began to glow _**"Renamon Digivolve to…."**_ She then transformed back into her champion like before, _**"Kyubimon!"**_

"Champion isn't going to help yeas." Beelzemon said bored from his position not even trying to move or take action

Kyubimon began running and her tails began to glow, **"Dragon Wheel"** She began spinning in mid air and the blue flames turned into a dragon and launched itself at Beelzemon.

He simply guarded and laughed when the attack was finished. "Is that all you got!?"

"Rika! You got to help Kyubimon!" Takato shouted

"But…"

"Use a spell….!" Guilmon offered still in his viral state, but somehow communicating.

"But I don't think we know any-"

"Then use yours!" Guilmon demanded

Rika then took a deep breath and focused on her staff. Renamon noticed this and began spreading her tails and charging power. _"Pyrosa!"_ A giant fire ball launched from her staff.

"**Fox Tail Inferno"** The nine tails launched fire balls at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon didn't realize how much stronger the power of the two and found himself pushed back a little by the attacks. This just made him mad. "Okay… that stung a little… Now you pay!" He quickly landed some quick combos on Kyubimon and sent her flying back forcing her to dedigivolve back into Renamon.

"Renamon!" Rika said running to her injured partner.

"Now would you please give me the archer?"

"You want me?" An arrow then flew at him but was deflected by Beelzemon's weapon.

"Then you have to go through me." Terriermon had Digivolved into Gargomon and was standing before him with a smirk. "Take this!" He then raised both of his arms. **"Gargo Pellets"** Gargomon then let out a frenzy of his own weapons for a good while against Beelzemon till… he ran out of ammunition. "Uh heheh… Aw nuts."

"Nice toys…" He then pulled out his two identical weapons. **"Double Impact"** He then fired both and struck Gargomon hard and forcing him to dedigivolve as well. "I believe mine are better." He then blew on them "Now… we have some business archer." He took a step and noticed a force on his tail. Turning he saw the saurian glaring at him with his tail in his claws. "Now pineapple head wants to play. I don't have time for… Wait a second!" Beelzemon couldn't believe it. _'Could it be? No, there's no way it's him. He doesn't feel like him… but…. There is something different about this one.'_ Beelzemon was to preoccupied to notice Takato had rushed him and knocked him back with his blade.

"Grrrrrr…" Guilmon growled as he began to glow _**"Guilmon Digivolve to…"**_ He then grew larger and gained white hair. _**"Growlmon!"**_ Growlmon tilted his head back as he gathered energy **"Pyro Blaster"** He released the blast straight at Beelzemon who tried to black it but still found himself pushed back a few yards away.

"Okay! That's enough!" Beelzemon got up and began running at them with his claws out

"_Takato!"_

"_Right Growlmon!"_

Beelzemon took a swing at them, but they dodge and circled him. Now he had to face both of them. He liked a challenge, but now wasn't the time for a fight. He would take the human out first. He took out his weapons and was about to fire it at Takato when **"Dragon Slash"** A blue claw slashed in his face and knocked the weapon out of his hands and found Takato was already in a few paces away and took a swing and cut him across his chest.

'_These two… how can they fight so in sync?'_ Beelzemon thought _'The only people who can give anyone a run for their money were the….. Dramons and the king….'_ This gave Beelzemon an idea. He began dodging their combine attacks with ease. He only needed to wait a little longer. Takato notice that Beelzemon was stalling. Their combine tactics were working. He didn't care why he was stalling as long as he and Growlmon were connected they could find away to drive this guy away.

T.K. started to try to help the others with their digimon. They were weary of him, but knew they needed help. "What about Takato?" Rika asked

"He should be fine." T.K. said not looking from Renamon's wounds. He was surprised that the both of them were still alive even if Beelzemon was holding back.

"I believe I could be of service."

T.K. turned to see a small orb floating above him. "The hell?"

"Mistymon!" Rika exclaimed

"Mistymon?" T.K. was unsure about this digimon.

"Mistymon we sure could use your help." Henry said

Mistymon's orb began to glow and Renamon's and Terriermon's wounds were gone and they were fully healed. "I can create a spell to get you guys out of there, but you all must be together."

"Takato!" Rika called

Takato turned to see what was wrong. Which only gave Beelzemon and opening. **"Darkness Claw"** He used his claw and slashed at Growlmon's arm and caused it to disintigrat into data.

"AHHH!" Both Takato and Growlmon cried out as they both collapsed.

"Now… where were we?" Beelzemon said walking towards them.

"I believe it was my turn." T.K. said pulling out his own blade.

"Finally… A challenge."

xxx

"…Huh?" Takato slowly woke up and found himself floating in a weird area with spinning dials. "Where am I?" He tried to move, but a shard pain shot threw his arm, "Why am I hurt? Growlmon was struck." He groaned

"Tamer…"

"Huh?"

"Tamer…" Takato turned to see Growlmon behind a dial and the right side of him blacked out like he was drawn and incomplete. "It's not over yet."

"Growlmon! Are you okay? Of course your not it's my fault that you got struck."

"I don't blame you, but I need your help."

"Help?"

"You are my tamer."

"Why are you talking like that?" This was scary for Takato. He hardly ever heard Guilmon talk like this. It was almost like he was someone else.

"I'm still me, but I need your help." Growlmon smiled kindly "We just can't give up. You got to let me fight again."

Takato smiled. "Right we'll fight one more time!" And with that the mark began to shine brighter than ever on both of them.

xxx

T.K. was struggling. Beelzemon wasn't as worn out as he hoped and kept them all away from reaching Takato and Growlmon who were passed out and Growlmon was losing data fast. He didn't know how long he was going to last. Beelzemon was just glad that he finally had a challenge even if he was missing a few steps. Not much could be said. After all, he had been gone for a few years.

Just as he was about to land another strike against T.K. a red light shined behind them. They turned and saw Growlmon was regenerating fast and Takato standing smiling and Growlmon began to glow _**"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve To…"**_ He changed drastically as his harms turned to metal and had blades on them and gained a weird chest piece that was red on the top and white on the bottom. The Digital Hazard mark appeared at the center and he had his bottom half of his mouth turn metal as well. _**"WarGrowlmon"**_

"Our little boy's grown up." Henry stated

"I'll give you that one." Rika said stunned

"Ultimate? Well let's go!" Beelzemon changed targets and went after the newly digivolved Ultimate and began taking strikes at him.

"What's going on with Takato?" Rika pointed out and they all noticed however WarGrowlmon was hit so was Takato.

"I feel every hit…" Takato said to himself "Then I guess we do this together." He then made a move and WarGrowlmon followed catching Beelzemon. They both threw him and then WarGrowlmon began charging.

"**Atomic…"**

"Not so fast!" Beelzemon then pulled out his weapons **"Double Impact"** he then began taking many shots and weaking him down where he lost the energy to pull off the attack and collapsed. "I am a Mega! You can't take me down so easily!"

"Takato!" Rika called as he was now barely standing.

T.K. rushed to Takato side and held him up. "Takato… You need to leave with your friends. Get out of here I will hold him off." He motions for his friend to come over and perform the spell for them to escape.

"N-No…"

"What?"

"No… I am tired of this guy!" Takato then got to his feet and pulled out his blade. "I am not running! NO MORE! THIS GUY PAYS!"

"Uh oh" Terriermon said

"No… Takato DON'T DO IT!" Henry yelled picking up speed

Rika and Renamon were lost until they saw T.K. move as far back to stop them from getting closer. What they saw horrified them and stopped Beelzemon in his place in confusion. Takato began to glow a blood red aura originating from his hand. Both him and WarGrowlmon screamed with anger and Takato's bade was a blazed in a darker flame than ever before and WarGrowlmon eyes were red as well.

"Nice light show. But that ain't going to- ACK!" Beelzemon exclaimed as he looked down. This was a surprise to everyone. Takato crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye and had his fist firmly placed in the gut of the dark digimon. Soon a huge heat was surging through the punch and he was being set on fire.

"**Radiation Blade"** Two blades were red and flying fast to Beelzemon. Takato quickly dodge the attack and Beelzemon gained the full force. As he got up Takato reappeared and then unleashed a fury of many quick and powerful strikes that Beelzemon couldn't defend from and found himself flying back knocking a few trees down with him.

"Heh… Heh.. Your good… Aw crap." He now saw WarGrowlmon fully charged and aimed at him.

"**tomic-"**

"Blaster!" Takato dinished as WarGrowlmon launched a double energy blast completely damaging Beelzemon.

He knew he was beat now. No way he could finish the job. He had to retreat. He had a means of escape. One for sure he will get those two. Pulling out a dark marble sphere he crushed it and dissaperared.

"Woah… Great job Takato." Rika exclaimed causing Takato to turn to them.

"Aw nuts." Terriermon said

"This is very bad." Henry agreed reading his bow."

"You made a promise Takato." T.K. said reading his blade.

"Rika… I don't like this." Renamon said concerned

"What?"

"Look at them. They aren't themselves anymore something's wrong."

"Get DOWN!" T.K. yelled as forced them down as Takato sent a fire wave at them.

"Dammit Takato!" Henry said rushing toward him firing arrows which were just incinerated when they got close. "Calm down!"

"Ha!" He brought down his blade, but was blocked by T.K. "ARGHH!" with his hand he simply pushed the two back.

"**Bunny Blast"** Terriermon sent a small attack to Takato, but was deflected and was himself flicked by WarGrowlmon

"No. Takato. Stop this now!" Rika said running at him.

"Guilmon I know your there! Playtime's over!"

"Nugh- Rika, Renamon. Get away from him!" Henry yelled

"Takato!"

"Guilmon!"

Both of these rung in the two's heads. They began to clench their heads and WarGrowlmon began to dedigivolve. Still there was a sharp pain and they both creied out. Soon it was too much and passed out from exhaustion.

"Henry…"

"Yeah Terriermon?"

"You know what I said about not having to be seaperated on these adventures?

"Yeah?"

"I take back everything I said."

**A/N: So... What do you guys think? I feel that the beggining is lacking... I don't know... might go over this chapter again and redo it. Leave a review and let me know.**


	19. Silence?

**A/N: What!? An actual update not taking a over a month!?... It hasn't been a month right?... so tired... Anyway, not much here to say, but chapter 18**

**Silence?**

Silence is golden. At least, that what is said. Silence hides secrets. Secrets that can only be passed from lips to ear. Silence helps thoughts. It allows them to gather, to grow, process and become something more. Still, silence can be awkward. The moment when something seen or said brings silence. It leaves a tension in the air till one side gives in. And for Henry and Terriermon… this was one such moment.

It already had been a couple hours since Takato's episode. They spent awhile setting up camp, not to emotion them trying to start a fire. Ironically that was Takato's and Guilmon's job. Once they set up T.K. took his leave abruptly saying he was needed someplace else. This only made it awkward as Takato and Guilmon lay motionless leaving the other four up. Not even the promising smell of food woke the red saurian. Staring into the fire he could still feel the cold stares Rika and Renamon were sending him. Terriermon was for once silent and hinding out of fear. Henry knew that the two of them were waiting for answers from him, but it wasn't his place to say. Still, Rika wasn't going to make it easy.

"How long will they stay like this?" She demanded

"… I don't know."

"You don't know." She repeated in a sarcastic and mocking tone "You don't know! Yet you seemed to know what happen."

"… Yeah…" Henry said still not looking at her

"So how come you don't know how long I will take for him to wake up?!"

"I said I don't know!" He then looked at the two sleeping friends. Unfortunately Henry is telling the truth. As long as he knew him and the strange mark Takato took from ten minutes to half a day whenever he fully lost control. Now, somehow Guilmon was connected when Takato lost it. Was it because of the weird connection they had or just that strange mark itself? He didn't know. So all they can do now is wait. One thong he did know though, Takato will be in for a very rude awakening.

xxx

It's funny really... the irony of it all. Takato knows it all too well. He doesn't rest or dream when he passes out from the mark. It's more like a blink for him… unfortunately it is never consentient. He sometimes was out for ten minutes for a three hour rampage…(Don't ask) and spent three days for a five minuet one. The only thing constant was the pain and guilt. He even has the steps memorized and counted them off as he entered them.

Step one; regain mental consciousness and realize eyes are close. Unknown to him, Guilmon was also experiencing this at the same time. Step two; pain courses throughout the entire body. Takato always hates this part, because for whatever reason he doesn't have any control of his body at this point, but can feel everything. Step three; full control where he can finally wake up. Opening his eyes he slowly got into a sitting position and again, he felt drained, weak, and full of pain. Well not everything was the same. He turned to see Guilmon had just woken up with him and saw that the digimon was feeling the exact same. _'Well… that's new…'_ he then turned to find Henry giving a gaze mixed with relief and anger, _'And something's happen all over again.'_ He thought as he knew what step he was at now. The occasional step four; reviling the truth. Wait…the two people that need to hear it aren't here. "… Where's Rika and Renamon?"

"Really? You're going to-"

"Not now Terriermon." Henry said dully, but effectively making his partner shut his mouth. "They left to gather supplies."

"You sent them out when we stirred." Guilmon said. This caused them to turned to the digimon shocked that he was the one to say something like that. It wasn't just weird for them, but also for Guilmon himself. Sure he had done things like this before smaller, but close. Except this time was different and it was scary for Guilmon. He now looked at his claws and they almost looked like they weren't his, but someone else's. The worst part was… he was not hungry and that means… he can't have any food!

"Uhh…"

"Sorry…" Guilmon apologized

Takato brushed it off and went back to what happen. He still needed to know. "How bad was it?"

Henry let out a breath, "Well… you didn't hurt anyone… badly."

"Except for that digimon Beelzemon, plus this entire section of land and my-"

"Terriermon." Henry groaned "You and Guilmon did put on a show."

"Guilmon too?" He said turning to his partner.

"Yeah, but he seemed to stop attacking as you two scared Beelzemon off."

"Until he tried to go after me!"

"That for a second seemed to calm you guys down… till Rika got your attention and you went after us. You had me and that T.K. down, but Rika and Renamon somehow got through to you."

"I see…" Takato then stared into the fire hear what had he done.

"Look Takato." Henry said getting his friends attention. "I know that you may not want to hear it, but you need to. I told you so." That was like an arrow to the chest for Takato, fitting that Henry was the one to say it. "This was exactly what I was afraid going to happen. I told you to tell her and you kept putting it off man. We're just **extremely **lucky that you didn't hurt them or us."

"I know Henry…" Takato said not taking his gaze off the fire. How could he face Rika now? They were friend for a long time. She trusted him, now he probably ruined it. What's worse, he put her in danger. Kingdom castle or not he was a knight and he let the princess be in harm's way, by him.

But Henry wasn't having any of this. He was tired of his feeling sorry for himself knowing full well he had a chance to prepare for this. "Dammit Takato!" He then grabbed his friend by the collar to force him to look back. Guilmon then growled, but Takato waved his hand. "Look! I get it that you have a weird power you can't control. I get that you are feeling guilty for losing it with them around. But you can't just sulk around here right now! You know what you need to do, so stop moping and fix it!" He then though him down.

'_He's right.'_ He then got up and dusted himself off. "Thanks Henry I needed that…"

"Anytime…" Takato then punch Henry in the shoulder, "Ow" He said rubbing his shoulder. The two then laughed and saw that Rika and Renamon came back.

"I think we should leave the four loveb-" Terriermon began before being hit on the head by Henry. The two then left the four so that Takato could reveal his secret.

Takato then sheepishly scratch the back of his head. "Well…"

"Well… What happened!?"

Takato then let out a large sigh, "It's… a very long story…"

xxx

T.K. made his way through the catacombs. This was not what he wanted to do. He only hoped to understand what they were after with the crests. Also to make sure they were ready for whatever they were getting themselves into. Had Beelzemon not appeared maybe he wouldn't be here, but he needs in order for them not to react horribly.

For anyone else these catacombs are a horrible maze in a dark damp cave, but he knew exactly where he was going. Not much farther as he passed through five more tunnels and found the wall he wanted, he pushed a small rock and waited as the wall parted reveling a small open section where two guards stood watch in front of the door. "Halt!" They said till they realize who it was. "Oh sorry high member T.K."

"At ease." He said as he walked in behind him and turned to watch as the doors closed behind him. Turning he went towards the back behind all the activity behind him and the occasional glances he got from the lower members. This didn't bother him; after all, he has been gone for a few years. Although, he wasn't here for the attention. He needed to get to the bottom of something and there was only one person he could talk to. He made his way to a large door and demanded entry from the guards and for the person inside.

"What is it that you want T.K.?" A man asked in a slightly tired tone suggestion his lack of sleep as he walked from the other side of the door. He was wearing a long cloak and kept his hood on only revealing a part of his face.

"I want answers. Now!"

The man sighed and step aside as he lead him in. It seemed like there had been meetings T.K. thought as he looked around. There was a map on the back wall and many charts on the table scattered around. The man took a seat and sighed, "Now what answers are you looking for?"

"First you call me back saying you need me only to have me do some silly errands for you and now you deny any actions between the temples." T.K. then slammed the table, "Something is wrong and you're hiding it."

The man sighed and looked at the knight, "I sent you on those errands to see if you could still be trusted." This made T.K. angry at the sheer paranoia of his higher members. He then walked to the map, "Before I tell you, might I ask what brought out this sudden search for the truth?"

T.K. then adverted his gaze, "It's the boy." The man turned now he demanding answers, "We were attacked by Beelzemon. He lost to the mark and lashed out."

"I see… Unfortunately any other time I would order the kill."

"Need I remind you the events that-"

"No no, no need for that. Unfortunately we need him and the crest… Yamaki."

xxx

Beelzemon was getting much needed rest in a healing pod. He stood motionless, but still couldn't get the images out of his mind. The fight, that boy, and pineapple head. His most horrible disgrace ever. How could _he_, a mega level, demon lord of the dark area lose to a knight and a ultimate level digimon? And what the hell was that whole light show about? Unfortunately a sudden beeping and the force of his pod opening woke him up landing on the ground. Coughing up the healing fluid he said, "Hey… what's the big idea?" He then looked up to see Lucemon smiling down at him

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt you sad nap time."

"Why I –Opmh" He tried to talk back, but found his wounds hadn't fully healed.

"Seems like you failed your task."

"Not my fault the kid and that digimon turn god on me!"

"Seems like _I _underestimated the mark of the hazard." He said crossing his arms over his chest, "Still, if you just focused on the target, you might still be standing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get you that archer and I will personally kill those two."

Lucemon waved his hand, "No I need them."

"What!?" Beelzemon couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Lucemon denying death!

"Let me show you." Lucemon raised his left hand where his acquired power of the zero unit symbolized by a big triangle with three adjacent smaller ones above each side began to glow. Beelzemon didn't know how, but his strength was returning and wounds were healing.

"Nice trick." He said grateful for being able to stand again.

"The power of order my friend."

"Great…" Beelzemon said unenthusiastically, "Now go on… tell me your plan" Knowing all too well the ruler was dying to tell someone.

"Order and Chaos go hand in hand. Two sides of a coin if you will. Years ago I found a secret in the dark area, a secret that could destroy this world, but with means to rebuild it."

"Was this what that Myo-"

"Don't speak their names in my presence!"

"Geese… touchy."

"But to answer your curiosity: no. This predates them far more than anyone knew. Something more dangerous, something those fools of Sovereigns call 'The Chaos' that they fear."

"What does the boy have to do with this?"

"The boy has the other power that is needed for the resurrection ceremony. So if he dies, it could be years or centueies before I could locate the Hazard again."

"I see…" Beelzemon said bored. He had enough with Lucemon's attempts to rule more than the dark area, but he is stronger than him. So is that boy. He could careless of what Lucemon wants, but now all he needs is to train. He will get his own revenge one way or another.

xxx

"So…" Rika was stunned by Takato's story. She hadn't known that he had been going through life afraid of his anger. Afraid of his slips all because he would end up become a rampaging, dangerous being. "Uh... wow."

Takato couldn't believe he was able to tell Rika and Renamon all this. Yet, he felt like a weight was just lifted off his shoulders. "Yeah…" He then took off his glove and unwrapped the bandages and showed her the mark. The triangle in a circle with three smaller ones connecting to it. "This is my physical reminder of what is inside me. And to remeber not to let my anger get the better of me… most of the time." He said sheepishly. Rika still couldn't believe what she saw, but this didn't mean that he was off the hook. She gave him a soft smile before she struck him in the gut with her staff. "Oww… What was that for!?"

"For not telling me before!"

"That's why you are mad?" Takato asked confused.

"What else would I be mad for?" Said said, "We're friends Takato and I thought we told each other everything. Just because you can't control something like that, doesn't mean I would hate you."

"Really, you don't think I'm a freak?"

Rika shook her head at Takato "You got to stop worrying Takato. You didn't hurt anyone… badly. So there is no reason to blame you for anything. Just… make sure no more secrets." She said giving a glare.

"I'll remember that next time you 'forget' to mention a certain spell.-OMPH!" He said earning him another hit.

Renamon only shook her head and noticed that Guilmon was walking off. She turned to follow him as she noticed Henry and Terriermon returning. She had noticed earlier that the child-like digimon was different. She soon found him staring at himself into the river. She slowly crept forward, "Are you okay Guilmon?"

Guilmon didn't turn, but said, "Renamon,… what was your past like?"

This surprised Renamon, "Hmm, I don't remember much, but know I was with Rika and vowed to protect her no matter what. Why do ask?"

"I don't know… I mean I feel like I know me, and the squirrels of my forest, but I'm scared I don't know."

"About the squirrels?" Renamon asked raising an eyebrow.

Guilmon shook his head with a slight laugh. "I appreciate that Renamon, but it's about me. I mean even when I digivolved I still felt like me, but this time. It's like I was someone else, someone I should know, but don't."

"I wouldn't worry about it that much." She said placing her paw on his shoulder. "If you need any reminder of who you are, remember this; Your Takato's partner now. Also you're our friend. If you remember that, don't worry too much about being this feeling, because this is you."

"Thank you Renamon."

**A/N: I know... not much really happen. But all in all tell me what you thought, good, bad, horrible? Let me know.**


	20. The Third Crest

**A/N: Heh... I took a whole month and a day... This chapter was extreamly difficult to write. Why? Because writers block is a horrible brick wall. So after ramming my head at that wall I got enough momentum to write the chapter..., but I'm not sure if it's good enough... ENOUGH RAMBILING! Chapter 19!**

**The Third Crest**

How is one sincere? What gives proof to one's sincerity? There honesty? Their willingness to tell the truth? No, it is their genuine feelings of the heart that is shown through their words and actions. Their genuine belief, all devoid of deceit and pretence. Their pure words devoid of any sugar coating. That is where true sincerity will come from.

And for Rika she truly believed with all her heart was that Jungles were extremely annoying. Vines everywhere, every other step brings you closer to a tree or the ground from a trip from a roof of said tree! Which at this moment she would have if not for Renamon to balance her again. "Argh! How much longer?!" She called out to the others in anger

"Hopefully not much farther…" Henry called back

Oh did she forget to mention they have been **lost** for the past hour! "How do you guys even know where we are going?!"

"We haven't passed the same tree for a while." Takato jokingly pointed out only to be given a glare.

"Okay let's rest here then." Henry suggested getting them all to stop walking.

"Do you really expect us to stay here!? It took us forever just to reach this jungle!"

Henry fought the urge to fight back. "Look… I'm going to try something." The all watched as Henry pulled out one of his arrows and readied it. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. Ever since he gotten the power of reliability it seemed that his aim has improved and something took over his arrow. Maybe… feeling the power of the crest surge within him he aimed his bow to the sky and let it loose. Its speed was incredible. The arrow seemed to blend with the surroundings and was loss when it broke through the top of the trees. _'Yes!'_ Heny couldn't believe what he just did. Even though his eyes were closed and he still felt himself on the ground he could see everything from above!

The miles of trees, the river they had pass after they entered, the mountains far off, everything. The arrow was still going up and he could see an entire 360 degree view of everything. That included a stone structure covered by many vines and, possibly do to the power of the crest, glowing a light green with a strange symbol floating above it.

"Guys… I know where to go know." He said opening his eyes.

"Really?" Takato turned to him confused looking at the others confused as well.

Henry just nodded and shot another arrow in the direction he saw earlier. "We'll follow… that…" He said with his breath staggering.

"You okay Henry?" Terriermon asked patting his partner on the back

"Yeah… Just feel drained…"

"Look out!" Guilmon called as he tackled the two as the arrow fell extremely fast to the ground where they were standing.

"Whoa! Thanks Guilmon." Henry said realizing that he let the arrow up there

"Yeah without you we would've been shish kabobed!" Terriermon

Guilmon however seemed to have drowned out their praise. All he could do was stare at his claws in front of him. Renamon saw this. She was really beginning to worry about him. All digimon from when they are "born" will always have a sense of who they are. It was the data in them, but it was different for this digimon before her. It was different because again he showed a feat that shouldn't be possible, that arrow was falling way too fast for anyone of them, including her, to react to it. Yet he had done so. He was doing better since their last talk and seemed to be back to his usual self, but this just made him remember how little they all really know this saurian digimon.

Of course, she was the only one to notice this. Everyone else had begun walking without another word in the direction Henry had pointed out earlier. She continued with them still looking at Guilmon. Now being a fighter and protector of Rika she prided herself on her ability to read others and Guilmon… was far too different. A child in mind and manners, then a tactful beast in battle, and now a methodical philosopher searching for himself. Right now she just wish that she could get through to him and make him truly feel that everyone will accept him no matter what he is.

Rika however was keeping her eye on Takato. Sure she forgave him. Sure they told him it was behind him, but he still insisted on hating himself. Sure he puts up a smile and seems like his usual self, but she has known him for too long and knows when he is faking, like right now. The thing was though, was that she didn't know what to do. She would try talking to him, but unless it was just them two, she would feel too awkward. Also she figured that she should keep this to herself for now so that he can get over this no matter how much it was bugging her right now. However she will find a way to get him to forgive himself.

"You doing okay Henry?" Takato asked concerned

"He's doing fine!" Terriermon answered for him

"Terriermon." Groaned Henry

"Ya see?"

He sighed as he knuckled his head, "Yeah… it's not easy tapping into the crest's power."

"How was it?" Takato asked curious

Henry put a hand to his chin trying to think about the right words for it. "Umm… How should I put this? It was like a surge from your soul. You just feel the power within you grow from all around you. All the pure energy flows into you and lets you use it to help you."

"I see…" Takato trailed off, _'So… it really is different from my mark.'_ It was so different from his. Their power seemed too willingly to help them, a pure force. His was destructive and corrupted and bent on taking him over. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Takato… You're not still beating yourself up over what happen are you?" Takato remained silent, "I thought we been over this."

"I know Henry. I made up with Rika and all, but I still can't help but feel weak to this every time I lose it!" He took a deep breath, "You don't understand Henry… You don't understand when you feel something take control of you. For your one slip just makes you lose yourself. Then not realize what you did till it might be too late." With that they remained silent the remainder of the way.

xxx

"Why are you bothering me at this time?" Lucemon asked from his throne. He was in meditation for the resurrection spell. It was strange, he never read the spell before as it was never written anywhere or in the glyphs of "The Chaos" yet if he meditated on it would come to him. Maybe his sigil that he acquired was the cause of this knowledge? Unfortunately one prideful prince had issues with patients.

"You called me here." Axel stated

Did he? He would've remembered if… "Argh…" He brought a hand to his head. Taking a breath he tried to refocus. Yes… he did call for him… earlier, but he again found himself meditating for the spell. "I'm allowing you another chance for your revenge. Seeing as your partner has regained his Ultimate form."

Gabumon just nodded, still devoid of any emotion. Axel nodded as well, "Thank you Lucemon." With that Lucemon brought up his hand and teleported them to where the six should be.

"_Now… back to the spell."_ Lucemon thought…. Wait did he really want to figure out the spell? _"The spell must be completed for everything to come together. Maybe going back to the chamber will reignite the knowledge." _"Yes… that is what I should do. Meditate… I need to meditate…"

xxx

"You know… When I imagined the temples… I never picture them so… plain looking." Terriermon had pointed out.

Takato couldn't help but agree with the small digimon. This was the first temple above ground that seemed to be out in the open. It just looked liked a square stone structure with a rectangular opening. '_Come to think of it, all the other temples have been hidden in some way or another when we visited them.'_ He thought, "Why would this one be out in the open?" He said aloud.

"Maybe because on how difficult it was to get here." Henry said bringing his hand to his chin, "Since all the twist and turns they figured that it would be to out of the way for anyone to find it."

Rika nodded to this as this was what she was saying before. Yet here they were again at another temple and… again it seemed to be calling her. Renamon felt this too. How though? They already had gotten the crest before, so why are they feeling this familiar feeling of calling. That slight pull that wanted them to go further without any hesitation. So they didn't wait and went straight in and with that the rest had entered the temple following the two in confusion.

It seemed very dark in the temple. Luckily the temple had even flooring and they were cautious of how far they were from each other. _**"Illumios!"**_ with a way of her staff Rika created a small orb of light and floated it to light up the room.

"Who dares…. Of you six again." Said a voice. They looked around and couldn't find the being who called to them. Then it soon appeared in front of them. It stood tall in white clothing under big green leaves and a loose masked and headband with the same symbol of the temple. On its back was a big shuriken and his arms and legs seemed coiled with smaller shuriken permanently attached to it.

"Uh… have we met?" Henry asked surprised at the speed that they seen this digimon appeared with.

"Yes… I believe you encountered me before… as Halsemon."

"You're Halsemon?" Takato asked dumb fully

"No. I go by Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity." He said then turned to Rika and Renamon, "You two head on to the Hall and take your trial."

"Us?" Renamon asked

"Again… but didn't the original heroes only have one crest each?"

"You just seen a guardian for a second time in a different form and you ask whether a crest is picky about the host when they are needed?" He asked skeptically before rushing them to the hall. Then he turned around looking back at the two, "I'm going to need you two to stay here."

Henry wasn't bothered even with Terriermon complained. However Takato had doubts right about now. "Hey… I'm going out of the temple for a bit." He said not waiting for a response with Guilmon quickly in toe.

"Takato!" Henry let out a sigh.

"Mometai Henry they'll be fine." He said trying to reassure the archer, "Look on the bright side… We don't have to fight anybody this time!"

"Terriermon."

xxx

Again they were in the room. Again it was small and circular. Again all it showed was a fragmented story. Rika was beginning to wonder how many times _she_ would have to enter a room like this again. Although… in retrospect it seemed like an oversight that three humans were going for ancient powers of seven older ones. Of course there had to be some way for all three of them to collect all the crests necessary.

"Do you still feel the pull Rika?"

Rika turned to see a concerned Renamon, "Yeah, strange how we felt it again." They then walked around to the spot they knew they had to enter that realm.

"You ready for this Renamon?"

"They'll be tough, but luckily we don't need to defeat them." Renamon answered with a nod.

The two then looked at the scene before them which pictured a hero in a crowded area a giant digimon and a smaller pixie one that had a symbol that looked like a tear drop with another circle in the middle. Within seconds the crest began to glow and they found themselves in the white realm again.

"_Oh my," A _female voice spoke,_ "We have visitors Palmon. How do I look?"_

"_Umm… Mimi I don't think we have time to worry about that right now." _Another voice spoke

"_Aww… is my hair fine at least?"_

"_Yes Mimi, but we have to hurry."_

"_Right, right. Then if you would Palmon."_

Then in a bright green light they saw a digimon appeared not too far away that looked like a walking plant with a flower on the top of its head, and soon again it began to glow in a bright light. _**"Palmon digivolve to…"**_

xxx

"Are you okay Takatomon?"

"Huh?" Takato was sitting and staring at the mark. He hardly noticed that Guilmon was with him. What he wanted to do was get away from the temple. _'Three temples… We had been to three temples… In all of them Henry and Rika gained a crest there, they felt something, but not me. Could it be because I carry the hazard?'_

"Takatomon…"

"Oh, sorry Guilmon, I was just thinking."

"About the mark?"

Takato nodded, "Maybe… I shouldn't be on this quest… I'm probably more of a liability to the rest of thr group."

"You got that right."

Guilmon then turned and turned viral. This caused Takato to get up quick and look around with his blade in hand. "Axel…"

"Nice to see you again as well Takato."

"Look… I don't want to fight you. Why are you after us?"

"You don't understand Takato." He said with a smirk, "What my lord Lucemon is doing will benefit all. More importantly it will make sure your power will be gone forever!" He then took his sword and slashed at Takato.

xxx

"**Diamond Storm"** Renamon yelled as she tried to fire her attack again at the digimon that had evolved twice. It was hard to get this digimon as it seemed to not that taller than her and looked like a pixie in a pink flower dress and wings.

Lilymon simple dodge the light shards and laughed, "Been a long time since a fight was this much fun." She then moved her hands together creating a weird looking flower, **"Flower Cannon"** The flower then shot a blast straight at Renamon.

"Renamon!" Rika called out.

Soon Renamon began to glow in a bright light, _**"Renamon Digivolve toooo….. Kyubimon!"**_ Now as Kubimon she was to start spinning for her attack, **"Dragon Wheel"** The blue dragon shaped flame collided with the blast, but still was closer to Kyubimon causing her to be blown back.

"_Ohh, you have very nice clothes, much better than mine when I had to go on my adventure." _

"Uhh… Thanks?" Rika said confused

"_Also your hair looks lovely like that. Who does your hair?"_

"… Me." Rika answered. What was with this hero? She sounded just as vain as her mother. Maybe even more. Rika doesn't care about her appearance and besides… "Shouldn't you be teaching me something right now?"

"_But I am."_

"No… you're being…" She paused trying not to offend the hero and find the right word she could use.

"_Yes…?"_

"Umm… distracting…"

"**Flower Cannon"**

"**Fox Tail Inferno"**

The two attacks collided but the former had more energy making it pass through the champion's attack hitting Kyubimon. With Kyubimon dazed Lilymon speed to her and withdrew a vine from her hand, **"Vicious Vine"** the vine wrapped around the kyubi digimon and started producing spikes

"_Is that really how you feel?"_

"Well…"

"_Yes?"_

"What I meant to say…"

"_You were saying?"_

"Gahh!"

"Kyubimon!" Reaching for her staff she closed her eyes, _**"Digi-Cast: Flare"**_ Soon Kyubimon flames surrounded her burning the vines to a crisp.

"_Why are you not telling me how you really think of me?"_

Rika couldn't believe how observant this vain hero was, "I mean no disrespect."

"_I understand, sure sometimes you have to hold your tongue for the sake of others, sometimes you can say what you want. Still, whether the words out of your mouth are pleasant or harsh, if it comes from your heart and you believe what you say the message will be pure."_

Rika couldn't believe what she heard. This was just another test. So the hero was trying to teach her. Letting out a small laugh she said, "In that case you were being annoying earlier, but thank you."

"_You're welcome…"_

"Rika!"

Turning she saw Kyubimon struggling to get up. "Come on Kyubimon! I know you can get up!"

Suddenly a bright light formed around Kyubimon. _**"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve too…"**_ Her form change drastically as well. She was now back on two legs in long purple and white clothing with an yin-yang symbol on her chest. She also had more purple markings on her face. _**"Taomon!"**_

"_I think that's enough Lilymon."_

"Okay Mimi." With that Lilymon floated to the ground and smiled. "You two did very well."

"_I'm glad you are ready to hold on to my crest." _A small green orb appeared and floated into Rika's chest.

"Thank you." Rika said feeling the warmth of the crest in her.

"Oh and a word of advice." Lilymon began, "I sense an enemy outside of the temple." Lilymon then began to glow sending a shocked Rika and Taomon back to the hall.

xxx

Takato was glad as ever that sometimes the Ranmayaku sped up his movements. It seemed that it also amplified his skill. Still, Axel was strong or stronger as ever. Blow for blow, strike for strike, they almost seemed even except that there was more force behind Axel's blows. Yet Takato kept trying to counter. Although… trying to keep himself calm also preoccupied his mind.

Turning slightly he saw Guilmon attacking Gabumon's new ultimate form. It looked like BlackGarurumon, but on two legs in pants and a shoulder sash. What did he say? ShadowWereGarurumon? Whatever he called himself, he had speed on Guilmon. Sometimes getting a quick blow here and there. It was surprising how long Guilmon was surviving against an ultimate as a rookie.

_Swoosh!_ A close swing almost made contact with his face. _'Aww nuts… Pay attention Takato!'_ He scolded himself. Refocusing he took another step and slashed to be blocked by Axel's blade. Another step, slash grazed Axel's arm. This only angered Axel who had decided to summon a dark power and force Takato back a couple steps.

"**Pyro Shere"**

"**Shadow Claw"** ShadowWereGarurumon slashed with his claws and cut the sphere and dissipated it. **"Full Moon Kick"** He then spun with his leg out.

"**Rock Breaker"** Guilmon jumped and brought down his hand and hit the dark digimon on the head. It was still too closed of an area to digivolve. He knew this. Somewhere inside he felt it would be wrong to fully digivolve because it might cause destruction to the surrounding area. _"Takatomon!"_

"_Right Guilmon!"_ Takato made sure he had enough room from Axel _**"Digi-Cast: Speed"**_ With that he saw Guilmon dodge more of the dark digimon's attack.

"You know." Axel said slowly raising his sword. "I was interrupted last time I tried this." He then stuck the ground and from his spot a dark energy started spiraling out. It seemed like black vines that sprang around wildly and fast wrapping around Takato. Even with the speed boost that Takato had given him, Guilmon was caught as well.

"Ahh!" They yelled in pain as the vines crushed them. Not only did it crush them, but it seemed to be sapping their energy.

"A nice power don't you think?" Axel said with a smirk.

Although Axel didn't account for mark. "LET US GO!" Takato yelled while him and Guilmon began to glow in a dark red glow that dispersed the dark vines and fell to the ground.

"Surprising…" He walked over to Takato who was drained. "Time to end this."

"**Talismin of Light"** A bright symbol blown back Axel

"Rah!" He cried in pain as he saw Henry, Terriermon and Rika join in.

"Axel!" Rika called

"Might I suggest that we leave?" Mistymon said from his orb.

"No you won't!" Axel yelled as he struck the ground again.

"Rika! We have Takato and Guilmon get over here!"

"Yeah! Don't just stand there like an idiot!" Terriermon yelled.

She turned and caught up with them and saw as Mistymon's orb spin around them in a blaze transporting them to away from the dark energy.

Axel slowly got up drained, "You won't be lucky next time."

**A/N: Heh... another chapter done. Like I said it was hard for me to push it out because of writers block. So... let me know how I did with a review.**


	21. A Game of Questions

**A/N: Insert apology here... Heh... been busy not much to say but... enjoy**

**A Game Of Questions**

Questions and Answers. An answer isn't an answer with out a question or problem, yet a question can be a question without an answer. For an answer to be, a question must be asked. It then must be processed, then sought for it to be known. Still one must be careful when asking a question. For a wrong question will lead to dark answers and truths that must be kept secret. That is unless the dark answer is what one is searching for.

One such dark secret that everyone wanted answers to was the reason why Axel kept trying to kill them. Actually, why he kept trying to kill Takato. Rika couldn't understand why her brother would continue to do this. Why had he attacked them again? If it wasn't for Mistymon maybe she could've talked to him and try to figure out the meaning behind it. Instead of being stuck in and bug infested swamp! "Gah!" She shrieked as she swatted another bug off the back of her neck. "I think I would rather be lost in the jungle than being eaten alive in a swamp!"

"At least the buzzing for you is low!" Terriermon yelled "It sounds like they are directly in my head!" The little digimon complained as he clung to his ears.

"Don't worry guys." Henry said. "There's the capitol!" He said pointing to an opening in the marsh. It lead to a city that was surrounded by a wall with the castle being seen from high above. Although not all were relived with the news.

Takato was trailing behind thinking about what had happen. He was fighting Axel and ShadowWereGarrurumon with Guilmon trying to match up with their power, but he just couldn't. Not to mention that Axel had that strange power that trapped them. Why? Why did he keep attacking? Why was he so interested in stopping the mark at all costs? Also, did he lose it? He knew the mark didn't take them. Henry and Rika told him what happen, so why did he feel as though he totally lost it? Something just wasn't right.

Rika turned back and noticed Takato sulking. _'God he can be such a… such a…'_ she thought as she tried to find a word that would fit Takato's level of idiocy. _'Well whatever the word that escapes me, Takato is being it.'_ She hated the fact he kept this to himself. Something about his battle with Axel is causing him trouble. She had to find out what it was. "Takato!"

"Huh?" He said finally looking up

"Brainiac says we are at the capitol now." She said with him just answering back with a nod.

The capitol town was lively and more "modern" given their location. Merchants and customers surrounded the street, both humans and digimon. Not to mention all the very random side shows of strange gadgets and gizmos. "What the heck is all this stuff?" Terriermon asked aloud.

"We're in the Insect Kingdom now. They are the main innovators of almost everything." Rika said

"Meaning…?"

"That this is where all inventions are made. Traps, weapons, anything." Takato answered

"Then why haven't we seen all these things before?" Terriermon asked as he pointed to all the very intricate inventions.

"Not all are fool proof Terriermon." Henry stated, "All these are in the testing stages so they aren't mass produced yet." He said as they watched as one sideshow began.

"Grrrrr" snarled Guilmon silently.

"_Bah humans so called advances. Trying to evolve faster than necessary. Trying to match our power, such beings should just stay as they are. For evolving too fast never did anything good for me."_

"Guilmon?" Renamon asked as she saw the saurian glare at a weapon design. "Is everything okay?" She probed silently to not alarm the others.

Actually… he didn't know. He hated being here. Being around all these… these… "Inventions". He hated it and he didn't know why. Why was it burning inside him to be around these things? Whatever it was he hopped their stay won't be longer than necessary. _'Huh?'_ He took a sniff. He was viral now. He then took off. "I smell him."

"Guilmon? Get back here!" She called as she chased him not alerting the others. What could he sense now? They were in the capitol; nothing could be after them here. She followed him till he slowed down at a nearby alley. "Guilmon?"

"**Pyro Sphere"** He shot to one of the walls

"**Deflect"** The sphere than bounced into the sky. "Analyzing… Digimon Unknown! Digimon Unknown!"

"Who are you!?" Renamon demanded

"Analayzing… Digimon Renamon! Digimon Renamon! Deciding answer… Name's Seachmon. Deciding to Reveal, Deciding to Reveal! Cloaking off!" The being then dropped down and rippled till he came into focus. It was a medium size giant metallic silver and blue bug with red eyes. It had a dish on its back with a strange symbol.

"What is it that you want?"

"Grrr…"

"Analyzing question! Analyzing question! Deciding to decline, deciding to decline! Answer….. DENIED!" It said as his eyes kept blinking in color.

This angered Renamon on the way this digimon talked. Guilmon however smirked. "Analyzing gesture! Anaylizing gesture…. Gesture indicates pla-OMPH!" It began till the same pyro sphere it deflected fell right back on him. "…. Impossible!" It said trying to get back up "Impossible! Attack indicated direct contact indicating-"

"**Rock Breaker"** Guilmon yelled as he jumped towards Searchmon.

"**Herts Jamming"** A silent wave than emitted from the dish on Searchmon's back hitting Guilmon causing him to freeze in motion.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called as she tried to get to him, but ended up getting caught as well.

"_Takatomon!"_

xxx

"Huh?" Takato turned and noticed the fact his partner was missing. "Guys… Where's Guilmon and Renamon?"

"What?" Rika said turning

"Guilmon and Renamon sitting-OW!"

"Not now Terriermon! We got to find them."

"Okay! Let's split up." Takato said which they agreed to and went off to their own directions. _"Guilmon!"_

"_Here Takatomon!"_

Takato turned as he went to the location he felt. Why did he leave them? Where is he? Why did he choose now to contact him? And why… was he falling!? "Ah!" He looked uo and saw that somehow the floor beneath him had opened up and didn't notice! "AW NUTS!"

xxx

"Renamon!" Rika called as she ran through the crowd. _'Wait a sec…'_ Taking out her staff she focused _**"Loctsa"**_ Her vision then turned blue as he saw shadow images of Renamon and followed the most recent image.

"**Busy Status"**

"Wha?" Rika then noticed that the image path of Renamon soon began to fade and appear everywhere. "How-Ah!" She then found herself falling and unable to move.

"Two down…" Someone had said from behind her

"Who… Wait you're…"

xxx

"This doesn't feel right Terriermon."

"Ah Henry Momentai."

"Huh…" Both Henry and Terriermon turned and found themselves facing the castle. A familiar feeling washed over them. Something was calling them, the crest was calling them! "Terriermon…"

"You don't need to say it…"

"How can we get in this time?" Henry said crossing his arms as he tried to figure out how to get in. The last time they had got in a castle there was a tournament that they snuck in to, but they couldn't do that again. So how? How would they get in this time?

Terriermon could care less on how to get in. The stupid pull from the crest was annoying, but something was weird. There was a sound coming… from beneath them! "Henry move!"

"Huh?"

"Move!"

Sensing the distressed in his voice Henry moved and saw that the ground beneath him ad opened up by three small drills. "What?"

"Howdy." Said a voice from the hole as they fell back into the darkness.

"I've always told him to be more animated with his greetings." Henry turned and was about to ready his bow when the newcomer stopped him, "I wouldn't do that. After all I'm sort of royalty around here."

Henry stopped and took a look at him. He was around his height and had nicely kept light brown hair, and had purple eyes. From his skin he took note that this guy was didn't get out much. Along with him was Searchmon. He was also in the Insect kingdom's scholar cloak. He wasn't the King so than that mean… "You're the prince?"

"No questions now." He then motion him to follow. "If you want to see your friends follow me."

"Where are they!?"

"No questions now." He sighed, "Everything will be revealed."

Not knowing what else to do Henry and Terriermon followed him.

xxx

Henry couldn't believe where he was now. A huge library that went on and on. Books and scrolls everywhere with many insect digimon moving in and out with some form of information in hand. "We get a lot of requests and filing is important."

"I can see that."

"Now here is where our game will be held." He said as he opened a door.

"Game?" Henry and Terriermon wondered aloud as they entered. Inside was a small table with two chairs.

"Take a seat." He motion as he sat down. Henry followed suit. "I am Takumu. Prince of the Insect Swamp."

"Henry. Archer from the Beast Kingdom"

"I see… Let's play a game. Searchmon."

"Proceeding…" He then shot two beams to the ceiling and to crystal rectangles lowered and rest on the table.

"I call these "monitors"…. Although I'm not sure what their actual uses will be for yet, but it suits our purposes." Takumu snapped his fingers and the screens came to life with image of Takato tied to Guilmon and Rika tied to Renamon dangaling. "Now for the rules of our game; Your friends are now hanging above a deep pit and are under a sedative. Your goal is to win to save them while I make sure you don't. The game will last twenty minutes. I ask you a question you answer you ask a question I answer."

"What?" Terriermon said confused.

"If you answer with a lie the rope goes down twenty meters answer with true nothing happens."

"Wait! What happens-"

"If I don't answer truthfully?" Takumu laughed "Then I take a fall… my chair is rigged to go down twenty meters as well. Unfortunately for me, your friends and I only have a hundred meters safety so we can chose to skip four questions." He turned to Seachmon, "Searchmon will control the loss of height for me and your friends and our truth teller."

"What the heck is the point of this game!?" Terriermon yelled

Takumu crossed his arms, "To gain knowledge." His guest looked at him stunned, "People tend to hide secrets without an incentive to tell the truth. I want answers, you want your friends. Fair trade right?"

"Yeah…" Henry snarled

"Good… let the game begin." He turned to Seachmon who's eyes glowed and a timer appeared in front of them. "Now… why are you in my city? Oh by the way you have thirty seconds to answer."

"What?" Henry began as he noticed that Takato and Guilmon dropped a little.

"Ask a question out of turn and the drop is ten meters. Twenty-five seconds."

Henry grunted. "We're searching for something."

"Analyzing… answer true. Drop five meters."

"Hey!" Terriermon yelled as both screens showed a drop.

"Decide to not answer fully the drop varies." Takumu smirked "Your turn."

What could Henry possibly ask of the prince? This was a game to only help him out not Henry. This was all in his favor.

"Prolonged… drop ten meters…" Searchmon said as Rika and Renamon dropped.

'_Great. Another penalty… wait!'_ Henry looked up "Why didn't you tell us all the rules?"

"I tend to find some games more enjoyable if my opponent learns the main rules as they go."

"Analyzing answer… answer fully true."

'_Figures.'_

"My turn. Where is the Beast Kingdom's castle?"

Henry gulped, he had to tell him, for his friends sake, "It was stolen somehow by a powerful digimon for what I don't know."

"Analyzing… answer fully true."

"My turn." What could he ask now? Wait a second! It was a long shot, but the prince had two digimon helping him so. "What is the name of the Digimon that helped you with the drill?"

Takumu stiffen almost like he didn't want to answer, but he did, "His name is Drillmon."

"Analyzing… answer fully true!"

'_Seems as though this one is good.'_ He smirked, _'I wonder if-oh'_ He looked down and saw that _he _had dropped a little.

"Prolonged… drop ten meters."

'_So he wasn't lying… he's as in as much danger as my friends.'_ Henry noted

"Have you taken your "search" to any of the other kingdoms?"

"Yes. The Mountains, Ocean, and Jungle kingdoms have been searched through."

"Analyzing… answer fully true."

Henry's turn again… now what? "Can I ask for your assistance for our search after this game?"

"You may."

"Analyzing… answer fully true."

Takumu sighed, "What do you know of the lack of contact with the Dark Area?"

Henry was stun. Should he tell? He had to. For his friends. "It was sealed."

"Answer… answer true. Drop five meters."

"I see." Takumu smirked "Your turn."

Henry was stuck. He couldn't ask him anything now. What else could he ask? "Uh…" He had nothing.

"Pass accepted. Drop fifteen meters!"

"Explain to me how your friend came to bare the Ranmayaku blade?"

'_Why does it seem that everyone knows about that blade?'_ Henry groaned. "Our friend needed the material of the blade to break a curse."

"Analyzing… answer fully true."

"How do you know of the blade?" Henry didn't need to hesitate.

"Some secrets are recorded and stored in the library here."

"Analyzing… answer true drop five meters!"

"Why couldn't Searchmon identify that digimon?"

"You mean Guilmon?" Terriermon interrupted

"Out of-"

"Oh momentai you bug I said it not Henry!"

Henry groaned at his partner's ability to fight with everyone. "I have no idea why you couldn't identify Guilmon."

"Analyzing… answer fully true."

What was the point of all this? Why keep this dumb game going? Can they really keep going for another fifteen minutes? He wanted answers. True answers, to gain knowledge. The only way was with incentive from this game. A game he didn't tell everything… _'Wait that's it!'_ At this Henry began laughing as he put all the pieces together.

"You're laughing…" Takumu stated, _'Your move.'_ He smirked

"Uh Henry… you okay?" Terriermon asked worryingly.

"Prolonged… drop five meters."

Henry calmed down and asked, "Are my friends hanging over a deep pit?"

Takumu smiled, "No."

"Analyzing answer… fully true. Game end!" Seachmon yelled as the "monitors" expanded out showing that Henry's friends were in the same room, but just a few feet of the ground.

"You figured that out faster than I expected." Takumu said as he pressed a button and he rose back up.

"OK… I'm lost." Terriermon said confused

"First three rules of knowledge seeking here Terriermon; 1: Find a problem to solve. 2: Always ask questions. 3:Answers never come that easy."

"OK…. And…" Terriermon prompted

"I was supposed to figure out that he and the others were in never any danger, Terriermon. It was a problem and I had to solve it."

"So he tricked us."

"Yes." Takumu said as he walked to a wall and pulled a torch post revealing a stair case. "I believe what you're searching for is through here."

xxx

"Man… that felt good." Takato said as he got up and stretched. With the sedative finally wearing they were lowered down and were greeted by the others.

"Jeeze Takato maybe we should tie you up more." Terriermon snorted.

"You know Takumu, we would've told you everything if you didn't trap us." Henry stated to the prince.

"That's not his style Brainiac." Rika said stretching as well. "Takumu here loves a puzzle." Oh course Rika told them how she knew Takumu. Every royalty member knew Takumu. He was prince of where everything is made so of course that meant that some royal visits mostly involve coming to the Insect Swamp.

The prince shrugged, "What can I say? Nothing beats finding the answers the hard way." He then pointed to the wall. "Although… I'm not allowed back their… Digmon said I had to wait for you guys."

"Digmon?" Renamon asked.

Then the ground near them broke apart and a digimon appeared. He was a tall yellow digimon with many purple markings and drills for hands and mouth. "Good to see you all again."

"You were Submarimon?" Guilmon asked

"Yes… Now will you two enter." He pointed to Henry and Terriermon. They nodded and entered the room once again. Once again it was the circular room with the pictures of another destines story. They stopped at one where there was a big beetle and above it was the crest which was two circles connected by a line with the smaller having a dot and the larger one with another circle in it.

"Let's go Terriermon." The crest then started to glow blinding them till they found themselves in the same white room as before.

"_Prodigious. So that's how it works."_ A male voice echoed

"_Izzy. We can work that out later."_

"_Right. You're up Tentomon."_

With that a purple light glowed leaving a small red insect digimon with spike on it's shell and green eyes. _**"Tentomon Digivole too.."**_

**A/N: Yeah I thought I had this planned out better, but meh. Shorter than I expected. Anyway leave a review and tell me how I did.**


	22. The Fourth Crest

**A/N: Man did I take a long time... Sorry about that... been shifting computers and struggiling to sort out my life and as always... MAJOR Writer's Block... Nuff excuses here's a new (but shorter than intended) chapter:**

**The Fourth Crest**

It is said that Knowledge is power. Power that can be used against your enemy. Power, that can be used to your advantage. It is a leverage that can tilt the scales. Although, one must be wary. For if they fall into the clutches of their curiosity they will be the ones to fall to the power of Knowledge.

It was strange for Henry to be in this situation again. He and Terriermon were now under another giant digimon ready to test them. This time it was a giant red horned beetle with four arms and two legs. On its back was his closed wings with a blue sphere. "I am MegaKabutarimon, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Okay… I'm up." Terriermon said uneasily _'Why do I always get the giant ones?'_ He and Henry both took a deep breath _**"Terriermon digivolve to…"**_again he grew bigger and gained his weapons and pants, _**"Gargomon!"**_

"Let's begin."

xxx

"Strange…" Takumu said examine the door to the Hall of Knowledge. "I expected to have hear more noise by now."

"The process is difficult to explain Takumu."Rika commented. "The only thing we can do now is wait till Henry and Terriermon to finish their fight." She said leaving the Insect prince as he continued to look at the door with Searchmon by his side. She then shifted her gaze to Takato. She still couldn't believe the look on his face, depressed and angry. Although she didn't know what to do. She could tell that he was contemplating about how none of the crests had chosen him yet and how much of a freak he is. This was seriously annoying for her to see her friend like that. If now was a time to snap him out of his delusions, she better do it fast. "What are you doing Takato?"

"Bwah!" Takato exclaimed at just realizing Rika's presence. "What… Uh… What do you mean?" He laughed out nervously.

"You're mopping about!" She told him, "What has you so wrapped up?"

"Nothing." He stated not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Spill Takato." She glared

Sighing to himself knowing that Rika was going to continue with this no matter what he talked, "Maybe I shouldn't be here Rika."

"Why? Were waiting for Henry. What you got something better to do?"

"That's not what I meant." He took his gaze away, "I mean, I shouldn't be here with you guys with my mark. I could end up hurting you guys or worse."

"Don't worry about that Takato."

"You don't understand! I have no real control over it!" He yelled raising his voice, "I can't live with myself if I knew I was the one that harmed you."

Rika then blushed slightly as she realized that his outburst was said directly to her, she kept together, "Look Takato… what are you?"

"A freak." He stated earning him a stomp on his foot. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"What are you Takato?" She asked again "Why do you wear armor or swing a sword?"

"A knight…" He answered not too sure where she was going with the conversation.

"For what kingdom?"

"The Beast Kingdom… Your kingdom." He specified

"Exactly." She said with a smirk, "You are supposed to protect the Kingdom and me. Even if you fall that that stupid mark of yours… just remember… you're my knight."

Takato face then turned pure red, "Uhh…. Yeah."

Rika then realized her statement and turned around to hide her blushing face. "You know what I mean! You're my only knight left, so don't screw up and stop mopping." She said walking away from him.

"So…" Takumu began

"Taku, if you say anything I will personally make sure you won't talk ever again."

With that the curious prince shut up.

xxx

"**Horn Buster"** MegaKabuterimon yelled as he rammed Gargomon again with his horn.

"Gargomon!" Henry cried to his partner.

"I'm okay…" He said unreassuringly, "I'm not going to lose to some bug…"

"_I just don't understand…" _Said the male voice known as Izzy

"What?" Henry asked not taking his eyes off his partner as he struggled to get the horn off him.

"_You are the candidate for my crest and you already seem ready to take my crest, yet you aren't."_

"What does that mean?" turning he knew had to help out his partner. _**"Digi-Cast: Strength"**_

"Yeah!" Gargomon said feeling the power boost. Lifthing the beetle off him he charged his hands, **"Gargo Lazers"**

"_It means that we have more in common than I thought." _The hero chuckled._ "Tell me… what did you learn that made want to run away from learning?"_

That stopped Henry in his thoughts. There was only one event that he regretted. The secret of William…. "When I found a truth of a fellow archer."

"**Horn Buster!"** A huge bolt of lightning then struck Gargomon from MegaKabutaerimon's horn.

"Ahh!"

"No!"

"_I see…"_ Izzy said ignoring the battle, _"Your curiosity lead you to finding out something you shouldn't. I did as well leading me to want to find the truth of whatever lies that were still out there. You took it as to stick in your place and not find out anything more."_

"What are you saying?"

"_Don't run from knowledge because your afraid of the answers and don't go looking for more till you accept the facts."_

"He's right Henry." Gargomon said getting up. "Sure I don't understand many things, but I always like learning more."

Could he really do that? Not run from learning more? He was scared of what happen when Terriermon first digivolved. Scared that it was going to happen again. He was upset what he learned from Will being the murder of lives. Had he really ran away from knowledge? Shaking his head Henry called out, "You're right Gargomon! We may not understand them, but that can't stop us from advancing!" With that both him and Gargomon glowed.

"_**Gargomon Matrix-Digivolve to..."**_ Gargomon from then changed drastically. He was taller and skinner now in some type of green metal with his hands replaced by cannons. _**"Rapidmon!"**_

"Glad to see you can make it to ultimate." MegaKabuterimon said, **"Wild Scratcher"** He then started flail his claws at the newly digvolved Ultimate.

"**Rapid Fire"** From his hands Rapidmon sent to misslses to take the impact and he swiftly moved around the red beetle.

"**Horn Buster"** MegaKabuterimon then sent a lightning blast from his horn.

"**Tri-Beam"** A triangle formed around Rapidmon which he sent in a flash of light. The attacks collided and cancelled each other out

"_That's enough MegaKabuterimon" _

"Right." He said as he lowered himself to the ground.

"_Here's my crest that you have earned."_

A small purple orb then appeared and flew into Henry's chest. "Thank you."

"I think it's time I sent you two back." MegaKabuterimon then began glowing while the two found themselves back at the hall.

xxx

"Are you okay Guilmon?" Renamon asked him. She remembered how tensed he had been when they had entered the city. How he stared at all the random contraptions. Down here near the hall he seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"Yeah Renamon." He said happily, "Why do you ask?"

"You…" She paused unsure of how to continue. "Seemed distracted earlier. When we were in the city."

Guilmon merely tilted his head in confusion. "Really?"

"Sorry Guilmon… It is nothing." She said realizing that he honestly didn't know what she was talking about. It was then the door open with Henry and Terriermon. "Let's go meet up with the others."

"Okay Renamon." He said happily as he followed her. He sighed to himself. Why did he feel like he needed to lie to Renamon? It hurt him that he had to lie, but he couldn't figure out why he felt angry being near all the contraptions. He knew that she worried about him, but unless he can figure out why by himself, he can't ask the others as they wouldn't know the answers either. _'What am I?'_

xxx

'_I see…'_ Lucemon thought to himself as he sat meditating in the hidden chamber of his castle. For whatever reason the spell became so much clearer in this dark cave like chamber.

He remembered when had found this chamber years ago. Not one instant did he suspect he would come across such a secret in his castle. Here was an untold story lost to history that pre-dates even the great Heroes. Here everything was started.

"_Here is where it will all end."_

Yes, yes. It will all end here. He has already gathered many of the requirements for the spell. When the optimal time he would need and what he was missing.

"_Yes everything will come together, and I will reign all."_

"Lord Lucemon?"

"What!?" Lucemon snapped at a small bat like digimon known as DemiDevimon.

Startled the little digimon nerviously answered. "Uhhh… YYou been down here… for quite some time…. Master."

Has he? He couldn't been down here for more than an hour right? "Very well I will return." He said getting up following the bat Digimon.

"_I must resume though… Much there is to prepare for… The Chaos."_

xx

"Unbelievable!" Takumu exclaimed. "Searchmon, tell me you're recording all this."

"Confirmed."

"To think that these are exact stories of the fabled heroes. The detail, the craftsmanship and you say that enter and TALK with them."

"Uh… It's not up to us to choose." Henry said.

"So be it." Takumu said still holding on to his excitement to the hall.

"Just don't do anything to harm this place." Digmon said.

"Why would I? This really needs to be preserved and studied… maybe if I can reproduce…. Maybe."

"I think we better go… When Takumu gets like this he will be lost to us."

"Four down." Takato said.

"And four more painful battles to go."

"Terriermon…"

"But we only have one more place we can go to." Guilmon said remembering where they need to go.

"The Holy Plains are our last shot."

"For what?" Takumu said surprising everyone.

"A long story." Takato said

"I'm all ears."

"What happen to finding out by yourself?" Rika asked.

"This seems important."

**A/N:... Yeah... all I can say is sorry that it was short... let me know if you liked it.**


	23. Helpful

**A/N:... I don't deserve to say anything other than I own nothing.**

**Helpful**

Sometimes things as they are, are never enough. You might think you're prepared and capable to accomplish what you set out to complete. Maybe you can. Although there will be times where it's not enough. For those times it could be practical to look for help. Or, when the opportunity presents itself, accept the help when it is offered. Although, in the end, the choice to believe if you need help or not ends up to you.

Now of course it was hard to bring up their quest to Takumu and Searchmon. Of course he has a natural curiosity that could be borderline annoyance to others, but in the end his heart was in the right place. They all just had to trust him. So here they were in the temple sitting recalling all the events that transpired leading to the moment.

Whether or not any of it fazed him, he didn't show it. Rika knew it was just his personality. Takumu was just analyzing what they told him, giving off a blank stare as he did so and folding his hands. Deep in thought, yet he never lost the conversation. Takato never brought up the Hazard mark and so the others didn't mention it either. Takumu did, however, wanted to know more after they were done explaining. Not that their story had many inconsistencies, just the parts concerning Takato and Guilmon.

Takato remained silent and adamant not to let anything go. Sure Takumu offered to help them, but that didn't just entitled him to all the knowledge that Takato wanted to keep secret. Guilmon also remained silent, but not for the same reason as Takato. He remained silent because… he honestly didn't know what to say. How could he answer someone about himself if even he didn't know? Although there was one question Takato wanted to ask.

"You knew of the Ranmayaku Blade?" Takato asked pulling the blade out. "How?"

Takumu snapped out of his trance and actually looked at the group around him for the first time in awhile. "I think it's just better if I showed you." That got everyone's attention. He then led them back to the main library and then led them further in. The library really _did_ have a lot of information and books. Every book, scroll, fiction, and non-fiction seemed to be here. Insect digimon buzzed overhead and around them. Takumu then lead them to a wall and pulled a book out of place and a wall panel revealed itself with the crest of knowledge showing in the hidden panel.

"Searchmon." The insect prince ordered pointing to the wall. His insect partner nodded and tilted his back-dish and the two matching symbols resonated revealing a door. Then next room was something else. It was well organized with tons of bookshelves on onside of the room and weird contraptions on the other that was like a huge cylinder connected by tubes to some other rectangular contraption. What caught everyone's attention was the middle of the room. On the back of the wall was one of Takumu's "monitors" and a desk that had some sort of set of symbols.

Terriermon whistled, "Whoa what is all this?"

Rika went to the books and looked over their titles, "Journal Entry Number 39: Two Great Digivolutions; Finish the Darkness. Journal entries?"

"Yeah, I found this area years ago and after I searched and studied I realized that this was the study of the first Insect king and one of the legendary heroes." Takumu said taking a seat at the desk and started pressing the symbols. "Check this out." The monitor then flashed and runes appeared spelled out words, that they recognized as; Ranmayaku. A bright flashed and a single beam shown to the bookshelf.

Takato waked over and pulled out the small book the light focused on. "The cursed blade Ranmayaku." He read the title.

"That's how I found out about the blade." Takumu said.

"Insufficient data contained in the book." Searchmon beeped.

"What?" Guilmon asked looking at the book then back to Searchmon.

"He means that the book doesn't have much about the blade." Takato said rubbing his partner's head.

"Now that we have that settled." Rika said tapping her staff with impatiens. "How were you going to help us?"

Takumu turned and gave out one devilish grin that signified that he had something up his sleeves. "Uh-oh I don't like that look." Terriermon said hiding behind Henry.

xxx

"T.K."

T.K. turned and look at the shocked member. He was just an initiate and he felt bad that his presence had been intimidating to him. "At ease."

"He had summoned you." He said handing him a sheet of paper.

T.K. nodded and went to the meeting room. What did that old man want from him now? He looked at the parchment and sighed. It was just the usual summons and that meant that this had to be important. Making his way he noticed that a scarlet haired woman was also making her way in the same direction.

He didn't say anything, but she had turned. "It's been awhile."

"You could say that." He said continuing his walk.

They continued for a while, before she spoke, "You've been wearing that armor since you got here. Most knights take the armor off outside the battle you know."

"True." He answered, not truly wanting to go into his choice of equipment.

"I figured it would've been obvious for someone like you Riley." Said a voice causing both of them to turn. Behind them was a man fully clothed in black clothing and even covering his face.

"What do you want, assassin?" T.K. turned not interested and kept walking. If there was one thing he could appreciate with the old man was that he didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Hey, I'm here for the same reason you are, Twilight Knight."

The revelation of his name brought a giggle to Riley. "That's why they call you T.K.?"

"A title, yes." He said truthfully. Although that wasn't the reason he was called T.K. Still, that didn't mean that he would blab it out. For him it was an honor to even share the initials as him, but stressing over his name was not what he was here for. So continuing to the old man's chambers they were greeted by the guards and allowed in. "Why have you called us?"

The man tuned from looking at the map on the wall and looked at the three still hidden in his cloak, "It has been confirmed that those three had achieved the fourth crest."

"That means that they are heading towards the Holy Plains." Riley mention as she took at look at them map. She was still fairly new to the order, but they had trusted her skills and her.

"Think they'll be able to get in to that temple?"

"Considering their luck," T.K. said, "I'm sure they will."

"Which is why I'm sending you three to help them along." The old man said as he walked to a section of the room. "As you three know, the Holy plains are one of the three kingdoms solely run by the digimon and as known are the harder to maintain piece with. If it is as I fear we need **all** the crests." The then pulled out a small case and placed it on the table.

"You want us to trust them with that!?" The assassin asked in shock.

T.K. was also shocked. "How are will they ever get the other half?"

"They won't." The old man said, "You three must get the other half and give it to them."

"So you decide to send a Knight, an Assassin, and a scholar to retrieve the second half?"

"That's your mission, now go." He ordered them. Feeling like they had no choice they left the room to begin preparations.

T.K. however needed give fair warning. He was sure he would be able to protect Riley, but protecting his team wasn't what he was worried about. "Hey, T.K. are you ready to meet up with your old partner?"

_'Perfect timing.'_ He thought knowing he couldn't hide this from the guy anymore. "I'm sure he has a few choice words for me." He sighed, "Look, I need to tell you."

"What is the great T.K. scared?" The assassin laughed

"I… met up with Beelzemon."

The silence in the air fell so fast as if time had stopped. T.K. knew this was going to happen, but it needed to be done. It took awhile before the man returned to their reality. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I need to know I can trust you on this mission. More than likely he return because he had a good beating."

"You didn't delete him?" He asked in anger

"Disappeared before the boy could destroy him."

"Yet you couldn't finish the job."

"That doesn't matter, I need to know you'll focused on this mission."

"I'm an assassin, you have my word as one."

"I know I have that." T.K. said knowing full well how much the man prided himself on his word. "But do I have that from the frail little brother we knew won't go for revenge."

A knife had found it's way to T.K.'s neck. He didn't flinch and just allowed him to release his anger now. "Watch it Yamaki, that boy died along with her all those years ago."

"What ever you say kid."

xxx

"So explain it to me again, what the hell is this?" Rika asked impatiently.

"An invention!" Takumu said excitedly. He had them all in front of a steel contraption had wheels connected to a metal track. "I got this idea form mining carts and questioned; what if I made that form of transportation on a bigger scale."

"You could say that again." Terriermon said as he looked at the contraption. Renamon was also beside him curiously looking at this weird contraption. She turned and took noticed that Guilmon was once again far away from the machine.

"This could get us to the Holy Plains?" Henry asked intrigued as he examined the invention. He probably was more interested thanks for the new crest within him.

"Well not exactly." Takumu said scratching the back of his head.

"What!?" Rika yelled grabbing the poor prince by the thought.

"Well…" He squeaked barely, "It's hard for anyone to get in to the kingdom…. So I'll have some escorts for you at the end of… the track…. Put me down please." He pleaded.

Reluctantly putting him down she stepped back, "Okay, so how does this work?"

Fixing himself he pointed to the machine, "Just get in, pull the red lever and add more coal to the fire for speed and ride it to the end of the track."

They all piled in to the small compartment and shifted through till they were somewhat comfortable. "Hey, is this the lever?" Takato asked.

"Yup! Pull it!" Takumu yelled. When Takato did Searchmon began beeping.

"Commencing test number 083; new data, human and digimon added."

"Wait! You never tested it with people!?" Henry shouted as it began moving.

"Well… no… not really." Takumu laughed, "You guys are my first riders."

"Oh dear," Renamon said realizing they were in deep trouble as the machine moved faster.

"Momentai guys." Terriermon said as they entered the tunnel.

At first it was pitch black all around them. But soon the tunnel opened to giant cavern with light emanating form huge crystals. Water cascaded down a seemingly endless terrain. "Wonder why he never tested this with humans and digimon before?" The words came out so innocently and calm before he realized what Takato realized what he just said. Henry and Rika gave him murderous glares as the machine jerked. Quickly looking out the window Takato noticed that they were heading down a ramp. "Hang on to something!" He said as he went back in.

Sure enough they headed down picking up speed. The contraption only had side windows with nothing for the front so they had no idea what was going on in front. The increased speed lurched them forward before taking them on a sharp turned to the left. It continued to move forward for a few seconds as they thought they were in the clear, but then it jerked again before it led them up an incline. "Faster…" Guilmon growled as he juggled himself off the others and went to the furnace. **"Pyro Sphere"**

"Nooo!" The others yelled as Guilmon launched the fireball into the furnace causing the machine to pick up speed forcing it to finish the incline and dropped down with much force. It jerked to the right now shuffling them all again.

**"Pyro Sphere"** Guilmon launched another into the fire picking up more speed.

"Guilmon! Are you trying to kill us!?" Takato yelled.

"I want off…" Guilmon said charging up another attack.

"Stop Guilmon!" Renamon yelled as she clamped his mouth to keep him from speeding them up again. "Rika! Slow us down!"

"Uhh… yeah!" She said trying concentrate, but another jerk pushed her back.

"Hurry!" Terriermon yelled

Henry then looked at the controls as Rika tried to come back up. Come on he had the crest of Knowledge that should mean something right? So he concentrated on the power in him. Then he looked up and saw that the blue lever that was next to the red one. It shimmering and figuring that was a good sign. He pulled it and then the whole thing slowed down pushing them all forward with sounds of screeching metal. Soon the contraption had stopped and they were all dizzy.

"The hell?" A voice said outside

"Were you expecting something from Takumu?" another said

"Nope, we don't need anything."

"Need don't need!"

"Phoo."

Takato shifted and recognized the voices, "Hey… are those…" he didn't get to finish as soon the doors open.

"Are you kidding me…" Rika groaned.

It was safe to say it was shocking for all of them and even embarrassing. For when they opened the doors the scene before the four went something like this; Takato was tangled with Rika on top of him, Terriermon somehow was hanging with on the ceiling for dear life, Renamon was still holding on to Guilmon whose head had made it's way into the furnace and Henry was holding on to a broken lever.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Shut it Kazu." Takato groaned.

xxx

Beelzemon was annoyed. Lucemon had asked him to delay his mission for the Archer and his revenge against those two pyro idiots for a trip to the dungeon. Why would Lucemon want him to go to some prisoner in this dungeon? "Well then again, tha man has been losing it." He said out loud as he continued down the corridor. Lucemon had just been weirder and weirder in his opinion ever since he kept disappearing. Either way it wasn't his place to question.

"Hey Beelzemon!"

_'Oh, great. It's dat kid.'_ He thought trying to remember his name, but gave up. "What is it you want?"

Axel jogged to catch up, "I need to know if you can get Lucemon to send me again."

"Why don't you do it ya self?" he asked looking at the boy and finally noticed his muted partner. _'The hell's his problem?'_

"Aren't you close with Lucemon?"

"I'm just an assassin kid, I work for whatever suits me." He said, "Why you do this?" Beelzemon humored the kid.

"I need to protect my sister." Axel said, catching Beelzemon off guard, "Takato is dangerous. I can't let him hurt her and with Lucemon's plan I can finnaly be strong enough and protect not just her, but my kingdom."

Beelzemon smirked, "Well get in line kid. I got some unfinished business with that kid." Beelzemon then left the boy and continued to the dungeon. However the way that kid said he was going to protect his sister reminded him all to well of a person he wanted to forget. "Stupid kid. Going and distracting me like dat…." He then opened the doors to the dungeon and was shocked. No one was in a single cell as they were all destroyed and the wall at the end was completely destroyed signaling it was the escape route. "Okay…. SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!"

xxx

Rika had felt uncomfortable before ever since they started this crazy quest. Although, nothing, and she meant nothing, she had been through compared in awkwardness to being inside of the guild of the Wild Hunters. She heard of guilds before, she was told that as a ruler that it was okay to be forgiving a little to them as they handled immediate personal problems of surrounding towns, be it Digimon attacks or even odd jobs in a kingdom. Never had she been in one. It was loud with people shouting at each other over the blaring music or fighting. Alcohol filled the air making her and Renamon a little sick and people tripping over each other. _'So… that's when people are drunk.'_ She sighed to herself.

"Come on guys, let's go find us a table!" Kenta shouted over the people and led them though.

Rika instinctively grabbed on to Takato to keep her balance as they waded through. Takato barely noticed, as he was the one who had to maneuver them. "Hey Henry… Looky looky."

Henry turned and let out a sigh and knuckled his partner, "Just shut up Terriermon."

As soon they got to the table they had to explain what had happen since they last met with each other. Kazu and Kenta were both shocked at their adventures as it was just normal business for them. Although they had to explain how they were best friends with the Insect Prince and allowed him to make the track to transport and test the invention. "I can't believe he actually let you guys on!" Kenta said

"I know!" Kazu said shacking slamming his fist, "He promised us first dibs!"

Rika sighed and ignored his comment, "Please tell me you idiots are **not **our guides to the Holy Plains."

"Of course we are!"

"We are!" Guardromon echoed.

"Is it that hard to accept?" Kenta asked dejectedly.

"Phoo…" MarineAngemon sympathized

"Don't mind her," Henry laughed, "We're glad you guys can get us in."

"No problem." It was then the entire room fell silent as the music came to a halt. "Huh?"

"He's back already?" Guardromon asked.

"WE GOT A CODE CYBER! I REPEAT CODE CYPER!" A guy yelled running through the guild.

"What's going on?" Takato asked,

"Only our strongest and coolest member returning!" Kenta yelled

"Who?" Guilmon asked

"Ryo Akiyama!" The two yelled.

Both Rika and Takato froze at the mention of his name. "WHAT!?" They both yelled at the same time.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here Wildcat."

**A/N: So what you guys think? Leave a review to let me know.**


	24. Second Impressions

**A/N: So I got another chapter out... WOOT! I guess... Anyways... I personally had fun with this chapter. I think it was because of all the ideas that came to me. Not my longest, but I needed to stop so don't be mad. Here's another chapter.**

**Second Impressions**

First impressions are said to be important. They allow one to get a picture of someone at just a glance. Friends or enemies can be made during these moments. How could such few seconds be so crucial? Is it because they last? Still is it fair to judge it based on one time alone? What if that wasn't enough? What if a second is needed?

"Wildcat! Oh man, this guy must have a death wish!" Terriermon laughed rolling on the table.

"Silence rabbit." Renamon sighed. Already she knew that this was going to be… an interesting evening.

"Wait, wait, wait, you know Ryo?" Kenta asked

"_The_ Ryo!?" Kazu asked

"Of course!" Ryo laughed. Ryo seemed around their height with light spiked hair and in a light armor set of The Wild Hunters with the logo on his chest piece. On his right arm was a peculiar device and a bandana wrapped around his neck. He pulled a seat near Rika, "Ain't that right Wildcat?" Rika just turned away from him trying to ignore him. "Well, nice to see you too." He then glanced to the knight before him, "Hey, Takato! See you've been promoted to Ice princess' personal guard. Good for you!" he said with a grin

"Umm… well." Takato stuttered looking down.

"Don't tell me your still sore about the tournament all those years ago?" Ryo asked tilting his head, "I already told you; you were the most skilled knight I ever fought before."

"No, no, heheh…" He laughed nervously. The most skilled? He was utterly beaten like it was nothing in less then a few minutes. Actually, it wasn't that the man before him had beaten him; it was the fact this man _was_ before him.

"Wait, how could you three know each other?" Henry asked, "What tournament?"

Takato sighed and patted Guilmon who was smiling at him. "You see a couple of years ago, we were in a tournament, maybe even the same one Henry."

"What?" Rika asked

"Nothing," He laughed nervously again, "Anyways, we only met on the battlefield where he creamed me, bad."

"Well of course!" Kazu yelled

"You were facing Ryo." Kenta laughed.

"Well I wouldn't say that, heheh," Ryo scratch the back of his head and laughed. "Then during the 'aftermath' ball I tried to hang out with the Ice Queen and well… that didn't end well. And that was that."

That's when Rika slammed the table, "Really, Mr. Duke. This is where you disappeared to! You made our kingdom waste months searching for you and you think that makes us friends!?"

"Duke?" Kenta raised a brow.

"You're a duke? You just got more awesome." Kazu said

"More awesome!" Gaurdromon echoed. "Duke of your own land, prestige of the countrymen, and winner of tournaments."

"Phoo!" Marineangemon agreed.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Henry interrupted, "I'm lost here. Why would the kingdom search for Ryo?"

"Oh, we were betrothed." Ryo said nonchalantly.

"Well if it's that easy…" Terriermon mumbled

"Wait, seriously?" Henry asked

"Yeah, remember how I said it didn't end well trying to befriend Rika?" Ryo laughed, "Apparently her mother thought I was perfect husband material."

Rika glared at him, "You proposed to me in front of my family! In front of everyone!"

"So my little joke went out of proportion," He shrugged, "That's why I disappeared, got you off the hook and was able to allow Takato here to make a move."

Takato then choked on his drink and let out a "Wha?"

"Hey just kidding." Ryo laughed before he really looked them over. "Anyways… what are you guys doing here?"

The six looked at each other as if asking what they should say in this open place. They nodded, Takato was the one to speak, "You see, Ryo…"

"Sir Ryo!" called a member of the guild. He was out of breath and pretty dinged up. "We need your help… please sir."

"Hold that thought Takato," He said getting up running in the direction the other man came in.

"What's going on?" Henry asked turning to Kazu and Kenta.

"Seems like precaution wasn't enough." Kazu sighed.

"Wonder what they did to get him so riled up." Kenta nodded as both he and Kazu got up. "Excuse us we need to go to the kitchen."

"Unless you want to be dinner." Kazu laughed as they ran to the kitchen.

This left the six really confused. "Our apologizes," Guardromon said, "But Ryo's partner is extremely…"

"Phoo." Marineangemon said.

"Exactly."

The six looked at each other, then at the rest of the room. It had slowly tried to regain the same atmosphere as when they had entered, but it seemed like to have came to a halt with many members trying to moving tables or frozen in fear. What could possible bring such a shift in them? What could make such trained hunters of wild digimon act like lost puppies? And why did it seem they were going to be in the middle of it all?

The answer came in a roar from the other room as it was **erased **from existence. That was the only way they could describe the destruction of the poor door. What came out was a humanoid black and grey digimon with red wings bound by a strange blue energy. "Cyberdramon! Heel!"

Behind the digimon Ryo struggled pulling the blue energy that seemed to be connected to the device on his arm. "Grah!"

"I said, Heel!" Ryo said pulling on the energy whip.

"Don't worry! The cavalry is here!" Kazu called running with Kenta with a huge tray of food.

Cyberdramon lunged forward only to be stopped by Ryo. As soon as the food was placed on the floor Ryo released the digimon and everyone watch as it devoured the entire plate and it's contents. "Yeah sorry about that you guys." He said keeping an eye on his partner. "So, give me a sec to get this guy back in his cage and I would love to hear this explanation." Ryo clapped his hands, "All right who's on Cyberdramon duty?" Unfortunately the entire guild turned away and gave various excuses. "Come on guys, I gave you three weeks off!"

"I'll help."

Everyone turned surprised to see Guilmon was the one who offered. "Are you sure buddy?" Guilmon nodded.

"I will also accompany him," Renamon added.

"I'm staying here. No way I'm going anywhere near that maniac!"

"Terriermon…"

"Great thanks you two." Ryo then led them back into the back room where he had originally came from and left the three digimon alone. He then returned back to the lively guild and to the others. "Now… where were we?" He sighed.

xxx

_'Don't think about food, don't think about food, don't…. food. Oh…'_ Guilmon thought to himself as his stomach growled louder. He had agreed to help with Cyberdramon without eating. So here he was sitting across from Cyberdramon with his stomach growling. "Ohh…"

"Guilmon if you were hungry, why did you bother to come?" Renamon sighed from the door.

"I don't know…." Guilmon whinned holding his stomach.

Renamon sighed, "Fine, I'll back with some food."

So then she left to go bring him something to eat. He couldn't wait, but now he was alone with Cyberdramon. It was strange he hadn't growled or thrashed, but just sat across from Guilmon, and unfortunately he couldn't see his eyes because of the metal on the top of his face. Which meant no staring contest!

"So uh…" Guilmon began putting a claw under his chin

_**"You really going to continue this act around me?"**_ Cyberdramon spoke in a strange voice mix growl, which Guilmon somehow understood.

"Huh?"

_**"You honestly think I would be that naïve to not recognize you?"**_

_** "What are you talking about?"**_ Guilmon asked in the same voice.

_**"So you finally remember your old tongue."**_ Cyberdramon grinned

_**"Well of course."**_ Guilmon then grabbed his tongue, _**"Iths kiduf hadh noth tou."**_

_**"Wait… you don't remember anything?"**_ Cyberdramon at once began to laugh, _**"Some great member of the four you were!"**_

Four? Why did that sound familiar? _**"Wait… do you know who I am?"**_

_**"Of course, but I should finish what they started. You don't deserve answers." **_

_** "Like you are any better?"**_ Guilmon said out of nowhere, but he didn't stop talking. _**"You've been on a run for millennia your namesake am I correct?"**_

Cyberdramon lunged at Guilmon and held him down by the through with his other claw ready to strike. _**"You dare compare me to my old half! You dare play this game of innocence! You know who you are and you know what comes next!"**_

Guilmon smirked, _**"I will win."**_ Then Guilmon's eyes dilated…

xxx

Renamon sighed as she was now carrying a tray of food. How did it come to this? She wanted to see why Guilmon hadn't done anything since Cyberdramon's appearance. Normally he would attack anything that was hostile or new, but not with Cyberdramon. Why was that? Something wasn't adding up. He was too calm when he was in the room with Cyberdramon.

_ BOOM!_

"Oh, no." Renamon eyes widened in realization at her own mistake and immediately returned to the others to warn them.

xxx

**"Pyro Sphere"** Guilmon let out a blast at Cyberdramon who dodged it letting the fireball crash behind him.

**"Cyber Nail"** Cyberdramon then sped up and raised his claw to attack Guilmon. He was about to connect when Guilmon dodged and chomped on his arm. "Garh!"

Cyberdramon then took flight carrying the red dino attached to his arm to shake him off. Guilmon just held his grip tighter possibly trying to bite the arm off. Cyberdramon then tried to pick up speed flying over the town. Although, he would not let go. So he decided to ram Guilmon to the ground. Spotting a clearing not to far from the town. He didn't want to have to deal with Ryo… again… So picking up speed He headed straight for the ground ready to ram Guilmon to the ground.

That's when Guilmon let go. Right as Cyberdramon turned to the ground Guilmon released his grip and watched as Cybedramon realized he was off. _**"Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!" **_Now in his champion form he took aim at Cyberdramon. **"Pyro Blaster"** He unleashed the energy at the dragon man forcing him the ground harder forming a crater with Growlmon landing on him aswell.

The two then came up and wobbled a ways from each other. _**"You… still have your tricks…"**_ Cyberdramon laughed

_** "I… would say the same to you… If I could recall anything."**_

_** "You keep saying that, but your fighting style begs to differ."**_

Growlmon growled at him his anger growing. All he wanted was answers and Cyberdramon wasn't giving him any. Why? Why did someone like Cyberdramon know? How could he know about him and why… why did it hurt? Why did it hurt that Cyberdramon know? A guilt that just hurt in his chest, and Growlmon hated it. It wasn't fair! He deserved to know! _**"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!"**_ Now he towered over Cyberdramon, but that didn't matter. All he did was made them the same level. Although, they both had enough power to end this now. Charging the energy in him to make this the last attack. **"Atomic…"**

** "Desolation…"** Cyberdramon followed suit. He was going to finish what the other three didn't. They failed and he was going to succeed. He had to… this was the only way to erase his past. Their energy charged and were ready to launched. Nothing could make them-

_"STOP!"_

xxx

They had arrived to late, all of them. Renamon informed them about Guilmon and Cyberdrmon. Even their battle outside the guild they missed and they didn't see them. So they all split into groups; Rika, Henry, Renamon, and Terriermon in one group. Kazu, Kenta, and their partners in another. Leaving Takato and Ryo on their own group. Takato and Ryo went further out the town to look for their partners. What was worse was Takato couldn't sense Guilmon at all.

That made it worse. He was hoping he could get through, but he just couldn't. He and Ryo didn't talk both focused on fighting their partner both knowing how dangerous their partner was and mentally scolding themselves. But they caught a break.

A bright flash not to far from them glowed brightly. That had to be them. Without speaking they both ran towards the light. Both tried their best to call to their partners to no avail. Then they found them.

They saw them both, Cyberdramon and WarGrowlmon reading their attacks to fire at each other. They couldn't let them fire. Although Ryo was in shocked thinking what to do. He could use his whip to stop Cyberdramon, but what about WarGrowlmon? No way his whip could stop him. If he stopped Cyberdramon then WarGrowlmon could fire while he was open. He couldn't do that, but he couldn't let either of them be destroyed. To add to his shock Takato didn't stop running and was heading between them. "Takato!"

Takato couldn't risk it. He had to get as close as he could. If he couldn't reach him from far away in this state, up close had to work. Well, that's what he figured after he did it. All he was going to do was put all the power into his voice and yell "Stop" but that was not what happened. Instead Ryo called out to him and Takato raised his arms and with all the power he could muster his mind roared, _"STOP!"_

It seemed to faze them, faze them **both**, but Takato couldn't worry about that now. With both of them yelling back. _"No!"_

_ "Not Yet!"_

Something snapped in Takato as they both refused to listen to him. He didn't know why it bothered him, but it did. _"I COMMAND you both to STOP and KNEEL!"_

Then… they did. Seemingly fighting their bodies they stopped their attacks and forced themselves down on one knee.

_"As you command…"_ They both responded in unison in their minds.

Takato felt dizzy, but maintained his ground and looked at both of them. "Good…"

WarGrowlmon glowed and returned to Guilmon and dropped his ears. "I'm sorry Takatomon…"

"It's okay buddy…" He sighed walking over to him and kneeled to him to pat his head.

_'An opening!'_ Cyberdramon thought as he saw them, **"Desolation Claw"** In a quick motion he fired the energy blast at the two taking quick aim. He couldn't just let him live, now with him a rookie again he didn't have to charge energy.

"Takato watch out!" Ryo yelled snapping back to reality after trying to comprehend what happen. He quickly wrapped Cyberdramon again hopping his warning gave them enough time to dodged.

Although, that was not what they did. Takato instinctively pulled out his blade. What was he doing? That attack could easily destroy them! But… "HAAA!"Takato rose quickly, his sword became ablaze and he sliced the attack in two easily saving them both.

"How…?" Ryo breathed, he said looking at Takato. He looked at the blade, back to Takato, Guilmon, back to Takato, Cyberdramon, and back to Takato. "Takato… what…"

"The Ranmayaku blade! How dare you!" Cyberdramon raged. "Why!"

That confirmed it for Ryo. How could he mistake that blade? _'Well… it seemed smaller now than before.'_ He thought. _'That explains why he stopped the attack, but how did he stopped them both without saying anything? Unless… WHAT!?'_ He ran to over to Takato and stared him down. "Takato… where are you from?" He stated.

"Wha?" Takato found that question strange, "The Beast Kingdom…"

"No! Don't lie Takato! Where are you from! Before that!"

"I… I don't know…" Takato said hesitantly.

Ryo wasn't going to get anywhere like this. So he backed off. He couldn't put all that stuff on Takato now… Not after hearing everything they've been through. It wouldn't be right

"Sorry about not mentioning the blade… We are trying to keep that a secret."

"Yeah…" He couldn't tell him… "Let's just go back to the others. We got to pack for your trip to the Holy Plains."

"You're coming?" Guilmon asked.

"It's the least I could do right now."

xxx

The Holy plains… One of the two kingdoms in this dimension solely ruled by digimon with hardly any human intervention. Population; ninety-five percent digimon and other five humans. Some would say that this was to appease the digimon about the eight kingdoms, but that was not the case. It was more complicated and simple. Actually more simple than thought. There were seven heroes at first, then eight.

Although… two heroes were siblings to others. So that meant two had to be sit out of being royalty, but that wasn't the whole story and meant others were wrong.

"Kingdom number seven… homely as ever." T.K. sighed looking up at the castle.

"Too bright for my taste, if you asked me."

"Could you two please be polite and on your best behavior?"

"Sure, we're just asking for something that could bring our whole world peace to chaos to give some tomb raiders." The assassin said, "Nothing to be worried about."  
>"Don't forget that we are after it to <em>keep<em> the peace." Riley sighed.

So after being escorted in the castle to the audience chamber they waited for the ruler. T.K. shuddered mentally. It had been years since he had seen him. More than likely he could hold ill will towards him. However he just had to tough it out and make sure they fulfill their mission. A set of doors opened and out walked a tall humanoid digimon in full blue and silver armor with ten gold wings behind his back. He looked at each of them studying them over.

"You two in the back… leave at once, I will call you in once we're ready."

"You're going to get it," The assassin sniggered as he left with Riley.

So they were just left there facing one another. Nothing was said; they didn't move they just stared.

"Well?" The digimon asked

"Yeah?" T.K. asked

"No greetings?"

That… was a surprise. "You're… not mad?"

"Why would I be Yamaki?"

He smirked taking off his helmet, "Here I thought you would've held a grudge Seraphimon."

"I'm a king, I have no time for petty grudges." He laughed, "Yet you still play the knight for them."

"Just some circumstances that came up."

"Their armor does suits you better than ours."

"Glad you see my point then." They shared a laugh.

Seraphimon then walked to his throne and sighed. "As much as I would enjoy this reunion… I'm sure it has something to do with the Dark Area…"

"Yes…" Yamaki kneeled, "Are you aware with the collection of the crests?"

"We are aware." Seraphimon said referring to all the other leaders, "From this conversation I'm sure that you aren't the ones collecting them."

"No, so then you understand the reason we're here?"

"I'm afraid I do…" Seraphimon paused, "You understand this will not be easy. I can't just give you the other half."

"I was afraid of that."

"Did that old fool really trust you three with your half?"

"Do you have to ask?" Yamaki sighed.

"He really thinks this is the only way…" Seraphimon mused to himself, "It's hard to tell what he is planning and whether or not Lucemon really wants a war."

"I'm not sure…" Yamaki grunted "But he had already broken the treaty."

"I'm going to need to call a council… It won't be easy to explaine to the Harmonious Ones nor to my fellow Celestials, but I will see what I can do." Seraphimon said standing up.

"I'm sure they won't give you an easy time knowing that I'm involved." Yamaki said standing placing his helmet on.

"No they won't… hopefully reason will prevail."

xxx

Yamaki had retuned with Seraphimon and gave them the news. So obviously this was a waste of time in the assassin's eyes, but that left him with some free time. So he just walked around the town. It has been weird to just walk around in the open for so long. Normally he be in the shadows and follow a target or mess with people, but here he was walking looking at all the digimon.

_ 'Still to bright for my taste.'_ He thought looking around. Still just walking around wasting time wasn't his real reason for being out. The temple was in the capitol so that meant that those people have to come through here. With them coming through here, that means they could draw that… traitor. Beelzemon will be after them. He will be ready.

"Excuse us."

He turned to see a lion-man digimon with a bright mane talking to him with a frail looking girl with brown hair next to him. "Yes?"

"Do you know of an inn around here?"

"Sure, follow me."

xxx

Now Beelzemon knew of Lucemon's infamous anger. He heard of many digimon demises by his hand. So when he told him of the prison break he was not expecting…

"I see…"

Okay what was going on? "Watchya mean 'I see?' See what!?"

Lucemon sighed at his throne. "I did not have enough guards… Of course they would be incompetent." He kept talking mostly to himself.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Beelzemon asked

"Yes… I foresaw this." Lucemon said. "I figured the barrier should've been enough, but apparently it could be passed through."

"So now what?" Beelzemon asked impatiently. "You still want me to get the archer or round up the prisoners?"

"The prisoners are meaningless… All I require is the key." Lucemon than raised a hand to his head. "I'm sure that I know who made it through… If things go as plan then… Yes… Take Axel and his digimon and head to the Holy Plains."

"What?"

"Everything will work itself out yet… I'm sure that this will actually help speed up the process."

"Whatever you say crazy."

**A/N: Yup... not my longest, nor my most... I don't know... forward moving. I don't know, been tired mind racing with thoughts and other fics I need to catch up on. So leave a review and let me know what you thought.  
><strong>


	25. The Fifth Crest Prt 1

**A/N: Well look here another update in the same month. Well I wasn't going to update it so soon, but my life's going to get more busy and this was getting long,so I decided to cut this chapter in half and leave you guys with ****something to enjoy (hopefully) incase I take to long... again...**

**The Fifth Crest (Part 1)  
><strong>

Hope… What is hope exactly? Some could say it is a healthy optimism. One where your outlook is bright and not much can darken it. Others could say that it is an undying faith. A faith that one believes in with all of their one heart and soul, filled with such confidence. It could be considered a powerful thing… and a weak point. It could be a driving force to keep one going. Yet, it can be fragile and once broken it can send anyone spiraling down to despair. Although it can be destroyed, it can be given. A powerful gift to get and one that must fight to keep.

"Why is it that you called us here Seraphimon?"

"I was in the middle of some much needed rest." Another said. It paused then spoke again, his tone changing, "Well, I was going to."

"I'm sure there is a reason for this, but it better be a good one."

"I agree, we don't have time to waste with what is happening."

"I'm sure it will be." A female voice said

"Seraphimon knows the predicament and wouldn't call this meeting if it didn't pertain to it."

The blue armored angel sighed. He didn't even get a chance to begin and already it was a mad house. Well… more like "mad dimension" in this case. It would be a huge error if they actual meet in one place that anyone can access, so they created this. They just gathered in a circle, floating, in a huge open space full of dim multi light color to that of a rainbow, but not overpowering.

Looking at them all he almost felt insignificant, but he had to say his proposal. "I called you all her because," This was going to hurt, "We must open a portal to the High Sovereign Realm."

All at once complaints came in.

"Absolutely not!" he paused tone changing, "Not going to happen!"

"You must be insane!"

"Are you mad?!"

"You dare ask for a portal?!"

"Oh dear..."

"This will not end well..."

They continued to babble on with complaints that only drowned out by other complaints and threats to him, his position, and well… his existence. "I know what the treaty says." Seraphimon began.

"Then I guess we don't need to restate it." He paused changing again, "So why bring it up?" it asked. "It" in question was lord Ebonwumon. He was a giant two-headed tortoise looking digimon with instead of a shell he had a full-grown tree with twelve pale orbs surrounding it.

"You dare call us here to demand such a request and treat us like fools!?" Said a giant phoenix looking digimon that was mostly red, but color scheme of a flames. He had four eyes on his face and his twelve red cores were split in a pair with six surrounding his neck and another six surrounding his tail.

"Now Zhuqiaomon, I'm sure he didn't mean to offend us about the treaty." Said a long dragon blue digimon. Aside from his face helmet-mask, horn, beard, chains, and his ten wings his body seemed to made of light energy. His twelve cores were also spread over his long body. "But I don't see how a portal is necessary." His four eyes glaring at the blue angel.

The next digimon sighed, "A portal shouldn't be necessary even if the treaty has anything about it." He was a giant white tiger with four eyes, purple stripes, and purple vambraces. His twelve yellow cores surrounded his mid torso. "But at the very and I mean _very_ least we should see where you're going with this."

"We all know the treaty says, but I wouldn't say the situation is that dire." Said Cherubimon a light pink and white rabbit-jester that had two holy rings on each of his ears.

A light green armored female angle digimon sighed. "Please continue Seraphimon."

"Thanks Ophanimon," Seraphimon cleared his throat, "The treaty clearly states that the Sovereign Realm is your domain and only worthy and virtuous digimon may ascend." He paused seeing whether or not they would interrupt. They didn't so he continued. "But if a situation should arise where a human would need access to the Sovereign Realm, we are to bring the two halves together."

"And you think that this situation demands this?!" Zhuqiaomon yelled

"I hardly think a barrier demands such a gamble." Ebonwumon began with one head then the other head spoke, "Besides last time I think they took my lunch."

"But shouldn't the fact that the barrier blocks the Dark Area even to us be significant?" Ophanimon said.

"I say it's probably Lucemon just teaching his subjects a lesson." The phoenix huffed. "Besides no one has come out of that barrier. So who's to say that it's a problem?"

"Because of the fact that no one has come out of the barrier should raise some suspicion." Cherubimon said, "We agreed that Lucemon was qualified to rule, but not with an iron fist."

"It could just be a show of power, but I agree that it shouldn't have lasted this long." Baihumon stated

"But what does the portal have to do with this?" Azulongmon asked

"I supposed none of you actually noticed something off about the portal?" Seraphimon asked, they all shook their heads. "It was generated by the Crest of Kindness."

"Lucemon used the crest?" Ophanimon gasped.

"Impossible!" Cherubimon shouted, "Despite his abilities, Lucemon has no power to call on the crest!"

"I'm not sure either, but he did. I've been there myself."

"What!" Azulongmon asked angrily.

"You left your post with out consultation!?" Zhuqiaomon added

"I did it I response to a distress call, besides Ophanimon and Cherubimon were still here to-"

"So it was those human pest you loved so much!" The firebird spat, "I forget you used to be apart of that useless group they made… What was it called? Hideous?"

"Hypnos," Seraphimon corrected, "Like I said, I've been to the barrier and you can not miss the symbol for the Crest of Kindness on it." Seraphimon explained, "And the reason they asked me was because of the incident of the Beast Kingdom."

"What happened to the Beast Kingdom?" Baihumon asked,

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted any of the kingdoms to the humans!"

"Is it about the forests again?" Ebonwumon began, "They were always lovely."

Seraphimon sighed, _'For such high powered digimon they don't stay current.'_ This was going to take longer than he thought.

xxx

"For some reason I didn't expect the Holy Plains to be so… bright." Terriermon said sarcastically, as most of the buildings were painted white.

"Terriermon…" Henry sighed.

The trip went somewhat smoothly for the group. Cyberdramon and Guilmon had to be kept away from each other, or in Cyberdramon's case, tied down. What struck Takato as odd was the way that Ryo kept to himself. He seemed like he was concentrating on something. Either way it was great for Rika to not have to deal with him. Another thing that seemed off was that they made it to the city and not one of them had felt a pull of the crest. Maybe they weren't that close to it yet.

"So where to guys?" Kazu asked rejoining them after talking with the guards. It was strange to think that Kazu and Kenta were able to persuade the Knightmon guards to let them in to the capital. Despite the fact that they had _Royalty _with them it is difficult for anyone to get close in the capitol. That was the rule of the Holy Plains Kingdom. It had the most order and laws and had three rulers that maintained it.

"Umm… We don't know." Guilmon said sniffing the air.

"But how did you guys get the others?" Kenta asked

"We asked Mistymon." Takato said searching through their pack.

"Mistymon? You said something about him, but I don't see him here." Ryo said.

"Here," Takato said pulling out the orb, "Mistymon… you there?"

The orb sprang to life and floated, "Ah I see you made it to the Holy Plains easily." It then flew around them all, "And it seems like you met up with old friends."

"Mistymon, we need to know where we can find the temple for the crest." Henry asked.

"Of course, but this one should be the easiest as the Temple is out in the opening of the city."

"Alright! Let's go!" Kazu shouted leading them

"Forward Crest Hunters!" Guardromon said with the same level of enthusiasm.

The rest could only shake their heads as they followed them. Except for three who kept their distance in the back "I didn't expect to find you with them Ryo." Mistymon said from his orb.

"Didn't expect to be pulled into this."

"Do you not sense him?" Cyberdramon growled at the orb.

"Of course."

"What about Takato?" Ryo asked

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you done anything?" Cyberdramon spat. "He has the blade! The boy is giving him strength! He has already reached Ultimate, he just a step away from returning!"

"You underestimate my knowledge Cyberdramon." Mistymon said calmly, "The blade was necessary, I showed him where to get it."

"Why would you-"

"I said it was necessary Cyberdramon! Seeing your reaction, I suppose you both don't know the other secret of Takato."

"What other secret?" Ryo asked truly confused

"He's holding a terribly destructive power… One that I don't want falling in the wrong hands."

"Yet you let the dragon live."

"That was not my decision, she wants to test his resolve."

"Who?"

xxx

"Who knew you had a soft spot Assassin." Yamaki joked,

"So I let someone use my room. Doesn't make me an idol." He said, that girl seemed pretty weak and hardly been out, but even though she didn't speak she seemed to be fine. Her eyes were full of life and her smile brightens the air around her. Either what she's been through was as bad as it seemed, or she had a very strong heart. Speaking of light, "What's the status on the portal and the second keystone?"

"They are in a council right now. Could be a while." Yamaki sighed

"With the 'Great Sovereigns' it's probably going to last ten years."

"We don't have that kind of time." Yamaki said.

A knock on the door signaled the return of the girls and Leomon. "We're back." Riley announced followed by the girl and Leomon.

"You really didn't need to do this, I was okay with what I had." The girl said shyly looking at her new light green clothes.

"We told you it was fine." Riley smiled

"You still didn't tell us what happened to you Jeri." Yamaki asked

Jeri looked away. It wasn't something she really wanted to talk about, "We just got away from some bad people." Then she looked up, "But don't worry, they didn't do anything bad to me. I swear."

"Then what happen?" Yamaki persisted

Seeing as she wouldn't be able to get out of this, Leomon joined in, "Ever since I rescued Jeri when she was a girl we've been on the run. We don't know who's been after her, but they never stopped."

Jeri then sat down on the bed, "They finally caught me one day when we were in the Dark Area Kingdom." She said to the surprise of the three, "I didn't know where they took me, but they put me in a dungeon with other prisoners."

"How long did they keep you in there?"

"A long time…" Leomon said, "But destiny was on our side when I came across someone with the power to help us."

"Who?" The three asked

"His name was Ryo Akiyama."

xxx

"When were you going to tell us about the Beast Kingdom!?" Zhuqiaomon roared

'_You probably wouldn't want to hear about it if I said it was from the humans.'_ Seraphimon thought bitterly

"It was a message sent to all ruling kingdoms sent from the Hypnos group." Ophanimon said

"We didn't wan to cause a panic and the human guilds were advise and sent help from Hypnos in the immediate area." Cherubimon said

"This information should have been sent to us." Ebonwumon said, "No one ever tell us anything anymore."

"Even though this might matter to your dimension, ours still needs to be told stuff like this." Baihumon stated

"If this information is true, then I fear the worst has come." Alzulongmon sighed

"What are you saying Azulongmon!?"

"There was the hidden power we placed there, Zhuqiaomon." He began

"You mean what you and those _dragons_ hid! Without consultation!"

"We didn't have time for a counsel during the time!"

"Right, wasn't when the Virus Dragon betrayed your kind?" he questioned, "You were wasting your time helping that kingdom!"

"That Kingdom is the same as ours or any others for that matter! It needed our immediate help!"

"From your Goldramon's power seemed more like it."

"Which was exactly why we hid that power!" Azulongmon paused, "Which I fear is now in the hands of Lucemon."

"Could that be how he got access to the crest?" Seraphimon asked since the argument had ceased… he hoped.

"It would seem so." Azulongmon said turning his gaze to the blue angle, "That would mean that no one could enter the barrier unless they had permission from the one who conjured it."

"And those who are chosen by the crest itself and received it's blessing." Cherubimon added

"But they must have had access to the temple that's hidden under the barrier." Ophanimon said

"There is another way through." Seraphimon pointed out.

"Ah yes." The two-headed tortoise began, "Gather all other crests and override the barrier, the old failsafe."

"So that explains why you're asking for a portal." Baihumon said.

"You want the humans to take the Crest of Light in our realm!?" Zhuqiaomon shouted

"Zhuiaomon! The crest originated from HUMANS! Of **course **_**humans**_ need access to retrieve the crest! In fact, they already collected four maybe even five of the others!" Seraphimon snapped.

"What!? They have the other crests?!" The bird sovereign shouted ignoring the fact that the angle had raised his voice at him. "When did you know of this?"

"Yesterday when Hypnos made contact."

"So if they have the others then they'll need the one in our realm." Baihumon said

"But why would we let some random humans enter our realm?" Zhuqiaomon said, "Sure they might break the barrier, but what then?"

"If they have access to the crests, then they are already chosen for something greater." Ophanimon said

"We'll just have to see… I suggest we begin the vote." Cherubimon said

"Agreed." Azulongmon said

xxx

"Nice temple…" Terriermon commented.

It was ginormous and full of digimon. It held statues that towered over them of four different digimon and three angles in the middle. "What are those digimon?" Takato asked.

"Those three are the rulers of this kingdom; Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon." Kenta said.

"The other four are the Digimon Sovereigns, rulers of the other realm." Rika said

"Their names are Ebonwumon; the black tortoise of the north." Mistymon said, his orb floating near the statues, "Zhuqiaomon; the vermillion bird of the south. Azulongmon; the azure dragon of the east and Baihumon; the white tiger of the west."

Renamon knew of the Digimon Sovereigns from Rika's studies. They were said to be the most powerful digimon there ever were. Every digimon wanted power like them, even her… Did Guilmon also feel that way? He wasn't exactly like any digimon she ever met before. Most digimon knew what they should do, even that rabbit knew who he was. Guilmon… was fighting to know. Even if he was naïve at times. Speaking of that dino, where was he? She looked around and found him staring down the statue of Azulongmon. "What are you doing Guilmon?"

"He knows me…" He stated growling.

"What?"

"Azulongmon… he knows me…" he said, "I can also smell him nearby… only he's not."

"Are you okay?"

"No…" Guilmon said, "But I promised Takato I'll be good…"

"Then let's returned to the others."

Guilmon followed her as they returned to the others. He was staring down Cyberdramon, how dare he keep his knowledge of him as secret? What was so bad about himself that he didn't deserve to know?

"There you are Guilmon."

"Hi Takatomon."

"So now what?" Kazu asked, "We're here isn't something suppose to happen?"

"The idiot's right for once." Rika said much to Kazu's dismay, "If we are so close to the crest why don't any of us feel anything?"

"Right, usually there is a pull like feeling, but I don't feel anything either." Henry said crossing his arms.

"So what now?" Kenta asked

Just then they heard loud flaps that didn't seem to bother any of the other digimon in the temples. They looked around only for the flaps to get louder and a digimon land next to them. He was an orange winged horse with a bronze breastplate and armor on his legs and face. It did not say anything to them, but stared at Takato and Guilmon.

"Well… don't you know how to attract the crazy ones Takato." Terriermon said.

The digimon nodded his head to further in the temple. "I think it wants you to follow him Takato." Ryo stated

"Uhh… okay." Takato said. Him and Guilmon then followed the winged horse. The others watch as they stopped at the wall in the back. The digimon's forehead began to glow revealing a symbol that seemed to look like a small sun with five spikes over it over what look like a cape to Takato. The wall glowed bright and revealed a passage. Walking through Takato and Guilmon found themselves in the same circle room they've been through. What shocked everyone was the fact that the digimon disappeared as soon as they passed through.

"I'm not the only one who saw that right?" Kenta asked

"Just another crazy day for us." Terriermon said.

It was once again covered in carvings of one of the hero's story. Except… it was a little different. There was a small gap in events here and there, well… more than usual. They couldn't even find the crest symbol until they walked almost all the way around the room. "You ready Guilmon?"

"Ready."

The crest began to glow blinding their vision. When the two could see again they found themselves in an all white area. Something felt off though. Like Takato and Guilmon were trespassing on somewhere they were warned not to go to.

"_Are you sure these are the ones Patamon?" _A male voice asked from out of nowhere.

"_Well… I thought so. I mean he seemed like he was the candidate."_ Another voice said

"_Okay then, let's see if he's ready then."_

A small orange digimon appeared with wing like ears, in a bright yellow flash. Not to long after that it began to glow again _**"Patamon digivolve to…"**_

xxx

"So. We've come to an agreement." Baihumon said

"Yes." Ophanimon agreed, "The vote was unanimous on the condition that Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon escort the humans directly to the temple and back only."

"We just went over that!" Zhuqiaomon said, "Ebonwumon give them the keystone."

"Right," The tortoise said, "Where was it… oh here it is." A shining light appeared from in his tree and flew to Seraphimon.

"Don't fail us Seraphimon." Zhuqiaomon said as his form disappeared.

"I guess it time for my nap," Ebonwumon said, "Farewell." He said as he left.

"Hopefully you're right about those humans." Baihumon said also disappearing.

"Time will tell." Azulongmon said as he left.

"I don't know how you did it, but you got them to agree Seraphimon." Ophanimon said.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Seraphimon said holding the keystone.

"We better go… We can't leave the kingdom alone for long." Cherubimon said as the three angels disappeared.

Seraphimon vision returned and he found himself back at his castle with the keystone in hand. That was grueling. Now that he had his keystone they need the other and head to the temple.

"_Seraphimon!"_

"_Go!"_

What? Ophanimon and Cherubimon using telepathy? _"What's going on?"_

"_Don't worry, just get those humans to the portal!" _Cherubimon said

"_He's right."_

Seraphimon was just about to ask when he heard explosions in the distance and ice pillars forming. This was not good.

xxx

"Halt!" The Knightmon said as they gathered by the outer wall. They tried to stay in formation with Pawnchessmon(W) to protect the wall.

Beelzemon smirked, "I'd try to tell ya that we come in piece... but yous gots something we need back." He was about to pull out his weapons, but Axel stepped in front of him.

"Save your energy." He looked over to his partner, "Now."

A dark energy formed around Gabumon, _**"Gabumon warp digivolve**_** to..."** He changed and grew into a black wolf metal wolf that seemed to have blade like wings. **_"BlackMetalGarurumon!"_**

"We said halt!" They yelled raising their shields.

**"Blizzard Wolf Claw" **Compartments opened from his body and he fired many projectiles at them causing many explosions. But instead of causing flames it instead incased the digimon in ice and created pillars of it.

"Now that's how you knock kid." Beelzemon laughed.

xxx

_Crash! Hiss!_

"What was that!?" Yamaki said as the quake ceased.

"He's here…" The assassin muttered.

Seraphimon then appeared in their room startling them. "We are under attack. T.K. here's the keystone. Get to the temple!"

Yamaki took it and brought out his half. "Riley, take the keystones and Jeri." He turned to Leomon, "Protect them."

"Of course." He said as they left the room.

"You should go with them." Seraphimon said

"I feel like we brought the enemy here and we'll fight like old times."

"Enough sentimentally… Let's go." The assassin said.

xxx

"What was that!?" Henry asked as they felt the quake.

"Whatever it is it seemed to be getting closer." Ryo said as they saw ice pillars forming nearby. "We got to get out of here."

"We can't Takato and Guilmon aren't back yet." Rika said looking back at the wall that the two went to. "We can't just leave them."

"It's a strong digimon…" Cyberdramon growled.

"Its two…" Renamon said.

"And I think we know just who those two are." Terriermon said, "It's that creep was Beelzemon."

"And I think Axel's with them." Renamon added.

"Fine then," Ryo said, "You guys wait for Takato. Cyberdramon and I will go check it out." He turned to Kazu and Kenta, "You guys better make sure no civilians get hurt."

They nodded and ran out of the building, leaving the other four. _'Takato… what's taking so long?'_ Rika thought.

xxx

"**Hand of Fate"**

An orange blast was shot out at Guilmon who took the hit. Takato couldn't understand what was going on. It was like whatever they were going to do it was going to be the wrong decision. The digimon only digivolved once, but the others said they digivolved twice. Not to mention it just felt wrong to be in this place. To make it worse Guilmon wasn't fighting back. "Come on Guilmon; Fight back!"

'_Not yet…' _Guilmon thought.

"If you chose to perish here then so be it." The digimon said. He was a white angle like digimon with a blue sash. He took flight and picked up speed. **"Omni Tornado" **The wind picked up around Guilmon and picked him up.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted _'Why isn't he attacking?'_

When the wind died down and dropped Guilmon. "Why…" Guilmon said, "Why aren't you fighting me at your full strength?" He said growling at Angemon, "Am I not worthy? Or am I that inferior in your eyes?"

"Guilmon…" Takato was stunned. He knew Guilmon could get like this, but it was still shocking whenever he did it.

"If that your reason to live?" Angemon asked.

"_There's more to life than fighting you know."_ The voice said

"Well of course we know that."

"But there's some things I want to know." Guilmon said, "I get closer to it every time I fight at full strength." He roared eyes dilating, "And here you are holding back!"

"He's right…" Takato said, "I'm here to see if I can help my friends. All this time I felt like a burden and I can't get the crest here, then I can't face them." He said clutching his fists, "Then give us all you got."

The voice laughed, _"You heard them Angemon."_

Angemon then began to glow again, _**"Angemon digivolve to…"**_ Angemon gained many wings that covered him. His helmet grew longer and turned purple. His sashes turned gold and a sword appeared from his right wrist. **"MagnaAngemon!"**

"**Guilmon Matrix digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!"** Now in his Ultimate form WarGrowlmon smirked, "Now let the real battle begin."

**A/N: So... what you think. I left you some answers and few questions... Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	26. The Fifth Crest Prt 2

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I took a while. I know I know, but like I said last time I my life got extra busy recently. Not to mention some things happen this week that put me in a mood, but I guess thanks to that I was able to pull through and finish this chapter. So... heh... two sided coin event I guess you can say.. Before I continue to the story (Sorry) I must say:**

**Thank you guest aka TheVipe: I know I haven't updated as fast as you wanted, but I told you why. Although I am glad you like my story and thanks for the reviews!**

**So without further ado: Part 2**

**The Fifth Crest (Part 2)**

Hope… doesn't take sides. Hope is a force that is given and believed in. It has no reason or power to take sides. So when two hopes clash it comes down to has the most drive. That will to see their hope till the end. It proves that one won't give up on it. No, no sides get a benefit from hope, but more prove how much they believe in their own hope.

"**Blizzard Wolf Claw"** BlackMetalGarurumon yelled as he let out more of his endless missiles out against the town's digimon encasing them in ice or out righting destroying them.

"**Double Impact"** Beelzemon then fired from his weapons on the iced digimon and absorbed them all.

"I thought I said to save your energy." Axel said walking next to the demon not taking his eyes off his partner.

"Can it kid. Just cause you're not having your partner absorb them doesn't mean I'm going to waste the data."

"This kingdom is run by there powerful digimon, we can't allow mistakes."

"Yeah, yeah. Yet you were the one who attack first." Beelzemon laughed, "Luckily for you I had planned for that and sent some distractions for them."

xxx

"**Eden's Javelin"** A great beam of light shined from Ophanimon's weapon at many Devimon efficiently destroying them. "Ha… ha…" Ophanimon breathed as more encircled her. "These are not natural digimon… Copies…" she stuttered trying to work out what was happening.

"**Evil Wing"** The Devimon echoed as they charged their attack.

"There's no end to them…" Ophanimon said as she braced for impact.

"**Heaven's Judgement."**

Ophanimon looked up to see a huge thundercloud over her and the other digimon that let loose many bolts of lightning completely destroying the digimon copies. "Cherubimon!" Ophanimon said happy at he companion's appearance.

"So you noticed them." Cherubimon said referring to their enemies.

"Of course, but it seems that you have it handled up here."

"They'll just keep coming though. We need to find the caster."

Just then more Devimon appeared and began to attack. "But first, we have company."

xxx

"**Seven Heavens"** Seven orbs then appeared before the blue armored angel as he launched them at the many Devimon. The small orbs were able to not just take out seven Devimons, but many more in it's path.

"Your partner's showing off T.K."

Yamaki just shook his head at the comment. That wasn't important. Right now they needed to get the citizens out of the way of this fight. What was with all these Devimons? They seemed weaker, "Do you think you can find the caster?"

The assassin turned to him confused, "Are you sure you can handle them all?"

"**Death Hand"** A Devimon from above then launched a dark purple energy at the Assassin who reacted and dodged it. He threw some knives at the digimon making it stagger back a little.

"**Desolation Claw" **The Devimon the burst into data after being slashed in the back by Cyberdramon.

"Heh, looks like your back is covered then." The Assassin said as he took off up the buildings to find the caster.

"Cyberdramon?" Yamaki said surprised. _'That could only mean…'_

"T.K.?"

"Ryo Akiyama… wasn't expecting you here." Yamaki said.

Ryo sighed as he ran up to the knight, "Look, I know I got a lot of explaining to do, but we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"I suggest we continue before more show up." Seraphimon said landing next to Yamaki.

"Right, citizens first Akiyama."

xxx

"**Terrier Tornado"**

"**Diamond Storm"**

The two attacks hit their targets effectively destroying them. It wasn't anyway safer at the temple. The Devimon just kept coming and Renamon and Terriermon were getting tired.

"Well at least… they can't take a hit… wooh…" Terriermon said sitting down.

"Don't you tire out on me rabbit." Renamon demanded.

"Momentai… will ya?" Terriermon said, "I'm just catching my breath."

"Guys, we got more incoming!" Henry said from the top of the roof. He was taking out as many as he could while the digimon guarded the entrance. Rika remained inside waiting from Takato and making sure the civilians were safe.

"I just sat down!" Terriermon yelled to his friend.

"Then get up again!" He yelled back shooting down another there. _'What is taking Takato so long!?'_

xxx

"**Radiation Blades!"** WarGrowlmon and Takato yelled in unison. WarGrowlmon charged his blades and slashed at the angel digimon before him. MagnaAngemon returned the attack with his Excalibur energy blade from his right wrist.

"Arrrah!" Takato screamed as he and WarGrowlmon tried to push the angel back.

"_This is an interesting turn of events, but I don't think that'll be enough."_ The male voice said.

"**Soul Vanisher"** MagnaAngemon slashed WarGrowlmon away and unleashed a blast of light energy at him.

The blast sent both him and Takato back a few paces. The blast seemed to hurt a lot more and it burned. It burned for both of them. "WarGrowlmon…" Takato gasped as he clenched his chest finding it hard to breath.

"I'm… okay…" He responded mirroring Takato's movement.

"That was a purifying energy blast." MagnaAngemon said as he landed. "It is extremely effective against digimon like you. If you wish to end this now there will be no shame."

"No…" WarGrowlmon said getting up.

"We to you two already," Takato continued, "We have to prove ourselves. We are not done yet!"

xxx

"**Fist of the Beast King!"** Leomon cried as he punched the air and generated an aura of a lion's head that destroyed the oncoming Devimon. "This is getting old…" He said as he looked behind him to the two accompanying him. "Are you doing okay Jeri?"

"Yeah." The young woman said smiling. "Good job Leomon."

He nodded with a smiled and turned towards Riley "How much further till the temple?"

"It shouldn't be to far if we continue down this path." She said as she felt her pouch for the keystones. _'Still here. Good.'_

"**Evil Wing"**

"**Death Hand"**

The words echoed around them from the Devimon that had returned and took the place of the fallen ones. "Jeri!" Leomon cried as he went to shield her. The attacks hit his back making him grunt in pain.

"Riley!" Jeri cried from her spot under Leomon when she realized that the older woman was not with her. The attacks that missed created a dust cloud between them so she couldn't she couldn't see her.

As for Riley she was surprised. She was able to move a little from the focal point of the attack, but she couldn't get to cover. So why was she unharmed. She opened her eyes and lowered her hands and saw that she was in a… heart shaped force field. "Wha?"

"Good job MarineAngemon!" Kenta yelled as he threw his axe into the group of Devimon that surrounded Leomon, which confused them and made them lose focus. One of them taking a hit. "Now Kazu!"

"Guardromon!"

Riley looked up and saw a flying metal digimon with fire coming out of his back and a human riding it. **"Guardian Barrage" **Guardromon then launched two missiles at the group getting some of them.

"Yaahooooo!" Kazu said as he jumped off Guardromon.

"Ohh dear…" Guardromon said as he tried to speed his way to the ground.

Kazu in the mean time was able to aim himself and land on the back of one of the Devimon. One that survived saw this and blasted at Kazu. Kazu then jumped at him while the attack hit his buddy and Kazu impaled him with his spear. "How you like me now?!" He screamed as the two burst into data and left him falling.

"Gotcha!" Guadromon said grabbing him and turned to land.

"You guys need to get out of here." Kent told the three.

"We need to make it to the temple-Hac" Leomon said getting up only to fall to one knee.

"Leomon!" Jeri cried worryingly.

"You took way too much damage dude." Kazu said joining him.

"MarineAngemon could you help him please?" Kenta said to the little digimon.

It smiled and went to the lion digimon. **"Kahuna Waves"** it then let out some bubbles and sprayed them in Leomons face. Which seemed to rejuvenate him.

"Thanks little one." He said gratefully.

"Now you all need to get going." Kazu said.

"No we have to get to the temple. We need to deliver something." Riley told them.

"What do you need to do at the temple?" Kenta asked.

"Later, we just need to get there now."

The two humans looked at each other and sighed in defeat. It seemed like this woman knew something. "Okay just be careful and keep up."

"Thank you." Riley said. "Are you okay Jeri?"

"Yeah, I can keep going." She said

"Jeri?" Kazu and Kenta whispered out.

"**Fist of the Beat King"** Leomon punched out another Devimon. "Let's move on."

Shaking their heads they went ahead and all headed for the temple.

xxx

"Ha!" Shouted the two as they slashed another two Devimon.

"Not bad for an old timer T.K." Ryo smirked.

"I could say the same for you." Yamaki said.

"Not when I have a younger body like this." Ryo said as he rushed the next group and tied them together with his whip and brought them to him and slashed him with his blade.

'_Kids.'_ Yamaki shook his head and continued on. With Seraphimon and Cyberdramon's support in the air and Ryo backing him up they were making progress to the main source of the problem. He slashed another Devimon and kept going.

"So do you have any idea who or what's behind this?" Ryo asked as he joined him.

"I got a hunch." He said as he stabbed another digimon. "An old friend of mine."

"Ah…" Ryo said as he continued with bringing down some of the low fliers with his whip. "No wonder you sent him away."

"I sent him to get the caster," Yamaki grunted, "I trust him more in my sight than out. Plus he gave me his word."

"I hope you're right." Ryo said.

xxx

"Now go!" Devimon ordered his clones. Then nodded and took off into the city. He couldn't believe how easy it was to take the city of this nature. All he had to do was stay in this circle and produce as many clones as he wanted. Even if they fall the enemy couldn't take the data and all of it will return back to him just to make more. "Easiest job ever." He smirked. "GAH!"

"You're right, easiest job ever." The Assassin took his blade out of the demon digimon's back and watched as he burst into data. "A waste of space if you ask me." He said as he looked at the circle before him. Normally he would destroy the circle and be done with the clones, but he was skeptical of some of the markings he did not recognized. "Well there won't be more of them." He looked back to the city where more ice began to form and Devimon attacks. _'Waste of time to.'_ He thought, but he looked at the ice and got an idea.

xxx

"Is it just me or are the enemies coming a lot less often?" Kenta asked.

"Most likely just you Kenta," Kazu snickered, "you're not **that** lucky."

"Huh?" Jeri gasped. She looked up ahead of her at the two. Why did she have a nagging feeling that she knew them?

"Come on Kazu, I'm being serious!" Kenta whined.

'_Kenta… Kazu…' _She played in her mind, _'Wait!'_ Jeri then stopped in her tracks.

"Jeri what's wrong?" Leomon asked turning back to her.

"Hold up Kazu." Guardromon said noticing the lion digimon turning back.

"Hey, what's the hold up!?" Kazu yelled when he and Kenta ran towards Jeri.

"Come on Jeri, we need to hurry." Riley said.

Jeri then held her head in her hands. "I remember you two… Kazu, Kenta… It's me Jeri."

At first the two just looked at her slightly confused until they got a good look at her. "Holy..."

"No way." They both gasped.

Jeri then ran to them and grabbed them in a hug. "I thought I wouldn't see you guys again." She said as tears began to flow. It was them, it was truly them. They were here and real. Tears just fell from her eyes. It's been too long and they were here.

"Jeri… You're alive…" Was all Kazu could say recalling their last time they were together.

"No way… When, how, Jeri."

Riley hated to get in between the reunion, but they were pressed for time. "I'm sorry, but we need to get going."

"Yeah… yeah," Kazu said shaking his head, "We'll almost there."

Going forward they found themselves back at the temple. "Henry what are you doing up there!?" Kenta asked.

Henry looked down from the roof at them, "Keeping an eye out," He then looked at them all, "What are you guys doing back and why did you bring people here?"

"The lady here says she needed to be here." Kazu said.

"Phoo Phoo!" MarineAngemon said urgently.

"Right, where are Rika, Renamon, and Terriermon?" Kenta translated.

"Renamon and Terriermon are being held up by Rika inside." Henry said

"Alright, Guardromon keep the man company."

"Righto!" Guardomon said joining the archer.

Inside the temple the group found many frightened digimon and humans. Not to far were Rika and her staff healing the digimon. She turned and grunted, "Great, the two idiots are back. Where's the Mr. Perfect?"

"Being awesome!" Kazu exclaimed.

"And matter of fact we were helping!" Kenta said.

"I'm sorry, but we need the other people and digimon out of here." Riley said.

"I'm sorry, but who's this?" Rika asked

"Don't know, all she said was that she would help."

"Please, you have to get these people out of here." Riley urged.

"Not until you tell us what you want." Renamon joined.

"Momentai…" Terriermon said sleeping in a ball.

"Rika, I think it would be best for an explanation the people are out of the vicinity." Mistymon said from his orb. "Kazu, Kenta, see them to a safe place. We have work to do."

xxx

Another crash and hiss came when BlackMetalGarurumon's missiles hit.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" Axel asked still focused on moving forward.

Beelzemon sighed pulling out a small orb checking it, "We're going the right way." Then he smirked as he took more of the guards' data, "Besides I'm getting a good meal."

"What of your back up?"

"They'll be fine." He said as they continued, "Huh?" He turned behind him.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Beelzemon said unsure, "Let's keep going."

"**Desolation Claw"** A beam of energy had been shot in front of them. They jumped back in time and each pulling out their weapons and BlackMetalGarurumon landing besides them.

"By order of the three Celestial Angles stop this attack at once!"

Above them where the Cyberdramon and Seraphimon. "Hey hey Seraphi! Been awhile huh?" Beelzemon laughed, "Now look, a little birdie told us you guys got something of ours and we're trying to get it back. No big deal right?"

"What exactly are you trying to retrieve?" Yamaki asked as he and Ryo entered the scene. Although he directed his question at Beelzemon, hs attention turned to the old prince and the corrupt partner.

"Aw you know, an escaped prisoner. Needs to sever their time and all that junk." He said. "Stuff you're in to right?"

"I wouldn't trust them." Ryo said. _'Why would they be after her? She was the only one I sent here.'_

"Ryo?" Axel gasped.

"Wait… Axel? What are you doing?"

Axel then began to laugh. "You know, I kinda whished you'd stay around. You did beat him before and maybe things wouldn't have gotten this far if you stayed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just living in the past. You don't stand a chance against Takato now. I'm the only one that can protect them." Axel said. He took a step and disappeared to the shock of the four. He then reappeared close to Ryo with his blade near his neck. "Now. Get out of my way."

Ryo was shocked and confused. Axel wasn't like this and he knew that. Something must've happened to him, but first he should probably do something about the blade at his neck. Ryo took his blade and swatted Axel away. "Not when you're trying to destroy a city."

"Beelzemon go on ahead, we'll keep them busy." Axel ordered.

"Alright, but don't think that-Gah!"

They all turned when they saw some knives sticking out Beelzemon's back. Looking further behind them was the assassin sliding down another ice spike. "I must thank you for giving me a quick way to get here."

"Ha…" Beelzemon said looking at him. _'The kid always did have bad timing.'_ He thought a he felt the presence of the other two angles. "Been a long time, hasn't it Mako?"

"Two long…" Mako agreed.

"Seems like we got company." Axel said noticing the two remaining angels joining. "It seems like it has come down to this." A dark aura surrounded him and BlackMetalGarurumon. _"Digi-Cast…"_

xxx

"Wait you want us to go where!?" Henry asked the woman in front of him.

"You're journey will take you to the Sovereign realm." Riley told him, "These keystones will allow you to enter."

"So that'll allow us to get the crest in that realm." Renamon clarified.

"But what about Takato?" Rika asked.

"Takato's here too?" Jeri asked hopefully to Kazu and Kenta.

"Yeah, but let's save this for later." Kenta said.

"Seems like this is important."

"It won't matter," Mistymon said from, "We'll need all the time we can get to activate the portal. Takato and Guilmon should be able to join us as well." The orb then flew to Riley, "Now is the time to activate the portal."

Riley nodded. Making her way to the center statues of the three Celestial Angels. She climed onto it and went to the dead center. Wiping the dust that had accumulated she found a small opening. Two actually. One was as small and seemingly rectangular, but the curves weren't allowing it. Another one directly above it, that one looking almost of a pendent one would wear if it was attached to some string. Without much prompting Riley place the two keystones and watched as it glowed. She moved out of the statue, but not without noticing the two stone merged.

Making the others take a few steps back they watched as the statues began to move. The three Angels statues began to walk and took places around the center causing the ground to glow and generate a circle connecting each of them. The bigger statues of the Four Sovereigns came to life as well and formed there own circle behind the Celestials. Then the cener began to rise and started to spin.

Despite what was going on around her, Rika was still focused on one person. "Takato… Hurry up."

xxx

"_Well, you keep fighting. Both of you are tired." _The voice said, _"Maybe you should stop. It's pointless."_

"There is no shame you fought well." MagnaAngemon told them.

"No…" Takato said getting up again.

"Even if it might seem pointless to you…" WarGrowlmon growled.

"It's not to us! We have a small chance of winning so we're going to take it!" Takato yelled with his mark slightly glowing along with WarGrowlmon's chest.

With extra speed unknown for his size, he got close to the angel digimon. **"Megalo Spark!"** The two echoed. The symbol then let out a dark red spark hitting MagnaAngemon and stunning him.

"Now!" Takato yelled.

"**Atomic Blaster!"** Charging as much enery as he could WarGrowlmon fired at the stunned digimon.

MagnaAngemon took the blast and landed quite far away from them. "Not bad…"

"_I think they finally learned MagnaAngemon."_

"Yeah… I still not entirely sure about this T.K."

"T.K.?" Takato gasped calming down.

"_I know," _A small yellow orb appeared in front of Takato and a now dedigivolved Guilmon, _"Take my crest, I'm sure it will be useful."_

The orb then flew into Takato's chest…. "Ahhh!"

"Takatomon!" Guilmon cried worryingly.

"I'm… fine…. Just it feels… wired."

"_I see… I wish I knew how to help you, but this is all I can do."_

"Remember you two. No matter how bad things will get; Never give up hope." MagnaAngemon said glowing bright sending Takato and Guilmon back with their predicament.

xxx

"Four corrupted MetalGarurumons…" Yamaki breathed out. "This is getting out of hand." Axel was able to cast a spell to split BlackMetalGarurumon into four and distracted each of the digimon.

Meanwhile Ryo and himself had to deal with an empowered Axel. The dark aura never left and most of the battle they were being sent back. Towards the temple!

"Ha!" Axel slashed at them with his energy growing.

"**Darkness Claw"**

"Ha!"

Mako and Beelzemon both stated fighting as well. Mako countered with some sort of gauntlets. "Nice toys, I see you made them just for me."

"The only way to take you down is to face you head on." Mako grunted.

"Not letting me get my guns is a smart choice."

'_Mako…'_ Yamaki couldn't help him. He will be to focus on getting Beelzemon.

"Look out T.K.!" Ryo shouted.

Yamaki looked up and found a dark blast sent directly at him. He ducked down and dodged.

"Your reflexes are admirable but,…. What!"

They didn't need to turn, Yamaki knew what was happening. "The portals opening. You won't be able to get what you came for now."

"BlackMetalGarurumon!, Beelzemon!" Axel called.

"On it!" Beelzemon said, "Till next time Mako!" With that he took off towards the temple.

"Get back here!" Mako called as he chaced after him.

"Now!" Seraphimon said, **"Seven Heavens"**

"**Lightning Sear"**

"**Eden's Javelin"**

"**Desolation Claw"**

The four attacks converged on the separate metal digimons and forced them together. He then dedigivolved back to Gabumon and fell.

"Give up Axel!" Yamaki ordered him.

"You all will regret this." He then pulled out a small orb and threw it down and a smoke cloud engulfed him and Gabumon allowing them to escape.

"Cyberdramon! We need to go!" Ryo called.

"Right." He then picked him up and they headed for the temple.

xxx

"What's going on here?" Takato asked with Guilmon helping him up.

Guilmon just growled in response. He had a bad feeling about this. Before them he saw the statues had formed two giant circles around the center with a small orb that was growing steadily.

"Takato!" He looked up to see who called him and before he knew it he was tackled to the ground by a death hug. "It's really you Takato…"

Takato then looked at the person hugging him and his heart stopped. "Jeri…" he whispered out, before returning the hug.

What was unnoticed by him was Rika wasn't that far either. In fact she was going to do exactly what the girl did, even if she wouldn't admit it. So why did her chest hurt so much right now?

"Guys we got to hurry!" Henry shouted.

"The portal's not going to stay open forever!"

"Portal? What portal?" Takato said very confused.

"Let's go Takatomon!" Guilmon said.

Shaking his head Takato joined the others. "Where's Ryo? What's going on?" He then caught sight of Riley. "Wait don't I know you?"

"**Double Impact"** Beelezemon then fired shots at the groups feet.

"Beelzemon!" Henry gasped

"Now might be the time to get into portal guys!" Kazu yelled as he, Kenta, and their digimon ran to the center.

"Not so fast!" Beelzemon said as he raised his weapons.

"Ha!" Mako then grabbed Beelzemon's tail and flipped the demon. "Go!"

"Come on Rika!" Renamon said grabbing her.

"Jeri," Leomon said helping the two up.

"But what about them?" Takato asked referring to Riley and Mako.

"Jut go!" Mako yelled.

It was then they made it to the portal. The orb absorbed Kazu, Kenta and their digimon first and created a flash. Leomon carried Jeri and jumped into the orb next. Henry and Terriermon then followed after checking that Rika and Takato were following. Mistymon's orb then entered itself.

"No!" Beelzemon said getting up and charged the portal.

"Rika! You and Renamon get in the portal!" Takato said grabbing his blade.

"Takato, come on don't be an idiot!"

"I swore to protect you, please go!"

"Renamon…" Guilmon said.

Reluctantly Renamon nodded and grabbed Rika and forcebly took Rika through the portal. "Takato!" Rika yelled.

"I'm not here to fight you!" Beelzemon said as he swatted Takato and Guilmon, away since he was still feeling drained from his trial. "And to make sure you won't follow." He aimed directly under the orb, **"Double Impact"**

The attack hit the keystone causing it to shatter and the orb began to waver and flicker, but not before Beelemon made it through. "No!" Takato and Guilmon said enraged as the portal disappeared and caused a shockwave through the temple cracking the statues. **"NO!"**

"Takato, you can't do anything now. Let's get out of here!" Riley urged as the building became too unstable. She couldn't reach them so she excited.

Mako maneuvered his way to Takato and Guilmon to try to drag them out. "You idiots there's nothing you can do, let's get out of here!"

"**No!" **Takato and Guilmon roared.

"My friends are in there." Takato sneered.

"Renamon there… Beelzemon too… My secrets" Guilmon listed.

"I have to protect them… Rika… Jeri… Everyone!"

"**There has to be a way!"** The two yelled in anger as their marks glowed. **"OPEN OPEN!"**

Mako was going to call it quits with these two until he saw Takato raised his hand and a dark red energy shot out of it to where the portal once was. It then formed a symbol, "The crest of hope…"

"**There's always a way!"** The two roared as the crest turned yellow and was outlined in dark red. **"Let's go!" **Takato and Guilmon then jumped through the crest.

"Okay… This will be interesting." Mako smirked as he jumped through the portal as well before the building collapsed where they stood.

**A/N: So... what do you guys think? I sorry if it ****seemed rushed at some points. But I promise that things will slow down next time and very... interesting things will happen. When I get to them... maybe, I shouldn't slow down...Heh... I'll just be going now...**


	27. Degrees of Separation

**A/N: Hello all. Well wow an actual update less than a month. Is that a new record for me? I doubt it... but anyways, I actual don't have much to say ****except a reply:**

**TheVipe: Well these are reposes to reviews and since you're a guest account I reply here. So yeah, I don't know if I could post twice, things are heating up in the story and I want to like what I add. As you can see I updated and I'm fine. Yes I get it and i think it may be due to the fact I still update this medieval story than most fics of the same genre. **

**Without further ado...**

**Degrees of ****Separation**

Separation. People, in a sense, are always separated. Their lives, their homes, their own views, and their values separate themselves from each other. Although… theses instances never truly prepare them for when they are separated from their friends or family. But what if they weren't alone? Then they are not only separated from their friends, but are also mixed with others they hardly know. What would it be like? To be force to work with these circumstances?

"Takato… Takatomon…. Wake up Takatomon!"

"Omph!" Takato grunted as he felt the red saurian jump on his chest. "Stop! I'm up, I'm up Guilmon!" He struggled removing the digimon.

"Bout time."

"Huh?" He looked around and found someone standing looking around. Takato couldn't get a good look at his face from his hood and he was facing away from him. "You're that guy from the temple…" Takato trailed off as he looked around. Just where was he? The first thing he noticed was that everything was bright. The sky was bright, the ground they where on was bright. Even the weird looking trees were bright. Why were the weird? Well they were spread over sporadically with no sense and far between. Not to mention they were all twisted, looping around themselves for a loop or two before blooming out leaves on the top and glowing. "Where are we?"

"The Sovereign Realm." He said turning to Takato. "Didn't you know that?"

Takato got a good look at his face and say the person was only slightly shorter then him, had short brown hair and brown eyes. For some reason Takato though he looked younger than himself. "Uh… No." He answered sheepishly, "So that where the portal was supposed to take us?" Takato eyes widen, "Wait how did we get here!? Where is everyone else!? Why aren't they with us!?" He yelled frantically looking around.

"Calm down!" The person told him, "They should be with each other where ever the portal took them." He said a little unsure. "As for how we got here, you two had a lot to do with that."

"What?" Guilmon prompted.

"You shot a red beam at the spot the portal was and created your own then we all came here."

Takato didn't remember that, but he had a feeling he was right. Was that a side effect when he got the crest? Were the two powers inside the ones that created the portal? Although… he couldn't feel the crest within him right now. He felt exactly the same before he got the crest. What could this mean? After all, the crest did seem to cause him pain when it went inside him. Wait… "Uh… who exactly are you?"

The person shook his head and laughed a little, "The name's Mako." He said pointing a thumb to himself. "I'm what you call an assassin."

"But you don't look that older than Takatomon." Guilmon pointed out.

"Did that digimon call you Takatomon?"

Takato sighed, "Yes, but my name's Takato. He's Guilmon."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Okay… but for your information Guilmon, I was trained since I was very little to be an assassin. I work with stealth and speed and have no real reason to get into a full-fledged fight when I can take out my target before he even knew I was there." He explained.

Guilmon gulped much to Takato's amusement. Although… something wasn't adding up. "But… I saw you at the temple… You were helping us and fighting Beelzemon. Why are you here?"

Mako turned away and clenched his fist, "I got my secrets Takato, just like you have yours. Just know I'm on your side and by helping you, and I'm helping myself." He said as he took off, "Come on, we got your friends to find."

xxx

"This is exactly what I was afraid of!" Zhuqiaomon roared, "See what happens when you listen to those humans."

"Now, now Zhuqiamon. You can't go and blame them for this. It was that digimon Beelzemon that caused this."

"On the humans' watch Azulongmon!" The phoenix roared again. "We allow them to take the keystone and enter our realm and what happens! They let Beelzemon destroy the keystones and now they could be anywhere in our domain!"

"Then we should go look for them to make sure they're safe." Azulongmon said, "They survived the process even through its malfunction. If they are strong enough to survive that, they could be of great help."

"You look for them! I'm going back to my section and make sure they haven't contaminated it!" He told the dragon when he took off.

Sighing Azulongmon focused on the ground before him and within seconds a figure appeared. It looked like a yellow tiger with wings and had a red bandana and purple padding. "You called for me my lord?"

"Yes, it seems we have humans and their digimon scattered across our realm," He began

"You want me to eliminate them?" The tiger asked.

"No, they appear worthy Mihiramon, I want you to inform your fellow Devas to go an search for them." Azulongmon ordered, "Also to inform Bihaumon and Ebonwumon."

"Understood anything else my lord?" he asked.

"Yes… do not engage the digimon known as Beelzemon." Azulongmon said thinking, "I fear he pose a serious."

"Understood."

xxx

"Yo Kenta! You alive!?" Kazu shouted

"You know Kazu…" Henry began irritated, "Shouting **WON'T** help us find them!"

"Then why the hell are you yelling? We got friends to find."

Henry groaned and brought his hand to his face.

"Momentai Henry." Terriermon offered.

This only proved to annoy Henry more. How did this happen? He recalled that Terriermon and himself enter a little while after Kazu, Kenta, and… that girl. Now when he went in it almost seemed like he was being pulled up. Like falling in reverse. It was far too bright for him to keep his eyes open, but something must've happened. Henry didn't know what, but what ever was pulling him up began to shake him and then he was blown backwards. Somewhere in between he was knocked out and he woke up in this... place? It was hard for him to even say it was even real. Besides the fact everything was bright in a slight green hue, the area was willed with sporadic bodies of water. If that wasn't strange enough there were even _floating _water balls hovering around them.

"Oh… I feel like I'm rusting just looking at theses." Guardromon groaned.

"Huh…" Kazu said staring at one of the bubbles.

"Kazu." Henry said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't poke it."

xxx

"Well this is different." Rika said.

"Just be careful around here Rika." Renamon said cautiously.

"Don't worry Kenta!" Jeri called, "We'll find a way to get you down!"

"Could you hurry!" he screamed.

When the six of them woke up they found themselves in the clouds. Literary they were on bright shimmering blue clouds all around. They felt sturdy enough to hold them, but they were spread around each other everywhere and when they looked down it was is there was no ground. Once they all woke up away from each other, Kenta found the edged and accidently dropped his axe. MarineAngemon went to go after it. That was when he decided to get closer to them. He jumped from his cloud to a smaller one that was closer to him, but once it landed it levitated higher and further from them. Which was why he was screaming trying to keep his balance from falling.

"Leave it to the idiot to get stuck like that." Rika sighed. _'Still, where's dummer and brainiac? They jumped in the portal before me.'_

"Rika, I think we should find a way to get him down."

"Why?"

"Because we need to find the others," Renamon said as Kenta squealed again, "and I don't think that we want to hear that anymore."

"Fine Renamon." Rika said as she held out her staff. Now… what would help her? She decided if that the clouds were sturdy enough, _"Areotol"_ Wind flowed around them carrying clouds and, with movements of her hand she created a staircase for Kenta.

Quickly making his way down he landed on a cloud near them. "Oh thank you, thank you!" He said nodding his head.

"Get up Kenta." Rika spat.

"Now that we got him down, I think we need a plan of action." Leomon said.

"But we can't go anywhere without MarineAngemon!" Kenta yelled.

"Phoo!"

Kenta turned behind him and found MarineAngemon and his axe in the digimon's bubble. "Buddy!" He said grabbing the poor thing and hugging it.

Rika shook her head in disapproval. How could she end up with this idiot and… "I'm sorry, but I don't think I got your name." She said turning to the other girl.

She turned and smiled at Rika, "I'm Jeri. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Rika, this is Renamon." She said pointing to her partner.

"Hello." Renamon nodded

"This is Leomon."

"Hello, nice to meet you…" Leomon said tiliting his head staring at Rika.

"What?" Rika glared crossing her arms

"Rika… as in Rika Nonaka the princess of the Beast Kingdom?"

"Yeah…"

Leomon then dropped to one knee and bowed. "Forgive my rudeness princess. Had I realized who you were I would-"

"Whoa it's okay…" Rika said waving her hands, "I didn't introduce myself fully." She had to admit… it was weird to be acknowledge as Royalty again. It has been long time since she had and this was somewhat awkward.

"You're a princess?" Jeri exclaimed in disbelief. "That's really cool!"

Rika just sighed. "Anyway, sorry to be rude, but why are did you bring these two Kenta?"

"Huh?" He said getting up with a dazed MarineAngemon. "Oh, yeah. Rika meet Jeri. Jeri Rika she's a-"

"We're past that nut brain."

"Oh, well…" Kenta said rubbing his head. "Anyway. Jeri was our friend from when we were orphans with me, Kazu and Takato."

'_What?'_ Rika said looking over to Jeri. _'Takato never mentioned her before.'_ Why would he not mention her before? Was this another secret that he kept from her? How could Takato do this? They had said no more secrets. There should be no more reason for hiding anything. When she sees Takato again he was so… "What?"

"Oh… yeah… you see Rika." Kenta began.

"Shut up." She said. "Did you feel that Renamon?"

"Yeah…" Renamon said looking around.

"What is it?" Jeri asked.

'_There it is again.'_ Rika thought. She then turned around and saw it. It looked like some sort of griffon, a cat griffon. Although the front half was in some sort of silver armor while the rest of its body was white. It stared at them and tuned walking off.

"I think it wants us to follow it Rika." Renamon said.

"Yeah."

"What wants us to follow it?" Jeri asked.

Rika turned back to them, "You didn't see it?" She asked in confusion, which they answered by shaking their heads. "Whatever it was it went off in that direction." She then held out her staff again and twirled it, _"Areotol"_ Rika then created a path bytbringing the clouds together. "Let's hope the others are in that direction as well."

xxx

"Huh?"

"What?" snapped Mako at Takato as they continued walking.

Takato jumped a little at his words. "Well, I was just thinking about where the other digimon were."

"Like I said you friends are probably somewhere else."

"No, I mean… isn't this another kingdom? So where are all the residents."

"I don't smell anything here." Guilmon sighed as his ears dropped.

"It's probably because they aren't here." Mako said. "This place is just as big as our world."

"Really?"

Mako sighed. Why was he suddenly a teacher now? "Look, this place is inhabited by digimon who are worthy and had ascended here. That doesn't mean that this place has a high residency. So it is probably right to guess that we are in a place farther from other inhabitants."

"But… if this place is just as big as our world, how are we going to find our friends?" Guilmon asked sadly.

"Keep going and hope we get lucky." Mako said bluntly.

"Well you're a ray of sunshine." Takato whispered.

"This coming from the two who _**aren't**_ looking on the bright side."

Takato sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with this guy. "Wait."

"What is it?" Mako said tensing up and looking around.

"Takatomon…" Guilmon growled looking around as well.

It looked as though only Guilmon could feel it, but what? Takto continued to scan the landscape for the presence. Then they saw it. It was a blue digimon with red and yellow paddings on it's hands, knees, feet, and head with spikes coming out of each of them except for the chest plate and knees. It just stared at them for a bit before turning and walked off.

"It wants us to follow it." Takato stated.

"Follow what?" Mako asked.

"That digimon." Guilmon said as he took off after the digimon.

"Wait up Guilmon!" Takato said chasing the saurian.

Mako just stared before he went off after them. In this world he was just as lost. So if they were going to get directions to somewhere he should just follow. "These two get weirder and weirder."

xxx

"HELP!" Kazu yelled gurgling water.

"Hold on!" Henry said as he tried to grab the flailing hunter. "Give me your spear!" Grabbing the spear he pulled him out with the help of Terriermon and Gaurdromon. "Didn't I just tell you to watch your step!"

"Well I did!" Kazu said after regaining his breath, "That pool just opened up out of nowhere!"

"Probably this place telling you that you need a bath." Terriermon giggled to himself.

'_Opened up out of nowhere?'_ Henry thought as he looked around. They've been walking for an hour now and the scenery never really changed. It was still the same as they have with the same patches of water and floating bubbles. He looked at the pool that Kazu was just fished out of. _'How could it do that?'_

"What are you doing Henry?" Kazu asked.

"How could this water pool just appear? Not to mention all these floating bubbles." Henry said, "Just what world are we in if things like this happen."

"Dude, just let it go, we don't need to over think this."

Henry ignored him and continued staring. Maybe if he knew more about this world they would be able to find their friends. After all they'll just be going nowhere.

"Henry." Terriermon whined as he jumped on his head.

"Fine." He said getting up. Henry really wanted to see if he could find anything to help. Especially ever since he entered this world he felt that everything was different. Then he felt a presence.

"Uh… Henry." Terriermon said.

Henry turned to where Terriermon was pointing and found it. A black armored digimon on four legs with a spike on its head staring at them, "Kazu, do you see that?"

"See what?"

"More water?" Guardromon offered.

Henry shook his head still keeping his eyes on the digimon. "Think that thing will give us a ride?" Terrerimon asked. The digimon then turned and took off. "You think he heard me?"

"Terriermon…" Henry sighed, "It wants us to follow it."

"Dude I don't think it's good to start following hallucinations." Kazu stated.

"Nope, not wise at all." Guardromon agreed.

"Just come on." Henry said going after the digimon.

"Yeah, do you have any better ideas?" Terriermon yelled back. Kazu and guardromon just shrugged and took off with them.

xxx

"I'm sorry Yamaki." Riley said.

He shook his head. This wasn't her fault. This was his. He should've been able to subdue Beelzemon before. The keystones were destroyed, and the temple was in shambles. "No, they made it through, I'm sure of it."

"They really did a number on the temple." Ryo said looking around.

"It'll be fine." Growled Cyberdramon. "The problem is that those two are in the Sovereign plane."

"I know." Ryo nodded. Even though he had faith in Takato and Guilmon, he was feeling uneasy since Beelzemon also got through. Also with the keystones destroyed how could they come back?

"Something's been bothering me." Seraphimon said looking at the spot where the portal was.

"What?" Cherubimon asked.

"They said they were searching for an escape prisoner." He said as he picked up a shard of a keystone. "Yet Beelzemon went through the portal."

"Then was the escape prisoner one of the people who went through?" Ophanimon offered.

"That shouldn't be." Yamaki said getting closer to the three angels, "None of the six were prisoners of the Dark Area."

"And I left some of my guild mates with them, but they were in the guild since they were kids." Ryo added.

Riley spoke up, "Then was it the girl?"

"I don't think so. I just said it to throw him off and hope that they made it before he arrived." Yamaki said, it was a long shot, but he was running out of options during the battle.

"Actually…" Ryo said causing everyone to look at him with a glare, "I got some explaining to do."

xxx

"Um… Jeri." Kenta began uneasily as they countiued their trek through the clouds. He got the attention of everyone as they had been in silence after they began following what Rika and Renamon saw. "If you don't mind me asking that is… uh…"

"For the love of…" Rika breathed out, "I think what axe for brains is asking is, what happen Jeri."

"What?" Jeri asked

Kenta took a deep breath, "I'm mean the last time we were all together was when those bandits attacked."

Jeri then dropped her head. Kenta knew this was a bad idea to ask what happen. Jeri picked up her head and Leomon just nodded. "When they split us up…" She said fighting back the pain, "When they took me it was just that one guy. He stopped and waited for a bit for his buddies."

"The ones that took me and Kazu." He said remembering that part, "They didn't make it cause we got rescued." He summarized

Jeri shook her head, "Maybe not, but… Someone did come." She closed her eyes for a second, "He was hooded and I couldn't see his face. Then they started yelling at each other… I don't remember what about, but they were loud." Jeri then held herself as Leomon picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Then the hooded guy attacked the one who took me. He didn't move after that."

Rika looked back at the girl. She wanted to tell her that she didn't have to tell them anymore, but found she couldn't. Jeri needed to let this go, Rika knew this and so did Jeri and Leomon. "What happened after that?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"The hooded guy then destroyed the Cerberumon that was there. I fainted after he came to me. When I woke up I was in a dungeon. That's where I was locked up for years." She said.

"Jeri… I'm sorry." Kenta said

To their surprise she shook her head. "It wasn't that bad, really. They made sure I was treated right and I met Leomon there."

"Phoo?"

"It was a misunderstanding. I simply was at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said while getting unsteady views. "But be sure, I'm not going to hurt anyone. You're friends of Jeri and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Jeri smiled and petted his head, "Well, he became my only friend. He taught me a lot of things and the value of destiny and how we make it."

"Phoo?"

"Yeah why destiny?" Kenta translated.

"Because no matter what life throws we can still be in control and shape our destiny." Leomon stated.

"What do you think Renamon?" Rika asked

Renamon turned, "I agree we do have the power to change it. I believe that we are doing that right now."

Jeri continued "Then recently he was able to get us both out, but we were going to get caught so I distracted them."

Rika turned back in disbelief. _'Jeri is sure strong.'_ She was willing to get caught again just so that Leomon could escape. Rika was impressed.

"Then how did you get out?" Renamon asked

"I went to look for help." Leomon said, "I promised Jeri I would protect her and I was going to keep it. I found someone and he and his partner helped me rescue her and the other digimon imprisoned there."

"Then they told us to go to the Holy Plains Kingdom and that's were we found you guys." She said

xxx

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RYO!?" Yamaki bellowed holding the boy up.

"He told me that there was an innocent girl in there!" Ryo shouted back before he pushed Yamaki off, "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO!?" he countered, "LET HER ROT?"

"No." Yamaki stated, "You are to report this to us and **not** enter a kingdom and break in to the castle dungeon and be act hero! Especially one where we're having a situation with!"

"I was doing the right thing!"

"This is a delicate situation Ryo. We are taking our time and make sure that we don't cause a full scale war!"

"Look how well you're handling this!" he said pointing around.

"She was apparently important to Lucemon and **you** sent her here! If you told us about her we would've hidden her and this city wouldn't have ended up like this!"

"Enough!" The three angles shouted. Sure this incident happened in their city, but it was on their watch. The blame shouldn't be put on the humans.

"I believe we are missing something here." Cherubimon said thinking back to Ryo's words.

"What?" Riley asked

"Ryo… when did you save this girl?" Ophanimon asked

"A good two weeks ago." Ryo said then realizing what they were asking, "No, I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"Can't or won't?" Yamaki stated.

"Can't." Cyberdramon stated for his partner.

"Look." Ryo said, "I was able to break through the barrier, yes, but I can only do it in short bursts and the opening isn't that big." He said, "And it leaves me tired after okay." He said sitting down, "I was barely able to do it the last time."

"So we can't get in, till we get the crests." Yamaki said, "How will we be able to get them back once they get the crest."

"The temple will repair itself, because of the hall's power, but not the keystones." Cherubimon said.

"Then should we ask for help?" Ophanimon asked

"From who?" Riley asked, "The Sovereigns should be able to send them back right?"

The angles shook their heads, "No, themselves and the digimon yes." Seraphimon stated. "But not for the humans. That's why the keystones were created."

"Although there is another way." Ophanimon said, "We just need to track down an old friend."

xxx

"What do you want Mistymon?" Zhuqiaomon asked a small orb. "Why are you here?"

"Through a mix up with the portal." He said

"Besides that."

"Yes… just a message that you'll need to be prepared." He said.

"I know of the humans and that digimon." Zhuqiaomon then turned.

The orb then flew to in front of the phoenix. "No, this is a warning. There is something more powerful beginning to rise." Mistymon paused, "Something ancient."

Zhuqiaomon paused, "You don't mean…"

"Unfortunately she felt it."

"So that's what he's planning. Have you informed the rest?"

"I'm sorry, not yet." Mistymon said, "It was difficult to locate my orb, but I will continue tell the other Sovereigns."

Zhuqiaomon nodded, "Why aren't you here yourself?"

"I'm looking for something to get those humans out of your hair sooner."

xxx

"Guilmon, why are you staring at me?" Mako asked

"Those gauntlets…" He said sniffing them

"What about them?" he asked removing his hand away from the digimon.

"They are different."

"Didn't you use them against Beelzemon?" Takato asked

"And…" Mako said smugly not wanting to continue the conversation.

Takato sighed. "Look, I know that you don't want to talk to me about… whatever it is, but come on."

"You want to know Takato? Well I'm still not going to tell you." Mako said

"Why not?" Takato asked stopping.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's just the three of us!"

"Four counting the digimon we're following." Guilmon clarified, but the other two paid no mind.

"And I'm going to help you find your friends!"

"Exactly!" Takato said, "They're our friends and I don't know why you're here!"

"Calm down Takato!" Mako yelled, "I'm on your side here."

"How can I be sure?"

"Cause I'm here to for Beelzemon!" He then showed his gauntlets, "These are made of a special dark digizoid. Take away Beelzemon's weapons and up against these…" Mako then realized what he said, "Enough… let's go."

"Mako… you really want to get revenge against him."

"How would you know?" Mako said.

"Because my secret involves anger… and after trying to suppress it for years I know it well."

Mako just stared at him. Unfortunately Mako knew exactly what Takato has been through and what he is. Seeing Takato almost willing to tell him his secret to him… was weird. "You really want to know don't you?"

Takato nodded, "I'm just as surprised as you okay, but… I need to make sure I know you can help me and my friends." Honestly Takato didn't know why he was so concerned, but something inside him told him that he needed to press this issue. Not just for him and his friends, but for Mako's sake.

Mako sighed, "I need revenge against." He paused. "Because… he kil-"

"There they are! Ha Ha!" They tuned and found a monkey digimon swing from the trees yelling and interrupting them. "Told ya I'd find them!"

"Aw, I was close!" squawked a flying digimon that looked like a ball and rooster

"Makuramon! Sinduramon!" a dog digimon barked at the two, "Enough of your games. Be serious."

"Why must you always do this Caturamon?"

"Uh… who are you guys?" Guilmon asked

"We are the Deeevvvaaaaasss!" Squawked Sinduramon

"Deeevvvaaaasss?" Guilmon repeated with accuracy.

Caturamon sighed, "We are the Devas. We follow the Sovereigns' orders. We came here to help escort you to your destination."

"Should we trust them?" Takato asked

"Why wouldn't we?" Mako said

"What do you mean?" Takato asked to Mako's disbelief

"How have you not heard of these guys?" He asked to which Takato just shrugged. Mako made a mental note to get back at Yamaki for all the history lessons he forced on him and apparently not Takato.

xxx

"How's your hallucination going Henry?" Kazu asked

Henry groaned. He thought it was bad enough that he had to deal with Terriermon, but with Kazu it was almost like there were two of them. With one making worse jokes.

"We don't know, it went off that way." Terriermon said.

"So do you think this is a you guys thing or a crest thing, because if it's a you guys thing I hope is not contagious."

"Not contagious…" Guardromon echoed.

"Why… would it be… conta…" Henry began in annoyance.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kazu asked worryingly, more for his safety and mental health.

"This is a crest thing." Henry said surprised more about that Kazu figured this out.

"But isn't there only supposed to be only one here Henry?" Terriermon asked.

"I know, but remember how two of the crests weren't in temples. Maybe they are in this world." Henry guessed. "I wonder if there is another one… maybe if there is, where are they taking us?"

"Is he over thinking again Kazu?" Guardromon asked

"Let's hope buddy."

"Halt!" they heard a voice say.

"Whoa who's there?" Kazu asked spinning to find the voice.

"Down here!"

"Whoa!"

"Before you say anything… yes I'm a rat…" The rat digimon said.

"I uh… wasn't going to say that." Kazu said

"Suuurrreee you weren't." it said, "Yo Vajramon!"

"Yeah, I'm here Kumbhiramon." Said a centaur like bull digimon in red padding.

"Woah." Terriermon said, "How did we miss that guy?" He said pointing at a giant boar digimon.

"Vikaralamon tends to do that." Vajramon stated,

"He's really light on his feet."

"Henry… why's the rat being rude?"

"And you're not?"

"Now come and let get this over with." Vajramon said.

"What?" Henry asked raising his eyebrow.

"Cause this will help you and your other out of this place."

"Glad to know he's a straighter shooter than you Henry." Terriermon giggled at his joke.

xxx

"Wow so you've known Takato for a long time huh? Glad to know he didn't really change." Jeri said laughing.

"Yeah I guess." Rika said laughing. "How did you deal with all three of them all the time?"

Jeri smiled, "Boys tend to be silly and dumb, so it wasn't that hard."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Kenta said to deaf ears.

"You know Rika… I'm glad you were there for Takato." Jeri said

"What do you mean?" Rika asked

"Rika, I saw how you looked at me back at the temple." Rika felt her body eat rise, "It's okay and from what you told me you helped him a lot. Especially with his mark."

"I only learned about it some time ago."

"Still, thank you Rika."

"Rika," Renamon said pointing at some clouds moving towards them.

The clouds came down and revealed a winged tiger, and giant rabbit and a dragon. "Finally, you six are more actually more resourceful than I thought. I am Mihramon." The tiger introduced himself.

"I am Antylamon" the brown and white rabbit like digimon said.

"And I'm Majramon. Intriguing, that I have failed to incorporate the possibility of magic." The green dragon said tilting his head.

"We are Devas and we are here to help you find what your friends." Mihramon told them.

Rika turned to Jeri and Renamon. With a shrug they agreed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kenta asked scared

"Phoo phoo." MarineAngemon said

xxx

"Welcome." Everyone blinked and looked around them. They were now in a big temple and were reunited with a giant blue dragon staring down at them.

"What happened?" Kazu being the first one to ask.

"Greetings I am Azulongmon." The blue dragon told them, "Thank you Mihiramon." He nodded and he and his fellow Devas disappeared. "I sent the Devas to find you and I was able to teleport you all back here." He said as his eyes glowed revealing a passage, "This is where you'll find the crest."

"Pretty convenient powers." Terriermon murmured.

"Terriermon." Groaned Henry.

"I apologize, but I have other matters to attend to right now." He said as he rose and left through the ceiling opening, leaving everyone to catch up.

"Who did you pick up this time Takato?" Terriermon asked

xxx

Azulongmon returned to his domain and called Mihramon again, "Yes milord?"

"Was there a sighting of Beelzemon?"

"No, not even from Sandiramon, Indramon, and Pajramon."

"I see." Azulongmon looked up and saw a small orb head towards him. "You may go."

xxx

"I can't believe you're here Jeri." Takato said

"I can't believe that found an assassin." Terriermon grumbled, "Seriously, do have this tree where you pick these random people?"

Jeri laughed, "I know. It all so surreal after everything and I can't believe that you found this cute little guy." Squealing as petted Guilmon.

'_Cute is not the word I would describe him.'_ Takato laughed nervously. "So, who's getting the crest here?"

Then there was a _whoosh_ as a digimon landed. The same one who lead Rika and Renamon. "I think it's us again." Rika said

"No fair!" Kazu whined

"Why don't we get one?" Kenta joined

Rika and Renamon didn't bother as they followed the digimon through to the opening…

"**Double Impact"**

**... A/N: How much of a jerk am I? I think we all knows what's going to happen next, but that's for next time. Let me know what you thought of this chapter with a review.**


	28. The Hazard

**A/N:... Two things... I actually updated in the same Month! Wooohhhh! Next is... I had reach 100 reviews! I can't believe that actually happened. And considering the ****timing with this chapter... I surprised at this coincidence. So I would like to thank everyone that had read and reviewed to get me to 100 reviews. Now I'm not going to exclude you readers, followers, and those who favorited this fic so you get thanks to. Internet Kudos to everyone!**

**The Hazard**

Chaos…it is a hazard. It's only exists for the sake of destruction. It is not on the side of good or evil. It is not darkness, for it doesn't consume. Once it's unleashed it near impossible to stop. For it only cares for destruction. So how does one stop it?

"**Double Impact"**

The bullets flew straight at Rika and Renamon. They barely turned, but it looked to late for them to make a difference.

"No!" Mako yelled as he stepped between them and held his arms up. The bullets then diverted slightly and bounced off the gauntlets.

"What?" Beelzemon exclaimed confused. He knew Mako built the gauntlets to counter him, just not that well.

"**Rosetta Stone"**

The sphinx like digimon had attacked by sending a square shape stone at Beelzemon from his perch and out of the temple. He landed unsavorily outside. The ground was hard and he looked up. It was just smooth metal and a really big temple for miles. If you had to ask him he had no idea how he ended up here. Maybe he shouldn't of blasted the keystone. Luckily he was able to use one of the dark crystals to hide himself from that sovereign. He got up and laughed as they all came out. "Look… I'll leave you alone if you just let me get the prisoner back."

"Do you mean Jeri?" Henry asked as he readied an arrow.

"Hey, I'm just a mercenary. Details are details." He said getting up.

"Henry."

"Ok."

"_**Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"**_ Skipping the champion he formed his ultimate and charged the demon. **"Rapid Fire"** He then shot two projectiles at him.

The demon just stood up and took the blast. "Is that really the best you got?" Beelzemon took aim at the green digimon, **"Double Impact"** the two weapons fired and struck Rapidmon hard knocking him down.

"Rapidmon!" Henry said as he fired an arrow and went to his digimon.

"Don't think I don't remember about my contract on you archer." He said laughing.

"**Guardian Barrage"** Beelzemon used his tail and deflected the attacks. "Uh-oh."

"No way…" Kazu said shaking in fear.

"This guy is really powerful." Kenta stated as he was shaking with MarineAngemon.

"You two are useless," Mako muttered as he charged the digimon. "Ha!"

"_**Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!"**_

"_**Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!"**_

The two new champions, with Takato riding Growlmon, followed the assassin as they went for Beelzemon. Beelzemon grunted, he couldn't shoot with those gauntlets there. "Fine, if you want to do this the hard way." He put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle and charged them as well.

Mako was closer and didn't understand the point of the whistle. Although, why he did that didn't matter right now. He was going to make him pay.

"Mako, look out!" He heard Takato called

He turned back for a second, but returned his attention to Beelzemon before looking up. "The hell!?" An object was falling at him fast, so he stopped his run and back stepped as fast as he could. The impact of the object was so great that he lost his footing for a second for being so close.

"**Darkness Claw"** He was still shaken up and he couldn't defend himself and took two slashes.

"Ahh!" He said as he landed on his back with his cloths ripped.

"I'm sorry it came to this…" Beelzemon said as he stepped on his chest causing more pain as he stood on the wounds. "But you have grown into a bigger pain in my side."

Mako coughed, "Is that how you saw us?" Beelzemon looked away. "Did we really hinder you that much!?"

"It was a deal gone bad…" Beelzemon muttered.

"Taking care of us was a raw deal!?" Mako then grabbed Beelzemon's foot and was able to flip him.

It wasn't enough. Beelzemon slashed Mako again and got him on the ground again. He took off the gauntlets and frown, as he was about to strike at Mako, when a face flashed in his eyes "Ai..."

"Ha!"

"**Pyro Sphere"**

Takato slashed at Beelzemon who jumped off, but got knocked back by the well-timed blast. "Mako!"

"Gah…" He breathed heavily as he held his chest.

"Growlmon take him back." He said as Growlmon picked up Mako. _"Digi-Cast: Speed"_

Growlmon took off with his new speed to take Mako back to the others. "Oh no you don't." Beelzemon said as he aimed.

"**Dragon Wheel"** Spinning in a wheel Kyubimon wrapped her flames around his arms burning them.

"Ahh! That's it!" He said as he jumped back onto the red and black object. It was strange. He sat on it, but it was wider and had two wheels. "I'm ready to roll." The machine itself began to move.

"**Pyro Sphere"** Growlmon rejoined them as he began firing blasts at him, which Beelzemon and his vehicle dodged them.

Kyubimon then attacked him causing both of them to tumble as the vehicle skidded. Beelzemon and Kyubimon got up and lunged at each other. **"Darkness Claw"** They crossed and Kyubimon couldn't stand. "You know foxface… You better hope you didn't mess up my ride." He threatened as he walked over to finish Kyubimon.

"Don't you touch her!" Growlmon shouted charging. Beelzemon turned and kicked the dino digimon back a ways.

"Wait you're turn! I'm not finish with you either!" He said turning back to Kyubimon when someone grabbed his arm. "Wha?"

It was Leomon. "Listen, I don't know why you would want to take Jeri." He said firmly, "I do know that you shouldn't destroy everyone here to get her."

"So hand her over and I'll be done."

Leomon tighten his grip. "I'm afraid I can't allow that. I made her a promise that I'll keep her safe. If you had anyone you cared for you know what I mean."

"I…" Beelzemon began, but images kept flashing in his mind. He repressed them before he can do it again. He didn't need to remember.

Leomon saw the hesitation. "You do know."

"Stop…" Her face… his face.

"Then I ask you, please, don't hurt anymore of her friends."

"Stop…" Their eyes… their trust…

"You don't want to do this!"

"Stop mocking me!" Beezlemon shouted as he brought his hand together… and stabbed Leomon clean through with his claws.

"Gah!" Leomon cried out letting go and stumbling back.

"NOOOOO!" Jeri screamed in her own pain. Everyone around her froze at the sight. "Leomon!" She said running to her partner.

"Jeri!" Rika yelled chasing her only for Jeri to pause.

"He got Leomon." Kazu said in disbelief.

"He's so strong… What can we do?" Kenta squezzed MarineAngemon. He couldn't send his friend to fight that. MarineAngemon can't do much damage.

"Nah…"

"Rapidmon stay down. You can't take another hit like that." Henry said.

"But I need to try…" Rapidmon said struggling to get up on his knees.

'_So… this is my destiny…'_ Leomon thought as he landed on his back. He turned back to the others and focused on Jeri. "Jeri… stay strong. Remember… you have a lion's heart." Then he dissolved into data. Only to be absorbed by Beelzemon.

"I don't need to protect anyone… All I need me!" Beelzemon said looking back over at the humans.

"You… He was only trying to ask you and you…" Growlmon stuttered before his eyes dilated and he let out a low growl.

"You… That's it… Ahhh!" Takato yelled as he and Growlmon charged. As they ran the mark glowed and Growlmon digivolved to WarGrowlmon.

Beelzemon however wasn't in the mood to fight them. He headed straight for Jeri. He was tired of these people stopping him from completing his job.

"_Pyrosage" _Rika yelled standing in front of Jeri as her staff let out a fury of fireballs. Beelzemon easily dodged them and was about to strike Rika away, "Kyubimon!"

"Ha!"

"**Rosetta Stone"**

Kyubimon jumped up between them, but Beelzemon simply caught her and threw her hard at the incoming attack form the winged digimon and sent them both crashing into the temple then faling to the ground. "No!" Rika said as she was about to summon a different spell.

"Get out of my way!" picking up Rika.

"Let her go!" Takato yelled to deft ears.

Then… He threw Rika to the temple hard. She landed face fist on the ground… not moving. "Finally…" He said as he picked up a dazed Jeri by the throat. "You are more trouble then you are worth." He told her, oblivious to the reaction he caused.

Takato… had stopped. They both stopped. Dead in their tracks they looked at where Rika and Kyubimon landed. They weren't moving and Kyubimon's form was struggling to stay together. He didn't protect her… He failed. He couldn't protect her. Whether his friends saw him, he didn't care. He hurt her…. He hurt Rika… He… Now he has Jeri. He killed Leomon. He's hurting Jeri.

"I'LL MAKE YOU HURT!" He shouted catching everyone's attention, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Then he and WarGrowlmon let out a blood-curdling scream.

"No…" Henry, Rapidmon, Kazu, and Kenta said noticing Takato… Knowing it was too late.

The two continued to scream as the mark took full control. WarGrowlmon's chest blinking and Takato's mark burning through his glove. The hazard mark had formed below their feet with them in the middle. Soon, it erupted in a dark red flame surrounding them both. WarGrowlmon… then began to change.

He no longer had any legs, but a large serpent like tail with a jagged spiked edged. His upper body was covered in a strong metallic Digizoid with his chest looking like a rib cage and a chest plate with the Hazard mark on it. His arms had blades that ran along it and his shoulder pads also baring the mark. He gained wings and many fangs. He shouted his new name _**"Megidramon!"**_

Takato was not left without his own transformation. He now **wore** flames in similar manner of the dragon's wings. He also had dark red armor and full helmet with his visor down similar to Guilmon's face and bat ears. Also he had the same chest plate as Megidramon as well as the arm blades. With amazing speed he closed the distance between himself and Beelzemon. He punched him and Jeri was dropped.

"Jeri!" Kazu yelled as he and Kenta went with their digimon.

"Takato…" Jeri muttered. She saw his eyes. They were devoid of emotion than rage and anger. Takato was full of blood lust. _'And Guilmon… what did he do to you?'_

Takato paid her no mind and looked at Beelzemon. He placed a hand on his chest and shot the demon back with a huge force. "Jeri, come on." Kazu said grabbing her arm.

"No! Don't touch me!" She snapped removing her arm. "Leave me alone!"

"Jeri." Kazu said stunned as she started sobbing.

"So… I was right…" Beelzemon said getting up staring straight at the unmoving dragon. "What are you so stupid that you forgot how to move!?" He took out his weapons again. **"Double Impact"** He yelled blasting the digimon, who seemed unfazed.

"Raaawerrr!" Both him and Takato roared. Then Megiramon began to move.

He focused on Beelzemon and his chest mark began to blink. **"Meggido Flame"** He blasted Beelzemon who dodged, but found flames that had burnt him. Then still in the air something wrapped around him. "Raaaahh!" He growled and proceded to continuously smash Beelzemon to the ground. All the while Takato grinned with his mark on his hand blinking as well.

xxx

"What's going on!?" Zhuqiaomon roared and in seconds his Devas appeared.

"It sssseemssss like it'ssss coming from the temple region." Sandiramon a white and purple cobra digimon said.

"Yes it would appear so." Pajramon commented a sheep centaur like digimon. The digimon beside her was Indramon a bipedal horse digimon with a huge cornucopia on hit's back.

"That's it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted those humans! I'll deal with this myself!"

"Wait!" Mihramon called flying into the hall, "You mustn't my lord!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Zhuqiaomon demanded.

"Because the area is unstable and if you enter you'll disrupt the region's foundation!"

"How would you know that!?"

"Azulongmon told us to warn you. The presence is destruction incarnate. It's existence is slowly destroying the realm any intrusion would just speed the process."

"Impossible! What can cause this!?"

"An old member long since thought dead…" Azulongmon said entering the chamber, "I figured you would be the one I need to personally explain."

"Then do tell."

xxx

"What is that!?" Yamaki demanded. He was staring a huge beam of red light that was now coming from the center of the temple. It generating a huge amount of heat.

"I don't know…" Ryo said just staring at it. Not knowing what to do.

"It's him…" Cyberdramon growled getting the attentions of the humans. "He's back. Megidramon."

"That's impossible!" Yamaki yelled in defiance. "He was destroyed! The mark just found it's way to Takato!"

"You didn't know Yamaki?" Ryo asked

"Didn't know what?"

"Guilmon… is Megidramon."

"And Takato has been feeding him the energy he needed to be reborn."

xxx

'_Where… where am I?'_ Takato was just floating. Everything was red. What did this mean? What he did know was the air around him felt powerful. It was keeping him in place. It was to powerful… he should give in. Let it consume him… he then began to close his eyes

"Takatomon…"

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted snapping his eyes open. He then began to flop till he felt he was right side up. "Guilmon!"

xxx

"Shit…" Mako said looking at the scene where Beelzemon was being smacked to the ground yet again. He looked over to Takato. "I thought Yamaki had him under control…"

"Are you okay Mako?" Henry asked with Rapidmon slowly wobbling behind him.

"I'm fine," he said getting up.

"Woah! You were slashed pretty… What?" Mako looked at Henry skeptically. What was wrong? Then he looked at his chest, sure it was cover with blood, but the cuts… were not deep. "Did he graze you?"

"Didn't feel like that, but… it was a lot worse."

"Maybe it's this place… Something about seemed different."

"Maybe, but what do we do?" Rapidmon asked. "No way I'm going to fight _that_."

"No… but we should check on Rika right now."

A loud CRACK was heard and they turned to the battled, but it wasn't from the impact. The mark was flashing rapidly and the ground was becoming unstable. "Oh man…" Rapidmon said grabbing the two. The ground began cracking more around them and some shifting higher. Gaps were formed and Jeri and the rest became separated as their floor shifted.

"There's Rika!" Henry said pointing to her still lying on the ground. Rapidmon set him down and Henry ran to check on her.

"Look out!" Mako yelled.

Henry dropped to the ground as an arc of fire past above him. He turned and found Megidramon had stopped, but still held an unconscious Beelzemon in his tail. "Stay… away… from… her…" Takato muttered in his state.

"Great, he's like that and-"

"Not now Terriermon!"

xxx

"_Wake up… Come on wake up."_

Rika slowly open her eyes and found herself on the ground. Where was she? Looking around her she saw she was in an all white area… "Huh? What?"

"_Good, your awake."_ A women's voice said.

"Wait!" Rika said noticing the familiar setting, "How am I here? Where's Renamon!?"

"_Calm down. It's okay. Your partner is fine. She should be joining us soon."_

Rika took a breath and asked, "Wait… how did I get here though? You're one of the heroes, so how?" She remembered that she tried to protect Jeri then Kyubimon took a hit then Beelzemon got her…

There was a flash of pink light and an angelic digimon appeared placing Renamon down. "Rika!"

"Renamon!" The two ran to each other, "I was afraid he killed you too…"

"I'm sorry… it appears that I wasn't much help in the fight." The angle digimon said, "I am Angewomon."

"You were also that digimon back there weren't you?" Rika stated.

"In a sense, but I didn't mean to harm you."

"But I don't understand… we didn't enter the hall… how are we here?"

"_It's because you took a bad hit." _The voice said.

"What!?"

"_Don't be afraid, you aren't dead."_ The voice reassured them, _"But you consciousness are not in your bodies right now."_

"Don't tell me we have to prove are worth right now." Rika complained,

"_No… because something worse needs your attention."_ She said half-heartedly.

"What could be worse?" Renamon asked unsure and guarded.

"Look." Angewomon said as she created a window like image back to the fight.

It was shocking to them both. The sight of Megidramon alone was enough to stop their thoughts. The area was getting in disarray with the blinking symbol on his chests and the ground around breaking apart. When the scene sifted to show Takato it showed him actively trying to attack Henry who was only barely dodging each strike. What was worse was the look on their eyes. It would've been one thing to see them soulless, but in them were rage. A deep hated was burn in them. They were out for blood. Was this the full power of the mark?

"No…" Rika said in disbelief.

"…What do you want us to do?" Renamon asked, "We can't possible stand up to that power."

"No." Angewomon agreed

"_But you can get through to them."_

"I don't know… I don't know if we can." Rika said.

"_Don't worry," _The voice said trying to sound optimistic, _"Do you believe that Takato's still in there?"_

Rika looked back at the image. Did she? Could those two really… _'No! Don't think like that!'_ She told herself. If she believed that Takato was gone, then she would be saying the same for her brother. They were in there. She knew that, "I do."

"So do I." Renamon said

"_Then you already halfway there."_

xxx

"Stop Takato!" Henry said as he tried to dodge again, "It's me Henry!"

"Hen…ry?" He repeated as he tried to slash again.

"I'm your friend Takato!" Henry yelled as backed away.

"Friend?" Takato said with a smirk, "My… friend…?"

"Henry!" Rapidmon yelled as he charged Takato who simply grabbed the rabbit thing. "Uh oh."

Takato then slammed Rapidmon to the ground hard. "My friends…" Takato began before turning to Henry raising his arm and blade.

Then both the dark dragon and knight shouted in unison, **"HAD ME DESTROYED!"** Takato then brought his arm down.

Henry braced for the impact, but it never came. Mako had intercepted with some short blades. "Moving is ideal here!" Henry took the advice and Mako pushed Takato and got away. "I need to end them."

"No you can't!" Henry shouted before he even knew what he said.

"You suggesting I let him kill us?"

"No, we fight back, but Takato is still in there!"

"Watch out!" Rapidmon yelled telling them of another arc that came between them.

"Takato's gone Henry, we need to stop this and that monster."

"No." Henry said, "Their our friends, I'm sure they're still in there."

Mako just stared back at Henry. Why couldn't Mako see that he was right? To be honest, Henry wasn't sure where this belief was coming from, but he knew that if he doubted Takato now… it would be wrong. "Fine, you'll need a this." Mako said handing him one of the blades. "We do this your way… for now."

"Thank you." He said as they prepared to stop Takato.

xxx

"Guilmon! Guilmon!" Takato shouted as he began to run. He didn't know where the ground came from, but that didn't matter. He was going to find Guilmon. But the more he ran… the more the air got heavier and a force kept crushing him. It just kept increasing and increasing. It was getting irritating. Why was this happening? What was doing all this? "Argh! This is hopel-" He then stopped himself. What was he saying? Nothing's hopeless. They both swore to the Heroes that they would carry the crest of Hope. That no matter what; they won't give up.

So he stopped and took a deep breath. What did Henry and Rika say about the crests? Look inside. Yeah focus inside for the crest. Then he felt a starange energy inside him, a pure one. The area was normal again. No pressure on him and he could breath. Still… where was Guilmon?

xxx

"Takatomon! Where are you Takatomon! I don't want to play Hide n' Seek anymore!" Guilmon yelled as he continued walking. It was just a dull red everywhere. Where was he? Why did he feel so weak? None of this was making any sense. "Takatomon!"

"Enough!" A voice rang out.

"Huh?" Guilmon tunred and looked around. There was no one he could see in this place. Then something happened. A beam of red energy shot from his feet and stopped not to far from him. Something then rose from it, a figure. It had a tail and was crouched, and his ears resembled… bat wings. "You're me!" Guilmon exclaimed pointing at the Guilmon in front of him.

The Guilmon before him gave a look of displeasure and annoyance. "No. _You're me._"

xxx

"Hra!" Mako and Takato yelled as they clashed, but the impact nearly broke Mako arms. At least that's what he felt. It

"Ha!" Henry then placed a kick in Takato's chest to make him step back and change Targets.

They continued their fight and Jeri sank to the ground. She couldn't watch this. That wasn't Takato. He was gone and so was Guilmon. Just like Leomon. Why was this happening? Why was their always pain where ever she went? "Stop!" She cried clutching her head.

"Why isn't Megidramon doing anything?" Guardomon pointed out.

"What?" Kazu said looking back at the dragon. Despite breathing heavily it wasn't moving. Beezlemon was still out, but their was no knowing when he would wake up.

"Hey yeah…" Kenta agreed.

"Phoo! Phoo phoo!" MarineAngemon exclaimed

"You think?"

"Just translate already!" Kazu said.

"Uh… MarineAngemon thinks that maybe… only one of them can attack at once."

"What?" Kazu said looking confused

"Well they both have the mark…" Guadromon began.

Kazu looked back at the dragon and back at Takato. They have only attacked separately and when one was done attacking they would stop. Did that mean… What did that mean? "Argh! I'm going to go help Henry! Watch Jeri!" Kazu yelled as he went and jumped on Gudromon.

"Hey!" Kenta protested as the ground shook again.

"Go back and make sure their okay Guadromon." Kazu said as he jumped off of them to attack, but Takato wasn't going to be tricked easily.

Takato sent out a shock wave as the flame wings flapped pushing Henry and Mako back. He then shot himself up and caught Kazu in the air.

"Dude… If you weren't trying to kill me… That's just cool…"

Takato didn't acknowledge him and just threw him towards Mako. "Arahhh!" Takato screamed, as his flame wings grew darker.

"Takato…" Henry muttered. "You okay you two?"

"Yeah…"

"I will be once this guy gets off!" Mako yelled

xxx

"But… but… I'm me." Guilmon said.

"I suppose _technically _I'm who you were." The other Guilmon said.

"Who I was?" Guilmon asked tilting his head "Um… do you know where we are?"

The other Guilmon sighed at Guilmon's change of the subject. "We are in our shared mind." He said as he looked around, "Apparently the Hazard is not in full effect here. Lucky you."

"Where's Takatomon?" he asked,

"Pretty sure the boy is in his own mind, probably being destroyed by the hazard as we speak."

"You gotta help me find Takatomon!" Guilmon said, "He's my friend, please."

"You disgust me…" The other Guilmon said glaring at Guilmon. He then sighed, "But I don't have the right to say anything bad about you. Only me. Fine." The Guilmon then turned around him and held his claws up at the empty space. "Hrah!" He slashed the space before him and tore it. There was now a big slash mark outlined in red leading to a similar setting on the other side. But it was apparent that there was this _pressure_ seeping from the other side.

"Guilmon?"

"Takatomon!"

The two ran to each other and Takato noticed there was two Guilmons. "Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, Takato, this is me. Well… old me… but I don't remember me… I…" Guilmon stuttered.

"Enough, You're going to harm our health." The other Guilmon said. "But for clarity sake." There was a gush of red "wind" from both sides of the tear and it covered the other Guilmon. He then transformed into a serpent tail dragon, which shocked both Guilmon and Takato. "You may call me Megidramon."

Takato and Guilmon both stared in shocked. Something clicked. Fear. Anger. Sorrow. "Ahhhhh!" They both screamed as red lightning zapped them from their sides of the tear. Something came back to Takato… Two faces… they were full of fear… then it flashed… something red shot at him. What did he see?

For Guilmon, it wasn't flashes… but an entire lifetime. Although… there wasn't a conncetion. None of it was his. Nothing reminded him of anything. It wasn't his life. Yet… he knew it was his.

"Good, you remember now." Megidramon growled.

"What… was that?" Takato asked, "And what's going on"

"You too just remembered important events. As for what's going on, you have on yourselves to blame for that."

"You mean…" Takato said putting the pieces together.

"Yes, you've succumbed to your anger and the Hazard and are currently rampaging against your friends."

xxx

"Do you really think we can reach them that way?" Rika asked,

"_It's the only way right now. I can't give you the crest right now, but I helped you two the only way I can right now."_

"I expect that we are also losing time out there, so this will have to work." Angewomon said.

"It will." Renamon said assertively. It was no time to doubt it. They'll just have to get through.

"Then off you two go." Angewomon said as a blinding flash came.

Slowly Rika opened her eyes. And say the four fighting. Takato was easily fending of the attacks, but casting random blasts form his blade. He was not caring if was going to hit or not. "Let's go Renamon." She said as she got up. Renamon then got next to Rika and they took off. Renamon had to carry Rika a couple of times for the ground was unstable and still breaking apart. "Stop!"

The others turned to her for a second before Takato sent another flame arc at them causing to be blown back. "Damn it!" Mako yelled as his arm got caught.

"Mako! Your arm is fine!" Henry yelled before he turned to Rika, "Rika, it's not safe! Takato's gone now. He could h-"

"I know, but I got to wake that idiot up!" She said, "Takato!" She yelled as she jumped from Renamon's arms. Takato stared at her, anger still in his eyes, with a hint of confusion. Still, it was just another target. He lifted his arm up to strike.

"Stop!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. Stunning him. "Stop Takato!" she yelled again as she focused inside her. Calling the crests they began to wrap around Takato. He was bind by energy whips of pink and green along with her arms. He began to protest with anger and the mark desperately blinking causing the ground beneath them to crumple. "Please Takato, come back!" She yelled. He took off the ground a little and yelling in rage. "Please! BRING MY TAKATO BACK!"

xxx

"So…" Takato said after letting the information sink in.

"Once again, I'm sorry." Megidramon said, "I followed through thinking it was my birth right."

"Then… why make me?" Guilmon asked.

"I was trying to make a new body to be reborn. I didn't know that most of my conscious was still tied to the mark." Megidramon said staring down at Guilmon, "You are your own being now… you make your choices. I'm just a shadow of what once was. Time really makes you think."

"So how do we get out?" Takato said.

"I'm not sure… This was the same thing as last time."

"Then were stuck!?" Guilmon yelled in horror.

Megidramon shook his head. "Depends… do **your** friends trust you? Do they believe in you? Do you believe in yourselves?"

Takato and Guilmon looked at each other and nodded. "I'm sure they do."

"And so do we!" Guilmon said.

"_**BRING MY TAKATO BACK!"**_

Takato turned back to his part o the rift and saw a shinning orb. He turned back to Guilmon and Megidramon. "Time to break free." He then jumped into the light.

xxx

"AHHHH!" Takato screamed in pain as his head felt like splitting. He was back, but the anger, the power, the Hazard, it was all present. He had to press it all back. He had to beat it.

"Please! Takato!" Rika yelled. It was harder than she imagined. It was one thing summoning both crests, but with the mark actively trying to break free. This caused her to use more energy to just keep the binding, but… she couldn't hold it. The bindings disappeared, and she let go.

"Rika!" She heard her friends call, but she closed her eyes.

That's when he caught her. She looked up and saw Takato had caught her. He was flickering… No it was his armor. He put them down and a flame surrounded him then his armor disappeared and he was back. Seeing his smile, was enough to rejuvenate her and she talked him into a hug. Tears were falling, but she didn't care. He was back.

"I… thought he killed you." She heard him say.

"I thought I lost you."

"You did." He said. "But you brought me back. Th-"

Rika then couldn't take it anymore and masked her lips onto his. He didn't have to say thank you. He was back. After seeing what he done, he was back. Takato was shocked, but retuned the kiss. They stayed like that for a while until they needed air. "Don't… scare me like that again you idiot."

"I'll try not to…" Then his eyes widened. "Wait, Guilmon!" He said right when there was a huge roar.

Megidramon was roaring in pain holding his head. By him was a thrown Beelzemon and Renamon trying to clam him down. "Stop! This isn't you Guilmon! Fight it!"

xxx

"What will happen to you?"

Megidramon looked at the digimon below him and tilted his head. "I'm of no use now. I don't deserve a second chance. This is your time now. Be you."

"But…"

"It's okay. After all… I'm just your shadow… of what you've been." he said as he shrunk down into an actual shadow.

"_**This isn't you Guilmon! Fight it!"**_

A light then appeared and Guilmon looked at it, then to his shadow. _'But, you're still you…'_ He then shook his head, "And I'm me." Then he jumped to the light.

xxx

Megidramon shrunk down in a bright red light and was lying on the ground as Guilmon. Renamon crouched next to him. "Guilmon?"

"Renamon…?"

"Yes?"

"Is it play time now?" He asked. Renamon just laughed at his innocence. She was glad he was back.

"Guilmon!"

"Renamon!"

The two looked and saw Takato and Rika. "Well… isn't this just TOUCHING!"

They turned and saw Beelzemon up and glaring at them. "Rika, you and Renamon better get out of here. We got unfinished business."

"No way! We're going to-" She began to protest when he saw the look in his eyes. He was confident. There was no anger. "Okay."

"**Double Impact"** He yelled shooting at them.

Guilmon eyes glowed red and a holographic tail like Megidramon's appeared and swatted the attacks away. "Go… now." Guilmon said and Renamon nodded taking Rika.

"Are they crazy!?" Kazu yelled.

"I think they're nuts." Rapidmon said.

"They're your friends." Mako comment

"Yeah… They are. So we just have to trust them."

Beelzemon glared harder and was getting angrier, "Youse think you can make a fool out of me!? I'm Beelzemon! I will not lose to a dead dragon and a lowly knight!"

"I am not that Dragon!" Guilmon shouted. "I am Guilmon!"

"And I'm not just some night." Takato said holding the Ranmayaku up. "I am Takato Matsuki! A knight of the Beast Kingdom and Prince and Sole Heir to the Dramon Kingdom!"

"Did he just say prince?" Kenta asked

"To the Dramon Kingdom?" Mako gasped

"**And we're going to stop you!"** They both shouted as a bright light enveloped them.

**A/N: So... what did you think? Good, bad, horrible? And... how many of you hate me for putting ANOTHER cliff hanger? Let me know in a review. **


	29. Scars of the Past

**A/N:... Okay I'll be the first to say it. "About Goddamn F****** Time!" Okay now that that's out of the way I apologize from the very bottom of my heart for the really long delay. I am very sorry to keep you all waiting. It was just I had many changes in my life that i needed to adjust too ****as well as other responsibilities that I had to take care of that ate my time up so again I apologize.  
><strong>

***Anon Review Reply Corner***

**"Melene Lau": There is many things I would like to point out, but the gist was covered by "Opinion" so I'll leave it at that, also because it's been too long and I doubt you'll return to read my response.**

**"Knight of demons": I'm sorry it seem that way and in a way I sort of forced into one cause of time. But glad you like my fic**

**"Opinion": Thank you for coveing the "writer's pairing choice thing" for me in the reviews.**

**Okay without further delay...**

**Scars of the Past**

Sometimes the pains of the past never heal overtime. They leave scars that will haunt the heart forever. You could try to ignore it and treat it as if it doesn't exist, but it will always haunt you. Unless you could learn to forgive yourself the scars would make the present and the future seem empty and painful.

"I am not that dragon!" Guilmon shouted, "I am Guilmon!"

"And I'm not just some knight." Takato said holding the Ranmayaku up. "I am Takato Matsuki! I am a knight of the Beast Kingdom and Prince and Sole Heir to the Dramon Kingdom!"

"**And we're going to stop you!"** They both shouted as a bright light enveloped them. **"Biomerge Activate!" **A bright light formed beneath them and shone brightly. Being nearest to the light Beelzemon had to cover his eyes and effectively keeping him in place. **"Gallantmon!"**

A tall knight clad in red and white armor with gold trims now stood where Takato and Guilmon were. Everyone was shocked and had no idea where this being came from until they noticed an all to familiar symbol on the knight's chest. Four triangles with an inverted one inside a thin circle with the other three connecting to the middle one's points. It was the Hazard.

"Remarkable." Guardromon was the first to break the silence snapping everyone back to reality.

"Could this be Guilmon's true mega form?" Henry thought without realizing he said it allowed. It had to be, the weapon placements were off. The lance on right hand and the shield on his left were too close and looked to actually **be** his arms.

Rika and Renamon stopped and looked the knight. It had to be Guilmon they were sure of it. "But…" Rika began as she looked around, "Where's Takato?" He was there with Guilmon, but why wasn't he near the new Digimon?

"No way…" Mako said confused.

"Hey, what's going on here huh?" Beelzemon mirroring what Mako was thinking. This is impossible, Guilmon **is** Megidramon there should no way this _Gallantmon_ was the same digimon.

"Beelzemon… You have hunted us, attacked an innocent city and killed a valiant soul, I cannot forgive what you have done." The knight stated as he looked at the demon digimon.

"You're not going to forgive me? I don't recall ever asking you to forgive me!" He then held his arm out. "We can talk about forgiveness once I wipe you out of existence!" Beelzemon yelled charging the knight.

"So be it." Gallantmon said as he raised his lance arm and charged as well. They had to jump over the cracks that were caused by the Hazard earlier. They met in mid air as Beelzemon's claws scrapped against Gallantmon's lance. They used the force to push themselves away from the crack in the ground and stood a bit from each other. Despite the damage he took from the Megidramon, Beelzemon was still pretty strong. Gallantmon would need to be careful.

As for Beelzemon, he was displeased. There was no doubt that this knight digimon was real now and he was pretty powerful. He was still wrapped up on how Megidramon was able to change forms like this. It should be impossible, but as for right now he would have to not worry about that and worry more at staying alive. **"Darkness Claw"**

The two charged each other clashed again this time on the ground. The impact and the power caused sparks as they were pushing against each other. Again using each other the two jumped back a ways. "As fun as this is, I got a contract to fulfill and you're in my way." He said bringing out his weapons.

Gallantmon lowered his head, "Even now you show no remorse for what you have done."

"No remorse huh…" Beelzemon muttered to himself he through his head to the side in a mocking jester when he caught a glimpse of Mako. That… was a mistake. When he looked at him there was another person next to him, "Ai…." Why? Why was he seeing her now? He gritted his teeth, he doesn't want to see her. "What do you know?! You're just in my way!" As if responding to his cry Beelzemon's vehicle roared to life sped at them. Jumping and landing on his vehicle Beelzemon took aim and began shooting, **"Double Impact" **He had to destroy them. He had to get rid of them all. They brought back the memories and they had no right. H just kept shooting in rage as Gallantmon charged with his shield raised in front of him. The bullets just bounced off the knight's armor not even leaving a dent.

"Wow… their power is incredible." Kazu said in amazement. Everyone nodded in agreement while keeping his or her eyes on the fight.

However Kenta snapped out of it and began looking around frantically, "Hey! Where's Takato?" shaking his head around he searched for his missing friend and then he spotted Jeri.

She was on her knees just holding herself. "Leomon…" He was gone. Killed right in front of her. "Leomon… you promised… you promised that you'd stay with me."

xxx

_Flashback_

_It was cold… like always. That never changed nor did she really expect it to. How long had she been here without much warmth? How long had she been here without sunlight? Theses were questions she knew would never be answered. She had no reason to hope, all she can be sure to expect was that whoever was keeping her here was going to keep her alive… barely. That's what she knew. They weren't going to let her die. If she got hurt they would heal her. If she refused to eat they would make her. If another prisoner would show any signs of harming her… they'll kill them. She knew and expected this, because all that had happened. There was no need to wish or hope from anything than what was expected. At least she used to think that._

_There had always been an influx of new prisoners. She didn't know why, but there always had been. Although this time it was different. She knew it was a new inmate because she hadn't made a request for new reading material and it wasn't that long ago since they brought food. But it was strange. Usually there would be shouts of protests or struggle… but there wasn't. Why was that?_

_The guards then placed the prisoner in the cell across from her and left after locking the cell. Once they were gone the new prisoner spoke, "What's a small child like you doing in a place like this?"_

_This shocked her. No one had ever talked to her, not even the guards. She didn't have an answer though, just a question, "You can see me?" It was a legitimate question in her mind. There was only so much light and torches in the prison and she was as far back in corner curled up to get some warmth._

"_I have very good eyesight…" The voice paused, "My name is Leomon."_

"_You're a digimon?" she asked her interest growing, "Why are you here? What did you do?"_

"_I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Spending time traveling and searching for your destiny kind of leaves one without proper etiquette in a different kingdom." _

"_You travel to different kingdoms?"_

"_I do." Leomon said_

"_Why?"_

"_Didn't you hear me? I'm searching for my destiny."_

"_Why…" Jeri's voice trailed off, "What's the point? If your destiny just brings you to a place like this." She held herself even tighter. _

_Leomon sighed and began to speak, "Because no matter what your destiny ends when you allow it to end."_

"_But you can't fight destiny."_

"_Maybe not, but you can fight to change it, so don't give up on it." Leomon paused again before he asked, "What's your name?"_

_She didn't know why, but she wanted to believe him. To be able to change her destiny... "My name is…"_

xxx

"Jeri!"

A voice called out to her and shocked her back to the fight and the world. The battle continued and… she was moving? No she was being carried and she looked to see that it was Renamon carrying her. _'Why?' _she thought as she looked around. The fight had escalated and saw that it was causing the already unstable area to shift and where she was standing was now shifting downward. Sort of like Jeri's mind returning back to where she was before.

xxx

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure Leomon?" Jeri asked her friend from across the hall. _

"_Of course I am Jeri… It's been to long for you we're read." Leomon said reassuringly. "Quiet, here they come…"_

_They retreated back further into their cells and waited. The guards were a pair of Devimon and they were pulling a cart of food. They stop and bang every cell and called out, "Meal time scums." As the one bang on the cells he was stopped by the other when he was about to hit Jeri's._

"_Hey! Be careful, that's __**her**__ cell."_

"_Ah thanks!" The Devimon said gratefully. "that would've been bad."_

"_You're telling me." The other Devimon sighed "Here's her plate." _

"_Eat up girly." The other said and grabbed another plate, "Hey mighty lion-mon dinner!" No response, "Hey I'm talking to you!" He yelled banging on the cell bars. __**"Death Hand"**_

"_**Fist of the Beast King"**__ The two attacks collided causing an explosion._

"_How!?" The other said, "There's no way he should have enough energy to…" He then realized the only one getting food well enough to… "It was the gir-ACK" Along with his comrade he too fell. _

"_You can open your eyes now Jeri." Leomon stated_

_She nodded and slowly opened them. She was met with the same darkness as ever, but it was different. The food cart was now tipped over and the bars from her cell and Leomon's were melted and bent to such a deformed state that she wasn't really used to seeing. It was hard for her to imagine it. "Wow…"_

"_Come on Jeri, we got to get out of here." He said as he picked her up and began running. They heard protest of the other prisoners. Cries of the begging for them to set them free. It all ran in Jeri's ears, but Leomon told her they didn't have time get them all out. That stung her heart, but she had to listen. "It should be around here…" Leomon mumbled. It was strange, but the castle itself was still dim as the dungeon. Did that mean that the owner liked it dark? "There!" Leomon said as he rushed to a door._

_He set her down and tried to open the door. "What's in there?"_

"_My sword." He responded, but found the door wouldn't budge. "Hrah!" he punched the door knocking it down. Inside it was full of weapons of many different origins. "Here it is." He said checking his weapon to find it was still in fine shape. He placed it in his scarab and attached it to his belt. _

"_I think I hear someone coming." Jeri said as she heard voices._

"_Let's go." He said picking her up. He mad a dash away from the voices. However it has been a long time since he last seen the castle interior and he had to adjust his path to avoid the voices._

_Jeri and Leomon went down hall after hall, but avoiding capture made it impossible to find an exit. Jeri knew this and so did Leomon. However… "Leomon stop."_

"_What?"_

"_Stop Leomon. You have to escape." She said._

"_So do you, we'll find an exit."_

_She shook her head and jumped off. "No I'll distract them and you get out of here."_

"_No Jeri, it'll be too dangerous." He stated. "I swore to protect you."_

_She shook her head again. "No they won't harm me, they can't. If you can escape you can come back, because you can't protect me if you are locked up with me." She stared straight into his eyes and pleaded. "So please… trust me." She couldn't bear it if anything happened to Leomon for her sake. He couldn't get hurt because of her._

xxx

"It's not safe here." Renamon said as she tried maneuvering around the cracked earth as fast as she could. She looked around and checked where she left Rika with the others. They struggled to keep their balance, but for the most part they were safe as the ground shook. That was good. She looked over at the fight. It was ironic how they were on the most stable portion of ground and were trying to land blow after blow. Still she couldn't believe the knight before them was Guilmon.

"Why won't you die!?" Beelzemon roared as he tried to take another slash at the knight. "You shouldn't even exist!"

"What gives you the right to say that!?" Gallantmon shouted back. "We exist because we fight to live!"

"Even though it was you who destroyed your human's kingdom!" Beelzemon stated. He figured if they were going to mess with his head he'll mess with theirs.

"I have already forgiven Guilmon!" Gallantmon shouted, only for Beelzemon to raise an eyebrow.

'_What the hell? Is he talking in third person now?'_ He thoughts ended there when he heard the familiar sound of his vehicle. Smirking he made a long slash to force the knight away as he launched himself to his bike. He then began to circle Gallantmon and began shooting. His vehicle was too fast for the knight as Gallantmon kept trying to pinpoint Beelzemon. "What's the matter? You're making this too easy!"

Gallantmon struggled, but he managed to focus on Beelzemon who suddenly… vanished! "What"

"**Darkness Claw"** Using his momentum he struck the knight multiple times causing Gallantmon to flip over and land hard while he made it back on his bike.

'_How is he this strong?'_ Gallantmon thought. If this was what he was facing how could he beat him?

xxx

_Flashback_

"_Where the people I saw… my parents?" Takato asked the Dragon before him. Whom only nodded in response. "You killed them right, everyone in the Dramon Kingdom too?"_

"_Yes, I succumbed to the power of the hazard just like you two. I'm sorry; I let __**his**__ words get to me. I searched for the power and lost myself to it." Megidramon said sorrowfully_

"_And our… your friends, the other great dragons, had to stop you." Guilmon said with the same sorrow in his voice. He still was trying to process that this was an old version of him._

"_Yes, I was made to feel the pain of it all. Having turned on everything I believed in. To have my comrades make a tough choice… I apologize for it all." Megidramon sighed, "Lucemon knew me. He knew my pride for the kingdom. All I wanted was to use my power to protect it all, but the Hazard proved to powerful for me to control. I lost control and laid waste to the kingdom… destroying what I swore to protect." He then looked at the two, "But you two… I believe have the power to redeem me and help fix my past mistakes."_

"_Why do you say that?" Takato asked confused._

"_You both hold the power of the cursed mark now. You already been trying to fight it since birth, but still find ways to use it. You two also gained the blessing of a crest, a strong one at that. Not to mention Takato… you're the surviving heir to the Dramon Kingdom." Takato was taken aback from the revelation, but Megidramon paid no mind. "That's how you and Guilmon can communicate telepathically. It's a gift passed down through the royal blood of the Dramon kings."_

"_What does that mean?" Guilmon asked still a little lost._

"_It means, when you two are together… your strengths can surpass even me."_

xxx

The sound of the vehicle brought them back as this time Beelzemon was now charging at him. _'Right when were together, nothing can stop us!'_

In a spilt second before Gallantmon was ran over he vanished. Everyone who witness couldn't belive what happen. The only thing left of the Knight was his red cape flowing in the gust created by the speed of the bike. "Huh what!? Cowards!" Beelzemon roared grinding his vehicle to a halt. "Comeback and fight!"

"**Lightning Joust"** Gallantmon cried as he began falling to the ground and aimed his lance straight at the demon. In a great blue and white light he launched a beam of energy at Beelzemon.

"You think I'm scared of you!?" Beelzemon shouted as he began to shoot at the beam of energy to no avail. "Damnit!" he cursed as he jumped from his vehicle as the attack made contact.

This didn't help the ground as it began to shake even more violently and magma seemed to surface from the force of the explosion.

"Ahh!" Everyone yelled they were spread apart from each other from the cracking ground.

"Watch out everyone!" Mako yelled trying to remain calm. Things were really getting out of hand and he felt powerless to do anything. He did and quick check of his surroundings and saw that Rika managed to help some of the others with her spells, but Kenta and MarineAngemon were by themselves in there own bubble, which wasn't good. _'If I know Beelzemon he will surely…'_

"**Double Impact"** Taking his chance to absorb a mega to get the upper hand he let out a barrage of fire on the two.

"Ahh!" Kenta screamed in fear as he clutched his partner as their bubble popped.

"Kenta!" The others yelled.

Fearing the pain he braced himself… only nothing ever came. He and his partner slowly opened their eyes and saw that the knight was now standing over them and taking the shots to the back. "It'll be okay, it's almost over."

Kenta figured he must've been more scared than he thought because for a second there, he could've swore he heard, "Takato?" He whispered.

"Rahh!" Gallantmon roared as he launched himself at the digimon.

"Kenta!" Kazu yelled as he and Guardromon grabbed the guy and his partner to bring them to the others. "You okay buddy?"

Shocked as he was he told the others of his theory, "What!?" They all yelled.

"You got to believe me, I think that Takato and Gallantmon have merged or something."

"Phoo!" MarineAngemon agreed.

"That's impossible!" Henry said.

"There's no way that Takato and Guilmon merged." Mako said. "That's completely impossible."

"What if it isn't?" Rika said causing everyone to raise an eyebrow at her. Even she couldn't believe she agreed with one of the idiot hunters, but "We haven't seen Takato since the Gallantmon appeared where do you think he is then."

"Then if that's Takato in there…" Kazu said slowly accepting it, "Then he's in trouble."

"Could've fooled me." Terriermon said focued on the battle.

"Enough of this!" Beelzemon shouted as he kicked Gallantmon to the ground. He looked around and saw his weapon and launched for it.

"Ragh…" Gallantmon groaned.

"_Here he comes…"_ Takato said to Gallantmon. He couldn't describe what was going on. It was like he and Gallantmon were one being, one digimon and yet he was still him. If he stayed focused on the fight he was completely Galantmon, but if he needed extra time to think or process the situation he could see himself inside of a strange orb. It was a golden and red color and many different rings of words that were in the digimon language surrounding it. He would've said it was completely empty and black, but he could still see the battle.

Takato would probably go on how incredible and calming being merge as a digimon felt, but this was no time for that. He looked back and saw Beelzemon gaining on them. _"Let's get him Takatomon."_

With a nod they tried to tackle the demon only to get kicked in the face and land on the ground. "I think it's time to end this… So long pineapple head." He could see that his weapon was now pointed directly at his head. No, how did it get to this? How were they not strong enough? Why was someone like Beelzemon about to get away from what he did? Takato in side his orb felt his anger rising. "NO!" He shouted and the mark began to blink.

"_**Pyrosa!"**_

"**Guardian Barrage"**

"**Kahuna Wave"**

A furry of attacks shot at Beelzemon that, though not complete strong, were very annoying. "Gah!"

"Thanks guys." Gallantmon said to the group and jumped up. He took aim and held out his lance arm. **"Lightning Joust"** Unaware of the attack Beelzemon felt the full force and got blown into a newly formed wall. "Beelzemon you're judgment day is at hand, you can't hurt us anymore." He then pointed his shield at the demon and light began to emanate from it. "Now you must pay the ultimate price." Soon one by one the triangles on the shield began to glow brighter. **"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"** With the final triangle glowing a giant red beam of energy shot out from the shield and headed straight towards Beelzemon.

"ARAGGGHHHHHHH! This can't be happening!" Beelzemon cried as he landed on the ground. He didn't have any strength to get up… "How could I've lost?... I was supposed to be the strongest." He opened his eyes and saw Gallantmon was standing above him with his lance at the ready. "What are you waiting for? Go on. Do it. DO IT!" He yelled out in pain and anger."

"How can I forgive you for what you've done to Leomon? He didn't even want to fight you. How can I forgive you if you're not even sorry what you did!" He pulled back his lance, "Goodbye Beelzemon!"

Closing his eyes again he waited for the impact.

"STOP IT!"

In the next instance the ground next to Beelzemon was pierced forcing him to look up in confusion. Gallantmon also looked confused as he looked for the owner of the voice only to find… _"Jeri… Why?" _Takato said to himself.

"He's not worth it Takato…." She said crying with everyone looking at her.

"Why? He deserves this… you know that." Gallantmon said.

"Please… I don't want to see anybody else die… because of me… please."

"Jeri…"

"Please." She pleaded again looking into Gallantmon's eyes. He had to know, he had to understand. Everyone she knew ended up dying because of her… Her family, the innocent prisoners, the citizens of the Holy Plaines, Leomon… when was it going to stop? When was the blood going to stop flowing for her sake?

"Why…" Beelzemon said as he struggled to get up. "Why would you help me? I killed your partner."

Tears began to flow even harder from Jeri's face, "I hate you… for doing that… I can't forgive you for it… but killing you… won't bring Leomon back."

Mako turned his head and clenched his fists… He couldn't take it. His rage was building.

"He's gone… and that's my fault…"

"Stop…" Mako whispered to himself… hearing her like this… it was getting too much.

"And if either of you died from fighting each other then that's my fault too… so please…"

Gallantmon began to glow brightly and Takato and Guilmon appeared next to Jeri. "I'm so… sorry." Takato said as he tried to get close to the girl, but deep down he knew… that there wasn't much he could do.

Beelzemon just stared at the girl. Her crying… It just brought everything back…

xxx

_Flashback_

"_**Before this… I was nothing. I was alone abandon and worthless. Until that one-day."**_

"_Hey what are you looking at huh?!" A small little digimon spat at the cloaked figure. Said digimon was small and mostly purple expect for his white face and green eyes and mischievous yellow smiley face on his stomach._

"_You're an Impmon correct?"_

"_Yeah what's it to ya!"_

"_I find it interesting that one would be sleeping in an alley here."_

"_Who says I was sleeping huh!?"_

"_Oh sorry, I guess you were scouring for food like a rat then?"_

"_WHY YOU!" Impmon then snapped his fingers and a small fire ball appeared, __**"Badda Boom!"**_

_The clocked figure didn't try to dodge or deflect it and simply laugh once it exploded. "You have spunk I'll give you that, but how about real power?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I can give you the power you so desperately want."_

"_Okay…" Impmon said skeptically, "What's in it for you?"_

"_Nothing much, just a simple you owe me."_

"_A favor huh?"_

"_**How could I refuse an offer like that? Of course just because I gained the power I wanted I needed more and cash. So I became an assassin taking jobs from the highest payer. Interestingly enough a secret group called Hypnos were frequent costumers. They paid well and I couldn't complain. However I didn't realize what I was going to get myself into after a mission."**_

"_Guess it's time to go collect." Beelzemon said as he polished his gun, but as he was cruising back on his vehicle, he saw an over turned wagon. _'Eh, bandits… let's see if they left anything valuable?' _He went to look when he heard some whimpers. He followed the sound of the crying to see two kids roughly the same age holding each other. "Aw, great…"_

"_**That was the first time I met them. Ai and Mako. I don't know what came over me, but I brought them along with me. I dropped them off at Hypnos hoping that would be the last I see of them."**_

"_What are you going on about Yamaki?" Beelzemon asked angrily. _

"_Just like I said. They only really care about you. They always are asking when you're coming back."_

"_I don't see why I have to be their babysitter!?"_

"_True, which I figured you could train them to be assassins."_

_Beelzemon raised an eyebrow at the knight before him. "You're kidding me right?"_

_Yamaki shrugged, "Their old enough. Not to mention they really admire you so why not. I even convinced the higher ups to pay you for your troubles."_

_Not really the one to turn down money Beelzemon sighed. "Fine, fine whatever!"_

"_**So I spent the next few years training them. They were really a selfish pair, but I whipped them into shape. Unfortunately they really grew on me. And just when I thought my life was perfect…"**_

"_The hell is this?" He found a letter attached to his vehicle and tore it off to read it._

Beelzemon,

How's it going my friend? Enjoying the powers, who am I kidding of course you are. So I hear you're a busy 'mon so I'll cut to the chase; It's time for you to pay me with that favor we agreed on. Honestly your talents and career will surely make this an easy job for you. Let's just say there's a few people I want rid of. Go and take care of them for me. The map is on the back of this letter. Oh and keep this a secret.

Your friend, Lucemon.

P.S. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what I would take from you if you refuse my request.

"_Beelzemon?"_

_He turned around to see a boy standing behind him. "Hey Mako, where's your sister?"_

"_She's off on a mission right now."_

"_And you're not trying to tag along?" Beelzemon smirked as he the boy never liked to be outdone by his sister although he had a long way to go still._

"_Just about to head to her now, she left some documents and I need to give them to her. Another job?" Mako said noticing the paper in Beelzemon's hand._

"_Yeah, new client. It'll be quick." He got on his vehicle and it roared to life. "Don't wait up."_

"_See you Beelzemon, oh and here." Mako said as he passed something to Beelzemon._

_Catching it he looked at him questioningly, "And this is?"_

"_My sister's idea okay. Another year since you found us so she got you that. Although my gift would be better." Mako said laughing as he ran off._

_Beelzemon looked at his hand and saw it was a small trinket. He wasn't one for them much, but it was the shape of his bike, well a wheel at least. Probably meaning it was that it was split in three. "Heh…" He put in his pocket and road off._

"_**So following my mission I was supposed to take out a fraction planning to take Lucemon's kingdom. They had secrets of his and I was to destroy them. It was simple, get the job and see it through, no questions asked. I found their stronghold. Lucky for me it was hidden which meant that I didn't have to be stealthy. This was my favorite kind of job. How was I suppose to know it would go down hill from there?"**_

"_**Double Impact"**__ Beelzemon shot at the digimon charging at him and absorbed their data upon deletion. For them to hide in a cave they made it more simple. It was fairly structured, but not too big; it was a simple "secret" meeting spot. __**"Darkness Claw"**__ He yelled as he slashed at a Grizzlymon that got too close. Sure the humans there tried to put up a fight, but they weren't prepared for a mega like him._

_Interestingly enough there was a stack of explosives. Maybe he could use those to get rid of the documents and destroy this meeting place. "Now let's get this ov-Gah!" he clutch his side of where he felt a slash. He missed one, but how? "You'll pay for- Ai!?"_

"_Beelzemon!?"_

_There she was, the girl he found and trained. Ready with a blade in her assassin armor. She pulled down her hood and let her hair fall just to make sure what she was seeing was real. "What are you doing here Ai?"_

"_What am I doing here!? What are you doing here!?" She asked, "This is a Hypnos intel meeting."_

"_I'm just here on a job."_

"_So you are paid to kill us…" She said shocked._

"_Now hold on Ai…" Beelzemon tried to say to calm her down and explain himself._

"_You knew and you attacked us didn't you!" She said getting her stance ready._

"_Listen." He groaned, if Mako was here he could reason with him, but Ai was much more stubborn than her brother. "I owe my employer this oka-"_

"_How much are you being paid for this huh?! Is it worth it?!" She said charging him and slashing his arm._

_He got a good look at her as he tried to dodge… she was crying… "You don't understand Ai… I have to do this. If I don't I could."_

"_You could what!? Go broke!? You'll get another job. Hypnos would've covered for you!" She practically screamed._

'I could lose my power…'_ But how was he going to explain that though? She got out another blade. "Look Ai… I don't want to do this."_

"_Too bad... You should've thought of that before you killed all these people." Her eyes becoming hard and focused… with the intention to kill._

_They charged at each and began striking blows. He had to defend himself and try not to hurt her. Luckily he didn't need to do much if he could get her out of the cave. He kept dodging her slashes, even though fueled by rage she was still precise with him barely dodging. _'Come on, just a little more. Now!'_ He then pulled out his guns and took aim. __**"Double Impact"**_

_That's when timed seemed to slow down for him. He saw her eyes again. She looked hurt and betrayed and she knew. She knew of his plan. She turned back in horror to the cave. Some of the humans he have simply left unconscious and if what they were meeting about was important. His own eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. "Ai don't!" His words felt sluggish to him as she stabbed him and left the blade in his stomach and headed back to the cave. As soon as he saw her return to through the cave time sped up all at once with a massive explosion sending Beelzemon back a ways._

"_AIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He screamed…. No he's wrong… he's still processing his surroundings. That wasn't him screaming. He turned to the real owner of the voice. A young man staring in disbelief of how his last remaining family member was killed… by their own hero…_

"_Mako." Beelzemon whispered to himself. The poor boy fell to the ground and staring in disbelief. Before Beelzemon could make a decision of what to do the world chose for him. The explosion had cause the mountain to shake and create a landslide and Beelzemon in the path._

"_**I left that day, never to return or explain myself. How could I? I couldn't. I lost my family that day, I knew I did. I made my choice and knew I had to live with it. I chose power over everything else. Power was all I had left, but it wasn't enough. I didn't have enough to satisfy myself and now… I realize I don't even have enough to stand up to any enemy."**_

xxx

Beelzemon closed his eyes and looked to the sky, "I am nothing now." He then walked away weakly and disappeared. Leaving the field of destruction yet again. Where he left the heart of an innocent girl broken and crushed and a river of her tears he had created through his thirst for power.

**A/N: So guys? How's my first chapter back? Good, bad, horrible? Still angry that i took forever and a half devided by infinity? If so let me know with a review. Heh... I really need more free time.**


	30. The Final Crests: Part 1 Courage

**A/N:... uh... Hi. (*Name calling and thrown garbage begins*)... Haha... yeah. Been a while huh? I want to begin by apologizing for the long wait for this chapter. Just life has been really busy with schooling and other things where they take more priority. Especially since ****having to write essay, after essay, after essay... after essay... I just got burned out on writing. Also another reason it took so long was of how I wanted to continue and that proved to be hard to make work than I thought, but I have an idea now. Still, if I didn't update this chapter most would think I'm dead Haha... yeah. I wanted to get more done (As you'll probably infer in this chapter) before I updated, but it got longer and time got away from me. So, without further delay...**

**The Final Crests: Part 1 Courage**

The time has come. The quest is almost over. However that is not to say the mission itself is complete. The choices one makes along a journey could either prolong or shorten things. Consequence must take place at some point or another. The question then becomes whether you have the courage to face these consequences. That ability to stand up even if you are uncertain of the outcome.

There was only silence now. It lingered and it was overpowering. What could they do now? They got rid of Beelzemon so they should be excited about that, but they couldn't. Jeri had lost her friend, her partner, and he wasn't coming back. Maybe that wasn't the only reason. Takato looked around and knew it wasn't the only reason. The main reason was that no one wanted to be the one to break it to Jeri that they had to move on. It was not the time to continue grieving for Leomon, at least not here. Yet, how could they tell that to Jeri?

Takato felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see it was Kazu with Kenta behind him. No words needed to be said and Takato was grateful that they were offering to watch her, but it wasn't necessary. Only Rika and Renamon needed to go to the temple, they just had to wait for them. "Takato…."

Guilmon's snarl broke the silence and put Takato on edge. His signature growl alone would've done the trick, but now, maybe after just recently been fuse with Guilmon, Takato felt the presence as well. "It's a big one too." He whispered as he reflexively took out the Ranmayaku.

"What's going on?" Kazu asked confused.

"Pu!" MarineAngemon shouted

"He's says that there is something that way!" Kenta shouted/translated.

"Watch Jeri!" Takato ordered as he and Guilmon ran in the direction given. The battle earlier left the landscape badly damage, and if the digimon coming for them was this powerful, who knows what will happen to the rest.

"This power is incredible." Renamon commented.

Takato and Guilmon stopped and saw Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon had joined them. "Then I guess we could use a momentai." Henry said half jokingly.

"I don't think it would help us in the shape we're in." Renamon pointed out.

"There it is." Rika said pointing her staff.

"What?" Takato said in disbelief. The digimon in question was still to far away and only a rough silhouette could be seen. Except the form looked familiar. It was tall and stood on two legs and seemed to have a flowing cape.

"He almost looks like Gallentmon from here." Terriermon pointed out. "But this digimon is different."

"He's going to attack." Guilmon said growling even more. "Here it comes."

The Silhouette didn't stop its stride as it moved it's left arm and a sword appeared from it. Almost looking like the sword was a part of him. Continuing its walk the digimon then slashed the air in front of him and something shot out. "Guys get out of there!" Mako yelled, "It has to be a long range attack!"

"Right!" Takato and the rest turned to run out of the attacks path and stopped.

"What are you doing!?" Mako yelled, but it would fall on deft ears.

Takato and the rest were frozen. Standing before each of them was a digimon. The same three digimon that lead them to the temple not to long ago and this time their presence were overpowering. It was like their mere existence was preventing them from moving. Looking down Takato saw his shadow grow and knew what it meant. The attack was here and it was going to engulf them in one fell swoop and there was nothing they could do about it.

The light was strong when the attack struck. When Mako looked out again they were gone. Even the digimon that sent the attack had disappeared too. "What the hell is going on?"

xxx

"What do you want Mystimon? I was enjoying my rest."

"I understand, but I need a favor."

"What happened?"

"It seems as though the keystones have been destroyed."

"So… How does this concern me? They'll repair themselves in a few years time and if the Sovereigns really need to come here can't they just do it themselves."

"It's not for them."

"Hey, those digimon chose to live there, I'm not a transportation service."

"I'm talking about a group of humans, they are in need of some assistance."

"Humans? What do you mean? How did they get the keystones?"

"I understand your confusion, but the times called for it and the Sovereigns understood. Unfortunately the keystones got destroyed and so for their mission not to be in vain we need your help."

"I see… then I guess what I felt wasn't an illusion."

"What?" Mistymon asked confused.

"I mean that his presence has returned, and also the others. I guess your humans are doing something right."

'_I see…'_ Mistymon thought, _'Seems as though they are already handling the situation.'_

xxx

Takato woke with a start, except he wasn't lying down. He was standing in a familiar white space. However, it was different, really different. The amount of power the room had was evident by the atmosphere. He looked to his right and found Guilmon ready to strike. "Guilmon? What happened?"

"I don't know Takato…" He snarled, "But the others aren't here. And the presence is strong."

xxx

"This doesn't make sense."

"I'll say… think we're dead Henry?"

"Terriermon, this is serious." Henry groaned, "This has to be the same place where we got the crests from, but how'd we get here?" He crossed his arms and began to think, "Also **why** are **we** here? Rika was the one who was supposed to enter the temple. Huh?" Henry noticed Terriermon jumped off his shoulder and began shaking and curled his hands into a fist.

"Henry… there are strong digimons here."

"Okay…" He said reading his bow, "This won't end well."

xxx

"Are you okay Rika?"

"I'm fine, but where are the others?" Rika asked. "And are we back in the temple or something?"

"I would think so, it feels the same."

"_It's good to see you two. Glad everything turned out alright…"_

It was the same voice from earlier. The hero that bears the crest. "What's going on?" Rika asked

"A change in plans." Said another voice, this time belonging to the angelic digimon, Angewomon.

xxx

"Who are you and what do you mean a change in plans?" Henry asked the digimon across from them. The digimon in question was black and blue and on all fours. He remembered he seen this digimon before. It was the same one that appeared and lead them to the Devas. It introduced himself as Raindramon.

xxx

"Cause of the destruction you caused in the Sovereign plain in front of the Temple the crests are having a second thought." Said the blue digimon in red and yellow padding to Takato and Guilmon.

The same one that lead Takato before who said he was called Flamedramon. Takato turned away knowing it was their fault that the Hazard destroyed most of the place. "So I made everyone lose the crests."

"Not necessarily."

xxx

"You still retain the crests you've collected, but now." Angewomon began

"_The crests will need a little more proof of your worthiness. Even mine."_

"So it's not just going to be a single battle." Renamon guessed

xxx

"No, it won't be a single battle against the crest holders partner." Raindramon said.

"Wait, you're not one of the heroes' partner?" Terriermon asked.

"No, I am merely a Guardian."

xxx

"With that part done, I think we are ready to begin." Flamedramon said. _**"And don't think you can manipulate me with that blood of yours Dramon Prince."**_He spoke to Takato through his thoughts. He then turned to Guilmon. **"Not even your old self can help you here, former Dragon of Destruction."** It was the same language that Cyberdramon spoke in before. "Now… Begin."

Once the words left his lips Takato and Guilmon were set ablaze. "Ahhhhh!" they screamed as crumpled to the ground. Then the pain subsided and they looked up. Flamedramon was gone and standing before them was… themselves.

"What?" Takato breathed out. The other him gave a grin and kicked him. "Gah!"

"You have something that belongs to me."

'_What?'_ He thought. Another kick and his other self took hold of his hand. "Ahgh!" Takato screamed as red sparks formed around their hands.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon growled and tried to get up and attack, but the other Guilmon quickly talked him and bite his tail and held him back.

The sparks stopped and Takato felt drained. The other him dropped him and kicked him again. "I think I would use this better then you ever could." He took off his glove and showed Takato what was there. The four black triangles, the Hazard.

"How?" Takato looked and took of his own glove and found that his mark was gone. Takato tried to stand up, but he was weak now… very weak. "What's going on?"

"Takatomon…" Guilmon called out also feeling the drain of the hazard.

"Guilmon, they can't be real… this has to be a fa-Ogh!" He was cut off by another kick from his other self.

"Yeah you're right," He smirked, "This isn't real at all, not this kick." Again he kicked him, "Or this one," another kick, "Or your pain, by all means. Say this isn't real."

The other Guilmon let go and walked over to where the other Takato was and sniffed the air. "Maybe they got it backwards Takatomon, they smell like the real fakes."

"You're… lying." Guilmon stated weakly.

"You think so?" The other growled.

"Then lets put your theory to the test." The Takato said. "Cause if we're the fakes, then we couldn't possibly do **this**." He then raised his hand and the Hazard blinked to life and began to glow. The ground beneath those two also began to glow in the shape of the mark. With a horrible roar dark red flames surrounded the two and began to change them.

"No… this can't be…" Takato voiced shook. He kept trying to deny what he was seeing. This must be an illusion; that had to be the answer. However, it was too real. The pain was too real, the drain was too real, and the energy was too real. He felt this energy before and knew about it all too well.

"But…" Guilmon questioned as he turned to his shadow. "You can't be… Megidramon."

The flames died down and revealed the two changed figures. The other Guilmon now turned into Megidramon and the other Takato now wore the same armor that Takato wore before. The same arm blades and chest piece that match Meidramon's and the flaming wings coming out of his back. "You understand now?" Megidramon snarled.

"If you don't," The armored Takato smirked, "Take a good look at us and tell me I'm bluffing."

Takato looked. What he saw horrified him. He knew what he was now. The fake wasn't him succumbing to the mark, but embracing it. There was not just anger or hatred, but also enjoyment and amusement. "You're…"

"Now you get it, I will enjoy using this mark to it's full potential. Something you're too scared to do."

"Although, we still need a body Takatomon…" Megidramon stated sending a chill down the real Takato from hearing Megidramon say that.

"True, being stuck here will stop us from using our power on the outside world. So do you mind giving us your bodies?"

"Our bodies?" Takato gasped.

"Why are you asking us?" Guilmon choked out.

"Because I rather not damage your minds by killing you here so we want your permission."

"No we won't let you! Agh…" Takato shouted as he tried and failed to stand up.

"Don't worry, we have another way to make you accept." He turned with Megidramon and looked into the empty space and the two copies began to roar. It shook the entire area and seemed to shatter an invisible wall of glass. Actually it looked like it shattered two of them.

"No…" Takato gasped as he saw the two rushed in the broken barriers. He knew where they were going and what they were going to find. No, not what, who.

"Takato! What?!" Henry yelled surprised

"Guilmon! Stop this!" Renamon shouted trying to get through to the copy.

The two copies returned and had thrown their friends through the tear. They're faces were full of shock and terror. They didn't notice him yet, but the copy wasn't going to keep it that way for long. "Megidramon." Takato's copy ordered and the dragon picked up both pairs in each of his hands. "Now what's it going to be? Give us your bodies or you're friends will pay the price."

"What?" Henry questioned as he looked over and saw the real Takato and Guilmon lying not to far from them.

"No way…" Rika gasped as she tried to break free only for Megidramon to strengthen his grip.

"Ah!" They all yelled at the added pressure.

"Stop!" Takato and Guilmon yelled as loud as they could. They tried to get up again, but they still didn't have the strength to get up.

"Then hand over your bodies."

Takato couldn't do that. He didn't know why, but he knew he, the copy, would kill his friends anyway. _'I got to stop him…somehow.'_

"I already told you how."

"What?" Takato looked up and saw the copy glaring at him. _'How did he-?'_

"You still don't get it!?" The copy yelled, "We **are** you! We are the you who will use the Hazard as it is meant to be use and we are the ones that'll make sure it will never be taken. We are the ones that'll do whatever it takes to get what we want."

Takato and Guilmon froze. These copies were them? Sure that was obvious, but hearing it with such conviction was horrible. This was what Takato feared. Not his fear of just succumbing to the Hazard, but embracing it. The idea he might lose to it and be powerless and worthless. Powerless to help his friends like right now. All because a part of him wanted to have the power.

For Guilmon this was his nightmare. Even before he first turned into to Megidramon, there was a part of him that feared hurting his friends. Maybe it was the lingering emotions of the _real_ Megidramon, but those emotions became his. Now, he was living his fear. Watching as he takes the life of his own friends and have no way to control it and that was making him angry.

What were they going to do? They were stuck and their friends were getting crushed…

'_Get up…'_ Takato told himself and he looked to Guilmon and nodded and they both tried again. Their muscles screamed in protest as they forced them to move with little to no energy. _'Maybe…'_

"_No Takatomon."_ He looked back to Guilmon and saw the anger in his eyes. _"The crest can't help us… We need to do this."_

Takato just nodded. He agreed, if they couldn't do this now, they never will. He pulled out the Ranmayaku and used it to try to prop himself up. Now that he was up, what now? How was he going to beat themselves that now had all the firepower at their finger tips? Fire… power… at their… Takato looked down at his blade. Ranmayaku… a blade of chaos… created to protect the dramons and was used against them… "Guilmon! Can you use your attack on me?"

"Ok." Takato had no idea if he should be grateful he doesn't need to explain or fearful that Guilmon didn't hesitate. **"Pyro Sphere"**

The orb of fire came straight at him and Takato did all he could to keep the blade steady and raised it. The attack collided with the blade, but instead of cutting the attack like he did with Cyberdramon, Takato… had no idea what was happening. The attack hit the flat side of the blade, but there was no kick back from the impact. Instead there was a "sucking" sound and the attack disappeared and the blade began to glow red.

"What do you think you're doing?" The other Takato asked.

"This!" Takato shouted unsurely. So he threw the blade.

"What?!" The clone shouted confused and dodged the blade as it passed him. "A warrior never throws their weapon away! That's-"

"Crazy?" Takto finished, "Yeah, but that was the point!" He was completely bluffing. Well not completely, the blade was vibrating in his grip. Almost like it was alive and wanted to go after something. So of course he threw it. Now he saw why he did.

Instead of falling to the ground from his thrown it was still spinning, picking up speed even, and began to turn. Like a boomerang it was coming back… no. No it wasn't. Instead it was after a new target. A target it had it's sight on. The one target that Takato was really after.

"GRAHHHH!" roared the red dragon. The blade was now in the back of Megidramon and somehow hit him with such force that he lost his grip and dropped Takato's friends.

"You!" The other Takato yelled, "I'll kill you now!" He shouted charging him with his flame wings erupting with his anger.

Takato was about to brace himself for the impact, but then something unexpected happened. The blade began to move again and launched itself at the other Takato. Yet, it missed him. It was after the wings. It absorbed the flames as it past over him causing the clone to tumble for a bit from his momentum and lack of wings.

Takato then grabbed as it flew over him and was almost pulled with it, but Guilmon was there to keep him up. "Well… it worked Guilmon…"

"It's not over yet, Takatomon…" Guilmon growled. "I rather you not use the blade anymore. It's still after me."

He was right. The blade was still vibrating in his hand and was nudging towards Guilmon. Was that why it worked? Absorbing Guilmon's attack made the sword "target" Guilmon? "Okay, think we got enough strength back?"

"Let's see then Takatomon…" Guilmon said noticing the other Takato getting up.

With both taking a deep breath the two closed their eyes. They focused on each other's energies and fell in sync. **"Biomerge Activate!"**

"**Guilmon Biomerge to…."** They were enveloped in a bright light and emerged as one again, one digimon, one knight. **"Gallantmon!"** Not wasting anytime Gallantmon ran towards his friends, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Grah!" roared Megidramon as he charged Gallantmon.

"Ha!" Bracing himself behind his shield Gallantmon formed his lance and struck the dragon. Megidramon reeled back, but just to stay in the air. "Running away?"

"You would think that, but you don't know the pride of a dragon! There is only one way for any of us to leave."

"Ha!" The other Takato then tried to take a slash at Gallentmon as he jumped behind him, but was quickly swatted away, "Megidramon!" He called as the dragon rushed over to catch him.

"You will not harm my friends anymore." Gallentmon said, "Give up."

The other Takato began to laugh. "Acting all high and mighty are ya!?" He laughed again as he was set down. "The battle's not over, you think your trick is so special. No, I bet you think you are safe that way huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Megidramon then shrank back down to Guilmon and stood next to Takato causing Gallentmon's eyes to widen. "You will never be safe from the Hazard you carry!"

Inside his orb Takato eyes shook with fear, _"No."_

Holding up his hand the mark began to glow, **"Biomerge Activate!"** The two were then engulf by flames again as they fused to become one and stood even with Gallentmon. When the flames cleared there stood another Gallentmon, only… they stated _**"ChaosGallentmon!"**_

ChaosGallentmon looked nearly identical to Gallentmon, although he wore a dark grey armor with dark purple paddings and the same purple cape. "How…?" Gallentmon gasped

"Simple, you can never escape the Hazard." ChaosGallentmon spoke. "It will always be a part of you. Always be ready to consume you. So let us take control!" He raised his spear **"Demon's Disaster"** In the next instance Gallentmon was pierced by the spear.

"Gah!"

"Give up," ChaosGallentmon ordered **"Cruel Balmung" **He smashed Gallentmon to the ground and kicked him away.

Gallentmon debated on getting up. What could they do? ChaosGallentmon was stronger. They felt it in his attacks, in his presence. They were fools to think they can overcome the Hazard, that they were stronger than it. In reality, they were weak without it. How could they bring themselves to fight something that had full control of it?

"Taka…to."

"Fight…"

"Get.. up."

"Push… forward…"

Gallentmon eyes shot up and saw it was his friends. They were still down, but they were encouraging him to fight. _'Right…'_ He began to stand up again. _"We can't let them down Takatomon."_

"_No we can't Guilmon."_

"No matter what! We will fight!"

"Then you will die." ChaosGallentmon said holding his shield up as the triangles began to glow. "You don't have the strength to beat us."

"Maybe not…" Gallentmon said moving his own shield in place and starting his attack, "But we will still stand and fight."

"So be it." With the final triangle lit, ChaosGallentmon fired, **"Judecca Prison!"**

"**Sheild of the Just!"**

The dark beam and the light beam clashed causing both knights to be pushed back a bit. However, the dark beam began to push harder. "This is the end! Your bodies will be ours!"

"Never!" Gallentmon struggle to shout, "You maybe stronger than us. You may be able to control the Hazard, but as long as we have the strength, we will all ways stand up to monsters like you! HAA!" They began to put as much energy to their attack and try to push back.

"Raaahh!" ChaosGallentmon shouted as he began to pour the Hazard's energy to overpower them as the beam was getting closer to him.

'_Will we lose?'_

"_No!" _Takato roared, _"We can't think like that!"_

"_Right Takato!, we'll never be like them!" Guilmon shouted, "They might be scary, but I will not be like them."_

'_Never again… right.'_

"_Huh?" Takato barely gasped as he heard another voice._

'_I suppose that I should face them as well.' _

The next thing both knights knew was that the shadow of Gallentmon began to grow and take form.

"Impossible!" ChaosGallentmon shouted.

"Megidramon!" Gallentmon said, with Guilmon sounding slightly happy.

He wasn't fully there, only a holographic image, like the time Megidramon's tail appeared. "We are the true ones here! You should be dead!"

"I thought so too, but I'm still here, and you two remind me of who I used to be. So I will not hide anymore." He tilted his head back and charged **"Megiddo Flame"** His attack then fused with Gallentmon's causing the two attacks to spiral together pushing them back and overpowering them.

"NO!" ChaosGallentmon shouted as he was engulfed by the combined attacks. "How…?"

"I'm not sure…" Megidramon said, "But I couldn't just sit back and continue to watch these two stand up to face the things I won't."

"Thank you Megidramon." Gallentmon said.

"Don't expect this too much, I needed to face this test as well." He said as his form disappeared and Gallentmon reverted back to the Takato and Guilmon.

When they returned to normal they noticed two small flames approach them and went into their chests. A slight ting on Takato's hand made him look towards it and sighed. The mark returned, but somehow… Takato and Guilmon weren't as afraid of it anymore. Sure the fear was still there, they doubted they will ever shake it so long as they have it, but they had confidence they will always be able to face it.

**A/N: So? How was it coming back? Good, bad, horrible? Again sorry for the delay. I will not make any promises of a shorter time between updates, but I will finish this... someday... hopefully. Till next time.**


End file.
